A Fated Encounter 3 Predestined Reincarnation
by SpencerandHotchlover
Summary: Sequel to A Fated Encounter 1 & 2. Spencer dies following his soulmate into the afterlife only to discover a strange new adventure awaiting him, as he and Aaron are reincarnated and meet for the first time at King's Cross station, as they are about to get about the Hogwarts Express for their first year. Watch as they stand against bigotry and other obstacles in order to be together


A Fated Encounter 3

Predestinated

Reincarnation

"Where am I?" came the voice of Spencer Reid, as he looked around him and what he saw startled him profoundly, although it didn't frighten him for some reason. What he saw was what appeared to be a large orchard, which he was standing on the edge of. When he looked behind him though all he saw was utter blankness, almost like a fog with the trees being the only solid objects in sight.

Spencer stood there for a few minutes not moving as his brain began to work out exactly what had happened and as his memories begin to come back suddenly he realized that he had died quite suddenly of a broken heart as his lover Aaron Hotchner had passed away less than a year ago.

Aaron Hotchner and he had been soulmates, even though the other man was 10 years his senior. They had met when he was 25 and had been together ever since that day. The two of them had been so close to each other physically, mentally and emotionally that when his Aaron had died at the age of 88 and it hadn't been long before he followed his lover. He had stopped eating regularly, he remembered and had almost willed himself to die and none of his children or grandchildren and even a few great-grandchildren had been able to prevent what had started happening after his soulmate had passed into the next world.

He had lost his will to live, Spencer remembered and had been unable to force himself to eat on a regular basis. Sara his family's faithful housekeeper had passed away years before since she had been so much older and it had just been him in the house as his and Aaron's three children were long since grown and had families of their own to raise. It was true that his three sons Lochlan, Landon and Jack had came to visit often with their mates and children, but even that hadn't been enough to will him to live, no matter how much his still healthy children had begged him too.

He had apologized to not only his sons, but his grandchildren and even a few great-grandchildren and told them that when he passed away that they knew what to do. He had told them that ever since Aaron had died he just couldn't will himself to continue to exist without him and his and Aaron's three sons at least had understood, as they had known how close the two men were, much closer then 99 percent of other relationships. Aaron and Spencer had done absolutely everything together including solving cases for the Bureau Analysis Unit of the FBI until Aaron's retirement at 65. Spencer had decided that after Aaron's retirement that he would stop being a consultant as well, as he wanted to spend as much time with his lover as he possibly could. Once Aaron had retired the two men had traveled a great deal to not only visit their relatives in England, but also all over the world and had seen many wonders in their remaining years together. They had gone to Rome, Venice, Tahiti, Costa Rica, Germany, China, Japan and Hawaii again just like they had for their honeymoon and several other times since. They had stayed in nice hotels, eaten many fine foods from all over the world, and explored each country they had visited. They had of course, always been there for their children and grandchildren and had been at the hospital when each of their grandchildren and great-grandchildren was born, except for Landon's and Grey's that is, as they'd had children through IVF.

Now where was he? This didn't look like heaven or at least not the one he had read about from accounts of people who had nearly died and then been brought back. Of course, it also didn't look like hell, so where was he if this wasn't heaven and it wasn't hell?

"You're in a kind of limbo," an unfamiliar female voice explained off to his right and Spencer turned to see a short brown haired female dressed in clothes that looked as if they had come straight out of the past.

"Who are you? And what do you mean I'm in limbo?" asked Spencer firing each question rapidly.

The female laughed delightedly and explained, "My name is Luisa and I have been here for quite a long time. As to your other question limbo is this place that has been sectioned off from both heaven and hell."

"Why?" Spencer asked simply and Luisa laughed in delight again.

"Well, you are as intelligent as I've been told I see," Luisa said in genuine delight.

"Who told you?" Spencer asked immediately, but Luisa didn't answer at first as she looked off into the distance. "You'll find that out soon enough, but first we have a few things to cover before we get to who told me that you were extremely intelligent and inquisitive."

"Aaron, Aaron told you that," Spencer said with certainty, as suddenly a memory flashed into his mind. "Aaron is the only one that has ever said that to me or described me in those terms to others and in those exact same words too."

Luisa laughed in delight, but neither confirmed or denied Spencer's words, although Spencer could immediately tell that he was spot on.

"We have a lot to cover," Luisa finally repeated.

"Oh, you mean like the fact as to why I ended up here instead of in heaven or hell?" Spencer suggested coolly with a raised eyebrow. "Or the fact that you haven't actually told me why limbo exists in the first place? Oh, why it looks like an orchard with fruit trees all around? Or why the rest is just total blankness? Or why you came to meet me at all instead of letting me discover what this place was on my own? Or do you greet all the people who arrive here or is it just something particular about me?"

"Oh, my, oh, my, stop!" Luisa told Spencer laughingly before he could throw out any of the other dozen questions that had come to mind. "I will explain everything I promise if you let me get a word in edgewise. I can't very well explain if you keep throwing questions so rapidly at me, now can I?"

"Then explain," Spencer ordered, as politely as he was able, but he really wanted to know if Aaron was really here, although come to think of it he did feel kind of a pull to the north and the only reason for him to feel that was because his lover was here. It was the soulmate link he knew as he and Aaron had always known in which direction the other was if they concentrated, no matter the distance.

"Well, as I said this place is called limbo and this is where certain souls come that are not ready for heaven, but haven't been bad enough for hell," Luisa explained calmly, as she and Spencer walked further into the orchard side by side. "It's also the place that soulmate couples come, especially when one dies before the other."

"Ah, so Aaron is here," Spencer said.

"He is," Luisa finally admitted, "but there are some things that need to be explained to you before you will be allowed to see Aaron, which is why he was not here to meet you."

"I knew it," Spencer said looking triumphant as well as eager.

"And how did you know?" asked Luisa and it almost seemed to be a test.

"Because I can feel a pull to the north and I wouldn't if Aaron wasn't here," Spencer explained as calmly as possible, as all he really wanted to do was go in the direction of the pull until he found his lover of fifty-three years. "Besides, you've done your best to avoid telling me whether Aaron is here or not and you wouldn't have gone to so much trouble to avoid answering my question if he wasn't and would have just told me straight out that no he wasn't here, as you didn't want to actually lie."

"You're absolutely correct. Bravo!" Luisa said clapping her hands together.

"Would you get on with whatever it is you have to explain so you can take me to Aaron?" Spencer suggested as politely as possible, although it was clear he was getting rather impatient.

Normally Spencer was one of those people that had patience in abundance, but ever since Aaron had died he had found that he snapped at people no matter how polite they were and that he just wanted to be left alone to die quietly, so he and Aaron could be together again. As soon as Aaron had passed away he had quietly gotten his affairs into order as he hadn't been planning to live long after his lover was gone. He had never said as much to Aaron as he knew his lover would urge him to live out the rest of his life, but Spencer had known for quite a few years now that there was no way he would be able to live without his mate by his side. It wasn't just the sex, although that was always spectacular, even as old as they both had been, it had been Aaron's mere presence that had soothed Spencer's soul. So long as his mate was alive then he was content, but when he had died it had been another story entirely.

"Very well then, let's get serious," Luisa said being able to tell that Spencer was getting very impatient and she knew that she should probably stop delaying and teasing him or he would go off on his own and she doubted she would be able to stop him. Aaron had warned her that teasing Spencer probably wasn't a good idea, but she hadn't been able to resist and now she regretted it, but now it was too late. She couldn't really blame him for being anxious to find Aaron, as she had known that Spencer wouldn't not likely live long after his soulmate had died, even before Aaron had told her, although he had confirmed it for her, as mates were always much closer than ordinary couples, but then they wouldn't be soulmates if they weren't, so was definitely understandable.

Aaron had also warned her about the rapid fire questions that Spencer would barrage her with and had also told her that while Spencer had a ton of patience, he didn't where it concerned being parted from him and not just when he was out of town for work reasons. Whenever the subject of his death came up, Spencer had never wanted to talk about it, Aaron had told her and he couldn't really blame his lover for that, as they both knew that to be separated permanently wasn't really an option. Aaron had known that Spencer would not live long after his death, no matter how much their family urged him too and Luisa had had to agree with Aaron's assessment, as that's just the way it was with soulmate couples. Aaron had always known that he would die first or at least that was the likely possibility since he was 10 years older and also had a very dangerous job, but he had known that Spencer wouldn't live for more then a year after he passed away, so had been expecting his arrival any day.

"This place, this limbo is kind of a way station if you will. It's a place where those who are not bad enough to go to hell, but not good enough to go to heaven come, as I said a few minutes ago. It is also a place where soulmate couples come temporarily for the most part. Normally one of the soulmate dies before the other, although there has been a few cases where both die within minutes of each other."

"Why?" asked Spencer simply. "Why didn't Aaron just go to heaven once he died and me too when I finally passed away?"

"Do you remember what your relatives in England told you?" asked Luisa.

"Which time?" asked Spencer immediately. "Harry and Ginny told Aaron and me a lot of things since we visited them quite often, especially once Aaron retired."

"Back when you first met about soulmate bonds," Luisa said.

"They both said a lot of things," Spencer said slowly trying to figure out where his guide was going with her question. Spencer remembered both the Potters words exactly thanks to his eidetic memory, even though it had been more then forty years ago. "Ginny, said that we would find out there was severe consequences if we cheated on the other for example after she had told us that we were soulmates and proved it by showing us the dark blue of the bond that was between us by making it visible to our eyes. She said that we were meant to meet and be together all our lives. She said that not everybody had a soulmate as a lot of people just weren't ready and that a lot of times people will be reborn, even though they didn't remember their past lives, although I'm not sure I believed that last thing or Aaron either for that matter and it was never proved one way or the other."

"Ah, you've hit the nail on the head," Luisa told Spencer immediately, before he could speak again.

"So you're saying that the past lives aspect is real?" asked Spencer with a raised eyebrow as he was very surprised.

"Well, in your case future lives as the one that you just finished was just your second. In the first one neither one of you had soulmates as nobody does in their first lives. Both of you became extremely mature young men the first time around. You're former incarnation lived several centuries ago and Aaron's only about a hundred years in the past. Both of you went out of your way to help others whenever you come and you both lived to ripe old ages or at least to the age that was normal in your time period."  
"If that was the case why did neither Aaron or I remember anything about our past lives?" asked Spencer just a little suspiciously.

"Because you weren't meant too," Luisa told him quite calmly. "The people in charge of such things decided that this past life that you just finished would kind of be a test for the two of you, which you both passed with flying colors by the way, which is why you and Aaron both ended up here."

"So you're saying that our lives were a test of some kind?" asked Spencer sounding outraged and Luisa could hardly blame him. "A test for what?"

"To prove your worthiness as to whether that your soulmate bond would remain so you could be born again," Luisa explained calmly. "A lot of people who are born again never learn what they need to know in order to have a soulmate at all as they just keep repeating the same mistakes over and over again. You and Aaron were so mature and went out of your way to help others in your first lives that it was decided to test you by letting you be born again and making you soulmates, as you were very suited for each as your personalities are similar in a lot of ways and you shared a lot of similar interests."

"And whoever is in charge of such things didn't care that we were both men?" asked Spencer curiously his anger dissipating a little.

"No, as they are much older than you can imagine and they don't really see the difference between a male and a female being together or a male and another male or even a female and another female," Luisa explained. "All they look for really is how compatible you are when they feel that you deserve the extra consideration, because you went out of your way to help others when you were alive. Oh, they don't expect you to be perfect and never lose your temper or make mistakes as that is part of being human what matters is that you always do the right thing in the end."

"So you're telling me that humans having soulmates began because a higher power decided to reward some humans for always doing the right thing and helping others, even though they didn't have to, is that correct?"

"Basically," Luisa admitted. "This higher power knows that love is the most positive powerful force on Earth, just as hate is the most negative and equals love in its power."

"Only a powerful love can stand against an equal amount of hate," Spencer quoted quietly and Luisa nodded in agreement.

"You and Aaron faced down true evil quite frequently and because of your love for each other never let it best you. Your love for each other healed the other's soul after encountering such evil. The powers that be watched as you stood beside each other through anything never letting circumstances that were hardly your fault break the bond that was between you. You and Aaron passed every test, from uncaring relatives to watching your children grow up, move out and have children of their own. The hardest, not to mention one of the most important lessons a parent needs to learn is to let children make their own mistakes and only offer advice when it is asked for. Also you never let other people's opinion of your relationship affect the way you lived your lives and just ignored them for the most part, instead of reacting, which was definitely the right thing to do and showed just how mature both you and Aaron were as you didn't respond no matter the provocation. You especially never let other people opinions or the pure hatred they spewed, just because they didn't try to understand you or affect the way you lived your lives. All these things and many more is the reason that the higher powers are so impressed with you and have decided to let you and Aaron be reborn."

"Will Aaron and I still be soulmates?" asked Spencer immediately. "Will we still meet and fall in love because if the answer to that question is no I'd rather not, whether or not I'll remember our lives before as I know that I will be very lonely once I am grown if I am anything like I was in the previous life."

"Yes, you and your Aaron will still be soulmates and you'll still meet, although I can't say exactly when as that is not up to me. You might meet earlier in your lives then you did in this last one or you might not as either is possible."

Spencer considered that for a long moment thoughtfully. "So Aaron and I will still meet and recognize each other for what we are?"

"Yes, although I can't say exactly when, as I said before," Luisa said truthfully.

"Is there anything else that I need to know before you take me to Aaron?" asked Spencer and Luisa shook her head negatively. "Anything else you need to know Aaron does as well so it's just better if I tell you together."

"Very well then," Spencer said. "I would appreciate it if you took me to him, the faster the better."

"You missed him, I see," Luisa said studying Spencer thoughtfully.

"That's a stupid question," Spencer told Luisa bluntly, even though normally he was much more subtle then that. "You're the one who seems to know so much about soulmates so I'm sure you know that Aaron has barely been dead a nine months and yet here I am. He was 10 years my senior you know and I should have lived at least another 10 or 15 years, maybe even 20 after his death before joining him, yet I didn't. It was you that told me that soulmates died within a short amount of time of each other as it is very hard to live without the other half of your soul. In my case, although I'm sure it's not the same all the time, I had a hard time forcing myself to eat, even when somebody was there trying to get me to do just that. I lost my will to live as I felt that the best part of me had been ripped away with Aaron's death and I just never recovered from that and I really didn't want too. I suppose in a way I willed myself to die. I suppose I died of a broken heart as dramatic as that sounds. I always knew that Aaron would die before me, unless I was in some sort of accident, or came down with some sort of fatal illness thanks to him being so much older, but that doesn't mean it didn't rip me in two when he did."

Luisa nodded almost to herself for this was exactly what other soulmate couples had told her, although the details varied from couple to couple. Every single one of them had died of a broken heart within just a few months when their partner had passed into the next world.

"Now if you don't mind taking me to Aaron and stop playing these games and delaying," Spencer added bluntly after a moment. "I'm tired of being polite as I have missed Aaron more in the months since his death then I ever missed him when he was away on a case, simply because I knew he was still alive and would be back in a few days or a week or two. Either take me to Aaron or I will find him myself, just by following the pull I feel even if it will likely take me longer then if you just quit with the theatrics and take me to him. You had better take me to him or I'll tear this place apart until I find him and that's a promise"

"Very well," Luisa finally agreed calmly, as she could see Spencer's point and added. "This way then."

Spencer followed his guide eagerly, as Luisa headed off to the north in the exact direction that Spencer had felt the pull, the invisible rope that he knew connected him and Aaron together.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Aaron!" Spencer exclaimed as soon as he saw the tall form of his lover sitting in a chair in front of a small cottage that looked suspiciously like the one they had spent over fifty years in, except for size. Aaron tossed the book he was reading aside not bothering to mark his place and was out of his chair in an instant striding towards his lover his powerful form moving quickly and so it was only a few seconds later that the two men met just yards away from the cottage and immediately took each other into their arms and kissed for all they were worth since neither had been able to do that for nearly a year.

"Spencer! It is so good to see you. I have missed you so much," Aaron said, as he surveyed his lover and immediately noticed that Spencer now looked as young as when they had first met over fifty years ago, but then so did he, so it wasn't at all surprising.

"As I have you," Spencer said refusing to let go of Aaron at all as he finally felt whole again and not like half his soul had been ripped away.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get reacquainted," Luisa said smiling at the pair speaking for the first time. "I'll see you, say in a week as that should give you time to discuss anything you want to and get to know each other again."

"Thank you so much, Luisa you have no idea what this means to me," Spencer told his guide.

"You're welcome, but believe me, I do know," Luisa said turning away and immediately disappearing into the trees that surrounded the little cottage.

"Well, shall we go inside?" asked Aaron as he looked up and down his lover's body smirking, as Spencer looked exactly as he remembered him when they had first met, but then again so did he.

"I don't particularly care where we go just so long as we are together," Spencer told his lover refusing to let go of Aaron's arm.

Aaron led his mate inside gently and sat down on the couch where Spencer immediately sat on his lap cuddling into his chest

Aaron certainly didn't mind his lover sitting on his lap and in fact it brought a wave of nostalgia and memory, as he remembered Spencer doing the very same thing many times before.

"I have missed you so much," Aaron told his lover being deeply sincere as Spencer could tell and of course, he felt exactly the same.

"I missed you too, so much," Spencer agreed snuggling into his mate's chest contentedly. "When you died, I felt as if the best part of me had been ripped away. I stopped eating on a regular basis, except when one of the children or grandchildren showed up and forced me to eat and drink at least a little something. I just couldn't seem to force myself and I never seemed to be hungry, even though logically, I knew that I needed to eat in order to maintain my body. It didn't take very long at all before I looked nothing like my former self as I'm sure you have no trouble imagining. Jack, Lochlan and Landon were really the only ones that understood what was going on the best and I suppose that isn't really surprising considering that they got to see how close we were, day in and day out for decades, even if they never knew about the soulmate bond. I suppose I just lost my will to live when you were no longer there. Oh, I tried to go on for months, but finally realized I just couldn't without you beside me and that I didn't really want to anyway."

"I'm truly sorry you had to go through that," Aaron said, as he kissed his mate on the top of his head just like he had used to when they had both been alive causing Spencer to purr in contentment, which in turn caused Aaron to chuckle as the sound was very familiar.

"It doesn't really matter now that we are together again," Spencer told his lover lifting up his head enough to kiss Aaron on the lips very gently and tenderly, which the other man accepted with pleasure and delight. "I knew they were much quicker ways to die, like for example I could've overdosed on sleeping pills, or cut my wrists until I bled out, but I knew you would be disappointed in me if I had done that. The way it happened really was natural as lots of people have died of broken hearts and that's definitely what happened to me. Even with my children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren begging me to live I just didn't have the willpower to do that, not with you gone."

"I completely understand," Aaron assured his lover. "If you had been the one to die first I'm sure I would have gone the same way. Oh, like you I wouldn't have deliberately killed myself, but I'm sure that I wouldn't have been able to force myself to eat either and that I would have died of a broken heart just like you did."

"Well, Harry and Ginny did warn us decades ago that, that was likely to happen, as soulmates are more recognized in the wizarding world then in the muggle one and they of course, did their research beforehand. Let's see," Spencer said closing his eyes in a gesture that Aaron had no trouble recognizing since he had seem it as least several hundred times in the over fifty year they had been together, "they told us that most soulmate couples did not live long when their other half died for whatever reason and the only instance where one half of the couple had forced themselves to live was for the sake of their child, but only if that child was still young and unable to take care of themselves. Harry also told us that once the child was grown and out on their own they could no longer live without their mate by their side and so they killed themselves."

Aaron remembered that conversation well, as it had been several years after they had met the Potters and their family. He might have been almost 88 when he died, but despite his aging body his mind had still been as sharp as a tack.

"We will be together again back on Earth at least according to what Luisa told me before you joined me in this place," Aaron said.

"Yes, Luisa told me the same thing, although she couldn't give me any details and I wasn't sure whether she didn't know any or if she just wasn't allowed to tell me," Spencer agreed. "I'm sure when we're reborn that we'll have different names and also look different, but it will be our souls that are the same and I have been guaranteed that we will recognize each other when we meet again for the first time, although I'm not completely sure as to whether or not we'll remember anything from our past life. I don't really see the point of being reborn if there isn't at least some carryover, because if you didn't remember your previous lessons from your last life you would never learn anything and you would just make the same mistakes again and again."

"I hadn't thought of it exactly like that, but you're right," Aaron said knowing that he was enjoying himself much more than he had ever since he had died if only because his mate was at his side again. Aaron remembered quite well the thousands of discussions that he and Spencer had had over the decades that they had been together and how much both of them had enjoyed themselves during them. "What would be the point of being reborn into another body if you didn't remember your previous life or the lessons you learned during it?"

"Very true," Spencer agreed, "but now I have a question for you."

"What's your question?" asked Aaron. "You know you can ask me anything and I'll do my best to answer it honestly."

"Where did this house and orchard come from?" asked Spencer and Aaron looked startled at the question, although he should've known that Spencer would be curious where the house that they were in had come from since they weren't actually alive anymore and were in another place where reality didn't really mean much.

"Well, Luisa was standing in this very spot when I first appeared after I had died," Aaron explained and Spencer nodded as he listened. "When I first appeared there was nothing, but a total white blankness. Luisa told me the same things that she probably told you and she went ahead and explained that the white blankness was called limbo and that I could use my will and imagination to create anything I wanted to and that once it was created it would be here permanently for anybody's use until somebody destroyed it. She told me to think of limbo like a blank slate that was waiting for somebody with a very strong will to come and transform at least part of it into whatever they liked. She told me that other parts of limbo had also been transformed by other souls that had ended up here, although there were a few enough of us that you didn't usually run into anybody else unless you traveled and discovered somebody's little hideaway by accident. Limbo is apparently very vast and as big as the Earth itself."

Spencer blinked at that truly startled, but remained silent for the moment.

"It was explained to me that this limbo is kind of on a different plane of existence that is not really part of our world at all, although it is connected to it or you and I are anybody else would never have ended up here," Aaron continued his explanation.

"Luisa told me that this is where the humans that aren't being accepted into heaven, but haven't been bad enough to go to hell are arriving after they die and that this was also where soulmate couples appeared as well," Spencer said speaking the first time as Aaron paused.

"Luisa told me the same thing," Aaron said and Spencer nodded. "She is apparently some kind of guide and whether she has been appointed one or took on the job I don't know. In any case, she told me that I could travel if I wanted or create something right here and so that's what I did and I wanted to be close by when you appeared as apparently everybody appears at basically the same place."

"How do other half of soulmate couples discover each other if they all appear at the same place?" asked Spencer curiously.

"Well, apparently the pull we felt on Earth is a lot stronger in this place, if you haven't already noticed that, and so they just track that pull until they find their other half. Actually a lot of soulmate couples just stick around the entrance until their other half dies, which normally doesn't take more than a few months to a year and then they just disappear together."

Spencer nodded as that made complete sense, as no half of a soulmate couple would want to be without the other half of their soul and would want to be reunited as soon as possible. "What about the fact that they're here so that they can be reborn?"

"Well, from what I know, all soulmate couples are eventually reborn, but it is often years here or what seems like years anyway, before that happens. Really there is no such thing as time here and it can seem as if years have passed in this place simply because as humans we are used to time passing and counting by minutes, hours, days and years."

"So your saying that there is really no such thing as time in this place?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," Aaron agreed with a nod, even as his hands began roaming up and down his lover's body dying to do more then that, but he could wait to make love to his mate, for awhile anyway, because he was also enjoying this discussion. It had been quite awhile since he and Spencer had talked like this and in fact it had been at least a couple of years, because not only had he died, but he had been ill before that.

"So I'm assuming that we won't age while we are here as technically we are nothing but spirits I suppose, since we both died and our bodies have since been buried," Spencer said and Aaron nodded in agreement. "Why though did we appear in these forms? The same way we both looked when we first met over 50 years ago? You look exactly the same as I remember when we first met at that Starbucks early in the 21st-century, except that you are also more relaxed then you were back then."

"I do have a theory about that," Aaron admitted. "Believe me, I've had plenty of time to form quite a few theories since I've been basically by myself with no one for company, except my own thoughts."

"So what's your theory?" asked Spencer genuinely interested.

"Well, you're right that we both look exactly the same as when we first met over half a century ago and my theory is that we both appeared in these forms so that we would immediately recognize each other when we met again in this place. Also I believe that looking like this is because this is the age when we first discovered the bond that was between us. Really that first few months was very special to both of us when we discovered the bond that was between us or at least suspected it's existence, even before we decided we wanted to take our relationship further."

"I understand what you mean," Spencer said looking thoughtful, "and I agree that the time when we first met and discovered how we felt about each other was very special to both of us, so you might well be right. So you created this house that looks very similar to the one we lived in and the orchard that surrounds it?"

"I did," Aaron agreed. "I'm sure you've noticed that the furniture is the same kind that we had in our house on Earth and since I saw it so often for so long I still remember every single detail, as you know I've always been very observant."

"I did notice that," Spencer admitted, as he raised his head and looked around the living room, immediately noticing that it looked exactly the same as the one that he and Aaron had sat in so many times doing their decades together. Every detail was perfect including the stain on the carpet that had been caused by Landon spilling his juice, when he had been eight.

Aaron and him had always meant to get the carpet replaced since they hadn't been able to get the stain out completely, but had never gotten around to and so the stain had remained.

Spencer felt a wave of nostalgia as he looked around the living room which was an exact replica of the one he remembered so well.

"So why the orchard? We never visited any orchards when we were alive."

"Because it was one of my few happy memories with my family," Aaron explained. "The whole family including my mother took a vacation to Loire Valley in France. Both Sean and I were really young at that time as we had not yet hit our teens. I always remembered that vacation rather fondly, as it was one of the rare times that my dad actually took a vacation and it was years before he had his heart attack and died at the young age of just 47. I remember that as a boy of just nine I was very impressed with how tall and wide the trees were and I even tried to climb one before my mother caught me and forbid it."

Spencer snorted at that, as he could well imagine Aaron's mother Helen indeed forbidding her son from climbing a tree.

"Besides, I wanted privacy and if I had just created the house that wouldn't have prevented someone who had just arrived from just coming up and knocking on the door to see if anybody was home, but with the orchard surrounding the house people assume that's all it is unless they wander deep enough into the trees that they discover my little hideaway. Oh, I've had a few visitors and Luisa has been by a few times just so we could talk and she could tell me more about this place, but mostly I've been left by myself."

"So do we need to eat in this place, at all?" asked Spencer curiously.

"Not really," Aaron admitted. "You can if you want to, but you don't really need to since you never really get hungry. We are just spirits after all, without human bodies that need to be maintained with food, exercise and sleep."

"So you can eat if you want to?"

"Yes," Aaron answered immediately.

"So where does the food come from if you're in the mood for something in particular?" asked Spencer.

"Your own imagination," Aaron answered. "Of course, you would have had to eat at least once the particular dish you crave before, as otherwise how would you know what it tasted like? You'll find that once I give you a tour of the house that there is no kitchen here, as you don't need to eat or drink anything and therefore, you don't need an oven, microwave, toaster oven or any of the other things we had on Earth. When I created this place I really didn't see the point of recreating the kitchen as well, since technically we don't need to eat, although we can if we want to."

"I'm assuming since we don't need to eat there is no bathroom either since I'm sure we don't need to use the toilet," Spencer suggested and Aaron nodded in confirmation.

"No, I don't need to shave or brush my teeth either since I can't grow a beard here unless I want to and neither will you."

"Oh, no 5 o'clock shadow," Spencer said pleased, as he had never liked his chin getting all bristly every day.

"Yes, one of the many advantages of being in this place, as neither one of us has to worry about having to shave with a razor, brush our teeth or use the toilet," Aaron said. "We could grow beards if we really wanted to just by imagining it, but since in my experience they itch like the dickens, why bother?"

"I happen to agree as they do itch like the dickens and I know that some men would disagree with our opinion including David Rossi," Spencer said.

Both men chuckled knowing it was true. David Rossi had been a member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit or BAU for short and was in fact one of the first that had helped create the department. He had retired after awhile, but then come back some years later when Jason Gideon had left after the death of an old friend of his by a serial killer. David Rossi had been the only member of the unit that had any facial hair at all and his beard had been one of those full ones that covered his chin as well as the upper lip and cheeks.

"I miss Dave sometimes," Aaron admitted and Spencer nodded, as he did as well. David Rossi had passed away years ago and in fact it had been over 20 as he had been much older than the others on the team. Spencer knew that the two men had been especially close as the older man had been his lover's mentor when he first joined the BAU before his retirement.

"I do too," Spencer said, "although I realize I probably don't miss him even half as much as you did, since you had known each other for years before I ever entered the picture."

The two men cuddled together with Spencer still on Aaron's lap and he had no intention of moving anytime soon, as he had missed his mate so much that it had been very emotionally painful for the remaining year of his life.

The two men were silent for some time, but then Spencer asked, "so is there a bedroom upstairs? And do we need to sleep? I'm assuming though since we don't need to eat or shave or use the toilet or any of those things we had to do on Earth that we won't need to sleep either, since we are technically just souls."

"We don't really need to sleep, as we don't really get tired," Aaron admitted, "but I have been known to close my eyes and go to sleep just like when I was human, just so I can wile away a few hours, as there isn't really much to do here, except those things we create for ourselves."

"Like the book I saw you reading when I first walked out of the trees," Spencer said understanding.

"Yes, it was one of Dave's old books that he wrote on profiling," Aaron said, smiling as he remembered his old mentor. "Really I needed something to do, even though I knew you would be joining me here soon."

"You did?" asked Spencer in surprise.

"Yes, I did," Aaron told his lover kissing the top of his head grateful that Spencer was again at his side. "I estimated anywhere from six months to a year, especially once we both learned that soulmates had trouble living without each other and since all our children were grown you had no reason to continue to live."

"I should've known that you would realize that I wouldn't want to live without you," said Spencer shaking his head in amazement, as it had just never occurred to him, although it should have for if he didn't want to live without Aaron, then there was no way that his lover would have wanted to live without him either.

"Well, I wouldn't continue to live without you either, so in that area we are in agreement," Aaron said confirming Spencer's thoughts hugging his mate's body even tighter against his own as he had missed his lover terribly for the nine months, but now they were together again and nothing and he meant nothing was ever going to separate them again.

"So where do our clothes come from or do we just keep wearing the same thing until we get reborn?"

"Oh, I imagine different clothes every day," Aaron admitted. "Ones I wore when I was alive, although I never imagine the suits I used to wear to work, but comfortable things like jeans and t-shirts."

"Is there anything else I need to know why while we're on the subject?" asked Spencer.

"Not really, although Luisa should be by in a few days to give us more information. She refused to divulge anything until we were both together."

"So are you looking forward to being reborn?" asked Spencer curiously.

"Well, kind of," Aaron admitted after a moment. "I'm really hoping that I have a better childhood this time around though, because as you know my last childhood wasn't exactly a walk in the park and I know neither was yours."

"But if it means that we will be together," Spencer pointed out logically, "with plenty of stuff to do, unlike here you'll go through a terrible childhood again if you have to."

"Well, yes," Aaron admitted immediately and not at all reluctantly. "I'm tired of being bored, although now that you're here it will be better, but still we would become very bored after awhile if we don't have stuff to do."

"Humans need activity," Spencer lectured and Aaron grinned, as his mate's tone of voice was very familiar as he had heard it multiple times in the decades they had been together. "Humans need to remain active by doing things and not just sitting around doing nothing in order for their mind as well as their bodies don't stagnate. Humans aren't wired for a perfect utopia, as we would quickly try to find us something to do if we didn't keep our minds interested. If a human mind becomes too bored then they tend to sleep a great deal because there isn't anything better to do and that only isn't good for your mind, but it isn't good for your body either."

"Well, I wouldn't worry," Aaron said, "this place is kind of just a temporary holding area even if some souls are here for years and others have taken up permanent residence, because they don't have a soulmate and because hell can't take them and heaven won't have them."

"Good," Spencer said looking relieved, "but if we're done talking there are other things we could be doing you know."

Aaron immediately nodded eagerly knowing exactly what his lover was talking about and he was very eager to make Spencer's body his once again in every way that was humanly possible. The two of them had often made love up until the day that he had started to get sick and they had both realized that his 88 year old body was simply starting to shut down and die and that his life was nearly over. He, Aaron Hotchner had been as sharp as a tack, despite his aging body up until the day he had finally passed away if only because his body was ready to go even if his soul had wanted to remain with the man that he had spent over 50 years with. It hadn't been a long illness thank goodness and he was gone in just a few months and had just naturally died in his sleep and he was glad as he had not wanted to linger for years with Alzheimer's or some other similar disease.

"Well, why don't we start our tour in the bedroom then?" Aaron suggested with a smirk, as he looked up and down his lover's suddenly naked body as his clothes just seemed to disappear into the air and really they had since their thoughts and will brought things into reality here and also made them disappear even more easily.

"I knew you were an intelligent man," Spencer commented with a smile, as his lover's clothes also suddenly disappeared as if they had never existed at all. The two men joined hands and walked upstairs never once losing contact with each other as they had been separated for too long as it was.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"It's been way too long since we have joined our bodies like this," Spencer sighed in contentment with a post coital glow as his sexual urges had been well and truly satisfied by his, Aaron releasing his cock's contents into his body that had been begging for release, since it had been denied sex for almost a year. Aaron had played his body like a finely tuned piano, as his lover knew every way to get him to reach his release, quickly and effectively or to make sure that he didn't let loose his cock to early and cause his release to be even more explosive then it would have otherwise been.

He cuddled up to Aaron as soon as his climax had finished surging through him, which took quite awhile to subside and once he thought about it for a minute or two he wasn't really surprised, because both he and Aaron were both as young as they had been when they'd first met and therefore, their two bodies remembered the feelings of being joined together and were apparently eager to do so again after being apart for so long. Not to mention that the two of them had been apart for months and even before that they hadn't had much sex because Aaron had been so ill.

"It has," Aaron agreed immediately, as he enjoyed the near novelty of having Spencer's head laying on his chest right over the spot his heart would be if they weren't already dead and nothing, but mere spirits. "Way too long! Ready for another round?" Aaron growled, hopefully.

"You bet!" Spencer said ecstatically. "You said we won't get tired, and therefore, we don't need to sleep, use the bathroom, or eat so we could make love for the next month if we really wanted to."

"I know that Luisa won't give us that long to become reacquainted," Aaren said with a grin. "I believe she said we'd have a week at most."

"Well, let's not waste it then," Spencer said, as he suddenly pounced on Aaron with no warning at all. "I have missed doing this…" Spencer began licking his mate's throat before giving it a nip right where the pulse point would be if they were still alive and not merely shades of their former selves. Aaron groaned, as pleasure begin to course strongly through him immediately at Spencer's little action. "And this…" Spencer added moving his lips downwards until he was above Aaron's nipple and bit down on it gently before taking it fully into his mouth where he sucked on it happily for a minute. Aaron groaned again, as pleasure began to course even more strongly through his body and Spencer was beyond thrilled with his mate's reactions, for he was extremely pleased that his lover still responded to everything he was doing just like he had when they had been alive, not that he doubted it, since despite just being souls now, they were still basically themselves. "And I have really missed doing this…" Spencer said letting go of his mate's nipple and moving down to Aaron's very large cock and gently taking the very tip of it into his mouth to suck on causing his lover to let go of the bed sheets he had been clutching so tightly that his fingers were white and grab Spencer by the shoulders.

"Spencer…" Aaron begged his hands moving from his lover's shoulders to Spencer's hair that was once again brown instead of white like it had been for so many years. "You're killing me here."

"How can I do that? We're both already dead, technically, anyway," Spencer teased his mate beyond pleased with his, Aaron's reactions.

"You're smart man, you know what I mean," Aaron told Spencer gruffly his voice sounding almost wolflike.

"I do, but I intend to take my time, because I haven't been able to do this in months and considering we had sex every day, except when you were gone for work, up until you got sick it was very hard from going to having sex almost every day, to having none. That wasn't the only reason I missed you, since I guarantee I missed the conversations we used to have and really I just missed your presence in general, as the house we shared for so many decades just seemed to empty with only me living there and definitely much to big for just a single individual."

Aaron groaned, but knew very well that Spencer had made a very good point and he wasn't about to protest to much at what his mate was doing to him, because it really had been to blasted long since he'd had sex. He knew very well that Spencer felt the same way he did for his mate was right in the fact that it was almost impossible to go from having sex almost every day, even when they were in their late seventies for Spencer and late eighties for him, to going cold turkey, because he had gotten sick and then died.

"I have missed doing this..." Spencer continued as he removed his mouth from his lover's cock, and started placing gentle kisses and a few licks along his mate's inner right thigh right near his cock. "And this..." he added gently fondling Aaron's balls and sac, licking them with his tongue, causing his lover to whimper and almost purr at Spencer's little action.

Finally Spencer stopped what he was doing as he knew the signs of when his Aaron was on the verge of his load exploding out of his very engorged cock which was dripping semen steadily onto the sheets of the bed, and took his lover's member back into his mouth just as Aaron could hold back his climax no longer and came, very violently into Spencer's mouth spurting his seed down his lover's throat.

"Ahhhhh!" Aaron groaned his fingers digging hard enough into his mate's back to leave scratches as his cock released it's load of semen into his lover's mouth. Aaron watched as Spencer swallowed every drop of his sperm happily thinking it was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen in his life, but then again he had been denied watching this gorgeous man in the throes of his release for nine months now, thanks to not only his illness, but his death and he was going to take advantage of them being together again to fuck his mate senseless as often as possible in the near future and he knew that Spencer wouldn't mind at all.

Finally his climax subsided and he went limp on the bed and in fact he felt almost boneless from satiation.

"Love you," Aaron told Spencer sincerely kissing the top of his mate's head, which was now directly under his chin.

"Love you too," Spencer assured him, just cuddling as close to his mate's body as he could get. "When we are both born again in the future I hope that we are at least close to the same age," he added after a few minutes of content silence. "Having you so much older than me often got us strange looks when people found out we were together, that is if they didn't object to us being together in the first place because we were both men."

"Yes, that's true and I hope the same thing," Aaron said. "It would be nice to be meet while we're both still young, although not necessarily children, but young adults who are just getting started in their careers. You realize of course, that might not happen?"

"Of course I do, but I can hope and dream, can't I? Actually I don't care if one of us turns out to be much older like happened in our last life, just so long as we meet like we did the last time for you quickly became so important to me that I didn't survive very long after you died. As you know you were a major part of my life from the time I was 25."

"I know, you were a major part of my life to from the first moment we met," Aaron agreed holding Spencer close to him.

The two me were silent awhile and then Spencer asked, "Are you ready for another round?"

This statement was said in such a hopeful tone that Aaron had to laugh for his mate ought to know that he was always in the mood for that even as an old man and now the he was a young, virile and healthy man again, one who didn't need to sleep, eat or use the bathroom, and would gladly make love to his mate for the next month if they had that much time to themselves, which he knew they didn't.

"I'm always in the mood for that as you ought to know," Aaron said teasingly and Spencer laughed heartily.

"Yes, I know I'm definitely always in the mood for making love with you, as I believe I told you decades ago that you had turned me into something of a sex fiend."

"I remember," Aaron said with a laugh, even as he rose from where he was laying to pounce on his mate, who let out a delighted croon and began to wiggle quite provocatively beneath Aaron.

"Stop that!" Aaron told him with a deep rumbling laugh. "I'm having enough trouble holding myself in check, as it is and you wiggling like that is not helping."

"I was just trying to get you in the mood," Spencer told his mate innocently with an inner smirk at this expected reaction from the man he had adored for over fifty years.

"I'm always in the mood to make love to you, so there's no need to try to get me in the mood, and since we are both young and virile again, I guarantee you that neither one of us will be leaving this bed until Luisa comes banging on our door, which hopefully won't be for a long, long time."

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?" Spencer said smiling, leaning up and giving the man he loved a passionate, tender kiss on the lips.

"Yes, let's get started as we have been separated way to long and I intend to make up for lost time," Aaron assured his mate with a smirk, even as his eyes rove up and down his lover's naked, slimly muscled form. This was exactly how he remembered his Spencer being when they had first met all those years ago, but then again that they both looked the same as they had as young men was to be expected really.

Spencer blushed for the love, passion and lust that was naked on Aaron's face made him want to attack the other man and that was exactly what he did by pulling Aaron's body down on top of him and kissing, licking and nipping all over his neck, and face. Spencer breathed in the scent that was all Aaron and it wasn't long at all before his lover took control and began to worship his mate's gorgeous, slimly muscled, toned body with his mouth, and tongue, while his hands traced every inch of Spencer's thigh muscles.

Spencer groaned as intense pleasure began to to move through him and immediately head straight to his cock, which instantly became harder then it already was.

The two men didn't utter anymore words unless you counted groans, purrs, whimpers and moans of pleasure that is, and it didn't take anytime at all for Spencer's body to once again become christened with the seed of his mate.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"So are you too ready to be reborn, now that you've had a chance to get reacquainted?" asked Luisa, as she sat in one of the very comfortable chairs in the living room of the small house that she knew had been recreated from Aaron's memories.

"I don't suppose you could answer some questions for us first," Spencer said, as he cuddled very comfortably in Aaron's lap not really caring that they had a guest, although at least the both of them were wearing clothes instead of being naked like they had been doing for the last week. Actually after their very long initial discussion he and Aaron hadn't left the bed at all, as they didn't need to sleep in this place and really never got tired so they could have sex again and again and boy had they made up for lost time—with a vengeance! They must've made love at least 100 or 150 times in that short week, although they had talked in between each session, of course. Both Aaron and Spencer had genuinely missed each other and also their sex life hadn't been as active in the last 20 or so years, ever since they had both gotten older, although they had of course, still made love, just not as often as when they had been younger. The first time they had joined their bodies after over a year of no sex at all had been truly spectacular as both men had remembered every single thing they had learned over the years about how the others body responded to their touch.

"That's one of the reasons I'm here," Luisa told the two men with a grin and both Spencer and Aaron couldn't help but smile back, "although I figured you two would be too busy to think of any questions considering you haven't seen each other at all in almost a year."

Both men blushed right on cue and Luisa laughed delightedly. "I just love doing that and I don't get the pleasure to often."

"Can we please get serious here?" Spencer asked plaintively while glaring at the woman sitting in the chair across from him.

"Okay fine," Luisa agreed quite calmly, although her eyes still sparkled with laughter. "Ask your questions now and I'll answer what I'm allowed to."

Aaron and Spencer looked at each other and a silent message passed between them, one that Luisa was unable to decipher, which wasn't really surprising, considering that couples who had been together for as long as these two had tended to develop ways of communicating that others didn't understand, simply because they woul know each other so well, from the decades they had been together.

"One of the main questions that Spencer and I wanted to ask you was whether or not we'd have our memories from our last lives?" asked Aaron, calmly, as he studied Luisa from where he was sitting. "Both of us had a very long discussion after you left us and we both agree that there would be no point of being reborn at all if you didn't remember the lessons from the previous life as you would just keep making the same mistakes over and over again never learning from them, so what would be the point?"

"Oh, very good," Luisa told the two of them clapping hands delightedly. She had already known how intelligent Aaron Hotchner was and she had been told that his mate Spencer Reid was just as intelligent, if not more so and the person that had told her was spot on too, not that she'd had any doubt.

"So I take that to mean that we will remember our experiences from our previous lives?" asked Spencer.

"Not all of it and certainly not every single little thing that happened to you," Luisa told the two men. "You will remember each other of course, and you will get flashes and sometimes dreams of your previous lives from time to time, although it usually depends on the situation. Sometimes certain events will remind you of something that happened to you previously. Some soulmate couples remember less or more than others it all just depends really."

The two men absorbed that for a moment and then nodded as really that made sense.

"Will we remember this place at all?" asked Spencer as he looked around the living room where the three of them were sitting.

"It's possible, some soulmate couples do and others do not," Luisa answered with a shrug. "If you do remember this place it will seem like nothing more then a dream, even if you instinctively understand that it is also very real."

"Another thing that Spencer and I wanted to know about was whether or not we would look anything like what we do now," Aaron asked Luisa.

"Well, there is no guarantee of course, but both of you will be born to the same families you came from before and that way you will not be related at least by blood. Both of you have numerous relatives and you both will be born to one of them, so you will probably look at least a little something like you do now, although I have no idea how close the resemblance will be or if you will have the same last names or different ones as that really isn't the kind of thing that can be predicted," Luisa explained with a shrug. "I don't know why it really matters, just so long as you recognize each other when you meet again and no I can't predict when that will happen either, as it might be when you're still both young, children or teenagers or it might be when you're older, really there is no way of knowing."

"So I'm assuming that we will be just like any other children until the two of us meet again and that is when we'll start having these memory flashes and dream's you were just telling us about," Spencer said.

"Yes, you'll be just like other children who have no idea that something so extraordinary lays in your future at least until you meet again for the first time," Luisa agreed calmly.

"Alright, my next question is that if we do remember our past lives are we allowed to tell anyone, but each other, like any of our family for example?"

"Well, most people wouldn't believe you unless they were a witch or wizard of course," Luisa said, "which is a possibility, especially in your case Spencer."

"You know you said we had been born a first time before this last life, but you never did say how many centuries ago that life was at least for me, why?" Spencer asked suddenly. "I know you said that Aaron's first life was about 100 years before he was born again, but all you said about mine was that it was several centuries ago and that could mean anywhere from a 1000 years to only 300."

Luisa cursed yourself silently, as she should have known that Spencer would pick up on that and he did have a eidetic memory and was also very observant.

"Does it really matter?" Luisa asked, as calmly as she could, although from the two men's expressions she wasn't fooling them in the slightest.

Spencer cocked his head in her direction his expression curious, as if he was trying to work out something in his mind. "There is a reason you never mentioned how many centuries ago my first life was," Spencer said finally his expression inquisitive. "I know I was a good person, but that still doesn't really tell me who I was in that first life. You knew that if you mentioned how many centuries ago I had lived for that first time that I would figure out who I was and the only way that makes sense, is if it's somebody I'm familiar with. Since you, yourself said that we will be born into the same bloodline as we were before, that means that both of us come from the same bloodline in that first life as well."

"Can you just leave it alone?" Luisa asked desperately already knowing she was fighting a losing battle, as Spencer was very close to the truth and it was something that she had not meant to reveal because it was against the rules, but she had let it slip and now she was regretting that she had after it was already to late. She should have known better than to tease him, as she had been warned how inquisitive and good at putting clues together from very scant information he was, but she hadn't resisted the urge like she should have.

"If you know anything about Spencer Reid at all you know that he isn't one for leaving a puzzle alone until he figures it out," Aaron said speaking for the first time in quite a few minutes, even though he had been watching Spencer and Luisa intently.

Don't I know it, Luisa thought a little sourly knowing very well it was her own fault for giving him the few clues she had in the first place.

"Let's see you're almost frantic, which means that you don't want me figure out what you are hiding and that means that Aaron and I are not supposed to know," Spencer said, as he studied Luisa's expression and body language intently. "The only thing that makes any sense is if I was someone in my family, somebody I know a great deal about and not just his name, somebody that is somehow directly related to me."

Spencer was silent, but Luisa could practically see the wheels turning in his mind and she knew that he was going to figure out who it was that he had been centuries ago. She should have known better and to give him any information at all, as she was very well from aware from Aaron and other sources that Spencer Reid was one of the most intelligent people that the Earth had ever produced. Oh, there were other people who were just as intelligent, but most of them didn't have his sense of honor and justice, compassion, kindness, large heart, or forgiveness for wrongs done him whether intentionally or not, which made him almost unique about humans.

"I was Edwin Potter in that first life," Spencer finally spoke after more than 10 minutes of silence. Spencer's sudden words were spoken with such certainty that there was no way that Luisa could deny he was right, because he definitely wouldn't believe her and neither would Aaron. Both men were just too intelligent and observant and familiar with body language and facial expressions thanks to their work with the BAU. Besides, she was a lousy liar anyway and they would certainly know she wasn't telling the truth, even if they hadn't been so familiar with the nuances of body language and facial expressions.

"I'm right," Spencer said triumphantly as Luisa's facial expression gave her away.

"You're right," Luisa admitted. "You really weren't supposed to know you realize."

"Well then, you shouldn't have poked and prodded my curiosity," Spencer told her half seriously not looking the least bit remorseful. "You never should have told me so much when we first met and I'm sure you did thinking I would never be able to figure it out, but when I did I genuinely surprised you when I blurted out Edwin's name."

"I should know better then to pull a curious cat by its tail," Luisa said ruefully, "especially one as intelligent as you are."

"Yes, you should," Aaron said with a wide grin.

"Well, now that you have discovered who you're reincarnated from I suppose I can tell you what I know about him."

"Oh, good, I never discovered that much about him, especially once he moved to America," Spencer said eagerly. "Harry still has his journals in the Potter family library and I, of course, read them decades ago, but they only go up until he's about 18 and moves to America once he's of age."

"Edwin Potter really was one of the kindest, sweetest, most generous people you will ever meet, a lot like you actually," Luisa said looking at Spencer. "They're very large differences in your personalities, but that is really to be expected as it is partly our experiences that make us who we are and you've had ones that Edwin never did and vice versa of course. Edwin always felt that he was treated like spun glass just because he didn't have the Potter family magic, as I'm sure you know from his journals. It wasn't his family that treated him that way, as they knew he was an intelligent, compassionate man magic or no magic, but people that knew the family mostly treated him like he couldn't take care of himself, which I'm sure you can guess got very aggravating and annoying after awhile. Back then, really, most squibs were considered a shameful family secret and hidden from the wizarding community or let on the doorstep of orphanages. The people of the wizarding world back then, especially those of the Potters class knew when a squib was born from rumor if nothing else, but mostly they were kept close to home and not allowed to go out, although they were of course, taught to read, write and other things that young men of their statue needed to know. Some families went so far as to just put their squib child into an orphanage, as they didn't want anything to do with anybody that didn't have the magic. Muggles weren't very understood back then and that's true even today, but then a lot of witches and wizards didn't want to understand them and didn't bother to try, although that has improved over the last 40 or 50 years.

"The Potters however, were different, as they truly loved their son magic or no magic, but they were one of only a handful of pureblood families that truly didn't care that their son didn't inherit the family magic. Once Edwin told them he was moving to America to get away from being treated like an invalid they begged and pleaded with him to stay, but Edwin was stubborn like all Potters are and was resolute. He told his parents and his brothers and sisters that he would miss them, but this was something that he needed to do. He told them that he needed to get away from the English wizarding community that knew he didn't have magic. Finally his parents saw that he would be unhappy if they brought up family obligation and forced him to remain, so they gave him their blessing and the part of the Potter fortune that belonged to him and sent him on his way by Portkey."

"How do you know so much about my ancestor?" asked Spencer when Luisa paused.

"Because I was his daughter," Luisa told Spencer and Aaron and saw that the two men were truly astonished. "I was the second child born to Edwin Potter and his wife Madeline. Unlike my three brothers and other sister I never married, as I never felt that I found someone I could love for the rest of my life and back then divorce wasn't legal and so I would have been stuck if my marriage had been unhappy. Oh, don't get any ideas that I was unhappy, because really I was perfectly content within the midst of my very large family and doted on every one of my numerous nieces and nephews."

"So when you finally passed away you ended up here?" asked Aaron with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, actually I ended up in heaven and God asked me if I wanted to set up this place and kind of be a guide to new arrivals. This place was created by God, as a kind of way station for soulmate couples to wait for each other and also for those men and women that didn't wind up in hell or heaven. This place was a new idea that he was considering and he needed somebody to guide people and tell them what they needed to know and so I accepted. There were of course, rules that had to be followed and I have just broken one of the major ones by telling you all this, but you figured out that you were Edwin Potter originally all on your own, although I admit that was partly through the hints I dropped."

"You won't be in any trouble will you?" Spencer asked her looking concerned.

Luisa shook her head negatively. "I don't think so, after all I didn't tell you that you were originally my father, you figured it out on your own with really hardly anything to go on. Of course, I already knew you were intelligent, but I didn't really believe that you would figure out that you were reincarnated from my father with such minimal clues."

"You really should have known better, as I told you how intelligent he was and if you had listened to me that he likely never would have figured out that he was your father," Aaron told Luisa with a grin as he kissed Spencer on the top of his head.

"Probably," Luisa admitted with a faint smile. "My father never would have put the clues together so fast and it wasn't that he wasn't intelligent, just not at your level. Really, intelligence like yours comes along once in a generation or sometimes even two or three generations."

"On that we subject we agree," Aaron told Luisa kissing Spencer on the top of his head again a gesture he had made thousands of times before, but it was no less meaningful for all that.

"There are other people in the world just as intelligent as I am," Spencer protested, just like he always had when he was alive.

"Neither one of us is denying that there are," Luisa told the man that was a spitting image of her father except for the fact that his hair was brown instead of black and also didn't stick up in the back like her father's had done, as he even had the same color eyes for Merlin's sakes, a kind of golden brown, instead of just plain ordinary brown, like Aaron's or even her own. "But most of them don't have your compassionate, gentle and forgiving nature, your courage and large heart, or your passion to see justice done and in fact most of them all they want is to put their own stamp on society and not always in a good way. A lot of really intelligent people are megalomaniacs and you know this. Also a lot of them turn into some kind of major criminal. Those kind of people don't care who they hurt in their quest to get what they want and it always seems to be the really intelligent that turn into the most successful kind of criminal, intelligence like yours. I'm not saying that all and really intelligent people are like that, probably not even most, but a large percentage are and you above all people should know this, since you're the one that knows a little bit about almost anything and also you did work with Aaron as a consultant for many years so saw how evil humans can really be."

"Also most of those types of people are arrogant, and have egos bigger then their bodies," Aaron added with a smirk having encountered plenty of people like that in the past, mostly due to his job with the BAU. "It seems to me that a lot of times when people have your kind of brainpower that they have to be outrageous and say something like look out world here is somebody who is so much smarter then you idiots. Well either that or they think something along the lines of you'll never catch me, because I'm way smarter then you if they are some kind of criminal. They are eventually caught of course, no matter how intelligent they are."

"I know you're doing the point of this little dissertation and the point that Aaron and I are trying to make," Luisa said, "but in case you've missed the point, let me me just distill it down into a few words. There's nothing wrong with being humble, but very few people with your high intelligence have your compassion for the less fortunate, so you need to stop protesting every time someone says something like that to you, because there is such a thing as being to humble you know."

"Alright, fine, I'll work on it in my next life," Spencer promised, because he knew that Luisa and Aaron were right and that he needed to learn to accept compliments about his intelligence, especially when they were sincerely given, but early childhood training was easy to overcome.

"Good," Luisa said pleased while Aaron just hugged Spencer a little closer to him without saying a word. "In any case, back to the subject at hand as I believe you asked me whether or not you could tell people that you were reincarnated and the answer is yes, as I know you will both consider very carefully who you tell. Just so you know there's no rule against it, although most people would thing you're a wacko if you told them you were reincarnated, except for some witches and wizards, since they're at least some of them are aware that such things can happen, especially with soulmates."

"So you said that you were the daughter of my ancestor Edwin Potter," Spencer asked suddenly.

"That's right," Luisa said wondering where Spencer was going with this.

"I just want to know how much I look like your father," Spencer said, "and if you are wondering why I asked, let's just say that I'm very curious."

"A trait that you and my father share, although I know that's not really surprising, because there is some carryover as you both thought," Luisa said. "As to your original question let's just say that the resemblance is so uncanny then I'm having trouble just sitting here talking to you calmly."

"Spencer looks that much like Edwin Potter?" asked Aaron looking surprised.

"Oh, yes," Luisa assured him fervently. "The only difference really is that Spencer is a few inches taller, his hair is brown instead of black like my father's was and it also doesn't stick up in the back like his did either, as hair that does that seems to be a Potter family curse. As I said the resemblance is uncanny as even the eye color is exactly the same."

"Wow!" Spencer said looking absolutely fascinated. "I had no idea."

"You weren't supposed to," Luisa told him him her lips twitching as she repressed a smile. "From what I've seen of you, your personalities are similar as well, although as I said earlier they aren't exact."

"Which is a good thing," Aaron said. "Even if Spencer is the reincarnation of your father Edwin Potter that doesn't mean that he is an exact replica in looks or personality. Even if you are reincarnated numerous times I would think that each reincarnation would have at least slightly different looks and personalities even if they are very similar as well."

"Exactly," Luisa agreed. "Of course, each reincarnation isn't going to look or act exactly the same, because as I said it is our experiences who make us who we are and no ones experiences are exactly like everybody else's, not even for twins."

"I have a question," Spencer said, as the silence lengthened.

"What's your question?" asked Luisa curiously.

"Just that if I am a reincarnation of Edwin Potter or at least I have his soul, then how come I'm bisexual? We all know that he married and had a family, so I would think I would just like woman."

"Because, even though you have my father's soul, you are also yourself," Luisa explained, "so, in other words, your sexual orientation is not necessarily going to be the same as my father's. Really it all goes back to our experiences that we have growing up that make us who we are." Luisa shrugged as if to say it was what it was. "Besides, you could've gone the other way you know since you like both genders."

"Well, yes, that's true," Spencer admitted. "It just seems weird to me that if I am the reincarnation of your father and he only liked women, at least as far as I know, that I would be the same that's all. I'm glad I'm not since I love Aaron so deeply that it would quite literally destroy me to lose him and I definitely would have been very lonely without him in my life, since none of the women I ever dated...well, let's just say that those relationships never lasted very long, not that I really dated much in the first place."

"Those women you dated before we met were shallow, self-centered, dim idiots, who didn't know what a good thing that they let slip through their fingers," Aaron snorted his voice dripping with contempt, even as his arms tightened around Spencer's slender form. "They never really took the time to get to know you and just assumed that you weren't worth their effort. In a way, I'm glad, as we might never would have met otherwise or you might have been married when we did, as either is possible, but in another way I'm not because I know those few women you dated hurt you deeply emotionally."

"Which you helped me to heal from," Spencer told and turning his head and kissing his lover's cheek, although he really wanted to do much more, but they did have company and so he forced himself to stop with that little action instead of dragging Aaron upstairs, so he could fuck him senseless like he really wanted to. Not that they hadn't been doing plenty of that after their initial discussion a week ago and in fact they hadn't left the bed at all, but still he was starting to feel incredibly horny again, despite that fact.

There was silence for a few minutes and then Spencer asked, "You mentioned a large family in the story you told us, so does that mean I have other family in America that I never knew about before or have they all died out for one reason or another?"

"Yes, you and Harry have other family that you never bothered to discover," Luisa said. "I've tried to keep an eye on all my siblings descendants for the last few centuries, but it has't exactly been easy."

"Including my family?" asked Spencer and Luisa nodded. "You know I wonder why Harry didn't bother to track down that other family since we all know that family is important to him."

"Lack of time probably," Aaron suggested and the other two nodded. "Besides, with the other descendants of Edwin that Harry as well as you are related to do you think he would have been believed if you told them magic was real, especially since none of their children or ancestors had the ability to do it for themselves?"

"I certainly would have had trouble believing that magic was real," Spencer admitted, "or that Harry was related to me, since really we don't look much alike, which isn't really surprising, considering. I'm sure those other families would be very sceptical of Harry's claims and I wouldn't blame them in the least if they were and thanks to wizarding law he wouldn't really be allowed to give them a practical demonstration or even tell them that magic was real. Besides, you're right that Harry has his own life and so, he probably didn't have time to track down those other families that shared our blood or even thought about doing so. The only reason that he initially contacted us was because Lochlan and Landon had magic, the first in my family since Edwin Potter himself."

"Which was bound to happen at some point," Luisa told the two men.

"Why?" asked Aaron curiously.

"It all comes down to genetics," Spencer explained to his lover being the one to answer before Luisa could. "Think of it like this, say you have two blue eyed parents, but they end up having a green eyed child. The parents of course, are curious where the green eyes came from, because both of them would have to carry the gene for that eye color in order for a child to have even a small chance of getting green eyes. Well, magic is the same way, except I'm not really sure whether it requires one gene or two in order to emerge, but considering how long Edwin's line hasn't had magic it probably does take two."

"So you're saying that the magic is in the genetics and that it can be suppressed for a long time before finally emerging again," Aaron said and Spencer nodded.

"Actually instead of suppressed think of magic more along the line of twins. Twins aren't born every time a woman in the family predisposed towards them gets pregnant and sometimes they skip four or five generations before some family who has a history of producing twins has them again. Magic appears to be very similar. Magic appears to run very strongly in certain family lines, but then when a child is born without it, it takes time for it to pop up again, sometimes centuries and other times only a generation or two, although the possibility is always there," Spencer explained.

"But when both parents have magic then how does a child end up without it?" asked Aaron genuinely curious.

"Consider it a genetic abnormality, as it's just like when a child somehow ends up with blond or red hair when both his parents have black, as that color is dominant over every other. Even when one parent has blond or red hair, if the other has black or brown then a child's hair 95 percent of the time will end up those colors simply because those two hair colors are the most dominant," Spencer shrugged. "There is still a lot of unknowns when it comes to genetics, as not every mystery has yet been explained scientifically and might not ever be, although scientist are learning more all the time, so you never know."

"We got off track, as I believe I was telling you what I knew of my father's history," Luisa said and the two men nodded. "Back then things were different, as I'm sure you are aware and when Edwin arrived it was to a place that was kind of a stopping point for witches and wizards in the big city where Edwin was just one human among thousands."

"So what city did Edwin end up in originally?" asked Spencer curiously. "I know it wasn't Las Vegas where I grew up as our family didn't move there until about a century before I was born."

"It was San Francisco," Luisa said and Spencer nodded as that made complete sense. Three hundred years ago, actually almost 400 now San Francisco would have been the outer of limits of civilization and extremely wild. A little bit of oddness wouldn't have even been noticed there at least back then.

Luisa went on to tell the two men all about Edwin Potter and how he had forged a life for himself. Oh, he had his trials and tribulations, but it was clear that Spencer's ancestor had been determined to make his own way in the world and had succeeded.

"Wow! It's so nice to learn more about the man I was more than 300 years ago," said Spencer. "I always wondered what happened to him after he came to America, but I could never find out."

"He did write in a journal for all of his life, so there should be some journals somewhere, if they haven't turned to dust by now, as the ones he wrote later in life wouldn't have a preservation spell on them like his earlier ones do, simply because he couldn't do magic and neither could his wife or any of his children," Luisa said.

"I'm sure his journals, except for the ones that Harry has are nothing more then paper dust by now," Aaron said. "Unlike with wizards and witches we don't have any type of preservations spells in order to stop even parchment from turning into dust. Parchment is just paper after all and will eventually disintegrate just like paper will. When we want to preserve something like important documents and keep them from deteriorating we have temperature controlled rooms that they are never allowed to be taken from."

"Actually traditional parchment is made out of animal skin that's been scraped and dried," Spencer corrected, "and although it might eventually disintegrate it's not as easily destroyed as paper, so long as it doesn't get wet."

"I think it's more likely that Edwin wrote on paper considering that he probably didn't have any contact with the wizarding world here in America," Aaron suggested.

"You are absolutely right, Aaron," Luisa told the man warmly. "My father did indeed write in regular journals with muggle made paper instead of parchment like he did when he lived with his family in England."

"So I suppose there's absolutely no hope at all of us discovering at least a few of the journals intact," Spencer said with absolutely no hope in his voice.

"Probably not, not unless they were extremely well taken care of and stored in dry, airless place so that the paper wouldn't just rot away, and also temperature controlled rooms as Aaron mentioned, which are the only sure way to have something like paper preserved. Unfortunately, only places like museums or archives have that kind of thing since they are expensive," said Luisa.

The three of them continued to talk for many hours until Luisa finally left quite a long time later.

~~~Aaron and Spencer~~~

"So are you two ready to be reborn?" Luisa asked Aaron and Spencer. It was several years later or at least what seemed like that as one day was very much like the next.

"You bet," Spencer chirped looking excited.

"As much as I have enjoyed spending all this time with Spencer it does get a little stagnate and boring with hardly anything to do," Aaron added, "so I'm more than ready to be born again, even if I have to go through my baby and teenage years for the second time or actually make that the third time."

"Very well then," Luisa said. "Spencer you will be born to one of Landon's and Grey's great-grandchildren and Aaron you will be born to one of your brother's."

"Oh boy, that means I'll be able to do magic," Spencer chirped excitedly. "I've always wanted to be able to, just like my sons."

"Who wouldn't like the ability to do magic," Luisa said with a grin. "I wished for a long time that I was like my ancestors and had the ability to do a lot of things that couldn't be done with technology at least in my age. In any case, just so you know Aaron the great-grandchild of your brother's family that you're being born into married a witch so it's likely that you'll have magic as well, although it's not guaranteed of course."

"Oh, good, I wasn't looking forward to being separated from Spencer nine months of the year when he went to some wizarding at school and that's only if we met while we were still kids."

"That doesn't mean that there's any guarantee that there we'll be going to the same school,"

Spencer pointed out.

"You do have a point," Aaron admitted. "I hope we meet as children instead of me at 35 and you a decade younger."

"Me too," Spencer agreed kissing Hotch's cheek. "I hope we're close in age like only two or three years apart instead of ten. Of course, being the same age would be great, but I'm not counting on that."

Luisa didn't respond, but began instructing them on what they were supposed to do and after that she watched, as they followed her instructions easily. They really were two of the most intelligent people she had ever worked with and also not at all arrogant thinking they knew better then her on how to go through the process of going back down to Earth in order to be reborn.

Luisa admitted to herself that she was going to miss them more than anybody else she had instructed in a long time. Oh, well, they would meet again, even if it was two or three hundred years from now. Spencer Reid reminded her so much of her own father that it was almost like talking to the original and she was definitely going to miss the conversations they had been having for the last several years.

"Thank you, so much, Luisa," Aaron told her making her grin and blush.

"I have enjoyed meeting you both and talking to you," Luisa responded. "I will be coming with you for this first part of your journey as I need to guide you're souls where they need to go, but after that you are on your own."

"We won't even remember you, will we?" asked Spencer suddenly.

Luisa shook her head sadly. "You might remember me after you get back together, but there're no guarantees."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but maybe we had better get going," Aaron suggested as calmly as possible, as he was eager to be gone and the other two nodded.

Luisa continued instructing them and it wasn't long before the three of them started to fade from limbo and then were gone.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

June, 27, 2185

"Ah, excuse me, can you help me?" asked a dark haired boy of a brown haired one who looked about his age who was also dragging a large trunk, although he didn't appear to be struggling with it as much as he was his own.

"Of course," the brown head boy said politely. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I'm trying to find platform nine and three-quarters," the other boy answered looking a little nervous since he knew very how odd it would sound since in the regular world there was no platform with odd numbers like that.

"So you're heading to Hogwarts school as well, are you?" asked the brown haired boy his face lighting up.

"Yes, I am," the dark-haired boy agreed his thick American accent very apparent looking relieved. "By the way my name is Aaren."

"I'm Spencer," the other boy replied.

The two boys shook hands and as soon as they touched sparks leapt between their joined flesh.

"Whoah! What was that?" both boys exclaimed looking startled, but then understanding came into Spencer's eyes and Aaren was about to question him about it, when the other boy spoke before he could.

"We'll have to figure it out later," Spencer told Aaren. "If we don't get onto the platform soon and onto the train we're going to miss it entirely, as the Hogwarts Express always leaves at precisely 11 o'clock and it never departs late."

"Very well, lead the way then," Aaren said and Spencer nodded.

"You see the way you get onto the platform where the train is located is you look directly between the platforms 9 and 10 and you see that wall right there?"

Aaren nodded.

"Well, that wall is solid to muggles, but not too people like you and me who have magic. Part of it is you have to truly believe that magic is real in order for the wall to become permeable. Most muggles don't believe in magic at all and therefore, the wall is as solid as any other."

Aaren nodded as that really made complete sense. His mother, who was a witch had neglected to explain how you got through the wall or even where it was located, but then she had been rather distracted, as she was pregnant again and sometime in the next three or four months he would be getting either another brother or a maybe a sister. It was actually his father had taken the time off and come with him to England from where they lived in America, as it was recommended by his mother's doctor that she not fly right now due to her pregnancy being rather high risk. His mother Minda was in her 40s and it had surprised everyone in the family when she had gotten pregnant again, even though she and his father hadn't been trying to have another child considering that they already had four, which they both thought was plenty. He was the oldest child in his family and he had three younger brothers.

"The wall also has many charms and spells on it to prevent any muggles from seeing you go through or even noticing it at all," Spencer continued to explain. "So what you do is you take your trolley and run at the wall and you should go directly through. You can even close your eyes if you want, as some witches and wizards who run at the wall for the first time do it that way, though that's mostly muggle-borns. We need to go ahead through though or we'll miss the train, which wouldn't be good, trust me on that."

Aaren nodded and took the other boy's advice. He looked around to make sure no one was noticing him at all and then started running at the wall that Spencer indicated. The wall seemed to speed towards him and Aaren was sure that the trolley was going to crash against it, as he had refused to close his eyes, but instead just as Spencer had said he went directly through the wall as if it wasn't even there.

Aaren stopped aptly, although he made sure to move out of the way of where people would be coming through and then waited for his new friend to arrive, which he did seconds later.

"Come on, let's get on the train as we have only five minutes before it leaves," Spencer told Aaren dragging his trunk towards the door of one of the compartments, Aaren following with his trunk.

Spencer manhandled his trunk up the steps of the train and once he had it onboard he helped Aaren with his.

"Well, we better find a compartment and fast as the train is going to start moving any minute now." Just Spencer finished speaking the whistle blew and both boys then knew that the train was about to get underway.

The two boys dragged their trunks down the corridor looking for a compartment and finally found one that was nearly empty at the end and dragged their trunks into it, manhandling them into the racks above their heads.

Aaren and Spencer sat down side-by-side, but decided since they had company that they weren't going to discuss what they needed to about the sparks until they were alone.

"Hello who are you?" asked the dark skinned boy who was sitting on the bench on the other side of the compartment.

"Oh, sorry, let me introduce myself," Spencer said immediately standing up. "I'm Spencer Landon Reid."

"Wow, that's an unusual name," the black skinned boy commented and Spencer blushed a little.

"I know, but my family is originally from America. Apparently it is an old family name."

"And I'm Aaren Wayne," Aaren added.

"What no middle name?" the black boy asked curiously.

Aaren immediately said, "I'm not going to tell you what my middle name is it's so horrible."

"So we've told you our names why don't you tell us your boys?" Spencer suggested politely.

"It's Derek Morgan Franklin."

"It's nice to meet you," both Aaren and Spencer said the same time shaking the other boy's the hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Derek agreed. "So what's with the American accent?"

"Well, I'm originally from America from a city known as Virginia," Aaren explained calmly. "My father Sean Wayne who was apparently named after one of my ancestors, married an English witch by the name of Minda. They apparently met while my father was doing the European tour after college and fell in love. Although my mother's parents objected to their daughter marrying somebody who was a muggle, Minda loved my father so much that she defied them and moved to America with him. My grandparents welcomed her into the family and she and my father were married only six months later." Aaren shrugged and added, "My mother told me that I would probably end up going to Hogwarts simply because that's where she had gone as she was English after all. They apparently have a book of names that automatically updates whenever a child is born in England and Ireland."

"But you were born in America so why were you in it?" asked Spencer curiously.

"Well, my mother believes it's because her family is originally English and in fact I have some relatives that live in Wales, even though I've never met any of them," Aaren said with a shrug. "They really don't want anything to do with my family at all."

"If your mother is a witch she should've known how to get onto the platform," Spencer mentioned and Aaren nodded.

"It was my father that flew here with me," Aaren explained calmly. "My mother is pregnant, even though no one was expecting it and the doctor recommended that she not fly until after the baby was born. Something about the air pressure of the cabin could cause her to go into premature labor and if she did there's no way that the baby would live as she is only about five months along and my mother might not either. The doctor recommended that she be really careful, as she's over 40."

"That doesn't mean anything since your mother is a witch," Spencer informed his new friend. "Witches can keep having children up until their mid 50's."

"Well, while that's probably true, she goes to a regular muggle doctor at my dad's insistence, although I suppose she could go to the wizarding hospital."

"So your dad doesn't like the fact that your mother is a witch?" asked Derek speaking for the first time in quite a few minutes.

"Well, I don't think he really minds one way or the other," Aaren admitted with a shrug. "Of course, my mother didn't inform him that she was one until after they were married. He didn't want to accept it at first that magic was real, but eventually after a practical demonstration he did. Enough about me though what about you two?"

"Well," Spencer said, "my family is originally from England way back about 500 years ago. From what I know, one of my ancestors was a squib and moved to America as he was tired of being treated like an invalid, as his family was pureblooded and therefore, well known. In America he made a good life for himself and eventually married and had a large family. Then about 200 years ago it was discovered that the twin sons of one line of the family had magic, the first in 300 years and that is the line I come from. As I said earlier Spencer is an old family name and I was apparently named after my so great-grandfather who had the same name as well as one of his twin sons Landon, who happens to be my great-grandfather."

"So how do you know so much about your family?" asked Aaren curiously and Derek to looked interested in the answer.

"Well, the ancestor I share my first name with wrote it all down in multiple journals and they have been passed down in my family for the last couple of hundred years."

"But wouldn't the journals be dust by now or at least be very brittle with age?" asked Derek in surprise.

"Preservations spells," Spencer told the other two and they nodded.

"So I'm assuming that preservations spells do exactly what the name implies," Aaren said genuinely curious.

Spencer nodded in confirmation. "The paper is as white and fresh as the day it was first originally written on and in fact all the journals still look brand new and the ink does as well. My ancestor was apparently quite the writer for he tells all about his life with his sons and how he learned about magic and that his sons Lochlan and Landon were the first in 300 years to have it ever my ancestor Edwin started the line."

Spencer didn't mention the fact that his ancestor had been gay or at least bisexual and had settled down with another man, also by the name of Aaron and also his son, Jack. The thing was that he seemed to take after his ancestor in that way as he had been having dreams for the last several months since he turned 11 about both boys and girls that he had gone to school with, not that any of them would have given him the time of day since to them he was this weird little kid who was way to smart for his own good. It was true that he and his siblings had magic, but they had still gone to a regular school, even though most witches and wizards didn't and were taught to read and write at home and then went to Hogwarts or some other wizarding school at 11.

His ancestors journals were really little interlinking stories, but what they all added up to was the fact that the ancestor that shared his name had been extremely happy with Aaren Hotchner, which was the name of the man that he had finally settled down along with his sons. That past Spencer had talked about his lover's work with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, the Behavioral Analysis Unit and some of the cases that he had help solve as an official FBI consultant. He talked about how he traveled with his lover and the rest of the team and he told stories about each of them. Apparently that Spencer had been really close everyone on the team, but especially close to the unit chief, his lover, which wasn't surprising. Come to think of it there had been a Derek Morgan on the team and Spencer wondered if the name of his traveling companion was incidental or if he was related to that past Morgan.

"Ah, I don't want to appear nosy, but I have a question for you," Spencer asked the black boy.

"What's your question?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. "I won't guarantee I'll answer it is being nosy as you put it."

"Well, my ancestor's journals mentions a Derek Morgan and I was just wondering if you were related to him or if the names were just coincidental," Spencer said.

"Well, I was named after my ancestor, my great-great-grandfather, both my first and middle names actually," Derek admitted. "I remember being told stories as a little boy about how my ancestor worked with the FBI, the Behavior Analysis Unit actually."

"Oh, you are related to that Derek Morgan," Spencer said thrilled at discovering this. "My ancestor's journals talks about him and the other members of the team as well, as he worked as kind of a consultant for them. He was apparently something of a genius and knew a lot about almost anything. The BAU team at that time consisted of Aaron Hotchner who was the unit chief, Derek Morgan your ancestor, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, almost always referred to as JJ, and Penelope Garcia who was their technical analyst. Apparently your ancestor and Penelope Garcia eventually got married, as they had been in love for sometime, but had been denying it, which seemed to amuse my ancestor quite a bit as the humor he is feeling over the situation just seems to come through his words."

"So you believe I am related to this Derek Morgan?" asked Derek.

"Oh, yes, you have to be really as there was only one Derek Morgan that worked for the BAU and in fact, as far as I know, he is the only Derek Morgan to ever join the FBI at all."

"So he and this Penelope Garcia had at least one child then."

"Yes, just one as both of them were older when they finally admitted their feelings for each other and back then childbirth was dangerous if you were past 35 or so as all kind of defects were more likely to show up the older you were. Their only child was a daughter named Shandra and my ancestor talks about her a lot in his journals, as he was her godfather and it is clear that he was very proud of her."

"So, in a way, that means we're related," Derek mused looking, as if he had been hit over the head with a sledgehammer.

"Yes, I suppose so," Spencer admitted, "although certainly not by blood or anything, but we do share a connection because our ancestors were such good friends. In fact, one of my ancestors journals talks about how he thinks of that past Derek as a brother in all but blood as apparently they were really close."

"Don't the two of you find it all strange that your ancestors know each other a couple of hundred years ago?" asked Aaren suddenly. "I mean what are the odds that you two would meet, at all?"

"At least several thousand to one," Spencer admitted. "If not a couple of million to one."

"Exactly!" Aaren exclaimed looking triumphant that Spencer agreed with him.

"Well, we probably won't ever know why the two of us met," Derek said and Spencer nodded in agreement. "Perhaps, it was fate or maybe just chance, who knows?"

"Yeah who knows," Aaren agreed, "as I'm assuming that your namesake didn't have any magic if he was part of the FBI."

"No, in fact I believe it started with my great-grandmother Shandra," Derek said looking as if he had just remembered that.

"Which was the name of Derek's and Penelope's daughter, as I said a minute ago," Spencer said. "Actually the journals mention that your ancestors actually start having magic because of your Great-Great-Grandmother Penelope, as she had magic and hardly ever practiced it, which is probably why she worked as a technical analysis for the FBI. Computers and magic tend not to mix well, or really any electronics and magic, it tends to make them explode or at least fry that kind of thing."

"I wonder why she worked for the FBI instead of some job in the wizarding world," Derek mused.

"I believe, it's because just like my family's hers was probably also muggle-born," Spencer said, "which means that either her parents were complete muggles or possibly half bloods. Besides, apparently she was very good with computers and could find out almost anything, which again speaks out for the fact that she was probably muggle-born."

"But that still doesn't explain why…" Derek began.

"Well, my guess is that she never finished her education for one reason or another or maybe she just decided that she wanted to work with computers, because she was so good with them," Spencer answered and Derek nodded.

"I suppose I'm going to have to try to find out more about my ancestors now, even though I was never interested before, but then what child wants to sit and listen to old stories that might or might not be true, when they could be outside playing?"

Spencer thought in amusement making sure to keep his expression normal that it had been the exact opposite for him, as he would rather have been inside reading then outside playing like a lot of children. In fact, that was what he had done throughout much of his childhood and that was stay inside instead of going outside to play, as he had just never been outdoorsy type.

"So why don't you tell us something about yourself since we told you about us. You don't have to tell us anything that you don't want to as there are no guarantees that we'll end up in the same house," Aaren suggested and Derek nodded.

"That seems fair," Derek agreed. "Well, you already know that my great-grandmother name was Shandra, although I never actually met her, since she died years before I was born. I do know that she had several children and my grandfather Morgan who is still alive was one of them. In any case, my grandfather married a Muggle woman, my grandmother by the name of Anna and they had several children. Well eventually those children grew up, married and had families of their own and my father was the youngest of those children. My father Rosse had the family talents so to speak, although several of his siblings did not and when he got married I as well as my older sister were the only ones to inherit the magic."

"But how did your family come to be English since they originally come from America?" asked Spencer curiously and Derek looked at him in surprise. "Your accent is very British," Spencer explained.

"Ah," Derek said finally understanding. "Well, my family moved to England when I was still a child as my father's company transferred him here to oversee operations and since it meant more money my father agreed to take the position."

"So you're the baby of the family I take it?" Spencer asked curiously.

"No, actually I do have a younger brother who is just eight. My baby brother, was actually born in England while the rest of us were not," said Derek.

There was silence for awhile and then Aaren asked the other two boys, "So what house are you hoping to get in?"

"Well, as for me I'm hoping for Ravenclaw," Spencer answered. "That's the house that almost all of my ancestors have been in from Landon and his brother Lochlan to my father Charles. There have been a few that have been in Gryffindor, but mostly we've all been Ravenclaws. Actually my Great-Grandfather Landon, told me that I was intelligent enough to go into the same house as he and Lochlan did."

"I've been meaning to ask every since you mentioned him a few minutes ago how your great-grandfather was still alive?" Aaren asked in astonishment. "I mean he was born in what, the early 21st century?"

"Magical folks tend to live a lot longer then muggles do," Spencer told the other two boys and Derek nodded for he had known this. "As a rule we live at least a generation longer sometimes two and muggles nowadays can live to be 150 or 200 years old so long as they take care of themselves."

"It is believed that the magic in our bodies is what sustains us," Derek added. "Depending on the size of your magical core magical folks can live anywhere from 150 to 300 or so years old. I've even heard of the few that lived to be 350 or so, although that doesn't happen very often."

"Yes, I was aware that witches and wizards did not all possess the same amounts of magic," Aaren said with a nod, "although I didn't know that we live so long."

"It's not exactly well known," Spencer admitted. "Not unless you are from a pureblood family that is as they are taught those kind of things in their lessons."

"Most of them are also taught to look down on anybody who doesn't have generations of witches and wizards on either side of their family, especially in England," Dick snorted and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Really there aren't many true purebloods left," Spencer assured Aaren. "If we hadn't intermixed with muggles we would've died out centuries ago. No pureblood wants to admit that they might have a half blood or a muggle-born on their family tree or at least not the snooty ones. Not all purebloods are like that of course, at least from what I know, but some of them still look down on those that they consider lesser then themselves."

"Really there are more half-bloods then either purebloods or muggle-borns," Derek added.

"And there are a lot of three-quarter bloods too," Spencer added.

"So are either one of you considered purebloods?" asked Aaren curiously.

Derek and Spencer looked each other, but it was Spencer who answered, "In certain circles yes, I would be considered a pureblood, but with the really old and snooty families, no I'm not. Yes, I fit the technical definition of what it is to be pureblooded, as I have nothing but witches and wizards on either side of my family for almost 200 years and before that my family came from a long line of squibs, but the snooty purebloods would never consider someone like me as pureblooded as them, not that it really matters to me."

"As for me I suppose I'd be considered something like a half-blood because me and my older sister were the only ones that inherited the ability to do magic and because my mother is a muggle," Derek added with a shrug. "While a lot of the people in my family have inherited the magical talent, not all of them have. Really it doesn't seem to run as strong in my family as it does in some others, where all the children inherit the talent from their parents. However that probably has to do with the fact that in my family my ancestors didn't always marry a witch or wizard and therefore, not all of the children inherit the magical talent, as when you marry someone that also has magic, that makes it at least a 95 percent probability that the children will also inherit it, since they get the gene from both parents."

"So are you the first of your family to go to Hogwarts?" asked Aaren of Derek after a few minutes of silence.

"No, my sister is as I said earlier," Derek said, "but yeah all my other ancestors went to school in America since that is where my family is originally from."

Suddenly there was a knock on the compartment door and the snack lady stuck her head in. "Snack dearies?" she asked and all three boys stomachs rumbled on cue.

"What would you like?" asked Spencer as he took a pouch of money out of his pocket.

"Oh, no, I'll get my own," Aaren said flushing as he to took a pouch of wizarding money out of one of his inner pockets.

The three boys picked out snacks each paying for their own before the snack lady went on her way.

Aaren bought a little bit of everything as he had never had wizarding candy from England before. Really he had grown up just like any other normal boy, ones who didn't have the magic in their blood.

Aaren opened the box he'd bought of Bertie Bott's Every flavor Bean and Spencer said warningly, "You want to be really careful with those because when they say every flavor they mean it. You can get ones that taste like ear wax or even ones that taste like liver, mud or grass."

Aaren looked startled at that and then asked, "Really?"

"Oh, yes, I know from experience." Spencer made a face and Derek laughed for he totally agreed.

"What about the Chocolate Frog?" questioned Aaren a little apprehensively.

"Are excellent," Spencer assured him. "Be careful when you open the package though or they will jump and try to escape. It's just the magic put into the chocolate though and it's not really an actual frog covered in it."

"And let's not forget that there is a wizarding card inside every Chocolate Frog," Derek added.

"Wizarding cards?" Aaren asked.

"Think of it like baseball cards," Spencer suggested. "They're cards of famous witches and wizards that children collect."

"Ah," Aaren said in understanding even as he tore open the package of the Chocolate Frog, which he nearly let get away as it leapt out of the paper. Aaren caught it at the last moment before it could leap to the floor of the compartment.

"Good reflexes," Derek complimented making Aaren blush.

"Thank you, I played sports at my school in Washington."

The three boys sat in silence each enjoying the candy they had bought.

"So, I forgot to ask, what house are you hoping to get in," asked Spencer.

"Ravenclaw, as that would probably be the best one for me. My mother was a Gryffindor though she did describe all the houses and the traits they embody to me. My mother, of course, wants me to be a Gryffindor like her and I wouldn't mind that, but I still think I'd rather be a Ravenclaw," Aaren said.

"I think I want to be a Gryffindor," Derek added. "It's by far sounds the best and that's the house that my sister was in. Besides, I'm not one for studying as much as I've heard that Ravenclaws do, which is the another reason it sounds like the best fit for me."

"Well, if we do get in different houses we'll still be friends, right?" Spencer asked looking a little anxious and Derek nodded firmly.

"We can still spend time studying together in the library and out on the grounds," Derek assured him and Spencer nodded looking relieved.

"We'll be there pretty soon we had better get into robes," Spencer suggested and the other nodded in agreement.

The three boys extracted their robes from their trunks and slipped them over their heads and clothes and then closed their trunks again.

No more then 15 minutes later the train started to slow down and all three then knew that they were at journey's end.

The three exited the train and immediately heard a male voice call, "First years, this way! This way!" The man in question was holding an old fashioned lantern high above his head.

"The first years are supposed to take the boats across the lake," Spencer told the other two and Derek nodded for he had known this from his sister. "It's tradition that has been going on ever since the school was first built."

"And what about all the other years?" asked Aaren.

"They take the school carriages," Spencer explained with a shrug.

The boys climbed into one of the boats along with one other boy that they did not know and watched as they magically propelled themselves across the lake without the need for human rowers or even paddles.

They were soon standing in a little antechamber along with all the other first years as they waited for one of the teachers to appear, which she did shortly.

All three boys listened to the teacher's speech about the four houses and differences in them and then followed her when she led them into the Great Hall in order to be sorted.

Derek was called first since his last name was Franklin and therefore, he was first alphabetically. When the Sorting Hat called out Gryffindor the other two boys were disappointed, but knew it was what their friend wanted and so were happy for him, even though they had hoped to share a dorm with him.

Of the three boys Spencer was called next as his last name was Reid and the Hat immediately called out Ravenclaw not even taking time to debate his placement as the Hat barely had time to touch his head before naming the house he would spend the next seven years in.

Aaren who had been observing the hall immediately noticed that the headmaster with a head of wild silver hair looked pleased and he wondered why. Come to think of it why had there been the blue sparks that had leapt between his and Spencer's flesh when they had shook hands? He was really going to have to ask Spencer about that, not that there had been much opportunity to do that yet. From the the startled then pleased look on Spencer's face at the time he was sure that the other boy at least had a theory about what the sparks meant.

Finally Aaren was called and he stepped forward to sit on the three-legged stool where an old battered hat was placed on his head.

 _Hmm,_ the Sorting Hat said in his mind. _You fit for every house except Slytherin, because although you do have ambition it is not the thing that defines you. You are smart enough for Ravenclaw and love to read, you are also brave enough for Gryffindor and loyal enough for Hufflepuff. So what how shall it be?_

 _If I have a choice I'd rather go into Ravenclaw thank you,_ Aaren told the Hat politely in his thoughts.

 _Ah yes, I see,_ the Hat finally said. _Very well then Ravenclaw it shall be._

Aaren didn't have a chance to ask what the Hat had seen as it immediately shouted out the name of his house and the Hat was removed from his head.

Aaren got up from the stool and went to sit beside Spencer whom he had met at the train station.

"Congratulations," Spencer told him "you had me worried for a moment. It really would've been something if neither of my new friends were in the same house as me."

"Well, I am and we have seven years together," Aaren answered with a smile.

The two boys listened to the usual start of term announcements and finally when the headmaster was done the food appeared on all four tables by magic and everyone immediately began to fill their plates chattering in between bites.

"We need to talk," Aaren told Spencer softly and the other boy nodded having known that this was coming. He had seen Aaren looking at him rather oddly several times in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, but he had said nothing if only because of the presence of Derek. He knew that Aaren probably didn't want an audience for the conversation he wanted to have and neither did Spencer for that matter.

Once on the train it hadn't taken him very long to figure out exactly what the sparks that had leapt between their flesh when they had shaken hands meant as he had read all about the soulmate bond that his ancestor and Aaren Hotchner had shared. Oh, yes, he truly believed that some people had soulmates, people that were meant to be together all their lives and who were closer then other most other relationships. Soulmates had an almost mythical bond that was much deeper then those in normal relationships and said relationships would never be broken by things that would tear a normal one apart.

His great-grandfather Landon had often told him stories about his father and his Uncle Aaron and how close the two of them had been ever since they had met. Spencer remembered his grandfather's exact words to, even though he did not have his namesake's eidetic memory, which wasn't really surprising considering that not many people ever got that kind of perfect memory where they could never forget anything that they read or saw. His grandfather Landon's exact words had been, "Yes, Spencer, soulmates are real because my father and Uncle Aaron were exactly that. Soulmates meant to discover each other. Your great-grandfather and Uncle Aaron were very close, much closer than 99% of other relationship simply because they understood each other better instinctively than most couples do their whole lives. That is not to say that they didn't take the time to truly get to know each other or didn't argue at times, just that they didn't let some sort of minor argument or even a major one destroy that closeness. Soulmates are meant to be together all their lives and they stay together no matter what because being parted from your soulmate on a permanent basis would be like ripping out half your own soul and literally destroy you emotionally and mentally. My father and uncle were two halves of a whole, perfect for each other in every way as they each made up for the other's weaknesses. The bond they shared would not have let them separate like a lot of marriages, without destroying them both, as the bond wouldn't have formed in the first place unless they were right for each other and truly ready for a lifetime commitment to another, something that most people never are truly prepared for, as it takes a special someone that is willing to put up with another's faults and idiosyncrasies for a lifetime. Nobody is perfect whether human or magical and all of us have faults and quirks that sometime annoys others and unlike common belief marriage or even relationships in general take work in order to maintain and that include with soulmates as well."

Even as young as Spencer had been at just eight he had instinctively understood what his grandfather was talking about and wanted just like his namesake to find the same thing and he had or at least believed he had all unexpected.

His other brothers and sisters had not been as interested in Grandfather Landon's stories as he had been as all of them would much rather be playing outside or at least play games with each other, but Spencer had always kind of marched to a different drummer. Besides, all his siblings were much older then him, as he had been a late and unexpected arrival in the family. In fact his youngest brother just before him was seven years older and therefore, had graduated Hogwarts last year. It wasn't that he was adverse to playing games and spending time with his siblings and his parents, it was just that he would rather sit somewhere and read, then play outside. Spencer remembered that his grandfather had taken a special interest in him and spent more time with him then he had his others brothers and sisters and told him stories about his namesake and his partner. His mother hadn't exactly approved thinking that he should be outside playing with his brothers and sisters, but his father had calmed her down and told her that Spencer would never be the same as his siblings.

"In what way?" Spencer remembered his mother demanded, as he listened at the door as they argued.

"Spencer is a lot like his namesake, honey," his father had said calmly. "He's more introspective and intelligent for one thing and no I'm not saying that the rest of his siblings are not intelligent, just that Spencer's is on a whole different level. Don't you remember that he was reading by the time he was two? And the rest of them didn't until they were five or six, which is average for a child to learn to read. Spencer takes after his namesake in more than his name, but also in his level of intelligence. You're just going to have to accept that Spencer will never enjoy playing outdoors as much as his siblings do when he'd rather be inside reading or listening to Grandfather Landon's stories."

"I suppose," his mother had agreed reluctantly seeing his father's point.

"You'll only be making him miserable if you force him to spend time outdoors when he'd rather be reading or doing something else and besides, you also have to realize that even the brother before him is a lot older then he is and therefore, they have different interests," his father had pointed out and his mother hadn't responded to that, but Spencer could imagine her nodding in reluctant agreement. After overhearing that conversation Spencer had made sure to spend more time with his siblings, although he still spent the great bulk of it with his grandfather and his partner Grey or reading some kind of book, which usually was not something that someone his age would choose to read or understand if they did. His house had an enormous library and from what he knew his great-grandfather and Uncle Grey had lived in America for many years until his namesake had died of a broken heart and it was decided that they would move to England to be closer to his grandfather's twin brother Lochlan and the rest of the family. His grandfather and Uncle Grey still went back to America often to visit old friends and see some that children that had decided to live there instead of in England, but for the most part they stayed in Britain.

The dark blue sparks that had leapt between his and Aaren's hands the second they had touched had been the first clue, a kind of recognition signal. His uncle had written in one of his very first journals that his grandfather Landon had lent him that the sparks were the first stage of a soulmate bond. He knew also from his ancestor's journals that the second stage was to kiss on the lips and the final stage was to actually make love and release their seed into the other. Spencer had blushed when he had first read that as his namesake had gone into very vivid detail so that his descendents would know what to expect, just in case one of them discovered they had a soulmate. As a precaution the journals had not only been charmed with preservation spells, but also only those with the Potter and Reid blood could read them, as otherwise they were just blank journals. Somebody with the Reid blood could give permission for others not related to them to read it, but that only happened with other family members like the spouses of the family that were only related though marriage and not through blood.

"I know," Spencer responded almost immediately, as all his thoughts had gone through his head in just a few seconds. "Not here though, we need somewhere private when nobody is likely to bother us." What went unsaid was that he didn't want anybody else to overhear their conversation, as it was very private and personal, not to mention embarrassing and not something that a lot of people needed to know about. He wasn't sure how well Aaren was going to accept what he had to say either and he could only hope and pray that it didn't end badly.

"Oh, so you do know what happened when those sparks lept between our connected palms," Aaren said softly and Spencer nodded again applying his attention to his plate absolutely refusing to meet the other boy's gaze.

Spencer could feel Aaren's gaze on him throughout the rest of the meal, but he never once looked up from his plate and applied himself to his food like he never had before. He knew that a very serious conversation was coming and he was unsure of exactly how Aaren was going to react. What was ironic was that his first name as well as Aaren's were the same as his ancestors that'd had the soulmate bond 130 years ago.

Normally no 11-year-old would think about this kind of stuff as all they were interested in was being children, but Spencer had always been extremely mature for his age and he could tell that Aaren was the same in that regard. Both of them were more serious and responsible than most children their age, even though they still knew how to have fun.

Finally the welcoming feast ended and the plates vanished from the table the same way they had come—by magic.

"Now, it is time for bed as classes start tomorrow," the headmaster announced. "Prefects if you please lead the first years to their houses."

"First years follow me," came a female voice of an older student.

Aaren and Spencer followed the other Ravenclaw first years who in turn followed the prefects towards their houses.

When they finally reached their house prefect gave the password and they all entered their common room for the first time.

"Your dormitories are right there," the male prefect said pointing to a set of stairs. "I suggest you get some sleep as classes start first thing in the morning."

Aaren and Spencer headed up the stairs the other first years following and each of the five boys. Aaren and Spencer found that their beds were beside each other and would be for the next seven years.

"We'll talk this weekend," Spencer promised. "I know a private place we can go where we won't be bothered."

"How?" asked Aaren softly curiosity written in his hazel eyes. "This is only our first day here."

"Let's just say that the Reids have a connection to the school ever since my Great-Uncle Lochlan and Great-Grandfather Landon went here almost 200 years ago," Spencer responded refusing to divulge anything more.

It was clear the Aaren was curious, but he didn't ask any other questions and Spencer was glad as what he hadn't told his friend, was that his distant uncle, Harry was headmaster. He would reveal the connection in time, but he wanted to get to know Aaren first without him learning the fact that Harry Potter was a very distant relative. The Potters and the Reids had always been close ever since that day over 184 years ago that Harry and his wife Ginny had shown up at his namesakes door in Virginia and had started to turn their lives upside down, by informing his ancestors that magic was real and that his namesake's twin sons were the first in a long line of squibs to have the talent. Harry and his wife were only still alive more than 100 years after his ancestor's death because of the fact that they each had large magical cores, but Spencer didn't expect them to live more than another few years at most considering that they were both over 200 since they had been born in the early 1980s, even though they both still seemed hale and hearty.

Spencer went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his nightclothes and then he laid down on his four-poster bed and tried to sleep, but even though he was tired he was having trouble shutting off his thoughts, which wasn't really all that unusual, since it happened with him a lot if the day had been filled with unusual events as this one had been.

Finally over an hour later Spencer finally drifted off into dreamland and his dreams were filled with what appeared to be him and Aaren. Both of them were much older and Aaren looked at least in his thirties, while he appeared to be at least 10 years younger. Finally he noticed that the man that looked like him had golden brown eyes instead of the blue that he possessed and that Aaren had dark brown eyes and not hazel and just as he discovered this he drifted into a deep sleep and didn't wake up until morning.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Two days later the weekend arrived as September 1st had landed on Wednesday and classes had began the very next day

"So where is this place that you know of that's private?" Aaren asked.

It was just after breakfast and the two boys had to devour their meals before leaving the Great Hall together. It has been decided that they would find someplace private to talk as soon as they had breakfast and Spencer had assured the other boy that he knew just the place, which he did thanks to the numerous people of his family who had discovered the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room as a house-elves called it.

"It's on the seventh floor of across from the statue of Barnabas the Barmy who is teaching trolls to dance," Spencer said. "It's called the Room of Requirement and it's a room that's only there if you really need it."

"What do you mean?" asked Aaren looking at Spencer curiously.

"Well, I was told about it from my older siblings who have already graduated," Spencer explained calmly. "It's a room that only exist if you walk past this blank wall three times and imagine what kind of room you need. This room will become what you are thinking about. For instance it could look like a gigantic library or a room to practice dueling with dummies to shoot spells at included."

"So you just imagine what you want the room to look like and it takes on that appearance?"

"Yes, there are a couple rules though."

"What rules?" asked Aaren.

"Well, for one thing you can't take anything out of the room that you didn't bring in in the first place, like a book if you imagine a library for instance. You can read the information in the book, but it can't actually leave the room, as it will just disappear once you get out into the corridor."

"So only the things that you actually bring into the room can leave with you," Aaren murmured and Spencer nodded.

"It's a good place to talk though, because not many people know about it and the few that have discovered it can't actually come into the room so long as there is somebody using it, well, so long as we think about the fact that we want privacy and don't want to be disturbed while we're creating it anyway," Spencer corrected.

"So how large is this room?" asked Aaren curiously as the two of them walked up moving staircases heading for the seventh floor.

"As large or as small as you want it to be," Spencer answered and Aaren looked truly startled at that. "Ah, here we are," he added a moment later as they approached the spot where the Room of Requirement was located. Spencer walked back and forth thinking hard about the kind of room he wanted to what appeared to be a blank wall and on the third pass a door appeared out of nothing.

Spencer opened the door and gestured for Aaren to go in first which he did and once the other boy was inside Spencer followed making sure to close the door securely behind him.

The room looked exactly like the Ravenclaw common room that as that was what Spencer had been thinking about when he had walked up and down the corridor three times.

"The Ravenclaw common room?" Aaren asked, as he looked around at the couches and chairs as well as the bookcases that were against the walls.

Spencer shrugged and said, "Well, I thought we needed a comfortable place to talk because I have no idea how long this is going to take. Our common room was the first thing that came to mind and so that is what I imagined when I walked by the wall three times."

Aaren sat down in one of the chairs without comment and Spencer joined him by sitting down on the couch that was closest.

"So, the sparks that leapt between our hands what were they?" asked Aaren getting straight to the point staring at Spencer his hazel eyes intense.

Spencer didn't need to ask what Aaren meant and had been trying to think of a way to explain what he knew without driving the other boy away from him.

Instead of answering directly Spencer asked a question instead. "Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

Aaren stared at Spencer for a moment wondering why the other boy had asked the question but then answered truthfully. "Sure I have, not that I normally pay attention to such thing, since we are only 11 and probably won't be interested in other girls for a few years. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Spencer said just preventing himself from running a hand through his hair nervously. "Those sparks that leapt between our hands meant something very important."

"What?" asked Aaren curiously.

"Well, remember I was talking about my ancestor's journals on the train?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" asked Aaren.

"Everything," Spencer assured the other boy. "Really my ancestor's journals are a lot of little interlinking stories that talk about his daily life with his sons and also his partner Aaron Hotchner."

Aaren looked truly startled for a moment and then asked, as calmly as possible, "So your ancestor was gay?"

"Bisexual actually," Spencer said, "as he was married before he met my namesake and had a son and so was mine, although he never married. The point though is that he and my namesake met one day at a coffee shop known as Starbucks, which were a very bid chain at that time and instantly knew that they had something special when they shook hands the same way we did and the same thing happened to them that happened to us."

"So it must mean something in particular then if it happened to your ancestor and the man that shares my name," Aaren commented seeming to be taking all these revelations quite calmly.

"It does," Spencer said trying not to give away his nervousness. "The reason I asked you about love at first sight was to give you a frame of reference. My ancestor's journals goes on to describe exactly what happened between him and that Aaron of so long ago."

"So what was it?" Aaren asked wondering were all this was leading.

"It was the soulmate bond," Spencer explained then he hurried on before Aaren interrupted him again, because he wasn't sure he would be able to get it out at all if he was. "The sparks when we shook hands were kind of a recognition signal to tell someone that they are meant to be together and that not even death can separate them. My ancestor and the man that shares your name had such a bond and so do we. The minute we shook hands activated the first stage of it. My ancestor told all about the bond he shared with your namesake so that if it happened to one of his descendants they would know what was happening and wouldn't have to figure it out for themselves. He told how he discovered the most accurate information in Japanese legends as they have all sorts of stories about soulmates, starcrossed lovers and just plain old romance."

Aaren stared at the other boy for a minute in stunned silence and from Spencer's expression he could tell that he expected him get up, walk out of the room and never speak to him again and looked resigned to that happening.

In a way, he was relieved, because ever since he and Spencer had shaken hands at the train station he had started having feelings towards the other boy that he hadn't understood and the dreams he'd had the last two nights hadn't helped. He had not been entirely sure what his sexual orientation was until he and Spencer had shaken hands, but then again what a boy is sure of his sexual orientation at 11 as most of them didn't even like that kind of thing at such a young age. Actually most boys didn't start noticing girls or boys until they were at least 13 or 14 and for him and Spencer that was still a few years away—usually.

Did he believe that soulmates were real? Up until he had shaken hands with Spencer at the train station he would have said no immediately, there's no such thing as soulmates or love at first sight, but ever since then he had started having feelings for the other boy. Feelings that he hadn't understood at all considering he barely knew anything about Spencer Reid as they had only known each other a couple of days and at the time his feelings had begun they hadn't even know each other for a couple of hours.

"So if this soulmate bond exists between us is real what precisely does it mean for the two of us?" Aaren asked calmly.

Spencer looked up his expression cautiously relieved that Aaren hadn't just rejected him and stormed out the room in anger and disgust.

"Well, as I said shaking hands activated the first stage of the bond," Spencer explained trying not to appear to nervous. "They are two other stages that I know we're not ready for, at least not yet and once we complete the final stage we will never be able to leave your partner on a permanent basis and I'm not just talking about if one of us has to go on a trip for work or something and in fact you won't want to leave. In my ancestor's journals he talks about how close he and your namesake were and how it was painful for both of them when that Aaron of the past had to go out of town because of his work with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. He was gone a lot with the rest of the team helping to catch serial killers and other criminals, but despite the fact that he was gone so much he and my ancestor remained exceptionally close. It helped that, that Spencer traveled with team when his children were grown-up enough to look after themselves for a few days. Of course, in Lochlan and Landon's case they were away at school for more than nine months of the year after they turned eleven."

"And what are the other two stages?" Aaren asked intently and Spencer answered nervously.

"Well, the second stage is kissing and not on the cheek or the hand, but the lips."

"And the final stage?" asked Aaren with a raised eyebrow already guessing what it was and knew he was right when Spencer didn't continue.

"I'm sure you can guess without too much trouble what the final stage is and once completed it will bond us together so closely that even death will not separate us," Spencer answered avoiding answering the question directly.

"Making love?" Aaren suggested and when Spencer blushed and didn't answer so Aaren knew he had been right.

"Yes, although I realize that we're too young to even think about such a thing right now," Spencer said finally, blushing again, "and that's only if you accept the idea that we were indeed meant for each other. I wouldn't blame you at all if you decided that you didn't even want to be friends after what I've told you, as I know very well how hard it is to accept. Two people of the same-sex being together isn't exactly accepted, although I realize that it's more acceptable today then it was back in my ancestor's time."

"I would like to read those journals sometime," Aaren said.

Spencer nodded. "I would have to have one of my family lift the spell on them."

"What spell?" asked Aaren curiously. "Well, besides, the preservation spell you said was on them."

"There's also a second spell that only allows for somebody with the Reid blood to read the journals, since we do also have contact with muggles who know nothing about magic," Spencer explained not bothering to mention that anyone with Potter blood could also read them, without anything else being done. "Yes, we live in the wizarding world, but we also go to a regular elementary school up until we turn 11 and come to Hogwarts. There have been plenty of muggles over at our house in the past and you know how curious children are, so even though the library is off limits that doesn't mean that they don't end up there eventually. Besides, the information is private and not just for anyone to read."

"Don't you have any wizarding books in your library?" asked Aaren curiously and Spencer nodded.

"Yes, we do, but they are also well hidden behind a secret panel and the only reason the journals aren't back there is because they are taken out and read so often, mostly by me. Besides, unlike the other books they look just like plain ordinary journals, done on ordinary muggle paper until you open them up and read the contents, so there's really no reason to hide them. Unlike his sons my ancestor was a muggle and so wrote the stories down in ordinary journals. The journals were originally in my Great-Grandfather Landon's possession since he's the one that lived in America until my namesake died and then he and his partner Grey decided to move to England to be closer to my great-grandfather's twin brother Lochlan and his family, so of course, the journals came with them, as they were too important to leave behind."

"So being gay or at least bisexual runs in your family then?" asked Aaren curiously.

"Well, not really, as it's only happened like three times that I know of, my namesake and yours, my Great-Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey, and a distant cousin of mine that I've only met a couple of times when I was much younger. If you count me I suppose it's four." Spencer shrugged and added, "Every family has its oddities I guess you could say and if you try to appear to normal that in itself is an oddity."

"Well, yeah, every human has their quirks," Aaren agreed and Spencer thought that he was taking the revelations of the day quite calmly considering.

"I read somewhere that the more children you have in your family the more likely that one of them is going to turn out to be gay or a least bisexual," Spencer said with a shrug, "and just my immediate family is fairly large, which of course, doesn't include all my cousins, nieces, nephews uncles, aunts and grandparents."

"Just how large is your immediate family?" asked Aaren.

"I have six older siblings and I'm the youngest," Spencer said. "In fact I was an unexpected arrival in the family and the brother before me is almost exactly 7 years older minus just a couple of months."

"Just like my mother who if you will remember is pregnant again and it wasn't something that my parents had planned for."

"Yes, I remember," Spencer said with a nod, "but you know that happens a lot of times in wizarding families, especially pureblooded ones."

"What a lot of wizarding families have unexpected pregnancies?" asked Aaren in surprise and Spencer nodded.

"Yes, from what I read in the family library magic sometimes makes it fairly hard for a witch to get pregnant, especially the pureblooded ones. Of course, there are exceptions to every rule and some witches don't have trouble getting pregnant at all."

"Why do you think that is?" asked Aaren curiously.

"Well, I do have a theory, although I realize that most people would discount it, just because I'm young and supposedly don't know anything at all."

"Age doesn't stop someone from being wise beyond their years," Aaren said and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"I know that and you know that, but a lot of people think that if you are old that you are more wise. That's not true as a lot of older people that I've met don't have the sense God gave a chicken. No common sense at all or at least that is what I have observed when I've gone to the park or somewhere with my family. I'm not saying that those older people aren't intelligent just that they don't know how to reason stuff out logically. Being older doesn't necessarily mean that you are wise and being young doesn't necessarily mean that you aren't. I know that the young don't have the life experiences of someone who is older, but a lot of people never learn from those experiences no matter how old they are," Spencer said.

Aaren nodded, for he was in complete agreement. "I totally agree. I'm the oldest child in my family and have always known that I'm smarter then anybody gives me credit for. It annoys me when somebody treats me as if I don't know what I'm talking about or am too stupid to know what I just said. I've been shushed more times than I can count when I try to give my opinion on something and that has always annoyed me. Yes, I'm young, but it doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Most parents don't treat their children as anything but annoyances," Spencer said with a shake of his head. "Something that is imperative in order to carry on the family name, but not really appreciated or even wanted. It's never been like that in my family, as they have always made sure to let us children know that they are loved and appreciated, but that doesn't mean that we aren't still treated like little kids and shooed away when there is something serious to discuss. My family never would've had so many even before me if they didn't truly at least like children, but I have seen families in the past, especially in places like Diagon Alley that don't listen to their children at all."

"I've seen the same things when I've gone places with either just my parents or as a whole family," Aaren agreed. "I've always been something of an observer as it keeps me from being bored while the adults talk. I don't bother to give an opinion, because none of them would listen and tell me to be quiet and behave. Besides, most of the time they're talking about stuff that I'm not interested in anyway."

"Children should be seen, but not heard," Spencer quoted an old maxim. "Oh well, being a kid is still fun because you can get away with a lot and not get too severely punished—well as long as you don't get caught. I have seen some of my siblings play pranks on the adults and be so subtle about it that they never figure out who was responsible, so no one was punished. In any case, back to the subject at hand as we don't have forever you know. So what do you think about the fact that we have a bond? I don't want you to think that I would ever try to force you to acknowledge the bond if you don't want to. If you wanted to marry some woman for example I wouldn't stop you, although I will admit that I would probably never do the same. I realize that my feelings might change as I get older, but somehow I don't think they will."

"Because the bond never would have materialized if we weren't right for each other?" Aaren suggested still looking calm and collected.

"Exactly," Spencer agreed. "My family probably has every book where the subject of soulmate bonds is even mentioned that has ever been written, most of which are out-of-print now and they all say basically the same thing about how the bond never would have formed if you aren't right for each other, although not really a lot is known about soulmate bonds except a few things."

"Like what?" asked Aaren listening intently.

"Well, all the books say that the bond never would've formed in the first place if the couple wasn't meant to be together, also they talk about the three stages of the bond just like it does in my ancestor's journal and also that different soulmate bonds have different strengths and that some are stronger and others weaker."

"Why is that?" asked Aaren.

"The books don't really say although I have a theory," Spencer said.

"What's your theory?" Aaren asked curiously.

"I believe the reason that some bonds are stronger than others is simply because some couples work hard to maintain their relationship and find common ground or at least keep that ground that they already have. Many marriages fail in the first place because couples don't bother to work to keep the common ground they start out with. Actually my ancestor's journal says much the same thing and he goes on to write about how he and that Aaron of the past worked to keep the common ground they shared. They went out on dates no matter how often they got delayed or interrupted they never let that stop them from planning a romantic evening out. They talked about their day, which many couples never bother to do, they spent time together and sometimes that just meant sitting side-by-side on the couch reading or watching TV."

"My parents do the same thing," Aaren mused and Spencer nodded in agreement because so did his.

"Well, that's how you maintain a healthy relationship. If you get to caught up in your life then you forget that a relationship, especially a marriage takes work in order to maintain," Spencer said sounding more like he was 30 at the moment instead of just 11, but then again Spencer was wise beyond what his years might indicate. Part of that was that Spencer read a great deal and not just what most other children would read like adventure, fantasy or sci-fi books, but nonfiction as well, which included subjects like history.

"You know you sound much older than you actually are," Aaren commented looking impressed, which caused the other boy to blush, which Aaren thought secretly was adorable.

"I know I sometimes sound like a know it all, but my other siblings are so much older than me that I spent a great deal time by myself reading, which is something I enjoy doing," said Spencer trying to sound nonchalant. "Really while I love my whole family me and my siblings have almost nothing in common. All of them are already grown up and out on their own, so I'm the only child still left at home, which is probably why I enjoy it so much when my Grandfather Landon and his partner Grey visit because they tell me stories about the ancestor that shares my name."

"Don't you ever have anyone to play with?" asked Aaren looking sympathetic.

"Oh, sure, I have some cousins that that I play with sometimes," Spencer said, "and my Great-Uncle Lochlan also tells me and his grandchildren stories about what it was to grow up in Virginia. You know what the creepy thing is though?"

"What's that?" asked Aaren.

"Well, the creepy thing is that I've seen both my Great-Grandfather Landon and my great-uncles Lochlan and Grey look at me strangely from time to time as if they're seeing a ghost."

"Why do you think that is?" asked Aaren who was already formulating his own theories.

"Well, I think it's partly because I look so much like the person that shares my name," Spencer said. "I've seen old-fashioned pictures of that Spencer and really I do look incredibly like my ancestor, except for the fact that he had golden brown eyes and mine are blue, which is about the only difference, well except my nose is a little differently shaped as well."

"It's probably startles your grandfather and uncle every time they see you because you look so much like your ancestor," Aaren suggested and Spencer nodded, "which will only become more pronounced the older you get."

"I hadn't thought of it that way, but you're probably right. From what I know my namesake and his sons were incredibly close, which I suppose only makes sense since he was a single parent until the man that share your name came into his life when the twins were four."

"You know I supposedly look a lot like one of my ancestors too," Aaren mused. "At least that's what I've heard from my dad when he comments on it to my mother, when he thinks I'm not around. I've never actually seen any pictures like you have, but my dad apparently has some hidden somewhere probably in his study, which none of us children are allowed into without supervision."

"What are the odds that both of us look so much like our ancestors?" asked Spencer. "So much like them in fact that we could be their twins, well, except for the few minor differences."

"Probably a million to one or more," Aaren answered. "Besides, I don't know how much I look like my ancestor, since I've never actually seen a picture, but I don't believe my dad would have commented on it if I didn't look at least a lot like him, although how close a resemblance it is I don't know."

Spencer didn't disagree, but then he asked, "Do you think it means anything that I look so much like my ancestor and possibly you do too?"

"I don't know," Aaren said looking thoughtful. "I suppose that we'll either find out someday, well, either that or we'll never know."

"I know you're right, but I'm really curious to find out if there's a reason I look so much like that Spencer Reid of the past, not to mention have the same first name," Spencer said.

Both boys were silent for a few minutes lost in their own thought and finally Spencer glanced up at studied Aaren's handsome face without the other boy noticing because he was so preoccupied. Aaren was already a very handsome boy at eleven and Spencer could well imagine that in a few years he would have girls chasing after him trying to get his attention and probably a few boys too. Spencer's stomach dropped as that thought made him feel insanely jealous, even though it hadn't actually happened yet. Spencer knew though that just because girls chased Aaren didn't mean he would respond or encourage them and in fact would probably mostly ignore them until they gave up.

"So how do you really feel about the fact that we are soulmates?" Spencer asked tentatively.

"Well, I don't know," Aaren admitted. "There have been many revelations today, but I haven't really had a chance to sort out my feelings yet."

"Neither have I," Spencer said, "but I do know that I've been looking for something special all my life. I have always been the odd one out if you know what I mean. I love my family, but as I said earlier we really don't have much in common. I'm sure that will change as I get older, but I doubt I will ever be as close as some siblings who are closer in age are."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean," Aaren said, "and we are only 11 years old and all we're supposed to be worried about is doing well in our classes, homework and having a little fun. We're not even supposed to think about having a girlfriend, or boyfriend for a few years anyway, but you know something?"

"What?" Spencer asked just a little anxiously.

"Even though these revelations should bother me, they really don't and I'm not sure I understand why that is," Aaren told Spencer.

"Maybe because somewhere deep inside you know that we were meant to be?" Spencer suggested cautiously.

"Maybe," Aaren conceded after a few minutes of serious consideration. "Why don't we both think about it for awhile and give myself time to mature and grow up some before we bring the subject up again."

"Does that mean we can still be friends in the meantime?" Spencer asked looking hopeful knowing Aaren was right, as they were really to young to be considering such things right now. Of course, when they were fifteen or sixteen they wouldn't be, but that was years away.

"Of course, I would never not be your friend just because of what happened between us, as it is hardly your fault," Aaren assured the other boy. "Yes, I realize that some boys would feel like they had been manipulated, but I know that you had no control over this bond that is between us. I'm assuming that we've been soulmates since birth and the bond activated once we had actually met and touched for the first time, even if that was just by shaking hands."

"That's what the books I've read seem to indicate," Spencer said him and Aaren nodded having his suspicions confirmed.

"Do you think there any books in the Hogwarts library on soulmate bonds?" asked Aaren. "I would like to do a little research myself and see what I can discover about such things. I'm sure soulmate bonds are fairly rare, but one thing we do know is that they can form between two complete muggles because it happened to your namesake and that Aaron over a hundred years ago."

"I'm not sure," Spencer told the other boy truthfully. "You're welcome to do some research if you want and maybe this summer you can come over to my house and read some of the books that my family has."

"We'll see," Aaren said noncommittally. "My family usually takes a vacation in the summer for at least a couple of weeks, so I don't know if that's going to work out or not, at least not this year."

"Oh," Spencer said drooping a little.

"It's not that I don't want to come," Aaren assured Spencer. "It's just that these family vacations involve the whole family and I'm not allowed to duck out or at least I haven't been in the past. Now that I'm going to be gone to school nine months of the year I'm sure that it will be even more imperative that I go on these vacations so that my parents and brothers and sisters can spend time with me."

"I see your point," Spencer conceded. "It won't be many more years before we're all grown up and out on our own."

"So what does your family do doing this summer?" asked Aaren. "Do you take a vacation or do something else?"

"Oh, nothing really unusual," Spencer admitted. "We do take vacations, but not every year as my father and mother can't always get away from work in order to do that. We spend a lot of time at various cousins houses and sometimes with our Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey or Uncle Lochlan and Aunt Michelle, whose children are long since grown and have families of their own to look after. We've even taken a few vacations with our cousins while our parents had to work." Spencer smiled at the memory, as those had been some good times.

Spencer didn't mention that he and his various cousins spent a lot of time with their Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny Potter, who were over 200 years old and yet they seemed to be able to keep up with a bunch of kids who seemed to have endless energy. He supposed that wasn't really surprising since they still acted like a couple of kids in a lot of ways despite their age and likely would until the day they both passed away. They both genuinely loved children and that was probably one of the reasons that his Uncle Harry had become headmaster here, although he hadn't yet informed Aaren or Derek of that fact and probably wouldn't for at least a year or two, until he got to know them better.

"I always enjoyed learning the history of the places we went to, although my other brothers and sisters just wanted to have fun and didn't care about learning anything at all, but to me anyway learning new and interesting facts was fun."

Aaren chuckled at that, because even though they only known each other couple of days he had already guessed that about his friend, who seemed to love to learn new things and was unlike any other person he had ever met. He really wanted to get to know the other boy better as a friend at least at first and maybe in a few years something more, they would just have to wait and see.

"Well, we both have homework to do, which I suggest we get done today if it all possible and then tomorrow maybe we could spend the day exploring the castle together, with Derek if he's available."

"Sounds good," Spencer agreed immediately, as he wasn't aout to turn down the opportunity to spend time with Aaren or Derek either for that matter. "I really don't have that much left to do, since we've only had two of days of classes. I finished most of it the same day I got it. as I don't believe in procrastinating. It's better to get into good study habits now because I know they pile on the work in the higher grades."

Aaren nodded, as that made sense, since as they got older they would be capable of studying longer even staying up late in order to do that, but when they were young it was better to start out with much less work then the older students got.

"Well, let's head out, but let's remember this room, so we can come back sometime and we need some privacy to talk," Aaren said

"Don't worry I'll remember," Spencer promised opening the door and exiting the Room of Requirement Aaren following. "This room is really useful for absolutely anything as I said earlier."

"Magic is amazing," Aaren enthused and Spencer grinned at his friend's enthusiasm, but then again he had been around magic all his life and Aaren hadn't or at least not in the way he had since only his mother was allowed to do magic, so he supposed he could understand the other boy's reaction.

"It is," Spencer agreed seeing magic differently than he ever had before, because he had been around magic help everyday of his life and had lived in a magical household while Aaren lived in a perfectly ordinary house. "You probably haven't seen much magic despite the fact that your mother's a witch, have you?"

"Not really," Aaren admitted, "although she always does the dishes with a spell that makes them wash themselves and also cleans the house that way, but other then that, not really."

"I don't blame your mother for cleaning by magic as who likes to do housework when there are much funner things you could be doing? Cleaning the house with magic save loads of time and you can be done and in an hour or two depending on how big your house is instead of it taking all day or even several."

"True enough," Aaren admitted. "Of course, my brother and I have our assigned chores, since apparently it teaches responsibility."

"So will your brother be coming to Hogwarts?" asked Spencer. "Or is he a squib?"

"Me and my brother Tad are the only ones that got the magic and since Theodore is five years younger it will be awhile before he can come," Aaren said, "Of course, this new baby might have magic too, but we won't know for at least a couple years."

"I bet your younger brother was disappointed that he wouldn't be joining you at Hogwarts," Spencer said. "I know I would've been disappointed if my brothers and sisters went to Hogwarts and it turned out that I was a squib and that I hadn't inherited the ability."

"Sam definitely was," Aaren said nodding, "but just like Derek explained on the train when you're married to a muggle sometimes children don't inherit their parents talent for magic and then sometimes they do. It might also have to do with the fact that my mother isn't the strongest witch out there if you know what I mean. Don't get me wrong she's good with household spells, but a lot of magic I've learned from all the reading I do takes a lot of power which would be beyond her ability."

The two boys fell into a comfortable silence and walked towards Ravenclaw tower without saying a word.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Here I wanted you two to have these," Spencer said handing Aaren and Derek a mirror each.

It was near the end of the three boy's first year and it was only a week or so until it would be time for exams and only thee weeks before school let out for the summer. Spencer had written his grandfather and requested three communications mirrors so that he could keep in contact with his two best friends over the summer.

"What are they?" asked Derek in curiosity.

"They are communication mirrors," Spencer explained. "My Grandfather Landon and his twin brother along with several other people invented them way back when they were still young so that they could communicate with each other. They didn't have to invent them from scratch, as there were such things as two-way mirrors where a pair of mirrors were linked. These though aren't just two-way mirrors, but many way mirrors, simply meaning that anybody who has a mirror like mine can contact anybody that has one as well without having half a dozen different mirrors on their person. All you have to do is say who you want to contact into the mirror and theirs will either vibrate or chime softly, depending on which way they have it set and their face will appear in the glass when they answer."

"Wow! These are really neat," Derek said looking impressed as he took the mirror from his friend. "Your grandfather and uncle could have made a fortune if they had sold them."

"They did make a fortune," Spencer told Derek and Aaren with a smirk. "They were mainly sold in America since that's where my Grandfather Landon lived while his father was still alive anyway and they really caught on too. They were also sold in England where my Uncle decided to live so his wife could be near her family, but didn't catch on as much as they did in America."

"Can't I just send you an owl?" Derek asked.

"You could, but these are easier if you ask me and since Aaren lives in America an owl really isn't an option, as even the great horned owls can't make an overseas journey and it's certainly cheaper then us using the telephone to call each other and talk. This is a way for us to communicate doing the summer and since the magic's in the mirror itself we won't even get in trouble for using underage magic."

"Well, we better not drop them since they are made out of glass," Aaren said speaking for the first time, as he had been busy examining his mirror in order to hide his emotions about how much this way to communicate with Spencer over the summer meant to him.

"I wouldn't worry about that as they are also charmed to be unbreakable," Spencer told Aaren with a wink, letting him know that they would discuss some things later in private. "They also have shrinking charms on them and all you have to do is tell it to shrink and it shrinks down to a miniature size so it fits in your pocket much easier and when you want it to enlarge just tell it to and it will."

What if we both try to call at the same time or if one of us is already involved in talking to someone?" asked Aaren.

"Then you'll get something that looks like an old fashioned telephone booth and that means that the other mirror is being used and to try again later."

"What no call waiting or talking to two people at the same time?" Derek joked with a grin.

"No, I'm afraid not," Spencer told the other boy with a grin of his own. "I'm not sure if my grandfather or uncle ever thought about that particular aspect that you can do when you're talking on the phone or if they did and they couldn't get it to work. I want us to be able to remain in contact over the summer and perhaps, even visit each other."

"Thanks, Spencer, this is a great gift," Derek told his friend giving the other boy a manly one arm hug.

"Well, good, I'm glad you like it," Spencer said blushing a little.

"Like it?" Derek asked his voice astonished. "Like doesn't cover it. I absolutely love it. It's the neatest invention I've ever seen at least in the magical world. It shows inventiveness and creativity for one thing and a lot of the wizarding world seem to lack those particular traits at least from what I've seen on myself."

"It's not that we lack creativity or inventiveness," Spencer told Derek, "it's that the wizarding world, in particular the English one, is a society of followers. In other words, instead of thinking for themselves they follow whoever the leader is even if that person is corrupt or just plain stupid. The American wizarding world isn't as bad as the English one as Americans are just too stubborn to follow along with what the government wants unless they want to. I'm not saying that they break the statue of secrecy, but if they think a law is stupid then they will protest and if there is enough of that they it will not be voted into law, because the government would be booted out if it went against what at majority of the people wanted. Also the purebloods over there aren't as inbred as they are in England, which is one of the reasons that the British wizarding world is so far behind the muggle one, although they have much improved from what it was when Voldemort was around to stir things up. Besides, these mirrors are also untraceable unlike an owl, and yes, I realize that ministry or anybody else for that matter has no reason to open our mail, but still you never know and one of my Uncle Grey's favorite saying's is it is better to be safe, just in case, then sorry, later."

"Wow! You sure do know a lot of history and other things," Derek said sounding impressed.

"I grew up in the wizarding world," Spencer explained, "and I also like to read a lot. My family has a rather large library at my home as do most of my relatives. The Reids have been mostly Ravenclaws ever since the twins Lochlan and Landon broke several centuries of squibs and now you know why we are always in the house of the intelligent. I expect both of you to call me often over the summer and if I don't answer right away don't worry as I'm probably just involved in something where I can't and I promise I'll call you back as soon as I get a chance."

Both boys nodded and talked for a few more minutes before heading back to their dorms as it was only a few minutes until curfew.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Aaren and Spencer, age 13

"So you been having dreams? Dreams of two men that look like us, except with a few subtle differences?" Aaren questioned and Spencer nodded in confirmation.

"I've been having them ever since that first night right after we met," Spencer looked startled then admitted that he had. "First they didn't come more than once or twice a month and I wasn't really sure what was going on, but lately they've started coming almost every night. I wasn't sure whether I should tell you or not, as I didn't want you to think that I was going mad or think I was trying to get your attention as anything other then friends, as I know that neither of us is near ready to even think about taking our relationship further and especially face the derision from certain students when and if we do."

Over the last three years their relationship had changed somewhat, as they had become very good friends who were on the verge of something more, although they hadn't gone past the friends stage yet, not that both boys didn't want to. Spencer and Aaren did everything together often with Derek tagging along, but they still found plenty of time for just the two of them to be as alone as you could be in a castle full of students and staff. They studied together, played Quidditch together, and spent time together out on the grounds or in their house common room playing Exploding Snap or wizards chess. Both Aaren and Spencer were very good at chess and they would often competed to see who could win the most games in a day. Although it was a friendly competition both boys were fairly competitive and determined to win the day. Both Spencer and Aaren made sure that they spent time with the other boys in their year and house, and they were all good friends, but they weren't as close to them as they were to each other and also Derek and even though the black boy was in a different house all three of them had become very good friends.

"So what are these dreams about?" Aaren asked looking intently interested.

"Well…" Spencer went on to describe some of the dreams he had had and how the two main people in them looked like them except for the eyes and a few other features. "At first I believed that it was you and me, except we were much older at least 30 in my case and 40 or so in yours. Now, I know that's not the case, because in the dreams the man that looks like me eyes are golden brown and yours are dark brown. It was after I noticed that the eyes were different that I noticed a few other subtle differences as well, although we could still practically be this older couples twins, nearly identical in every way, so I suppose we could kind of be their fraternal twins thanks to those few differences."

Aaren listened his face expressionless, but inside he believed what Spencer was saying, because he had been having some dreams as well that featuring two men that looked just like him and Spencer.

"I believe you," Aaren finally said when he was sure Spencer was finished with his explanations. "I've been having some dreams as well, ever since the day we met and shook hands just like you have and the starring role is those two men, that ones that look so much like us."

Spencer appeared relieved as well as fascinated and Aaren could hardly blame him for he wasn't sure if two people sharing the same dream had ever happened before, or if he had it hadn't happened often enough for it to be relatively well-known.

"So," Spencer said looking enthralled as he loved having puzzles and mysteries to solve. "In a way we are sharing dreams, or at least our dreams have the same two men in starring roles," Spencer said looking thoughtful. "I doubt the library has anything that would explain why we are sharing dream like we are, as for all we know this might be the only time it has happened or it could have happened before, but I seriously doubt that many, if any people have come forward and admitted that they were sharing dreams like we are, as they wouldn't want their friends and associates to think they had gone mad."

"Yes, I agree," Aaren said with the nod for Spencer had made a very good point. "So why do you think we are sharing dreams?"

Spencer paused seeming to be deep in thought and when he finally spoke it startled Aaren who had been studying the other boy so intently that he hadn't been paying attention to anything else.

"Could it have something to do with the bond we share?" asked Spencer and Aaren didn't need to ask what the other boy meant as there was only one bond that he could mean.

"Probably, as really it is the only thing I can think of that would cause us to share dreams like we are. I mean thanks to the bond we already share a connection...but I wonder what the dreams mean? I mean they are bound to mean something, right?"

"I would think so, yes," Spencer admitted, "although what I don't know."

Both boys were silent for awhile and finally Spencer spoke again. "You know we should talk to my grandfather, the one I told you about. He might know something for he is the son of the man I am named for and since we share the same kind of bond that he and that Aaron did, he might know what the dreams mean."

"Are you sure he won't thing we are making things up or that we are mad?"

"No," Spencer said shaking his head, "Grandfather Landon would never think that and neither would his partner Uncle Grey. You've met them when you came over to my house and spent the last couple of weeks of summer with my family and you should know that they would never think that. Besides, my grandfather in particular is something of a scholar and loves to read just about anything, so if anyone would know what these dreams are about he would."

"Yes, I agree," Aaren said slowly. "Very well then, we will ask him when I come and visit you for part of the summer."

Although it had been Spencer suggestion, really it was Aaren who was the leader of the two of them and therefore, he had to give any ideas his okay, before Spencer or even Derek when he was with them, was carried out. Spencer never would have gone behind Aaren's back and had a conversation about their bond with his grandfather and uncle without his okay, because really the bond wasn't just about him, but about both of them and therefore, they both had to agree as really that was what a partnership, relationship or even just a friendship was all about.

"Hopefully he'll have some clue as to what is going home," Spencer said, "because I surely don't and there's not much on this type of thing in the library, because I've researched as much as I was able to with the resources available."

"I have too," Aaren agreed with a nod.

The two boys sat in silence for awhile and then Spencer said, "Why don't we go out and enjoy some time on the grounds and forget about homework for a least a couple of hours?"

"Alright," Aaren agreed. "We still have tomorrow to get it done and I'm mostly finished anyway, except for one assignment for history."

"I just have part of two assignments to finish, one for defense and the other for charms," Spencer agreed with a nod. "It shouldn't take me more then two, maybe three hours tops to finish both."

The two young men left the Room of Requirement side by side so close as to be almost touching, although not quite.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Hey Reid! How to do that?" called one of Spencer's housemate, as Spencer sat on one of the couches in the Ravenclaw common room reading a chapter in his textbook at a speed that most people couldn't match.

Spencer looked up startled and asked, "Do what?"

"Read so fast?" the boys known as Tony asked. "You must of been reading at least a 1000 words a minute."

"Actually it's more like 2500," Spencer told Tony calmly who gasped as did the other students in the Ravenclaw common room. "As for how I do it, I can't tell you," Spencer added with a shrug. "I do know my ancestor whose name I share could read 20,000 words a minute and remember what he read to because of his eidetic memory."

"So do you have your ancestors eidetic memory to?" asked another student by the name of Jamie.

Spencer shook just head negatively. "No, I don't, but then I'm not really surprised as it's a very rare ability that not many people whether wizard or muggle have."

"Maybe it has something to do with how intelligent you are," Tony speculated and the other students in the common room nodded in agreement.

"Possibly, especially, as my ancestor was very intelligent and had an IQ of 187," Spencer said and the Ravenclaws gasped in shock again.

"And how long ago did this ancestor or yours live?" asked one of the Ravenclaws.  
"A little less than two hundred years," Spencer said, "and before you ask he was from a very long line of squibs. In fact it was his twin sons Lochlan and Landon that broke the line of squibs, as they were the first ones in centuries to have the ability to do magic. Actually both Grandfather Landon and Uncle Lochlan are still alive and you really should meet them sometime as both of them are really something. Both are still as sharp as tacks and as healthy as horses, despite how old they both are. Neither show the inclination to pass over to the other side anytime soon."

"How do you know all this?" asked another one of the Ravenclaw.

"Reid history is whether well-documented by one of my ancestors," Spencer explained not mentioning who had documented it. "I've read through the history that's been written down and that's how I know everything that I do."

"So what did this ancestor of yours do with his life?" asked another one of the Ravenclaws.

"Oh, he was a writer," Spencer explain. "He also helped the Federal Bureau of Investigation in America with some of their most difficult cases. He was a consultant for the BAU, which stands for Behavioral Analysis Unit. The BAU tracked down serial killers among other things and they were always traveling whenever somebody called them in like the mayor, or local law enforcement or whatever city it was that needed the help trying to catch a very intelligent criminal. It was only a certain type of case that the Federal Bureau of Investigations could get involved in like a killer that had killed across state lines for example. They didn't take every case that came across their desks so to speak, because if they had they would've had anytime for private lives because as it was they were sometimes all gone for a week or more. They only took the ones where they felt they could help the most and where the most people had been killed and normal law enforcement was ineffective at capturing the person or persons doing the killing. The Federal Bureau has a lot of guidelines that they have to go by considering that they are part of the American government."

The Ravenclaws listened, as Spencer explained all about the government in America and about the federal bureau that his ancestor has been a consultant for. He told about how many killers had been caught thanks to the BAU among several other things.

All the Ravenclaws listened and then asked intelligent questions for a Ravenclaw liked nothing more then learning new things or at least most of them did. For the next hour they all learned more about the muggle world then they had had ever known before.

"Wow! That's really fascinating, Spencer," said one blond Ravenclaw whose name was Kris.

"I'll be happy to tell you some more about the muggle world if you like. My family may be magical and has been for almost two hundred years, but we have never lost contact with our muggle roots and we still have cousins living in America, who we visit."

Aaren who has been silent up until now, though he had listened to the conversation with a small smile on his face finally spoke. "My family still lives in America and I'd be happy to tell you all about the muggle world as well, since I basically grew up as one until I turned 11. Oh, I knew that magic was real thanks to my mother being a witch and I always found it fascinating the way she can clean the whole house in a matter of a few minutes instead of it taking hours, but I went to a regular muggle school, played sports, went to the movies and other things that children without magic do."

Some of the Ravenclaws looked confused, so Aaren went on to explain what a movie was amongst other things that muggles did in order to entertain themselves.

The Ravenclaws didn't realize it, but they were learning new things, stuff that they likely wouldn't learn about on their own since it was doubtful that any of them would ever venture out into the muggle world.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Aaren woke up suddenly wondering what had caused him to awaken in the middle of the night since he was warm and comfortable in his bed in Ravenclaw tower at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He and Spencer were just finishing up their third year and it wasn't long until the summer began and that he and Spencer would be separated for most of it, which didn't sit to well with him or with Spencer either for that matter. It was true that he always visited Spencer at his home for a couple of weeks near the end of summer, but most of it they would be apart only keeping in contact through the communication mirrors that Spencer had given him and Derek back near the end of their first year. The older he got the more he struggled being away from Spencer, as he had already fallen in love with him.

He had known about the soulmate bond since he and Spencer had met, but they had decided to concentrate on being best friends first, as they had been way too young to worry about the implications of the soulmate bond right then and figured that was for later, once they had grown up.

It wasn't very long until his 14th birthday and Aaren had decided what his feelings for Spencer were and he was almost positive that the other boy felt the same way he did. In fact, correction, he knew that Spencer felt same way he did as it had been the other boy who was the one that had figured out immediately what the blue sparks that had leapt between their hands meant when they had shaken them after being introduced to each other.

Suddenly Aaren heard Spencer began to move around restlessly in his bed and the dark haired boy got up to check of the boy he had fallen in love with to make sure that he was okay. He was probably just having a nightmare or maybe one of those dreams they got that were actually memories from their past life come to the surface. Aaren pulled on his pants before going over to Spencer's bed lifting that canopy on one side

"Spencer!" Aaren called softly not wanting to wake his other housemates, as he saw the other boy moving restlessly and knew that he was probably in the midst of a nightmare. Aaren decided not to wake the other boy right then and simply climbed into bed with him snuggling as close as he could get. As soon as Aaren had climbed under the covers with Spencer and snuggled close the other boy began settle down automatically throwing an arm over Aaren's waist and that was more than fine with the other boy who then began to drift off to sleep again now that Spencer was no longer sleeping so restlessly.

Aaren wondered sleepily if it had been a nightmare that his friend had been experiencing or one of the many memories from his past life. Aaren knew he would find out in the morning and with that revelation drifted contently off to sleep snuggled into Spencer's side.

"Hey! What are you doing in my bed!" come a voice that he had come to love drawing him out of a deep sleep.

"What time is it?" Aaren asked groggily.

Spencer didn't respond verbally and simply stuck his head out of the curtains surrounding his bed and picked up his wand that was on his nightstand table and cast a tempos spell. "The other students will be up in about an hour. Now what are you doing in my bed? Not that I mind, I was just curious what caused you to climb into bed with me?" Spencer asked trying his best to hide his blush, as he thought about the fact that he had just spent a couple of hours sleeping with the boy that he had fallen in love with during the not quite three years they had known each other.

"Why don't you cast a silencing spell so that nobody can hear us as we talk," Aaren suggested calmly propping himself against the headboard with several pillows behind his back.

Spencer obeyed by casting a "Muffliato! There now we should be able to talk and you can tell me how you ended up in my bed."

"I woke out of a deep sleep wondering what had awoken me and then I heard you moving very restlessly," Aaren explained his tone calm, although his insides were all aflutter. "Instead of waking you I just decided to see if me joining you in bed would help you sleep more peacefully then you had been doing previously and within moments of me joining you, you stopped moving so restlessly and were sleeping as peacefully as a baby."

Aaren shrugged casually as the other boy considered this. "I do remember dreaming," Spencer said slowly, "and I remember my other self being so furious that I suppose it caused me to move restlessly in my sleep, which I'm assuming is what woke you up."

"Probably," Aaren agreed. "So what were you dreaming about that caused you to be so restless, if I may ask? From what you said a minute ago you were having one of those flashback dreams that we both often have when we sleep."

"Yes, I was and I'll tell you all about it if you like, although after that you had better go back to your own bed so nobody knows that you were over here with me, as we wouldn't want to start any rumors."

"All right," Aaren agreed calmly putting his arm around the other boy and Spencer for his part put his head on Aaren's shoulder and started to tell him all about the dream had had been having that was actually a memory.

Flashback

"You left Harry at his relatives without even bothering to check on him to make sure he was well," Spencer yelled at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. It was a day that his twin sons Lochlan and Landon graduated from Hogwarts and he had asked the headmistress if he could have a word with Dumbledore's portrait after the ceremony was over and McGonagall had quickly agreed.

McGonagall started to step forward to stop the argument that was starting and Aaron gently took her arm and shook his head at her and whispered that this was something that Spencer needed to do as he had a lot of anger at the former headmaster of this school once he had found out how his distant uncle, Harry had been raised by his muggle relations and that he needed to get it off his chest.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" McGonagall asked, as she stood back and watched Spencer yell at the animated portrait of Dumbledore who if it was possible for a painting to do had gone completely white seeming to lose all pigmentation.

"He needs to get this off his chest," Aaron explained simply. "Once he found out how Harry was treated by his relatives and that Dumbledore never bothered to check up on his wellbeing, well, you can imagine how he almost literally exploded like a volcano blowing it's top. I wasn't too happy when I found out how Harry was treated either and both of us have often wondered how child services didn't hear about it."

"Exactly how was Mr. Potter treated by his relatives?" asked McGonagall. Aaron gave her a look and realizing that she genuinely didn't know told her causing her to glare at the portrait of Dumbledore. "I told Dumbledore that they were the worst sorts of muggles as I had stood there watching them in my Animagus cat form for a whole day. Of course, Dumbledore supposedly knew best. He didn't even bother to go see them in person, as all he did was leave Harry in a basket on the front doorstep with only a note of explanation. Did he bother to investigate to find out that Harry's mother Lily and her sister Petunia hated each other once her family found out that Lily had magic? Sometimes for a smart man, Dumbledore was incredibly stupid or at least shortsighted and I knew this even when he was still alive, but Albus Dumbledore always gets his way not caring whose toes he stepped on in the process."

McGonagall and Aaron stopped talking and listened to Spencer yell at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and it was as Aaron had just said like a volcano exploding.

"Did you bother to go in person? No, of course not, you just leave a basket with a baby in it on their doorstep with no more than a note of explanation giving them another mouth to feed. Did you bother to find out that Petunia, Lily's sister hated her, after it was discovered that she had magic? Did you really think that Harry would be treated well in that house? He lived in a cupboard for ten years. A boot cupboard is no fit place for a baby! He was fed on scraps barely given enough to survive and anytime he displayed any accidental magic he was beaten within an inch of his life and yet you forced him to go back year after year. If it wasn't for his magic he would have likely died."

"It was for the greater good," Dumbledore just kept repeating looking as if he had been hit over the head with a sledgehammer.

"The 'greater good' my eye," Spencer told Dumbledore vehemently. "With the way he was treated in that house you're damn lucky you didn't create the next dark lord that would have been more terrible then Voldemort could ever think of being. You denied him his birthright and his heritage and just dumped him back into the wizarding world at 11, so is it any wonder he struggled so much to find his place? A place in a strange new world, which he had no context upon, which to build a decent foundation? Did you bother to explain anything to him? Why he was the boy who lived? Tell him anything about his heritage or the fact that he would inherit a fortune when he turned 17? Of course not, the great Albus Dumbledore knows best. Harry told me that you wanted him to have a normal childhood, but did you bother to check up on him to make sure he was happy and safe? How could you have missed all the signs about how he always come back to Hogwarts looking like skin and bones or the fact that he was dressed in clothes that were at least three sizes too big for him? You were so sure you were doing the right thing that you missed every single sign that Harry was being abused by his aunt, uncle and cousin, his oh, so loving relatives or you didn't didn't care."

"It was for the greater good," Dumbledore said looking, as if he was about to have a heart attack despite the fact that he was just a painting.

"You had so many positions of power that you overlooked things like Harry's abuse and it might not have been deliberate, but it amounts to the same thing," Spencer told the portrait of Dumbledore turning away in disgust. "I don't blame Harry for being so bitter towards you, as weren't you the one that shipped him off to his loving relatives every summer no matter how much he protested. You sure did make sure that he didn't have a decent childhood, because you refused to see the signs that were right under that long nose of yours. You're just damn lucky that you didn't turn him into the next dark lord because I'm not sure anybody else would've turned out as well as he did after the way he was treated and all I can guess is that Harry comes from good genes in order to turn out as well as he did."

Spencer turned back to the portrait and added, "You let Severus Snape belittle him and treat him like something that was found on the bottom of his boots and did you ever bother to try to curtail your potions teacher's behavior? Of course not, you made all those that weren't in Slytherin put up with him taking house points for no reason or letting his house sabotage others potions. At any other school that kind of abuse would have had the teacher fired or at least reprimanded just as soon as it was reported, especially if there were enough complaints filed. Apparently Snape was a spy for the light said, but you know something? I don't really give a damn that he was a spy for the light side as you should have told him to behave like a professional and if he didn't do as he was supposed to there should have been consequences for that. Instead what do we get? Somebody who belittles, berates and does his best to make Harry's as well as most of the other students lives hell. Snape took every chance he could to make Harry's years at school just a little worse, as if having a manic after him every year wasn't bad enough, so is it any wonder he's never been very good at the subject of potions with that kind of pressure? I truly hope that nobody ever has as much power as you do again, because a saying in the muggle world is that, 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'. And in your case you had so much power and so many positions that you let the smaller things fall through the cracks. I sincerely hope you are rotting in hell for all eternity for what you did too Harry as a child, not to mention your many other mistakes. Who knows how many others lives were ruined, just because people were so in awe of you that they did what you asked thinking they were doing the right thing.

"You disgust me and if you were still alive I would punch you in the nose and then have you brought up on so many charges that you would never see the light of day again. You didn't listen when Harry told you that he didn't want to go back to his relatives and you didn't bother to find out if there were anymore options for keeping him safe while he had a decent childhood. If we ever meet in the afterlife I'm going to give you what you deserve, so you better hope we never cross paths. You broke so many laws concerning Harry that if you were ever brought up on charges you would spend the rest of your life in prison. I just wish I could give you a taste of what Harry went through at the hands of his oh, so loving relatives."

This last was said so sarcastically that every portrait within hearing distance winced.

"What disgusts me even more is the fact that Harry's godfather Sirius Black never wouldn't have gone to Azkaban at all if he had been allowed to take Harry in the first place instead of you insisting that he would be safer at Lily's sister's. Safer my ass!"

All the portraits including Dumbledore winced again at Spencer harsh and sarcastic tone.

"If you were still alive I would never have allowed my sons to come here and would have insisted that they go to school in America, as I wouldn't want them anywhere you, where you would be able to manipulate them into doing your bidding, since you don't seem to care who you hurt, so long as you get what you want. I work for government as a consultant and I've seen a lot of evil and nasty things in my effects to help catch people who murder for fun and not just once, but on multiple occasions, but the way you manipulated people to get your way is particularly coldblooded and foul and if you dare say it was for the greater good I'll burn your portrait right here and I don't particularly care how much trouble it gets me in. We'll never know how many people died thanks to your machinations that might have lived, but I'm sure it's a lot Sirius Black being a case in point."

Spencer turned away from Dumbledore's portrait for the final time not bothering to even look at the former headmaster or the other portraits that were hanging on the wall of the headmistress's office as he walked back to where Aaron and McGonagall were still standing glaring at Dumbledore's portrait.

All the portraits were silent as they were shocked by Spencer's rant, but when they all thought about it they knew everything this muggle had said was nothing but the absolute truth.

The portrait of Dumbledore looked at McGonagall a woman who had been his friend for many years only to see her glaring at him with such fire in her eyes that he was surprised that his portrait didn't burst into flame just from her look alone.

"Albus, I am going to petition the board of governors to have your portrait removed, as you don't deserve to sit up there on the wall with other past headmasters if even half of what this young man has said to you is true, and I have no reason to doubt that it is. Every year you sent Harry back into hell, just for the so-called protection that living with people who shared his blood provided, but tell me Albus how could that protection actually work when the basis for it was supposed to be love? From what I gathered from Dr. Reid's rant Harry Potter was never loved in that house and was treated like an abused house-elf and beaten up at the slightest opportunity when he showed the least signs of magical ability and yet you insisted every year that he had to go back, even though I told you they were the worst sorts of muggles. Me! Who had watched them for a whole day! I don't know why I never bothered to question you before, but no longer! I used to consider you a friend and mentor, but now thinking back it is clear that you manipulated more then just me and Harry, but dozens of other people. Dr. Reid is right that you are lucky that you didn't turn Harry into the next dark lord and if it had happened it would have been nobody's fault but yours! Well, I've said all I'm going to say on the subject, but don't expect me to listen to anything you might have to say ever again and if I can't have you successfully removed from this office I might just burn you myself and claim it was an accident."

With those words the two men and one woman left the office although Aaron shot the portrait such a look of loathing, anger and disgust that told not only Dumbledore, but every portrait low enough to see that the other man was also disgusted at what had once been the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts had ever known and that he agreed with everything that his mate had just said, but didn't feel the need to repeat it.

End Flashback

"Wow! That was some dream," Aaren said after a moment. "No, wonder you were so restless!"

"Yes, it was as I don't remember any other dreams where I ever saw my past self so furious as he was usually a calm steady type of person, like me or you," Spencer said. "I'm not saying that, that past Spencer didn't have a temper, just that he didn't usually lose it quite so badly."

"Personally, I thought he had every right to lose it like he did, because from what I have read of Dumbledore...well you always know that the victors are the ones that write the history books, but reading between the lines he seemed like a person that had too much power just like your past self said in your dream."

"My grandfather agrees with you as he's told me a lot about Dumbledore," Spencer said not mentioning that his Uncle Harry had also told him a lot about the former headmaster of Hogwarts.

"In any case, we can discuss it later, but you had better get back to your own bed as it won't be long before our dormmates start to rise for another day of classes."

"Here, let me check and make sure the coast is clear," Spencer said, as he the removed the Muffliato spell and then opened the curtains looking around the dorm room before gesturing to Aaren to follow him, which the other boy did quickly.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Aaren said kissing the other boy on the cheek. "There's no point of us trying to go back to sleep. since we'll have to get up in 15 or 20 minutes anyway."

"Alright," Spencer agreed readily. "I'll meet you downstairs in 20 minutes and we can go to breakfast together."

Aaren nodded and the two boys begin to gather their stuff so they could take showers, get dressed and then head downstairs to breakfast.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Aaren, and Spencer age 14

"Grandfather Landon, Uncle Grey can we talk to you?" Spencer asked after his grandfather had stepped in the back door of the Reid home, Aaren at his side.

"Of course, Spencer," Landon agreed after he and Grey shared an indecipherable look. "Why don't we go to the library? Do you want your father to join us?"

Landon was still a very handsome man despite his age as he was 6'3', but he had curly silver hair that was still as thick as it had been in his youth and also golden brown eyes, just like his father's before his death. What really made women gather around him whenever he went out in public though, was the fact that he still stood straight and strode anywhere with confidence. Women had always been attracted to any man that was confident in himself and his abilities and who's carriage proved it and it didn't matter one wit that Landon was a very old man now, because old women as well as younger ones tried to get his attention, but he had ever had eyes for his mate Grey.

"Not right now," Spencer said after he and Aaren shared a look and Landon nodded, as if he had expected that answer and it was very possible that he had.

Landon nodded and told the two boys, "Come along then."

The four of them walked to the library silently and once they had entered Grey warded the door without comment. All the ward meant was to warn any adult that wanted to get in that there was a private meeting going on and that they were not to be disturbed, unless it was an emergency. The ward could be broken fairly easily, but it wouldn't be unless there was some kind of an emergency as the Reids valued other's privacy.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, boys?" Grey asked gently as the four of them took seats around the small conference room table.

Spencer and Aaren exchanged looks and Aaren gestured at Spencer to start, since they were his relatives.

"I'm not really sure where to begin," Spencer admitted.

"Well, why don't you tell us what the problem is and then we'll go on from there," Landon suggested with a smile and Spencer nodded.

"It's not precisely a problem, grandfather," Spencer said. Spencer was silent as he gathered his thoughts for a couple of minutes and then he said. "Did you know that Aaren and I share a soulmate bond?"

Grey and Landon looked at each other, but it was Grey that answered, "Let's just say we suspected, but we didn't know for sure. Both of us were around your namesake and his partner enough to recognize the signs, Lan especially, even though that was over a hundred years ago now."

"Hell, Lochlan and I grew up with it every day from the time we were four," Landon said, as his eyes misty with memories. "Your namesake and his partner were as close as two people could possibly be and remained so until their deaths. Of course, we didn't know about the soulmate bond until we read our father's journals, as neither dad or Uncle Aaron ever said anything about the bond they shared to us or probably anyone, because they likely wouldn't have been believed even if they had, but it made perfect sense, considering how close the two of them were, at least in hindsight. Besides, it was an extremely private thing between my father and his partner, so I can't really blame either of them forn ot saying anything."

"One of the reasons that we wanted to talk to you instead of Spencer's father is that he told me that you would know things that his father would not," Aaren said speaking for the first time.

"That's quite possible," Landon agreed his tone calm, although he was having trouble concealing his emotions, for not only did his grandson look more and more like his father everyday Aaren looked almost exactly like his Uncle Aaron, despite being decades younger. Seeing his grandson and Aaren together, looking so much like their past selves brought a wave of nostalgia so strong that it took every ounce of will power he had to sound and act normal, "especially on the subject of soulmate bonds because not only did my brother and I live with it every day until we were all grown up and moved out I've done my own research over the years. After all, just like you I was a Ravenclaw."

"Then maybe you can help us understand what's been happening to us for the past few years," Aaren murmured.

"What's been happening to you?" asked Landon with a raised eyebrow.

"Aaren and I have been having dreams," Spencer explained, "except that they don't seem like you're ordinary dream at all as we keep dreaming about people who look like us. I have seen pictures of my namesake and I'm sure I've been having dreams about him and his partner."

Landon and Grey exchanged another indecipherable look and Grey asked, "What kind of dreams are they? Scary?"

"No, not at all," Spencer said. "They're just more real I guess you could say then most dreams are. Most dreams you forget after you wake up, these though neither Aaren or I have forgotten, as they don't fade like normal dreams are wont to do."

"What do these dreams involve?" Landon asked keeping his expression neutral, although on the inside he was really excited. If he was correct in what he was thinking it wasn't just that this Spencer looked a great deal like his father, but actually was a reincarnation of a man that had been dead for over a hundred years. Also he believed that the current Aaren that was sitting beside his grandson, was also a reincarnation of his father's soulmate Aaron Hotchner as the two could have been twins or at least carbon copies except for a few subtle differences, like eye color.

Spencer told his grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey all about his dreams and then Aaren did the same and both older men listened intently until the two boys were done.

"When did you first start having these dreams?"

"Well, really, we started having them that first night at Hogwarts when we were 11," Aaren said, "but they weren't often back then, but in the last year or so they've gotten so much more frequent that they come almost every night."

"Well, boys what I'm going to tell you is probably going to shock you, but it's true nonetheless," Landon finally said, as calmly as he could.

"What do you believe is going to shock us?" Spencer asked his grandfather already formulating a theory in his mind.

"Well, these dreams you've been having aren't actually dreams, they are memories," Landon explained.

"Memories of what?" asked Aaren still looking a little confused. Aaren was so distracted that he didn't notice Spencer his face light up in understanding of what his grandfather was getting at.

"Grandfather Landon, thinks that we're the reincarnation of his father and his partner Aaron Hotchner," Spencer told Aaren who looked absolutely flabbergasted once the words had left Spencer's lips.

"You can't be serious," Aaren protested vehemently. "Reincarnation isn't real."

"That is what the muggles would like you to believe," Grey told Aaren kindly. "A lot of things that the muggles don't believe are real, actually exist in the magical world, although I will admit that reincarnation is unusual even for witches and wizards."

"The dreams you told Grey and me about," Landon explained as calmly as possible, "were actually events in the lives of my dad and Uncle Aaron that Jack, Lochlan and I were there to witness. The reason that you keep dreaming about two men that look so much like you, except for a few subtle differences is because you were them. I remember the day that Uncle Aaron died, the day that all the life and vitality just went right out of dad like a candle being snuffed out. Dad only lived about nine months after that as me, Jack, Lochlan or his grandchildren couldn't get him to eat hardly anything at all and it didn't take long, before he died as well, but instead of some disease, it was of a broken heart. Really, he was in excellent health for someone who was 78, and could have lived another 10 or 20 years, but once Uncle Aaron died he just didn't have the will to do that. He once told Jack, Lochlan and I that he felt as if the best part of him had been ripped away and since we were all grown up and able to take care of ourselves there was no reason really for him to stick around—to force himself to live like he would've done if we had still been young children who needed looking after, especially since we didn't have any other family at that time."

"You did have a grandmother," Grey pointed out.

"Yes, that's true, but she was in an institution and wasn't even able to look after herself much less Jack, Lochlan and me and she died 30 years before my father did. I realize that reincarnation is hard to believe," Landon told Aaren, "but it's true nonetheless and the more you and Spencer grow I'm sure the more memories you will start to have."

"As much as I don't want to believe in reincarnation I believe you are right," Aaren said still looking a little bit disbelieving. "The dreams I'm getting are way to realistic to be normal ones and I remember every detail once I'm awake instead of them fading from my memory after a few minutes. Besides, why would I dream about people that I don't ever remember meeting, except Derek Morgan looks a lot like the current one, except older."

"It's strange if you ask me that your friend Derek shares the exact same name as his ancestor, well all except for the last name," Grey said.

"It's just one of those weird twists of fate that's all," Landon told his mate.

"What do you think Spencer," asked Grey, "you've been silent for some time."

"I was just thinking about this reincarnation thing and as Aaren said it's very hard to believe, but on the other hand, I remember people and events that I can tell happened a long time ago, just from the way they are dressed, so what other explanation is there? I always thought it was weird that I share the same name as your father and Aaren shares the same name as his soulmate and now we know why we do."

"You still could've been given totally different names you know," Grey said and Spencer nodded.

"I know, but our parents did name us after two of our ancestor instead of giving us different names," Spencer said with a shrug.

"Speaking of parents, my mother isn't going to like this and my grandmother is going alike it even less," Aaren said. "I'm not looking forward to arguing with them about it, so the longer it takes them to find out, especially my grandmother the better as far as I'm concerned. If it can wait until I'm of age then that would be perfect."

"What about your father?" asked Spencer as he had not known this about Aaren's family.

"My father has always just wanted me to be happy, and that is why he allowed me to go to Hogwarts, because it was what I wanted. If I had wanted to go to a regular muggle school then he would have overridden my mother's wishes and not forced me to go to a magical school, so far away from home."

"I'm so glad you decided to give Hogwarts a try as we probably never would have met otherwise," Spencer said feeling truly horrified at that thought giving Aaren's hand a squeeze.

"I wasn't really sure of my decision until after I had met you and Derek," Aaren admitted, "but now I'm glad I made it, as I can't imagine never having met you either." Aaren leaned over and kissed Spencer on the cheek causing him to blush, but also look pleased causing Grey and Landon to exchange looks and grin at each other as Aaren's gesture brought back so many memories for them both, as the other Aaron and done the same thing hundreds, if not thousands of time before.

"At least you two met much earlier than my father and Uncle Aaron did," Landon added. "My father was 25 when he first met Aaron Hotchner who was ten years older then him."

"Why don't you tell Aaren the story of how the two of them met?" Spencer asked. "You tell the story better than I do."

"Would you please?" Aaren asked politely looking intrigued. "I know that they met at a Starbucks coffee shop in Virginia, but that's really all I know."

"Alright," Landon agreed giving his grandson an affectionate smile. "It was really just coincidence or maybe fate," Landon began looking reminiscent and Aaren listened intently. "My father always took my brother and me on some type of outing once a week when we were young and before we went we always stopped at Starbucks for a snack. It was always hot chocolate for us and a mocha for dad along with some type of pastry for each of us. One day in December 2004 this tall man with black hair and the darkest brown eyes I've ever seen strode into the shop and goes up and buys himself a coffee and a bear claw. The Starbucks was really busy that time of day and there was only one seat left and that was at the table that my father and my brother and I are sitting at enjoying our snacks before we went on our outing and he asked very politely if he can sit with us as there is no other free seat..."

Landon went on to tell the whole story about how his father and that Aaron had met and everybody listened intently the whole time something tugging at the edges of Aaren's memory...something he couldn't quite catch as it slipped out of his grasp like water.

"I'm surprised you remember it so clearly since you were only four years old when it happened," Aaren commented.

"That's true," Landon said, "but it was an often repeated story in my family. I heard it so often when I was younger that I could probably tell it to you in my sleep. Jack, Lochlan and I wanted it as a bedtime story up until we were about eight or nine years old. I remember that Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau affectionately known as JJ and Emily Prentiss thought it was oh, so romantic when they heard about it. Uncle Aaron's team really was like one big family and we often spent time with them when they weren't working that is. Those were the days. I still miss every single one of them and I know that Lochlan does to, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, and Derek Morgan. Every single member of the team was really like an aunt and an uncle to Jack, Lochlan and me, but the three of us were naturally closer to Uncle Aaron and of course, our father. I miss Sara to." Landon sighed sounding melancholy.

"Who is this Sara you mentioned?" asked Aaren curiously.

"She was our housekeeper," Landon explained. "Dad hired her to help look after us when we were babies, because he was a single father trying to look after twins by himself and even one baby is a lot of work, much less two. Sara was an older lady whose husband had died of a heart attack and all her children were grown. She died when we were in our early thirties at almost ninety which was extremely old for a muggle back then. She really was an integral part of our little family and when dad met Aaron, he and his son Jack made it complete."

The four of them were silent for a few minutes after Landon finished telling the story of how his father and Aaron Hotchner had met until finally Landon asked gently, "Do you want to bring the father in on this?"

"I don't know," Spencer said looking worried, "what if he tries to break Aaren and me up? I really don't want to fight with either of my parents, but I'm not going to give Aaren up just to make them happy. If I lost Aaren I know it would destroy me, but if my parents disowned me I would recover from it, eventually."

"He won't," Landon assured his grandson. "Your father knows all the stories and about how his great-grandfather and his partner were soulmates. He might not approve, but there's really nothing he can do. Trying to break a couple up who are connected in this way is illegal and he could end up in Azkaban if he tried. Besides, I know my son, and he loves you Spencer and he isn't going to disown or abandon you, just because you turned out to be gay. Besides he grew up with us as his parents, as he is our son after all, so no, you don't need to worry about Charles."

"What about my mother?" asked Spencer, not bothering to correct his grandfather in the fact the he wasn't gay, but bisexual since he supposed for all intents and purposes he was gay, simply because he had found his perfect match and it was another man and even if he liked woman in that way Aaren was all he needed or wanted in order to be happy.

"Now that's a different story," Landon admitted, looking a little melancholy. "I don't think she'll disown you, although I'm not absolutely sure about that. I'd guess that she might treat you coldly, as she has never been the most forgiving or warm of women. I know your father loves her, but he loves you too and I'm really hoping that she doesn't do something like trying to disown you, because your father will never allow that to happen. If she goes to far it might even end in the divorce, although I can't really say for certain."

"I believe that she'll try to disown him," Grey said speaking up. "I hate to say this about anybody in my family, but I never really have liked her very much and it's nothing against you Spencer or any of your siblings it's just she's always seemed like an opportunist to me."

Landon looked distressed, but nodded as he agreed, even though he hadn't wanted to say it before.

"So if I may ask how did you two have children since Spencer told me that you've been together ever since you were about 16," Aaren asked when he felt Spencer's distress as he felt changing the subject was a good idea.

"Ever heard the term artificial insinuation?" asked Grey with a smile. "In wizarding America they had what was then just a theological concept to muggles known as an artificial uterus." Grey then went on to explain exactly what that was. "We didn't have to find a woman to carry the embryo or embryos and the fetuses were protected from human diseases. Landon and I had a dozen children that way, although not all at the same time, of course."

"That must've been expensive," Aaren suggested knowing how much that kind of thing cost in the muggle world and he was sure it was no different in wizarding America.

"We had the money for it," Landon said with a shrug, "and what better way to spend it then giving a gay couple a family of their own and want more than anything. My father made a fortune selling some computer programs that he created and after that at Sara's and Uncle Aaron's suggestion he write novels, even though that didn't take much of his immense brainpower. I believe that's why he enjoyed helping Uncle Aaron out on all his cases for the BAU, as it used more of his brainpower then writing novels did and being with his lover, even while he was working was always a bonus."

"And it also allowed him to travel with his mate and the rest of the team so that Uncle Aaron and Uncle Spencer could spend more time together then they otherwise would have had," Grey said and Landon nodded.

"Uncle Aaron job meant he was out of town a lot," Landon said, "and most spouses wouldn't have put up with it just like Haley, Uncle Aaron's wife before he met dad. She wanted a divorce, because he was out of town so much and even when he was supposed to be off he was likely to be called in and she just finally got sick of it. By that time, they didn't really have much common ground, except for their son Jack. In any case, Spencer here will inherit a quite tidy sum when he reaches 17, as that is the age of maturity in the wizarding world. He has had a trust fund set up for him since his birth, as have all our children and grandchildren. Lochlan and Michelle have of course, done the same for their children and grandchildren. Apparently, canny businessmen and women run in the family, because our fortune has only increased thanks to clever investing over the last 115 years since my father made the original one."

"So do you think these dreams or memories will continue?" asked Spencer seeming to have gotten over being sad or upset at least for the moment. He would do almost anything to be with Aaren, even if it meant that his mother no longer loved him and was no longer a part of his life. Logically Spencer realized that if his mother did abandon the family that she didn't really love any of them at all or at least not the way a mother should, emotionally though he knew he would still be hurt if his mother did leave.

"More than likely," Landon said tapping his cheek with one finger thoughtfully. "I doubt you'll remember every single thing that happened in your previous life, but you probably will remember at least most of the major events, the ones that involve both of you, although I can't be sure, since it's a rare thing, even in the wizarding world. I can't be absolutely sure of course, but I suspect that Aaren will only remember his life after he met Spencer and not what happened with his ex-wife Haley or his life with her and Spencer will probably be the same and only remember events after he met Aaron."

"We had better go let your dad at least know that we're alive though as we've been in here for quite some time," Grey said and everybody nodded.

"I suppose we should tell dad what we've been talking about," Spencer said looking reluctant.

"That would be a good idea," Landon assured his grandson, "and it's a very mature decision. I'm proud of you."

Spencer blushed at the praise, as he knew that his grandfather meant it.

"Thank you," Spencer said, as Grey removed the ward from the door and then opened it so everyone could exit.

"Oh, before I forget, grandfather could you also authorize Aaren to read your father's journals, as he really wants to and has been ever since I told him about the soulmate bond when we were eleven. I've been meaning to ask you, but I keep forgetting," Spencer requested.

"Of course, Spencer," Landon agreed with barely a pause. "He should read them if he really is the reincarnation of Aaron Hotchner, as maybe the journals will help him regain even more memories and even if it doesn't he is still part of the family thanks to the bond the two of you share. We'll do that after we talk to your father, alright?"

Spencer nodded in agreement, although he still looked apprehensive on telling his father about him and Aaren and as for Aaren, he tried not to look excited, as he had been wanting to read those journals for the last four years. Spencer had already told him many of the stories that the journals contained, but that didn't mean he didn't want to read them for himself and it wasn't that he didn't trust Spencer, because he did, just like that he wanted to see them with his own eyes.

The four of them fell silent and trooped into the den where they knew that Spencer's father would be reading the paper at this time of day.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"So what's this about?" asked Charles, Spencer's father. The two of them were in Charles's study a room that Spencer had come to love, if only because it was lined with bookcases. It had been decided between him, his grandfather, uncle and Aaren that he would talk to his father alone at least initially, but if he needed them for support they would be close by. Aaren had been reluctant to let Spencer tell his father the news alone, but Landon had assured him that Charles would accept their relationship and so he had had to take the older man's word for it and silently prayed he was right for he didn't want Spencer hurt emotionally or any other way.

"Well, before I tell you can you promise me that you won't mention it to mom," Spencer requested and Charles looked startled.

"Why?" asked Charles

"Because I just don't want her to know and once I tell you what I've been keeping from you, you will understand why," Spencer said looking down at his feet.

"Alright then," Charles agreed pretty sure he knew what his son wanted to discuss. He had suspected for the last several years that his son was gay and that he and Aaren were more than friends, but since it had never confirmed either verbally or nonverbally he couldn't be sure. He also suspected that Spencer, Aaren, his grandfather and his partner had been discussing this very thing when they had warded the library a few minutes ago. In any case, if what he suspected was true then Spencer was right to try to keep it from his wife for she would not like the fact that her son was involved with another boy and would try to break them up, not that he would allow that to happen. Gay couples seemed to run in his family, although there had only been three that he knew of including his grandfather and his partner Grey. For himself he had nothing against gay couples, because he had grown up accepting such things as normal since his grandfather was with a male partner, even though he was bisexual. When he had gone out on outings with his grandfather and his partner he had never seen Grandfather Landon even look in the direction of a female or another male at all, as he was totally devoted to Grey, and vise versa. Even when Grandfather Landon had taken him and his other siblings out on outings all by himself, he had never paid any attention to any of the females that had been trying to gain his attention and in fact seemed oblivious to it. In any case, it was no way in hell that he would let Stephanie bully their son and she would either accept the situation or there would be consequences. He loved his wife, he did, but there was no way he would let her disown or mistreat Spencer either. So what if Spencer loved another boy? Why did it really matter in this day and age, especially since he was hardly an only child and there were plenty of options for carrying on the family name and even if there hadn't been he would still support his son as that was really what family was all about. He had known for some time that one of the reasons Stephanie objected to Spencer spending so much time with Grandfather Landon, was because of the fact that he had a male partner and that he didn't bother to hide what she considered his wrongness from anyone. In fact in her eyes he flaunted his sickness in public, by holding hands and kissing Grey's cheek and even his lips where other people could see them. The two of them had agreed to disagree on this particular subject a long time ago, especially when he got tired of arguing with her every time Grandfather Landon came to visit, which was quite often. He had refused to not let his grandfather be a part of his life and the lives of his family and Stephanie had finally had to give in or she would have alienated not only him, but their children, since they all adored their great-grandfather and great-uncle.

Spencer shuffled his feet nervously and refused to look his father in the eye, as he said as calmly as possible.

"Aaren and I share a soulmate bond," Spencer finally told his father speaking so softly that Charles hardly heard him.

Charles look stunned for a moment, because while he had expected Spencer to tell him that he had developed feelings for Aaren he had never expected this. The only soulmate bond that he knew about in his family had been his grandfather Landon's own father, who his son was named for. This was definitely not something he had expected because soulmate bonds were so rare, but now that he thought about it he knew that Spencer and Aaren had seemed exceptionally close for best friends or even boyfriends.

"You're sure?" asked Charles, but knowing in his heart that Spencer never would've brought it up if he hadn't been 100% positive.

"Of course, dad," Spencer said sounding offended finally looking up. "I know the signs since I've read our ancestor's journals about a dozen times by now."

"Well then, the only thing left is to welcome Aaren officially to the family," Charles said and had the pleasure of seeing his son's face light up.

"You mean it?" Spencer said his whole face almost literally glowing.

"Of course, son," Charles assured his 14-year-old son. "I grew up on stories about soulmates and what that means and I've also read the journals, although not for years. I know that to try to separate the two of you would be very foolhardy on my part and cause the both of you unimaginable pain and I would never do that. Besides, I grew up with one gay couple around all the time and that would of course, be your Great-Grandfather Landon and Great-Uncle Grey and to me and the rest of the family their relationship is perfectly normal, although I realize that other people don't think so."

"Thanks, dad," Spencer said hugging his father tightly, which Charles accepted with pleasure.

"Your mother is going to scream and yell you realize?" Charles asked. "She and me used to argue all the time about a letting your grandfather and Grey hang around, as she considers their relationship sinful and wrong."

"I know, as Grandfather Landon warned me," Spencer said looking worried. "I would prefer her not to find out until after I've graduated from Hogwarts, but there's no way I'm going to hide my relationship with Aaren just to keep the peace," he added looking determined. "She'll either have to accept it..."

"Don't worry, I won't let her convince me to disown you," Charles assured his son when he paused. "I love your mother, but I love you too and if the truth be known your mother and I have kind of been having relationship problems in the last year or two, although we've tried not to show that around you or your siblings." Charles looked sad. "Your mother refuses to see that certain things that she considers unnatural and wrong are not considered wrong in our family and gay relationships are one of those things. Just know that if we do divorce it is in no way your fault. I know you'll feel guilty, and think that you caused our break up, but the truth is that Stephanie is just very unbending in certain ways and although I love her I will not support her in this. If we do divorce she won't get a penny, as Grandfather Landon insisted on a prenuptial agreement before I married her. I should have known then that the marriage would never last as Grandfather Landon has never insisted on a prenuptial agreement for any of the other family's wives or husbands. Both dad and my uncle, although really he's a second father to me, but it's was just easier to call Grey uncle then some variation of dad, as it was less confusing to a young child. In any case, both saw something in Stephanie that I did not, but then I was much younger and more idealistic when I married her."

"When you are in love, or at least think you are you don't want to acknowledge their faults," Spencer ventured and Charles nodded, because his son was very right.

"That's very wise of you, son," Charles said and Spencer blushed at the praise, even as he beamed up at his father. "You're right, that when you love someone or at least believe you do, you don't want to acknowledge their faults and although every human on the face of the past has faults I should have realized that Stephanie was an opportunist that just wanted to marry me because of my money. She probably does love me in her own way, but I've come to realize that she doesn't really love anybody or at least not enough to stick around and work out whatever problems we're having."

"But if you divorce she won't get a single Galleon?" asked Spencer.

"No, because as I just said," Charles said shaking his head. "She had to sign a prenuptial agreement, before I would agree to marry her. I loved her true and still do, but I also always listen to my father and grandfather. Although I was an adult and thought at the time that they were being ridiculous, now I know that they were just being cautious and I'm glad they made me see reason in that at least."

"Why did she agree to marry you when she knew she wouldn't get a single Galleon if you divorced?" asked Spencer curiously.

"Oh, I know she loved me, as I mentioned a few minutes ago and that probably overrode her common sense or maybe she thought she could change my mind, although she never has, not in the 35 years we've been married. Don't ever blame yourself if it happens," said Charles pulling his son into a hug when he saw his sons upset expression. "It is not your fault, nor will it ever be your fault if it happens. As human beings we make mistakes and so long as we handle those mistakes maturely then it will turn out alright. I know it will hurt if it does happen, but you'll have the support of the rest your family and also of Aaren since I know how much you two care for each other."

"Why can't she just accept that I love him, dad?" asked Spencer looking near tears. "Why does she have to rip our family apart?"

"You don't know for sure what's going to happen, son," Charles tried to assure Spencer.

"It will," Spencer said sounding unusually pessimistic. "I know I was just a child at the time, but I certainly noticed how she reacted every time Grandfather Landon entered the house and how she didn't like to be anywhere near him or Uncle Grey. Grandfather Landon just pointed out to me, what I really already knew deep in my heart, even if I didn't want to acknowledge it."

Charles looked at his son in amazement and realized that Spencer was wiser than most people who were three times his age, but he supposed that only made sense considering how intelligent he was and how much he read. He'd read through at least half of their huge library by the time he went to Hogwarts, if not more.

His son had more knowledge in his brain on numerous subjects then any 10 people and that was also at least partly due to his intelligence and the fact that he loved to read just about anything.

"We often don't want to acknowledge that the people we love don't love us in return," Charles told Spencer. "I'll keep this information from your mother as long as I can and if we're extremely lucky you'll be 17 and so will Aaren before she finds out because then you will be of age."

"Why does that matter?" Spencer asked looking confused which was unusual for him as he usually caught onto things right away.

"Because then you will be able to move out and get a place of your own after you graduate and you won't have to put up with her being nasty to you," Charles explained and Spencer nodded seeing what his father was getting at. "I know you understand that people can say nasty, untrue things about somebody when they want to hurt them even if it's only emotionally and mentally instead of physically. When it's someone that you don't love or care about words don't cut as deep as they can with somebody that you have loved ever since you were a baby or whom is at least a close friend."

"I do," Spencer said looking sad as he knew it would happen sometime in the next three or four years.

"We'll get through it, together," Charles told his son giving him a hug, which Spencer accepted with obvious pleasure glad that his father was still on his side and would love him no matter what. "Now I suggest that you tell Aaren and your grandfather and uncle what happened, as I know they are probably very curious about what we talked about and Aaren is probably even a little worried. You were very brave to come and tell me that you love another boy, son and I'm proud of you, as I know it took a lot of guts. I'm not sure I could have done the same thing at your age. After you tell Aaren and your grandfather and uncle what we talked about why don't you bring Aaren here to my study so that I can officially welcome him to the family? I'm sure Aaren will be relieved that I have accepted that your relationship is permanent and not just a phase you two are going through."

"Alright, dad," Spencer said, as he headed out of his father's study and went to find his grandfather, uncle and Aaren.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Aaren, I would like to welcome you officially to the family," Charles told the dark haired boy who was several inches taller then Spencer was. Charles stood up and extended his hand.

"Thank you, sir," Aaren said taking Charles's outstretched hand and returning the handshake.

Aaren had entered the study behind Spencer looking somewhat nervous and apprehensive which Charles could hardly blame him for, for Aaren was bound to doubt his welcome despite what Spencer and his parents had probably told him.

"Spencer, said that you didn't mind that he was in love with another boy, but I had trouble believing that," Aaren remarked candidly relaxing now that he saw that Spencer had been right.

"I don't blame you, having trouble believing it," Charles told and with a smile. "I know very well how liking your own sex is regarded, even in this day and age, although believe me, it was a lot worse back in the late 20th and early 21st century. Today it is much more accepted then it was back when Spencer's great-grandfather was born. I could tell you some stories that would raise the hair on the back of your neck about what Spencer's namesake and yours went through when certain people found out that they were gay."

"I would like to hear them," Aaren said.

"And so would I," Spencer who had been silent up until now added. "How come I've never heard them before?"

"Because the one thing at a time you were much too young," Charles told his son. "Yes, you were still mature for your age, but still it was inappropriate to tell such stories when you were only a child. Yes, you're still a child, but you're growing up and it won't be very long at all before you're out on your own. Besides, there was no point in telling you those stories at all, since they had to do with the trouble your ancestors went through, just because they were gay until we know whether you would turn out like your namesake or not. There was still a good chance that you would have turned out liking women you know and also getting married to one someday."

"My grandfather Landon and Grey were always telling me stories," Spencer pointed out.

"True," Charles admitted, "but they knew to tone them down, since you were still so young and they never told you of any of the trouble that your ancestors went through, just because they were together. There was no reason to burden you with that kind of information just like we never told any of your siblings those kind of stories, not that they were as interested in them as you were. Some of the stories are…chilling to hear and are quite capable of giving you nightmares, especially if you are extremely sensitive."

"So are you willing to tell me those stories now?" asked Spencer looking eager despite his father's warning.

"Well, some of them," Charles said, "I think you're mature enough to hear, but some of them need to wait until you're older."

Unspoken though it was, the message was understood nonetheless and that was that Charles wasn't going to tell them some of the stories and that they were going to have to wait until Spencer was at least 17.

"So could you tell us more about our namesakes?" Aaren requested and Charles nodded.

"It would probably be better if you asked Grandfather Landon since he was that Spencer's son, and he remembers the stories far better than I do."

"Dad, I promised Aaren that he could read the journals and I need either you or grandfather to take the spell off them so he can," Spencer requested and Charles nodded.

"I'll be happy to," Charles told the two boys. "Just make sure you don't let your mother catch him reading them, as she will immediately know that something is going on right away, since they are only able to be read by members of the family and yes, I know that you are not a member of the family yet, Aaren, but you will be just as soon as you graduate. The soulmate bond you two share guarantees that, even if all you are to each other is brothers or best friends, although I highly doubt it'll stay like that."

Both boys blushed at the double meaning in Charles words causing the old man to laugh heartily.

"Has your wife ever read the journals?" Aaren asked Charles tentatively and the older man shook his head negatively.

"She was never interested in reading the family journals, especially once she learned what they contained. Once she finds out that you two are more than just friends she's going to go absolutely ballistic, as she doesn't approve of same-sex relationships. I've already told Spencer what is very likely will happen when she does find out and it isn't going to be pleasant."

"Spencer's grandfather and uncle have already warned us, sir," Aaren said and Charles nodded not looking surprised at Aaren's revelation.

"Yes, they would have," Charles admitted somewhat ruefully. "I'm afraid that dad has never liked Stephanie very much and neither has Uncle Grey. He's kept his feelings to himself, so as not to cause an argument or any friction between us, but it's always been clear to me that he can't stand her. I told Spencer just a little while ago that I married her anyway, but before I did grandfather and dad both got me to agree to get her to sign a prenuptial agreement so if we get divorced she won't get a single Knut. I'm afraid that both dad and Uncle Grey were much wiser than me or perhaps, I was just too young and idealistic to see that Stephanie was only out for my money and not because she really loved me. I'm not saying she doesn't love me in her own way, but there is no way she'll ever accept the relationship between you two and even if I told her about the soulmate bond she still wouldn't, not that I would betray your trust like that, since it is something very private between the two of you. Stephanie has never been one that believes in such things as love at first sight or that such things as soulmate bonds exist."

"My mother also will probably never accept my relationship with Spencer, and my grandmother definitely won't," Aaron told Charles. "My father on the other hand, has always just wanted me to be happy and so he'll more than likely accept my relationship with Spencer, but my mother sounds a lot like your wife, except for the fact that she and my father truly love each other. In fact my mother, Minda defied her family to marry my father who is a complete muggle without an ounce of magic in him."

"Well, since your mother truly love your father, perhaps, it will be hard for her to accept your relationship, but isn't it possible she will, even if it takes her a long time to do so?" Charles suggested and Aaren nodded.

"You might be right," Aaren admitted. "I hope you are, because I would hate to be separated from my family or from Spencer, but there's no way in hell I'm going to allow anyone to come between us, just because they don't approve."

"If your mother truly loves you she will accept my son's relationship with you, even if it takes awhile," Charles said.

"I hope you're right," Aaren repeated. He had not been looking forward to the arguing and yelling that was bound to take place as soon as his mother discovered his relationship with Spencer.

All three were silent for a moment and then Charles said, "I do love Stephanie, but I don't think she truly loves anyone, at least not enough to stick around once this comes out. As I said a few minutes ago I was young and idealistic and I thought I truly loved her and also that she truly loved me too, but that was many years ago and things change. I'm older, wiser, less idealistic and I suppose also smarter. I can now see Stephanie for what she is, even though both my parents saw it decades ago. When you're young though and so sure of ourselves we don't always listen to good advice of someone older and wiser who you know has your best interest at heart." Charles looked pensive and a little sad for a moment, but then he looked and directly into Aaren's eyes and said, "I'm glad that you'll be here to help Spencer through what will be a difficult time when Stephanie does find out. I know you will never abandon him."

"Never!" Aaren growled suddenly looking so fierce and protective that it made Spencer take the other boy's hand in his since he felt the same way, even if he had never voiced those feelings out loud. "I feel, this…incredible connection to him," Aaren continued after a pause his tone calmer, "like we were always meant to find each other and be together. I've never felt this way about anyone else. I'm closer to Spencer then I am to even my own family as much as I love all of them."

Charles nodded, as if this confirmed something in his own mind, but all he said was, "And that is exactly how it should be. A soulmate bond means that you were meant for each other and that you'll never be happy without the other person near, especially once you have found each other. In a way, you're lucky that you found each other so early as Spencer's ancestor was 25 before he met Aaron Hotchner and that Aaron was 10 years older. In another you're not, because you have to wait years to be together intimate, which I know can't be easy, especially the older you get. Back then, our family didn't know anything about soulmate bonds and it wasn't until they had been together for over five years that they discovered it, all because one of our descendants contacted them when he found out that we were related to them."

"I know all about Harry Potter and how he is a distant relation of yours," Aaren told him and Charles nodded. "Spencer told me last year."

"Well, Spencer must really trust you then because he wouldn't give out that information to just anybody since I'm sure you know how most people react when they find out."

"They'd treat you like celebrities and hound you and your family to death," Aaren said and Charles nodded again.

"We've always kept our connection to the Potters as quiet as possible in order to maintain our privacy," Charles explained and Aaren nodded as that made complete sense. "I'm sure you know by now how they still hound Uncle Harry, even though it's been almost two hundred years since the defeat of Lord Voldemort."

"I've read the articles in the paper, sir," Aaron told him making a face. "Those articles are nothing but crap, excuse my language."

Charles laughed heartily and then said, "Yes, I completely agree with you, they are nothing but dragon dung, but then you know reporters will do anything for a story. We, meaning the family, just basically ignore it."

"I'm surprised they haven't been sued by now for all the rubbish they write," Aaren said. "My father is an attorney and he would have sued their butts if they had done that him or any of his family."

"I agree, but Uncle Harry has always been of the mind to live and let live. He went through some experiences during the war that made him think like that, although I can't tell you what as it's not my story to tell. Let's just say that Uncle Harry used to get angry easily, but the experiences he had during that horrible time changed him, so although he can still get angry it's usually about important things like if someone has set out to harm his family for instance and I'm not just talking about slandering them."

Aaren shook his head and said, "They better not even think about doing that to me and Spencer because if they do, I'll sue their butts off so that I own the paper and that's a promise. My father has always made sure I knew how to stand up for myself and those I love. Your uncle might be able to put up with the Daily Prophet slandering his name, but I certainly won't if they dare write their trash about me or Spencer."

"At one time Uncle Harry agreed with you," Charles told Aaren, "but war changes people, sometimes for the better and sometimes not. I'll let him tell you what he went through if he feel so inclined, although he doesn't like remembering that time and I for one can hardly blame him."

"I've met him only once, right after Spencer told me that the headmaster of our school was his so many times great-uncle," Aaren said. "He seemed rather…happy and content to me, but with just a hint of sadness about him."

Charles nodded and said, "That describes Uncle Harry all right. He is mostly a very happy and content individual so long as he has his wife by his side. His children are long since grown and have families of their own, but they all visit often. The reason he seems sad is he lost several people very close to him during the war and that doesn't even include his parents, so although he has put their deaths behind him that doesn't mean he doesn't still miss the people he lost. One thing you'll learn about Uncle Harry is that when he loves, he loves wholeheartedly and completely and losing someone that you love like that is very painful."

Suddenly the three of them hard footsteps heading towards the study and Charles hurriedly told the two if them. "If my wife asks what we were talking about, just tell her I was telling you some of the family history, because you were interested."

Aaren and Spencer nodded, knowing that a lie in this case, was necessary as a neither one of them needed Spencer's mother to find out about their relationship at least not at the moment.

There was a knock on the office door and Stephanie stuck her head in. "Oh, there you are," Stephanie said to the three of them "I was looking for you to let you know that lunch was ready."

"Oh, good I'm starving," Spencer said.

"You're always hungry," Aaren teased him.

"And you're not?" Spencer asked his friend teasingly. "We are teenage boys after all and that means we're always hungry."

Both boys got up from the chairs in front of Charles desk and headed for the door.

"So what were you three talking about?" asked Stephanie with a raised eyebrow.

"Dad was just telling Aaren some of the family history since he was so interested," Spencer explained with a straight face.

"Oh, yes, history is one of my favorite subjects at Hogwarts," Aaren chipped in. "I'm always learning something new about the wizarding world, which is absolutely fascinating."

This was very true as Aaren truly did love history, although he knew more about muggle history then he did magical, but he was learning new things about the wizarding world almost everyday, so in a few years he would know just as much about wizarding history as he did muggle.

Stephanie's suspicions diminished at that and the two boys immediately ran out of the room toward the kitchen where lunch was waiting for them.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Here you go," Charles said handing Aaren one of the journals that have been written by his son's namesake. "You will now be able to read these journals without any trouble."

"Is that what you wanted my blood for?" Aaren asked.

Several hours ago Charles had requested drops of Aaren's blood and hadn't told Aaren what he wanted it for.

"Yes, and congratulations on figuring that out so fast. The spell on the journals is such that it requires one drop of blood on each journal along with a spell in order for you to be able to read them. You can now read them anytime you want to, since the spell only has to be done once for each," Charles explained.

"Is a blood magic illegal?" asked Aaren.

"Most of it," Charles admitted, "but the particular spell that is on the journals is considered harmless, so is not illegal. The information in my ancestor's journals have to be protected at all cost and as soon as you read some of the information you'll understand what I mean. It takes a person's blood as well as a spell in order to be able to see anything, but a blank journal unless you have the Reid or Potter blood."

"Thank you, sir," Aaren said.

"You are more then welcome, but there's no need to be so formal. You might as well get used to calling me dad, since in a way, you are my son now. Just don't do it when my wife is around since she is anything, but stupid and would immediately know the reason why you were calling me what my son does."

"Thank you, s...dad," said Aaren said his face lighting up as he knew being able to call Spencer's father dad meant that his and Spencer's relationship was truly accepted.

"So have you told your father about you and my son yet?" asked Charles and wasn't surprised when Aaren shook his head.

"I haven't really had a chance to get him alone in order to do that and really I'd prefer to wait until I am at least sixteen. I'm not really sure now my dad's going to take to revelation that his oldest son is with another boy. Even if I explain about soulmate bonds I'm not sure that my dad will accept that such things do exist, since he is a muggle. Besides, I am his oldest son and that might or might not make a difference."

Charles nodded, as he completely understood that line of thinking. "I understand, and believe me, when I say that my son's namesake and his partner didn't believe in soulmate bonds either, even though my great-grandfather was the one that did the research on the subject in the first place. It wasn't until years later when Uncle Lochlan and dad were eleven and they met their distant cousin Harry Potter for the first time that they learned all about soulmate bonds and the fact that they were real and not just something made up to sell romance novels. Up until then both of them had no idea that magic was real at all and even after they knew it was still a little hard to accept, for that Spencer and Aaron were like your father being complete muggles without an ounce of magic in them. It wasn't until they met Uncle Harry that they both learned that that Spencer was from a very long line of squibs that started with my Uncle's ancestor Edwin Potter."

Aaren nodded thoughtfully. "You'll learn how it all started in Great-Grandfather Spencer's journals," Charles said, "and it will take you awhile to go through them probably a couple years because there's about a dozen of them and you won't want to read them all at once, like my son did as I'm sure you will still want to spend plenty of time with Spencer when you are here."

Aaren nodded again looking serious. "I haven't told Spencer this, but I want you know that your son is my life and has been quite awhile now. At first when he told me about the soulmate bond I wasn't exactly sure what to think, even though he explained it to me. I suppose it just took me awhile to accept that the two of us were meant to be together, as before we met I had no idea that soulmate bonds were real. We haven't even started dating yet, but we've been going everywhere together and are only very rarely apart since we met at 11, but then again we're only 14 so I figure that can wait awhile. Besides, back when I was 11 I wasn't even sure of my sexual orientation, but then I know that most boys that age aren't, since most don't really start noticing girls until they are at least 13 or 14. I'm not sure I would have accepted Spencer's explanation about soulmate bonds so easily if I had known what my sexual orientation was and it just happened that I liked girls."

"Yes, finding out that you have a soulmate bond and that they are real is a lot to absorb, especially if you come from a mostly muggle family who have never had any magic in their family line, but it's possible that you are bisexual you know, which I'm sure you know means liking both girls and boys," Charles agreed calmly, although he was quite moved by Aaren's speech. "The wizarding world or at least most of it knows that soulmate bonds while rare, are still very real, but you on the other hand, are a first generation wizard and therefore, you would not know about such things. Even if you had heard about soulmate bonds you wouldn't necessarily believe that they actually existed…"

"Until it happened to me," Aaren said finishing Charles sentence and the older man nodded with a small smile.

"Even some magical folks don't believe in such things, which isn't really all that surprising considering that it is still a very rare thing even in the wizarding world," Charles added. "In a way you are extremely blessed to have found your perfect match, so early. You won't ever have to date and wonder if you really love the girl or boy your seeing or if they really love you. The soulmate bond never would have come into existence between you if you two weren't meant to be, since it is the epitome of love."

"But how could the bond know that we would be right for each other?" Aaren questioned. "I mean from what Spencer has told me and from what little I found to read in the Hogwarts library some children are just born with the soulmate bond already in place, but inactive, which remains so until they actually meet the person they are destined to be with. The author of the book didn't exactly explain why or even how that was."

"There are many unknowns where magic is concerned. Think of it like muggles science. It's true that muggle scientists have discovered much about the world around them and created many wondrous things, but there are still many mysteries yet to be solved or even discovered. There are many more things that have yet to be invented, because the ideas to create them have not yet even been thought of," Charles told Aaren who nodded, as that made sense. "No, book I have ever read on the subject of soulmates has ever said where they came from, just that they exist and I've read every book I can find on the subject over the years, as has Grandfather Landon. You might want to check our library as there are at lease five or six books that mention soulmates in there."

"I will," Aaren promised.

"You had better go find Spencer now, as I'm sure he's wondering what's taking you so long," Charles said and Aaren nodded knowing that this was true.

"You know maybe I could invite Spencer to spend some time with my family," Aaren said looking thoughtful. "I've spent the last few summers over here, but he's never seen my home."

"That would be fine with me, although I'm sure that Stephanie would object claiming he's too young," Charles said. "Don't worry if your parents agree to let him visit I'll let him come, no matter what Stephanie says. Besides, my son is 14 almost 15 for Merlin sakes, so he's not a child anymore no matter what my wife thinks." Charles shook head, rolled his eyes and added, "Some parents just don't know when to let their children go, although I realize that's it's hard, especially because Spencer is the baby of the family and after he's 17 all our children will be grown and out on their own."

"I'll write my father first opportunity I get, probably sometime tomorrow," Aaren promised. "I'm sure dad won't mind, as he has been wanting to meet both Spencer and Derek anyway, since I write about them so often in my letters home."

Unlike a lot of magical community the Reids still kept ahold of their muggle roots and had telephones and other electronics in their home. The Reids saw no point of denying themselves from taking advantage the muggle technology since they did originally come from a regular muggle family that didn't have any magic at all in their family line and they didn't want to forget their roots, even if most muggle-borns tended to forget about their roots in order to fit in more once they were finished at Hogwarts.

"So are you and Spencer going to start officially dating now?" asked Charles curiously. Normally most boys didn't really start dating until they were at least 15, although there were a few exceptions of course, but with soulmate bonds it was different, or at least that was what he had read.

"Yes, sir, once we reach 15," Aaren said blushing a little. "The two of us have had several very long conversation on the subject, but we decided together that we weren't going to officially start dating until we were at least that age, which won't be long now. The only problem as I'm sure you're aware is that the gossip network at Hogwarts is alive and well and not matter how discreet we are, somebody is bound to discover us and then gossip about it. It won't be long after that, that the entire wizarding world of Scotland and England at least knows about us."

Charles hadn't considered that, but he knew very well that the Hogwarts grapevine was incredibly accurate and also far reaching, as students wrote home to their parents all the time.

"You're right of course," Charles agreed. "When that happens it won't be more than a few days before Stephanie hears about it, but I'll divorce her before she has a chance to lecture and scream at Spencer for dating you, as I won't have him badgered or you either. Neither Spencer or you asked to have a soulmate bond and it just happened when you were born. Besides, the two of you should be able to choose who you want to have a relationship with, with nobody else interfering in that decision just like my father and grandfather let me marry Stephanie in the first place without telling me that I couldn't, even though they did make me have a sign that prenuptial agreement, which has since turned out to be a smart move."

"And they supported your decision, even though they thought that you were making a bad choice," Aaren suggested and Charles nodded realizing how intelligent Aaren was despite the fact that he was only 14 and in that way he and his son were a perfect match for Spencer was also very intelligent and wise beyond his years.

"They did," Charles agreed. "They never did come out and tell me that they thought Stephanie was just an opportunist out for my money, because it was my choice as to who I wanted to marry."

"I'm glad you did marry her," Aaren said looking stricken as if a thought had just occurred to him.

"Oh? Why?" Charles asked looking intrigued.

"Because Spencer never would've been born if you hadn't," Aaren said his voice horrified, as the thought had just occurred to him. "Or if he had been born to another set of parents we might not have been soulmates or even friends so it's better that it happened like it did, although I'm sorry if you and your wife do get divorced over this, but not enough to leave Spencer or just remain nothing but friends."

"And you shouldn't be," Charles told him finally understanding where Aaren was coming from, although why that scenario hadn't occurred to him he didn't know, because it should have. "That Stephanie has a problem with same-sex relationships is not my fault or yours or my son's, it's hers. Spencer's right in the fact that my wife never wanted him to spend much time with dad or Uncle Grey. It was pretty obvious from the first that they disgusted her and not because they are not nice people, but because of their relationship. The two of them might not be soulmates like my father and his partner, but they're as close as two people can possibly be and have been together since they were 16, as you know. Partly that's because Grandfather Landon took after the original Spencer and his partner and he and Grey talk about everything and work out any problems. They keep the romance in their relationship, so that it doesn't get stale and they don't lose that common ground that is vital to a healthy partnership, which is true whether the couple is male and female, male and male or female and female."

Aaren absorbed Charles words for he had never thought about how to maintain a relationship when he got a girlfriend or in this case, boyfriend. Yes, they were soulmates, but that didn't mean that they didn't have any pitfalls to navigate, pitfalls that went along with any relationship.

"That's good advice, dad," Aaron said. "I know nothing about relationships, but then what 14-year-old does? Yes, I realize that a lot of it is common sense, and that you get good at relationships by actually having one, but since I don't plan on having more than the one, since Spencer and I discovered each other so early that means I have to get it right the first time, as I don't have the inclination to find somebody else to practice on as not only would that hurt me and Spencer, but whoever I was dating as well."

"That's very wise, son," Charles said approvingly.

"I've always been extremely wise for my age, sir," Aaren said with a heart-melting grin. "Or at least that's what I've been told on more than one occasion. Mostly though I just think I have more common sense then a lot of people, so when somebody says I'm wise mostly it's just ordinary reasoning and something that anybody should be able to do if they could only remain calm enough to think."

"You had better go find my son now I'm sure he's wondering where you are," Charles suggested and Aaren nodded looking eager for he missed Spencer as well, even though he and Charles had only been talking for about an hour.

"I'll try to finish this before we go back to school and then get it back to you," Aaren promised holding up the journal. "I know that you don't want these journals to leave this house as nobody else need to know that they exist."

"That's fine, son," Charles said. "You will always be welcome here, even when you and Spencer grow up and get a place of your own."

"Thank you, dad," Aaren said with a smile, before rising from his chair in front of Charles's desk and heading out of the room to find Spencer.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Aaren and Spencer, age 15

"I want you to know that I've come to love you deeply over the last five years and I'm ready to take our relationship to the next step," Spencer told Aaren looking a little anxious, as if afraid that by revealing his feelings that he was making himself vulnerable to rejection. It wasn't that he really believed that Aaren would reject him, since the other boy had made his feelings quite clear over the last five years, but he just couldn't help his anxieties sometimes. "We did agree that 15 was the appropriate age to really start dating," Spencer said and Aaren nodded.

"Yes, we did," Aaren agreed taking Spencer's hand in his causing the other boy to relax a little.

The two of them were sitting on a comfortable couch in the Room of Requirement and actually to get technical the room looked like a copy of the Ravenclaw common room, with bookcases against the walls filled to the brim with books, as well as several chairs, the couch they were sitting on and a fireplace with a roaring fire for warmth.

"There's no reason to sound and look so anxious, as I have come to love you so deeply over the last five years, that I don't think I could live without you and I told your father this when we were talking about it in the summer of last year," Aaren said. "I truly believe that I started to fall in love with you on that train platform, but as I've gotten to know you over the last few years that love has only deepened. I might be able to live without you in my life, but I would never be happy."

Spencer grinned this his expression so wide that it almost split his face in two and the tension ran out of his body like water down the drain. "I was almost positive you felt the same way that I did since we know each other so well, but we never really voiced our feelings, even though we have talked about what was the appropriate age to really start dating."

"Well, just so you are sure my feelings for you," Aaren said his expression deadly serious although his eyes were filled with humor, "if I ever see you holding hands or kissing anybody else there will be consequences and they won't be pleasant."

"Won't happen," Spencer assured him as he kissed Aaren on the cheek. "I knew when I'd found my perfect match and I don't plan on ever needing anybody else."

"Even though I've seen several of the girls gazing at you longingly, as if they are just trying to get up the courage to ask you out," Aaren said with a smirk and Spencer blushed right on cue as the other boy had known he would.

"The same could be said for you, you know you have girls trying to get your attention and have since you first entered Hogwarts, even though you never pay them any attention."

"Why should I? I mean I already know who I'm destined to be with, so why bother to pay attention to those girls?" Aaren asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, it's true, that we don't ever have to really activate the bond if we didn't want to, but I know I would never be happy without you or at least not as happy as I know I will be with you. Besides, as you have told me several times the bond would never have formed if we weren't perfect for each other, and the reading I have done in the library confirms that. Also both of us started to have flashbacks of memories of our previous lives over the last year or so and we knew that we were as close as any couple could be despite the discrimination."

"Not to mention the dreams that we've had from the moment we touched on that train platform," Spencer added and Aaren nodded in agreement.

"Exactly," Aaren said calmly, but with a heated look in his eye that made Spencer blush. "We have both remembered a lot more about our previous lives in the last few months ever since your grandfather and uncle made us realize that we were reincarnated from that Aaron and Spencer of almost 200 year ago that also had a soulmate bond. For example I now remember some of my life as Aaron Hotchner and how happy I was after you and I had met, as that Spencer of so long ago made me much happier then Haley his ex-wife ever did. I remember I had a son Jack and your twin sons and how they were only four when we first met. The only difference between us of the past and the ones now is the fact that you had golden brown eyes instead of blue and I had dark brown eyes instead of hazel otherwise we both look exactly the same, although we have yet to reach our full heights, so there might be a difference there as well. I remember with perfect clarity what my feelings for you in that other life were and they match the ones I have now, so no I will not be dating anyone else no matter how much some of those girls and even a few of the boys make goo goo eyes at me to try to get my attention. You never have to worry about my loyalty to you as I know I will never have to worry about yours to me. I've read up on soulmate bonds, or at least as much as I could find, so I know very well that even if I did date someone else I would never truly love them or at least not as deeply as I do you. Soulmates are like two halves of the same soul and one without the other is incomplete or at least that is what the author who wrote the book believes, although I do happen to agree with him."

Spencer flung himself into Aaren's arms and the other boy pulled him onto his lap. "I've missed holding you like this," Aaren said, as Spencer cuddled into his chest sighing in contentment almost purring like a cat with a bowl of cream he was so happy.

"It has been to long," Spencer agreed his voice muffled by the fact that his face was buried into his mate's chest.

"We sat like this hundreds of times before," Aaren said, as he remembered.

"Try thousands," Spencer said refusing to lift his face from Aaren's chest. "Your scent is so similar to the past you that it makes me absolutely astonished. It's not exactly the same, but it is pretty close."

"Yours is to or at least it is if I am remembering correctly," said Aaren kissing the top of his mate's head something he had done hundreds if not thousands of time before in his past life.

"I've missed you so much and I didn't even realize it until I started to get my memory back," Spencer said finally raising his head from Aaren's chest.

"I missed you as well," Aaren told Spencer pulling the other boy closer to him. "Do you remember what Ginny said that one time she told us about soulmate bonds? I do if only because I had a dream about it just recently, like a couple weeks ago."

Spencer knew exactly what kind of dreams Aaren was talking about, as they weren't really dreams at all or at least not normal ones, but memories from their previous life coming to the surface from their subconsciouses while they slept, which is why they remembered them instead of them fading into vague impressions after a few minutes.

"No, I don't, what did Aunt Ginny say?" asked Spencer as he searched his memory for what Aaren was talking about. "I haven't had that memory return yet."

"Let's see," Aaren closed his eyes and thought about the dream he'd had just a couple of weeks ago. "It happened like this." With those words Aaren began to tell Spencer all about his dream.

Flashback

"So how did you two feel when you kissed for the first time?" Ginny asked seemingly out of the blue. The two Potters as well as Spencer and Aaron were sitting in the parlor with drinks and snacks just spending time together and getting to know each other better without the children present.

Spencer looked startled thinking it was a rather odd question, but then answered, "We both felt like we were finally complete, like something had snapped into place in both our souls the minute we shook hands in Starbucks and when we kissed for the first time the feeling was intensified at least a hundredfold."

Aaron nodded in agreement.

"Do you two believe in soulmates?" Ginny asked Aaron and Spencer. "Soulmate couples do exist, although they are extremely rare. Soulmate couples have a connection that is unlike any other couples. Soulmates are always much closer to each other then ordinary couples and that is why you got the blue sparks that leapt between your hands when you touched and also why the feeling was intensified when you kissed. Harry and I are soulmates, which means that we understand each other instinctively in a way that most other couples can only dream about and envy and you two have that kind of close relationship as well."

"Well, I did do some research after Aaron and I first met," Spencer admitted, "and I did discover some legends about soulmates, although the ones that ring the most true are the ones from Japan. Still, I'm not sure I believe in such things as soulmates though, even though Aaron and I did have dark blue sparks leap between our hands the minute we touched flesh to flesh, which I realize is not normal. It was as if something snapped into place in our souls."

"Not to mention how complete we both felt the minute we kissed on the lips for the first time," Aaron added and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"It was like we were finally whole," Spencer said and Ginny looked pleased, which both men noticed. "It was one of the best days of my life," Spencer admitted with a silly grin on his face, as he remembered that day.

The current Aaren knew he was dreaming, although he also knew that this he was very real and that it was one of his memories from his previous life. He was just an observer to the scene and couldn't affect the outcome in any way since it had already happened almost two hundred years ago.

Aaren observed the scene and noticed that the two people sitting side-by-side looked just like him and Spencer except older. The only other difference seemed to that his namesake had dark brown eyes and Spencer's had golden brown instead of blue. Well, also Spencer's nose was a bit differently shaped as well, as his eyes being blue, Aaren noticed, but other then that this Spencer of the past was an almost perfect copy of the current one, except for the age difference.

Aaren looked over at two Potters that were sitting over on the other side of the other side of the table and noticed that Spencer's Uncle Harry looked much younger and in fact he couldn't've been more than a couple years older than Spencer himself, which was interesting.

Aaren paid close attention as the four figures at the table begin to speak again as he wanted to remember everything that was said so that he could tell his Spencer what had happened.

"Mine too," Aaron said with a smile that reached all the way to his eyes.

"You are soulmates, although I'm not surprised that you have trouble believing in them since most muggles have never even heard of soulmates."

"Unless they like to read romance novels," Spencer told Harry and Ginny. "Soulmates has always been considered a device that was created by authors to sell more books, although you're right in the fact that most muggles don't believe in such things as soulmates are real no matter to how many sayings we have like for example 'sparks fly', which means that people can feel the electricity that flows between a couple when they are just right for each other."

"I am familiar with such things even if Ginny isn't since I did grow up in the muggle world," Harry said. "It wasn't that I read romance novels just that I heard other people talking about them. My Aunt Petunia in particular liked a good romance novel and would chat about whichever one she was reading with her friends on the phone. Really I never believed in such things as soulmates until after I met Ginny and started having feelings for her, feelings I didn't understand at first, but then again I wasn't raised to know anything about love, not since my parents deaths anyway. The Dursleys never showed me anything but hatred, indifference, intolerance and anger and they definitely never showed that they actually cared about me, much less loved me. It was Ginny's family the Weasleys that taught me all about love and how it was supposed to be. They took me into their hearts from the moment we met and I shall always be grateful to them for that alone. If it wasn't for them who knows how I would've turned out?"  
"Both Aaron and I just accepted that we were meant to be," Spencer said taking his mate's hand in his. "We are both happier together then when we are apart, so I suppose in that context that yes, I believe in soulmate bonds if only because of my own experiences."

"You might have accepted that you were meant for each other, but I can tell that you don't truly believe in the soulmate aspect, so I'm going to prove it to you," Ginny said whipping out her wand and muttering some words in what sounded like Latin giving her wand a complicated little twist.

As soon as Ginny finished her spell both Spencer and Aaron looked at each other and immediately noticed the dark blue cord that was connected to both of them.

"That cord that is connecting you means that you were always supposed to meet and fall in love," Ginny told them with a smug grin. "Not every person on Earth has a soulmate. Not even every magical person has one as only the souls that have been born more than once and are mature enough to handle it do."

"We don't believe in reincarnation," Hotch protested.

Ginny just shrugged and said, "Believe what you will, but if you ever try to kiss or have sex with anybody else you would have to accept the consequences of your actions and even for muggles like yourselves those consequences would be rather dire."

"That will never happen," Spencer said, "I love Aaron way too much to ever betray him in anyway much less like that."

"Same goes for me," Hotch added. "Whether Spencer or I believe in reincarnation or not doesn't mean that we would ever betray the other. We both already knew that we had something special before your little demonstration and we had guessed that we were soulmates, just from the research that Spencer did, even if we didn't fully believe in such a thing until now. Both of us knew that we were meant for each other and we did get the effects that you just described when we kissed for the first time."

"So do you believe in soulmates now?" asked Harry speaking for the first time in awhile. "Truly believe, I mean instead of just halfway believing? I realize that most muggles don't truly believe that such things as soulmates exist, but those muggles don't know that real magic is present in the world either, which I'm sure is at least part of the reason. Magical folks though are aware that most things that muggles believe are just made up really do exist. My relatives, the Dursleys, were so set on being normal that they closed their minds to the possibility that there were many wonderful and unique things in the world and also it was the reason that they treated me so badly, because I had something that they didn't want to believe existed and also something that they feared. It's also the reason that my aunt hated her younger sister so much or at least it turned into that, but I believe it started out, because she was jealous of my mother and wanted the ability to do magic. After all, isn't it often the case that muggles want to know that magic is real and be able to have the talent to use it? I believe that my aunt became so jealous of her sister and her ability that it eventually turned into hate and once her sister was dead and I was left on her doorstep she took that hatred out on me."

"Like the fox in Aesop's fables 'Oh, those grapes aren't worth my trouble. They look sour'," Spencer quoted.

"That's a very good analogy," Ginny told Spencer with a smile, "and you're right that's exactly what happened to Harry's aunt. She decided that if she couldn't have magic that she would just hate it and that hate became so ingrained that she hated anybody who did have the ability and that included her own nephew."

"When you hate something so deeply you take it out on anybody that display those traits," Hotch said knowing this from experience. "Simple jealousy can turn into hate very quickly if it isn't dealt with and that is what happened to your Aunt Petunia, Harry."

"I know or at least I do now," Harry told the two men. "I know a lot more about human nature now than I did back when I was a child. Back when I was growing up I never could understand why my aunt, uncle and cousin hated me so much."

"Children don't, you know," Spencer told Harry as he understood very well where he was coming from. "I couldn't understand why my father couldn't accept me for who I was instead of whom he wanted me to be. When he left when I was ten I was very broken up for awhile, although once I was grown I finally realized that my father was just a very selfish and immature individual. It took me years to understand, as I had to learn about the way the world worked and also about human nature first. Now, if I ever see him again it will be too soon as I'd rather piss on him then talk to him at all."

"Now there is an imagine I didn't need in my head," Ginny teased Spencer who laughed.

"Sorry, but it's true. I wouldn't bother to pour water over him if he was on fire, because I hate what he did not just to me, which was bad enough, but mom as well, as it wasn't like she could help her illness."

Everybody laughed at that.

Aaren felt himself being pulled from the memory and knew that that was the end of the scene and that he would probably soon wake or perhaps, just stay asleep if it wasn't morning yet.

End flashback

"Yes, I did read something about that in one of the later journals," Spencer said slowly. "You haven't read that one yet, as it is like in number six or seven and you've only had time to read the first one since you were just given access to them this past summer."

"I decided to take my time and read them slowly, as I will retain more of the information that way," Aaren said. "Besides, I'd rather spend as much time with you, as I can then try to decipher your ancestor's handwriting. I admit that his handwriting is much neater and more legible then a lot of peoples I have seen, but it still takes a lot of time to decipher. It'll probably take me at least four or five years to go through them all, since I'm only going to read them whenever you're all doing something else."

"And also the fact that they can't leave Reid possession is another thing slowing you down," Spencer suggested and Aaren nodded. "Or at least they shouldn't leave Reid possession, since it was our ancestor that wrote them. They never leave the house, except to pass to the next family member to hold the journals."

Which Aaren suspected would be Spencer, since he was the one that had actually read all of them from cover to cover and not just once, but multiple times. However, he said nothing, as it wasn't his place and besides he might be wrong, though he doubted it.

"Besides, I didn't have access to them until the summer was more than half over since I had to spend some time with my own family before spending the rest of the summer with you and yours so that's another reason I've only read the first one," Aaren said not mentioning what he suspected.

"When I was reading them it took me like two months to read them all and I had as much time as I wanted in order to do that, so of course, I got through them faster that first time, especially once I had gotten used to my ancestor's handwriting, as they became easier to read as I went along, so therefore I read them faster," Spencer said.

Aaren knew that Spencer had read them at least half a dozen times since, as he found the stories in them fascinating, which the other boy could hardly blame him for, since from what he had read so far was absolutely riveting. That past Spencer had been quite the writer apparently and the stories contained within the journals almost seemed to draw you back into the past to actually see what happened instead of just reading about them.

Aaren could hardly wait to read the next journal as he knew that the stories contained within were helping him to remember certain events of his past life. He'd had several flashback over the last few months, although luckily, they hadn't happened during class so far and he also knew that Spencer had had them as well.

"So are we boyfriends now?" asked Spencer a little tentatively after a few minutes contented silence.

"Yes," Aaren answered immediately kissing the top of Spencer's head. "We should try to keep the fact that we're dating low-key just so the Hogwarts grapevine doesn't go into overdrive. It's not that I don't want to shout our relationship from the rooftops, as I'm ecstatic that we have finally reached the appropriate age where we can actually date without it seeming like we're too young, but I'm worried about your mother, as we both know how she's going to take it once she finds out."

"You're not worried about how yours is going to react?" asked Spencer so happy that he hugged Aaren around the middle and kissed his cheek wishing it was his lips instead.

"No, because my family lives in America and it is unlikely that they will hear about it until I tell them," Aaren answered.

"I hadn't thought about that, but you are right," Spencer agreed, as he snuggled into Aaren's chest and Aaren was content to just hold his soulmate close. Though Aaren was still only 15 and had not yet reached his full height he was still much bulkier, especially in the chest area and broader of shoulder than Spencer who was slim with narrow shoulders, so Spencer had no problem sitting on his lap and cuddling into his chest.

"You are intending to tell them, right?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," Aaren assured the other boy, "probably this summer after I turn 16."

"Why way until you 16?" asked Spencer, curiously.

"Because then I will only have a year until I'm of age in the wizarding world," Aaren explained. "I'm really not sure what my father's reaction is going to be when I tell him I'm in a serious, permanent, life-altering relationship with another boy, although I do think he'll be more understanding than my mother will be. My father and mother might try to pull me out of Hogwarts and not let me come back for my last two years."

"Maybe you shouldn't tell them until you're of age just in case," Spencer suggested looking worried.

"I'll take my father aside during this summer and tell him first before broaching the topic with mom," Aaren said. "I'm pretty sure my father will accept it, eventually anyway, when he sees I'm determined and it isn't like there isn't any other prospects to carry on the family name as we have numerous relatives and I do have several siblings who will eventually get married and have families of their own."

"I don't think I could stand to be separated from you for a whole year as just being parted from you for most of the summer is bad enough," Spencer said still looking worried.

"Don't worry I won't let my family separate us and that's a promise," Aaren assured the other boy, "as I don't want to be separated from you anymore then you do from me. Besides, liking your own sex is much more accepted at least in the muggle world today then it was during our namesake's time, although I do realize that there will always be people that will never accept same-sex relationships and I just hope my father is not one of them, because I will refuse to give you up for any reason."

"But you love your family," Spencer protested. "I don't want you to be at odds with your family or have a strained relationship with them since they are of your blood."

"Yes, they are of my blood," Aaren agreed calmly having thought about this a lot over the last few years. His arms tightened around Spencer lovingly and protectively causing the other boy to sigh in happiness and place his head on Aaren's shoulder. "Sometimes though family does not have to be blood related in order for you to be as close to them as you are to someone that is. I've been remembering how close you and I were to the team that we worked with at the BAU in our previous life and we considered every single one of them family, even though none of them were related to us by blood."

"Yes, I know what you mean," Spencer agreed after a moment. "My namesake mentions every single member of the BAU team on numerous occasions all throughout the journals, except the first couple as those are more about his life with his sons and how he meets your namesake. Have you noticed that your past selfs name is spelled a little differently?" Spencer asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Yes, I have, but it still means the same thing and it's only one letter difference," Aaren answered with a smile. "My name can probably be spelled at least a dozen different ways and they all mean the same thing."

"Well, my name can only be spelled one other way and that's with the second 'S' instead of a 'C', Spencer answered, "although I do understand that some people are spelling it with a 'Y' instead of that first 'E' nowadays."

Both boys were silent for a few minutes but then Spencer said, "I truly hope that your family can accept our relationship because I know of some families at least in the wizarding world that will force their children to marry whom they choose, especially if they make what they consider an inappropriate choice. Arranged marriages are still pretty common today, especially among some of the more arrogant pureblooded families. Some families actually betroth their children to the children of another family by the time they're three or four just to make sure that the bloodlines stay supposedly pure."

"Doesn't that lead to inbreeding?" Aaren asked with a raised eyebrow as he hadn't known this, although from how some of the purebloods acted he should have guessed.

"It does," Spencer agreed, "and the pureblood families at least in Britain are inbred to an incestuous and dangerous degree. Actually, Uncle Harry told me once that the purebloods of Britain are inbred so much that a lot of family lines have died out completely and the rest of them are on the verge of it. That's one of the reasons that Lord Voldemort gained so much power almost 2 centuries ago you know. It was because of purebloods were inbred so much even back then that they started to show defects and not necessarily physical ones, but mental ones. There's nothing wrong with being proud of your heritage, but to think that you're better than anyone who doesn't have ten or more generations of magic users on either side of their family is just stupid. I'm proud of my heritage, but it doesn't define who I am or how I treat others. Unlike a lot of purebloods I don't act like a pampered prince all arrogant, rude and demanding or use my money and power to get what I want no matter how much it harms others."

"So do all pureblood families believe in only marrying other purebloods?" asked Aaren and Spencer thought it was a very good question.

"No, there are a lot of purebloods out there that didn't follow Voldemort. There were and are purebloods that don't believe that muggle-borns or half-bloods should be excluded from learning magic just because they don't have magical ancestors on either side of their family. Unfortunately, a lot of pureblood families were wiped out because of this view by Voldemort and his followers, but there were other purebloods that fought alongside my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Actually Aunt Ginny is a pureblood while my Uncle Harry is considered a half-blood because his mother Lily Evans Potter was muggle-born, while his father James was from a long line of purebloods."

"So Uncle Harry's father didn't believe that he was better than anybody who wasn't also a pureblood," Aaron reasoned and Spencer nodded in confirmation.

"The Potters have never been accused of being dark wizards, although most of them married purebloods, but not all of them did and they always married for love and not just to keep the bloodlines supposedly pure. Because the Potters didn't always marry another pureblood it kept their magic strong. When you inbreed too much it not only affects your body and mind, but also the level of magic that you have. Most of the Potters could at least claim the title of sorcerer and even some of them the title of Grand Sorcerer, which means that they had much more magic then a lot of the magical population because of their liberal views on marriage. Not many magical people in the last 500 years or so can claim the title of Sorcerer and even a fewer the title of Grand Sorcerer, which is as high a title as anybody can claim when it comes to magical power. Also because of their liberal views on marriage there are very few squibs on their family tree, no more than half a dozen actually in the last 1200 years or more."

"So you're saying that, because the purebloods inbreed so much that they produce more squibs, which means somebody who doesn't have magic, correct?"

"Yes, it does," Spencer agreed.

Aaren knew quite a bit about the wizarding world thanks to his mother, but this was information he had not known until Spencer had told him, but then again his mother wasn't exactly the most studious sort and even if she had known she had probably thought that he was too young to be given such information or that he wasn't even interested. Aaren really hadn't known much wizarding history at all, either American or British until he had started studying on his own once he had come to Hogwarts. He knew more about English history though and not much of America's since the school was located in Scotland, which was technically in British control. Oh, sure, he knew a ton of muggle history thanks to his elementary school education, but even though he had been studying wizarding history on his own, as well as learning what the professor had to teach there were still a lot of blank spots to fill when it came to his knowledge of wizarding history, especially American. Somebody said, although Aaren couldn't remember who at the moment, that those who don't study history and learn from it were bound to repeat it.

Also he didn't have access to a rather large library like the one that was in the Reid home. It was clear that Spencer's family had been Ravenclaws for quite sometime, probably ever since the rather long line of squibs in his family was broken by his grandfather and uncle in fact. Most Ravenclaws loved to read and most were also very studious, although that did vary from person to person. Him on the other hand, was the very first in his family to have magic, so even though he was a half-blood thanks to his mother being a witch none of the rest of his ancestors had been magical at least as far as he knew of anyway.

"So what happens to those squibs? I can't see some of the more arrogant families keeping them when they turn out not to have the family magic," Aaren asked.

"Most of them end up in orphanages," Spencer explained. "Some aren't allowed to go out in public and are almost kept prisoner, although they are taught to read, write and things like that. The less arrogant families like the Potter, actually love their children whether they have magic or not and don't care if they have the family talents one way or the other. A lot of the darker and arrogant families see their children as nothing more than a way to carry on their bloodline and they might be spoiled with possessions, but most of them, would give up their own children if it would save their own lives."

"That's… That's…" Aaren tried to think of an appropriate word practically vibrating with rage and finally said, "barbaric, totally and completely sick."

"I agree," Spencer said, as he kissed Aaren's cheek tenderly trying to calm him down. "None of my family would ever do that and any of the adults would give up their lives for their children, nieces or nephews, not that I want that to happen mind you. As I'm sure you are aware by now a lot of the pureblood families don't think like that, like the Malfoys, the Parkinsons, the Notts and the Bulstrodes, just to name a few. All those families fought with Voldemort during the war almost 200 years ago and were Death Eaters or at least certain members of those families were. Those families just don't care about their children, except as a way to carry on the bloodline, although I do understand that the Malfoy have changed a great deal thanks to Lucius's son Draco."

"Who are Lucius and Draco?" asked Aaren curiously.

"Lucius Malfoy was one of the original Death Eaters," Spencer explained. "His son Draco was an arrogant snob, but not really evil, although he acted like it to make his father happy. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny actually went to school with Draco as he was in the same year as my uncle, although they were in different houses. My uncle and Draco were enemies from day one and hated each other on sight, but when the war was just about to come to a head Harry saved Draco's life and in the magical world that creates a bond between two people. Before you ask the kind of bond I'm talking about, it isn't like the one that we share, as it's a different type of bond altogether. When you save a wizard or witch's life the person you save owes you a wizard's debt and until that debt is discharged you cannot harm the person that you owe, as it would have rather dire consequences. Now some wizards demand a certain service in order to discharge a debt others don't and some die before those IOUs are called in."

"So it's a magical debt?" asked Aaren struggling to understand things that he had never heard about before.

"Yes and you feel it tugging at you until it is finally fulfilled, especially if that person is in trouble," Spencer said. "A perfect example of that is the fact that Professor Severus Snape. His life was saved by Uncle Harry's father James Potter and the fact that they were mortal enemy's didn't help the situation. Since James Potter died before that debt was fulfilled Snape was forced to keep saving the life of his son, when Harry got himself in trouble due to his enemies wanting him dead or his own mischievousness. Professor Snape hated Uncle Harry simply because he looked like his father and Snape knew how to hold a grudge until doomsday. He kept saving Uncle Harry's life though, because at one time him and Uncle Harry's mother Lily were best friends, as they grew up together in the same neighborhood. Uncle Harry doesn't really know much about his parents, except for the memories that Snape gave him, just before he died and in those memories Harry saw that Snape was the one that told Lily that she was a witch. Snape loved Harry's mother, but one day he called her a Mudblood in a fit of temper, which I'm sure you know by now is the worst insult that you can give somebody who is muggle-born and that was the end of their friendship. The first war was heating up at that point and Snape was getting deeper and deeper into the dark arts. Lucius Malfoy saw his talent with potions and recruited him into the Death Eaters and since Snape was very ambitious, but then all Slytherins are, he accepted. Snape agreed to join, if at first only because Voldemort would teach him the truly dark arts that aren't taught at Hogwarts. Snape had such a thirst for knowledge that he should've been a Ravenclaw instead of a Slytherin, but his ambition was to learn things that are not part of the school curriculum. Most Slytherins know more about the dark arts then they let on, but very few are able to learn those types of things and not let it corrupt them."

"So if I understand from your story a teacher from this school, back when your Uncle Harry was young was a Death Eater, is that right?" asked Aaren looking a little confused, as who would keep a known Death Eater on staff after all?

"It is, but there are also certain extenuating circumstances that I have not told you about yet," Spencer said.

"What kind of extenuating circumstances could there be to let a Death Eater teach in a school full of children?" asked Aaron, with disbelief in his voice.

"Well, there was a prophecy that said Uncle Harry was the only one that could defeat Voldemort," Spencer began to explain. "When Snape found out that Voldemort had targeted the Potters and his old friend Lily whom he still secretly loved he went straight to Dumbledore who was the headmaster at the time and the only wizard that Voldemort truly feared as you know. The Potters went under Fidelius Charm, but were betrayed also as you know. In any case, Snape felt so guilty for what happened to Lily, his one true friend, until he ruined it with his mouth, that he agreed to become a spy among the Death Eaters, which only somebody as intelligent and cunning as Snape could have done without getting caught and then killed by use of torture curse. Snape was a master of Occlumency, which protected his mind from Voldemort who was a master at Legilimency. Snape kept up the act of a loyal Death Eater for almost 20 years before he was finally defeated for good, even if for 13 of those years he was no more then a wraith."

Aaren nodded for he had heard all about the war by now and how Uncle Harry defeated Voldemort, when just 18, although he had not known about Snape or the major role he had played in the outcome, but then again he had only been given the reader's digest version.

Some might wonder why Aaren called Harry Potter his uncle, but the truth was the headmaster had told Aaren to call him that, because he was going to be family as soon as he and Spencer both graduated. The headmaster had absolutely nothing against their relationship and had in fact known the original Spencer and Aaron. In fact, he had been the one along with his wife to tell them that magic was real and that their sons possessed the talent, which he had already known from Spencer.

Aaren had already been invited to spend part of the summer with the headmaster and his wife along with Spencer and Aaren said that he would enjoy that, but that he would have to talk to his father first before he could say yes.

Aaren already knew what Occlumency and Legilimency were, as he had read about them in a book from the Hogwarts library, so Spencer didn't have to explain what he meant.

"You know a lot more about the wizarding world then I do, but then again that's understandable since you grew up as a part of it and I grew up mostly in the muggle one except for trips to the magical shopping mall near our home that I and my siblings went to once in awhile with mom."

"Personally, I think we make a good pair as our differences compliment each other," Spencer told Aaren. "You know a lot about the muggle world and I know a lot about the wizarding one and together we can learn from each other. Besides, you know a lot more about the wizarding world then you did five years ago since you and I do spend a lot of time in the library and not necessarily studying. If you have any questions though, all you have to do is ask me and if I know it I'll explain it to you."

"Same goes for me," Aaren said. "I do know a lot about the muggle world since I did grow up there, so if you have any questions I'll answer them if I can. Actually I don't see why we can't live in both worlds as there is no law against it that I know about. I don't see why we can't have electricity, go to movies, go to theme parks and other thing that muggles do."

"I don't see why we can't take the best that both worlds have to offer just as Granddad Landon and Uncle Grey, Uncle Lochlan and Aunt Michelle do. None of them just stick to the magical world and they go on vacation in the muggle world all the time and travel all over the world seeing the sites both muggle and magical and I don't see why we can't do the same."

"A lot of magical folks don't leave the magical world though," Aaron said looking a little uncertain as if his idea wasn't as good as he had thought.

"That's only because they don't understand the muggle one," Spencer informed his mate quite truthfully. "They don't bother to learn about it or understand it. To them the muggle world is a big scary place and it doesn't help that the muggles outnumber them at least 1000 to 1 since the magical population is quite small compared to the numerous people without magic. Trust me, the situation was a lot worse back in my great-grandfather's time and it has gotten a lot better since, especially with the younger generation or at least that is what I understand from Granddad Landon. Personally, I think taking the best that both worlds have to offer is a great idea."

"Very well then, when we graduate and get a place of our own we will live in both the magical and muggle worlds. I'm glad we went ahead and talked about this because I for one don't want to give up my muggle roots."

"And there's no reason why you should have to," Spencer said. "The Reids certainly haven't given up their muggle roots, so why should you have to give up yours? A lot of half-bloods and muggle-borns do decide to give up their muggle roots and stick to the wizarding world, but that is their decision. It'll be harder to live in both worlds, but it can be done. Do you know the main reason that a lot of half-blood and muggle-borns decide to just stick to the wizarding world?"

"No, why?" asked Aaren curiously.

"Because they want to be accepted," Spencer explained. "A lot of witches and wizards are afraid of the muggle world, as I just explained, and the more integrated you are into the magical world the more you are accepted in certain circles. The Reids have never cared about being accepted by those purebloods that will look down their long noses at you whether you stick to the wizarding world or not, so why bother? True friends will accept you for who you are and stick by you through anything. The Reids have plenty of friends and some of them are even pureblooded, ones that are more accepting of the muggle world."

"I see," Aaren said thoughtfully.

"Have you ever heard the saying that you can't please everybody all the time?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," Aaren said with a nod wondering where Spencer was going with this.

"Well, that's something that the Reids learned way back when they first started going to Hogwarts after 300 years worth of squibs," Spencer explained. "Landon and Lochlan learned several valuable lessons during their school years and passed them on to their children and so forth. One thing that they did learn is that you should never try to be anybody, but yourself and you should also never try to please anybody but yourself either. If you change just because you want somebody to be your friend then they aren't really your true friends at all because friends will accept you for who you are and not want you to change."

"That's very wise," Aaren told Spencer kissing the top of his head.

"That's what Grandfather Landon told me right before I was to come to Hogwarts for my first year," Spencer told Aaren. "He said it was something to live by because if somebody wants to be your friend they shouldn't want you to change your personality just to make them happy."

"Because that would make you miserable if you change for somebody just to please them?" Aaren suggested and Spencer nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure that's what Granddad Landon meant, although he didn't actually say that," Spencer said.

"It's probably one of those obscure life lessons, that he wanted you to learn by yourself without him having to tell you," Aaron said with a laugh knowing that, that was just like Spencer's grandfather to be that sneaky. Besides, some lessons just weren't learned until you experienced them yourself and how to learn who your true friends were was one of them.

"You're probably right about that as Grandfather Landon can be rather sneaky when he wants to be," Spencer admitted with a grin unknowingly echoing Aaren's thoughts.

"So when you come and visit my house this summer that will be the time to pull my father aside and tell him about us," Aaren said and Spencer nodded looking worried.

"Try not to worry about it too much in the meantime," Aaren added pulling Spencer close to him.

"I'll try," Spencer promised in a slightly worried tone, "although I won't promise to succeed. I've known ever since we met that it would never be easy to tell somebody about our relationship, except perhaps, my grandfather and uncle since they are the same way and I pretty much already knew that my father would accept it as well, simply because he grew up around a same-sex couple and so considered it normal, but as for anybody else, well..."

"Yes, I understand what you mean," Aaren said after thinking about it for a few moments. "I'm not really sure what my father's views on the subject are, since he's never brought it up at least in my presence, but even if he goes ballistic, which I doubt, and doesn't accept it there's no way I'll let him separate us."

"If your father doesn't accept it how will you ever convince them to let you come back to Hogwarts?" asked Spencer looking worried. "You know technically you only have to continue up until fifth year and if you don't want to complete your last two years you don't have to, so long as you have parental consent of course. If you get past the O.W.L.s, then the Obliviators, won't come and make you forget all about magic."

"But my mother's a witch so wouldn't that count for something," Aaren asked looking a little worried.

"Yes, probably," Spencer admitted. "You did grow up around magic, so I suppose it's a little different then if you were a muggle-born like Derek. I also hadn't thought about the fact that you live in America and so the British government don't really have the authority to change your memory, even if they found out about your situation. The only reason you got an invitation to come to Hogwarts at all is because your mother's family is originally British and in fact most of them still live in England."

"Good," Aaren said relaxing the worry just draining out of him.

"I didn't mean to worry you," Spencer said kissing Aaren's cheek. "I really don't know much about this particular aspect of the wizarding world and I'm going to have to do some research in the library as soon as I can so that I know what will happen if some muggle-born doesn't complete at least fifth year and take their O.W.L.s."

"You're only 15, Spencer," Aaren told his mate with a laugh. "You know much more about the wizarding world then 99 percent of magical children your age, even for somebody who grew up in it, but you are not omniscient and I don't expect you to be perfect."

"Well, I was taught some of the stuff I know as were all my siblings and I did read a great deal on my own, although I never did research this particular subject. Actually most of the information I've given you over the years pureblooded children are taught before they ever come to Hogwarts. Pureblooded children are given lessens in etiquette, wizarding law and many other things long before they come to school so you should have said around 95 percent or so instead of 99."

"I stand corrected," Aaren said with a grin not taking offense causing Spencer to grin himself. The two of them understood each other in a way that more than 90% of the population whether magical or muggle would envy and things that they said to each other that a lot of people would take offense at thinking they had been insulted, they didn't, which was only because they understood each other on a much deeper level then most other people.

The two of them continued to talk for awhile, but both then decided they had better go finish their homework so that they didn't fall behind as they were in fifth year after all and the teachers were piling on the work in order to get their fifth and seventh year students ready for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"So you're telling me that you two are a couple now?" asked Derek his astonishment evident, although both Aaren and Spencer were glad to see that there was no disgust.

"We've always been close as you know and the two of us just discovered about each other a few months ago that we like both girls and boys. If truth be known I've had feelings for Aaren for several years," Spencer said not lying, but not telling the whole truth either, as he was leaving out the part about the soulmate bond as that was a very private thing between him and Aaren and Derek didn't need to know. Sure they had told his grandfather, uncle and father and Aaren planned on telling his father as well as soon as he was sixteen, but that was a little different. Neither he or Aaren planned on telling too many people about the bond they shared simply because it was no ones business and soulmate bonds were so rare that it was doubtful that most people would believe them anyway. Even some of the magical folks that were familiar that such bonds did exist would not believe they shared such a connection, probably because they were both men then for any other reason. Such bonds were nearly considered sacred, but a muggle-born like Derek who wasn't aware that such things were very real, would more than likely never believe it if he was told, unless they made the bond they shared visible and even then he might not believe it.

"I've also had feelings for Spencer for several years," Aaren admitted, "and I finally approached him and told him how I felt."

"Are you two sure about this?" asked Derek looking concerned as he considered the implications of his two best friends dating. It wasn't that he objected, just that he knew the amount of prejudice the two of them were going to have to deal with when certain people found out. "You know how some of the students are going to react when they find out."

"We don't care about that," Aaren told Derek and Spencer nodded in agreement. "We'll deal with it appropriately, when and if it happens, even if that means hexing someone, because they don't know how to mind their own business and decide to shove their unwanted opinions in our faces. Besides, we're keeping our relationship quiet as it nobodies business and we only told you because you're our best friend."

"We hope you can accept the fact that we are now a couple, because we'd hate to lose your friendship if you can't, because we don't intend to break up for anyone or to just keep being friends with you or anybody else," Spencer added.

"It would hurt us if you decided that you didn't want to be our friend anymore, just because you object to our relationship, but we would eventually get over the loss. If we broke up though just because of how people would react well...let's just say that it would tear both of us apart, because our feelings for each other are that strong," Aaren said.

"I'm not going to stop being your friend just because you're dating each other," Derek told them somewhat indigently.

"We didn't mean to imply that you would," Spencer told him quickly. "It's just that some people would consider our relationship so repugnant that they would stop being our friend, which would mean they really weren't our true friends at all. We are glad that you don't fall into that category."

Derek considered this then nodded in agreement for Spencer was absolutely right that some people would just abandon years of good friendship instead of remaining friends. "Alright, I forgive you for doubting my friendship then, since you are correct about what a lot of people would do. So how long have you to being together?"

"Just a couple of months," Aaren answered relieved that Derek was going to remain good friend, since true friends were hard to come by. What Aaren said was true as he and Spencer had only officially been together for a couple of months, although both boys had known that they would end up together since they were 11 years old, though they didn't mention that to Derek.

"And you didn't tell me right away because?" asked Derek looking a little upset.

"Well, at first our relationship was so new, that we just wanted time to savor it," Aaren explained, "and after that both of us had to make the decision to tell you as both of us promised each other that we would make such decisions together and not go behind the others back. At first Spencer didn't want to tell anybody, not even you, because as we said a few minutes ago we knew how some people were going to react when they found out. Just because you reacted well, doesn't mean other people are going to," Aaren said with a shrug.

"Especially those girls that have been chasing you in particular for the last several years," Derek suggested with a laugh, as he imagined the indignation of those girls when they realized that the boy they all wanted to date was with another boy.

"They'll just have to learn to live with the disappointment," Aaren said with a shrug not seeming at all bothered in the least. "I'm never showed any interest in any of them, as by the time I begin to notice such things I was already in love with Spencer."

"You are aware and that one of those girls if they're desperate enough could slip you a love potion," Derek said and Aaren nodded.

"Yes, I am very aware of that, which is why I always try to be careful," Aaren explained. "Neither I or Spencer sit the same place for a meal twice in a row so we don't present easy targets, by having a routine. We try to mix up our seating arrangements enough that nobody can slip something into our pumpkin juice. Neither one of us accepts candy from somebody we don't know well or anything else edible and if they still manage to slip us a love potion it's easily treatable, since even though they may be named love potions they don't really create real love. Plus they don't really work if you are already truly in love with another, although they can block off your feelings for the person you're in love with."

"Which I've heard is a horrible experience and not something I ever want to experience myself," Spencer muttered.

"And where did you hear that?" asked Derek with a raised eyebrow.

"Somebody tried it on my Uncle Lochlan once," Spencer explained, "back when he was in school."

"And what happened?"asked Derek.

"Well, the effect of the love potion was reversed, thanks to the potion master at the time and the student responsible was nearly expelled, but in the end was given so many detentions that they took up all the free time she had for the rest of the year."

"Whoah! Harsh!" Derek said looking astonished that such a harsh punishment had been given out.

"Not really," Spencer explained, "this female didn't just use your normal garden variety love potion that wear off in a week of two, but one of the more dangerous varieties. Do you know how many suicides happen every year when somebody's love goes unrequited? Dozens and that's just in England alone. Now imagine you're feelings magnified at least by 25 to 50% and what a mess it would be if that person killed themselves before the potion wore off or was reversed. Those people that die every year are the most sensitive and can't take rejection and they don't have any kind of love potion in their systems to cause that type of reaction and therefore, their feelings are real and not manufactured like they are if you've drank a potion."

"So I take it that your uncle tried to kill himself?" asked Derek looking a little subsided at the information that Spencer had just given him. To try to kill yourself just because you were under the influence of a love potion, seemed a little extreme to Derek, but then again if you didn't know you were under the influence…

"Yes, he did, but luckily, his friends and his twin recognized something was wrong and stunned him in order to take him to the hospital wing in order to get the effects reversed," Spencer said. "Really most love potions are pretty harmless, but there are some that cause that kind of reaction and if brewed properly could put you into a very dangerous situation, especially if whoever brewed it and then inserted the potion into a package of say Chocolate Frogs and then you don't eat any of the frogs for a month or two. You know what happens when a love potion is not administered to the victim immediately?" asked Spencer and Derek shook his head. "Well, let's just say it gets stronger the longer it isn't ingested and by the time that Lochlan ate one of the Chocolate Frogs from the already opened box the potion was at least a couple of weeks old, if not more."

"And since the potion had been fermenting in those Chocolate Frogs all that time I'm assuming that your uncle's reaction was much more extreme than normal."

"That's an understatement," Spencer said shuddering. "Grandfather Landon, my uncle's twin brother told me all about it, a couple of years ago, although I of course, wasn't there since it happened in their youth, long before I was born. I know for a fact that if my uncle had actually killed himself, because of that potion the girl in question would've been more than expelled she would've ended up in Azkaban prison for murder even if she hadn't intended for it to happen that way. The girl in question had been trying to get Uncle Lochlan's attention for several years, but he only had eyes for one of our best friends who became his wife, my Aunt Michelle. So just in case, you missed the moral of my story it is love potions are more trouble then they are worth and don't really make somebody fall into true, everlasting love."

"No, I didn't miss the point, as I'm not that dense to miss the point of your story," Derek told his friend. "I'll say one thing though and that is that you have discouraged me from ever using a love potion no matter what."

"Well, good," Spencer said, "you shouldn't. Love, after all, is a precious gift and should be given freely and not forced just because somebody fed you a love potion. Another moral to the story is that once that potion wears off the person that was under its influence will leave you without even a glance back, because they will be so disgusted and angry at you for manipulating their emotions through artificial means. That has happened in the past by the way and all you have to do is go do a little bit of research in the library to find out how and who has happened to in the past and what the results were, although I guarantee you that whatever you find won't be pretty."

The boys fell silent for a few minutes and then Derek asked the question he had been wondering about ever since Aaren and Spencer had told him that they were dating.

"How did you know you were in love with each other and why did you accept it so easily since it isn't exactly the natural order of things? I mean as far as I know neither one of you has ever indicated liking your own sex. I've never seen either of you look at other boys that way or girls either for that matter, but I kind of figured you were just late bloomers in that area."

"Well, for me anyway, it was kind of natural," Spencer explained. "The ancestor I'm named for also had a male partner, although he was bisexual just like I am. My ancestor was a genuine genius as you know, but he had so little self-confidence in himself that most females didn't want anything to do with him, well, either that or didn't notice him at all, since he did kind tend to fade into the background. A lot of women hurt him whether on purpose or accident and so he didn't date much, especially after a one night stand in college that resulted in his twin sons. Also my Grandfather Landon that I've already mentioned a lot over the years has a male partner my Uncle Grey and so really it just kind of runs in my family. When you grow up with something it just seems normal, no matter how unusual an upbringing it really is and Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey were a large part of my life when I was a child and in fact still are." Spencer shrugged, as if to say it is what it is and there's no changing it. "Most of my ancestors have been perfectly normal, gotten married and had children, but there's been three that I'm aware of that like or liked their own sex including my namesake, my grandfather and one uncle that I haven't seen since I was a small child, so I suppose I am the fourth."

Derek nodded for that made complete sense. Your type of upbringing when you were a child had a lot to do with who you turned out to be once you were an adult.

The three of them continued to talk for awhile, but finally it was time for dinner and all of them were starving since they had skipped lunch in order to hold this discussion.

"We'll see you in the library, tomorrow," Aaren told Derek and the black boy nodded. "We'd also both appreciate it if you would keep our relationship to yourself as the longer we can keep it quiet the better and no, neither one of us is ashamed of our relationship we just don't think it's anybody's business that's all."

Derek nodded, for Aaren was right his and Spencer's relationship was nobodies business, but theirs, not that that would stop some people from butting in anyway once they found out. "Tomorrow, and don't worry I won't say anything about what you told me as it wouldn't do our friendship any good if I broke your trust like that," Derek agreed giving both Aaren and Spencer manly one armed hugs before heading towards the Great Hall to get some dinner, Spencer and Aaren following slightly behind their friend.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Aaren and Spencer, age 16

"Dad, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Aaren asked his father Sean Wayne. It was a couple of days after his 16th birthday, which fell during the the first month of summer.

"What's the problem, son?" Sean asked noticing how nervous Aaren was and his oldest son was almost never nervous, as he was to confident in himself to normally get nervous.

"In private, if you don't mind, dad," Aaren asked politely making Sean study him intently for a few moments.

"Well, I can guess what this is about as I suppose you are about that age," Sean muttered not explaining what he meant, although Aaren understood perfectly well. His dad believed that he wanted to talk about girls and he had already had the talk about the birds and the bees when he was 14, thank goodness, as that had been extremely embarrassing. When it happened he hadn't been ready to tell his father about him and Spencer and so he'd had to sit through his dad explaining the opposite sex to him and he had been embarrassed for days afterwards.

"So what do you want to talk about, son?" Sean asked, as soon as Aaren had closed his bedroom door.

"Well," Aaren said trying not to appear as nervous as he actually was.

"Is it about girls?" asked Sean. "I've never seen you this nervous and the only thing I can think of that would cause that reaction is that there is a particular girl you like and you're not sure how to tell me.

"You are mostly right, dad except for one thing," Aaren told his father.

"What's that?" asked Sean with a raised eyebrow.

"It is not a girl I like it's a boy," Aaren told his father waiting for him to explode.

There was silence for what seemed like an hour, but when Aaren glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table he saw it had barely been five minutes, although that was still a long time.

"Are you telling me that my son is gay?" Sean asked his voice deadly quiet.

"Yes, dad," Aaren told his father calmly. "Actually I'm bisexual if you want to know the truth of the matter."

"Does this boy feel the same?" asked Sean

"Yes, dad," Aaren told his father. "I never would've risked saying anything to you unless I was sure of his feelings and of mine."

"How long have you been keeping this from me?" asked Sean studying his son intently,

"Since we were 11," Aaron told his father, and saw his dad's eyes widen in shock.

"Did you even try to dating some girls before you made this type of decision?" asked Sean of his son.

"No, and I have a very good reason why I didn't."

"What kind of reason could you possibly have to at least not go on a few dates with some of the girls your own age?" asked Sean and Aaren could tell that he was struggling to remain calm.

"Dad, as I'm sure you know by now things in the magical world are somewhat different than they are in the muggle one," Aaren began.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Sean said dryly calming down a little, although it was clear that he was still extremely upset. "Your mother has told me a lot about the wizarding world over the years of our marriage, especially the English one since she did grow up in Britain."

"I doubt she told you what I'm about to tell you though," Aaren said.

"Well, get on with it," Sean suggested a little impatiently, so Aaren obliged him as he didn't want his father mad at him.

"Well, when I got to the train station I couldn't locate platform 9 ¾ as mom hadn't told me how to get onto it," Aaren begin to explain, "but luck was with me and I met this boy who was also headed for Hogwarts and we introduced ourselves right there at the station. The minute we shook hands dark blue sparks leapt between them and from the expression on the other boy's face he knew what had happened but I didn't have a clue. I, of course, realized that it was some kind of magical effect, but what kind of effect I didn't know. The two of us didn't have time to discuss it right then though because the Hogwarts Express leaves at precisely 11 o'clock and if we weren't onboard we would have missed it and have no way to get to school."

"So what was this effect that those sparks had?" Sean asked listening intently to his son's story.

"Well, I didn't have a chance to ask the boy about that for couple of days since we had classes, and I wanted privacy for our discussion, but once the weekend rolled around he took me someplace he knew we could have some privacy and explained to me exactly what had happened back at the train station."

"So what did happen?" asked Sean.

"It was the soulmate bond," Aaren explained and then told his father exactly what that meant.

"Are you sure your friend isn't leading you on?" asked Sean a little suspiciously.

Aaren rolled his eyes at his father and Sean knew that meant that of course, he was sure. "I did my research dad and what little I could find on soulmate bonds confirms what I was told. I'm not surprised I didn't find that much on soulmate bonds simply because they are supposed to be extremely rare, so of course, much hasn't been written on the subject. Besides, I would have believed him even if I hadn't found anything in the library, because the minute we touched I felt complete. It was as if something I didn't even know I was missing snapped into place in my soul."

Sean looked startled at that for his son wasn't usually so poetic.

"So how did your friend even know about soulmate bonds?" asked Sean looking curious now, which Aaren took as a good sign.

"Well, apparently one of his ancestors, whom he is named for by the way, had one as with another man," Aaren explained. "His namesake apparently left behind about a dozen journals telling all about how he and his partner discovered all about soulmate bonds, by looking them up on the internet. My boyfriends namesake and his partner were muggles you see, although they discovered about five years later that my friend was from a long line of squibs and that his twins sons had the magic, the first in 300 years."

"Are you ever going to tell me what this boy's name is?" asked Sean having calmed down considerably.

"So long as you promise me that you will not yell, berate or in any way harass him for supposedly leading your son down the wrong path. It was my decision and he never forced me into anything and always left the choice up to me."

"And if I don't?" asked Sean curiously.

"Then I won't tell you his name and as soon as I graduate Hogwarts I'll move to England, since that is where his family lives. I will still keep in contact with my siblings, but not you or mom if you are going to continue to try to get me to break up with him, because no matter what kind of pressure you bring to bear that isn't going to happen."

Sean absorbed that and knew very well that his son would never have threatened such a thing if he didn't fully intend to carry through, because in a lot of ways his son was just like him, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Besides, who was he to deny his son his right to choose whom he loved, as he had after all married Minda for the same reason despite her parents disapproval of the match? If he tried to get his son to date girls or arranged a marriage for him behind his back, then he knew that he would lose his son's love and that he would quite possibly not come home after the school year was finished and just stay with his boyfriend's family. Really there would be no point in fighting Aaren on the matter or trying to get him to come home since his birthday was only a few weeks into the summer and he would be seventeen and therefore, of age at least in wizarding Britain. Sean didn't want to lose his son since just like any good parent he loved him and his siblings. Sean also knew that he didn't want to cause a rift in the family that might never be healed if he drove his oldest son away and so he knew that he had no choice, but to give in since he didn't want his other children to hate him or Aaren either for that matter. Besides, his son deserved to be happy didn't he and if this boy truly made him so then he would be selfish indeed to try to break the two of them up.

"You really truly love him, don't you son?" asked Sean, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from the source.

"I truly do," Aaren said with conviction.

"Alright then," Sean said giving in, as he knew very well that his son wasn't one to change his mind once it was made up as he was very stubborn that way, just like he was and his mother to for that matter, which meant his son had come by his stubbornness honestly and from both sides of his family. Besides, it wouldn't be long before his son was 18 and therefore, considered an adult in the muggle world, although he knew it was 17 in the magical one. "I won't harass your boyfriend and I'll make sure your mother doesn't either. Your boyfriend will always be welcome here, although how I'm going to explain this to your mother, I don't know."

Aaren considered this for a moment then nodded as you know best he was going to get. "Accepted," Aaren said. "My boyfriend is someone you've met before, and who I've written about quite a bit."

Sean considered that for a moment and then said, "The only two people that fit that description are Derek and Spencer, so which one is it?"

"Spencer," Aaren answered his face almost literally glowing as he said the name. "I truly believe that we would have been best friends at least, even without the added complication of the soulmate bond that we share."

"Has Spencer told his family about this soulmate bond that you share?" Sean asked truly curious to know the answer.

"Yes, last year," Aaren confirmed. "Spencer knew that his family would accept it much better than I knew you and mom would simply because of the fact that his ancestor also named Spencer also shared a soulmate bond with his male partner and it's a story that's been passed down in the family for almost 200 years now. It helps that that Spencer of the past, wrote down all the important information and also what his life was like before and after he and his partner had met into about a dozen journals, which have been passed down in the family for almost two centuries."

"And have you read these journals?" asked Sean.

"The first one only," Aaren admitted. "I had to be given access to them as only those with the Reid blood can read them without certain steps being taken and they never leave the house of whatever family member they have been passed too."

"What kind of steps?" Sean asked.

"Well, Spencer's father Charles took a dozen drops of my blood one for each journal and then said a spell, while letting a drop of blood fall onto the journal," Aaren explained. "I tried to read the journals before this was done and all I saw was blank pages, but once Spencer's father had done the steps required I could read them as the words were as clear as day."

"Why couldn't you read them without that?" Sean asked looking confused.

"Because, apparently Spencer's Great-Grandfather Landon and his twin brother Lochlan, who are both still alive by the way and very much a part of the family, thought that the information contained within the journals needed to be protected at all cost, just in case they fell into the wrong hands," Aaren explained. "From what I know really the journals are just a lot of little interlinking stories about what that Spencer's life was like with his twin sons and how he met his partner and then all about their lives after that. I haven't gotten that far yet, but from what Spencer has told me the two of them were very happy together through all the years of their lives."

Aaren didn't mention that he remembered some of his life with Spencer just like Spencer did and that the two of them had indeed been very happy together for many years. He knew that if he told his father he was reincarnated from the previous Aaron that had been that Spencer's soulmate, that his father would think he was insane and Aaren wouldn't be able to blame him for that opinion, since being reincarnated did sound farfetched at the very least.

Sean thought about his son's explanation for a few moments and Aaren gave his father plenty of time to think about it, since he knew very well that it was a lot of information to absorb.

"I'm surprised that the journals aren't dust by now as they are just paper after all," Sean said after a few minutes.

"Preservations spells," Aaren explained and Sean nodded, as that made complete sense. "The journals may be over a hundred years old, as from what I know that Spencer didn't begin writing in them until he was quite old, but they look new as if they were just bought and written in. The ink looks fresh and is not at all faded and the paper looks brand new and has not at all yellowed with age."

"Magic sometimes is so amazing and strange that it just leave me absolutely flabbergasted," Sean muttered and Aaren had to hide a laugh, since he knew it would be rude to laugh at his father.

"I agree," Aaren said, "but I'm glad I made the decision to go to Hogwarts, because if I hadn't I never would have met Spencer and would never have been as happy as I am now. Oh, I probably would have eventually married, but it would have been a marriage in name only, as I doubt very much that any woman I chose to tie the knot with would make me as happy as Spencer. Spencer explained to me that the soulmate bond never would have happened between us, if we weren't right for each other for that type of bond is the epitome of love."

"Come to think of it, you have been happier these last few years when you're with Spencer and then you always droop when he isn't around," Sean realized having a hard time believing that he had missed all the signs over the last five years. "I don't believe that your relationship was going on right under my nose and I never realized it and neither has your mother for she surely would have told me if she had known."

"Actually in that you are wrong, dad," Aaren told his father calmly. "At first we were just very good friends despite our growing bond, as we had decided that we wouldn't start dating until we were at least 15, which is the appropriate age for a relationship. We did spend almost all our time together whether that was in the library or at a meal or in class where we sat side-by-side working on whatever assignment the teacher had given us, together. It was pretty hard to keep our relationship on the level of friendship, especially by the time we were 13 or so, but we managed to do it and it's only within the last three or four months that we agreed that it was time to take our friendship to the next level and start actually dating, although we're trying to keep it low-key."

"Why are you trying to keep it low-key?" asked Sean with the raised eyebrow wondering if his son was ashamed of his boyfriend, but no he didn't believe that was it at all since that wasn't like his son at all. His son was one of those people that tended to charge ahead against any opposition and damn the consequences.

"Well, mostly because it's nobodies damn business," Aaren explained and Sean didn't admonish his son for his use of language since he understood what Aaren meant, "but also because we don't need people making nasty comments about our relationship. The Slytherin's in particular would go out of their way to be nasty and neither one of us really needs that, but mostly it's because we don't want word getting back to Spencer's mother who I've been told will never accept the fact that her son is in love with another boy. His father was very accepting, because of the way he was raised, but the mother, Stephanie is her name, is a whole different kettle of fish altogether. We know we won't be able to keep it a secret forever, but once Spencer is 17 she won't be able to do anything about it, because he'll be of age. I just want to keep Spencer from having to put up with his mother's nasty comments that both he and his father assure me will happen when she discovers our relationship. At least when Spencer 17 he'll be able to move out and get his own place, so he won't have to put up with his mother's attitude. Spencer knows what will happen when his mother discovers that he's is a permanent relationship with another boy and has accepted it, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell, just because he has knowledge of what will happen and just imagine how much more it will hurt him emotionally when it actually occurs?"

"How does he know his mother is going to react like you say?" Sean asked.

"Well, the story I got out of Spencer's father was that he married Stephanie against his parents wishes, as they could see that she was a very manipulative sort. Spencer's father was only 18 when he married her and truly believed that he genuinely loved her," Aaren explained. "Over the years it became apparent that Spencer's mother only married his father for his money, but from what Charles has told me she won't get a Knut if they get divorced."

"Prenuptial agreement?" Sean guessed and Aaren nodded in confirmation.

"Apparently their his parents both insisted on it," Aaren said. "She won't get so much as a single Knut if they do get divorced and at first Spencer's father didn't want to do such a thing to his future bride, but they talked him into it and over the years it has come to be a very good thing, as it became clear that she was especially against same-sex relationships."

"How do you know?" Sean asked simply and Aaren knew that his father was asking him to elaborate.

"Well, Spencer's Grandfather Landon, the same one I mentioned a minute ago, is also in a same-sex relationship with another man by the name of Grey. Both Spencer's grandfather and his Uncle Grey visit often and it was clear from the very beginning that Stephanie tried to get her husband to ban them from the house. When Spencer started to spend a lot of time with his grandfather and uncle, Stephanie tried to get his father to prevent it saying that he should be outside or playing with his siblings. Those weren't the real reasons of course, as I'm sure you have guessed by now. In any case, there's nothing wrong in and of itself with Spencer playing outside or with his brothers and sisters, except that he's about seven years younger then his oldest brother and he's always preferred to stay inside and read. Anyway his father wasn't about to force his son to spend time playing outside or with his siblings if he didn't want to and he wasn't about to give into Stephanie's demand that he ban his own father from spending time with his family since he had done nothing wrong and Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey, which they told me to call them by the way, were just as much a part of the family, as she was and had every right to spend as much time as they liked with their family."

"You're right she does sound like she's against same-sex relationships," Sean mused looking thoughtful. "Actually she sounds like she's a real piece of work."

"Oh, she seems nice enough on the surface at least from the few times I've met her," Aaren admitted, "but ever since I learned that information about her from Spencer's father I started to look a little deeper and watch her as closely as I could and discovered that she might appear nice enough, but underneath all that is a rotten, selfish, narrowminded core. I'm not saying that she doesn't care about her family, but she's not one of those people that will stick with them through everything and if she can't get her way I think she'll probably leave and not come back, not really caring if she hurts her husband or children in the process. That was my analysis anyway and since Spencer and his father agree with me and they know her better than I do…well, you can see what I mean I'm sure."

"I do," Sean murmured wondering how his son had grown up so much on him and gotten so intelligent without him noticing.

The two continued to talk for a few minutes and Sean promised his son that he would talk to his wife and convince her to not get angry or to try to put any restriction on him. Sean would try to get his wife to see that their son was almost an adult and that he didn't want to cause a rift in the family, which was a certainty if they tried to break Aaren and Spencer up, which his son would never allow to happen.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"How are you doing, Aaren?" came a familiar voice, even though Aaren had only met the Headmaster, Harry Potter a couple of times before. Spencer had introduced him as a distant cousin and the one that had told his ancestors about magic, when they were both twelve. Aaren felt privileged to be one of the few that was aware of this, because Spencer had not even told Derek their other best friend. Spencer's words at that time had given him a warm little glow inside and Aaren remembered them perfectly. "You need to know that Uncle Harry and his family are very distantly related to the Reids because you are going to be an essential part of my life or at least I hope you will be." Here Spencer had blushed and Aaren had been quick to assure him that yes, the two of them would never be separated if he had anything to do about it as he was very sure of his feelings, even though he was only 12. Spencer had gone on to say that it had been his Uncle Harry and his wife Ginny that had told their namesakes that magic was real and that their sons had that ability.

Aaren was pulled out of his thought's when Harry next spoke, "Sorry to interrupt your solitude, but I noticed you looked a bit…depressed."

"It's not that I'm depressed, just trying to figure out a problem that's all," Aaren told him not feeling as if he was betraying Spencer's trust by saying that, for after all Harry was family and Spencer loved him.

"Why don't you tell me what the problem is and I'll see if I can help," Harry suggested sitting down under the shade of the tree beside Aaren. "My body may be old, but my brain is still as sharp as ever."

Aaren remained silent for a few minutes and finally just when Harry that he wouldn't say anything else he spoke softly. "I'm trying to get out how to take Spencer out on a date he deserves, but without anybody else finding out about us, especially one of the students who you know will write their parents."

"You want to keep the relationship private," Harry suggested and Aaren nodded.

"And it's not because I'm ashamed of being with him at all, if you want to know the truth it's the exact opposite, as I'd like to shout from the rooftops that Spencer is mine, but unfortunately, we don't want word to get back to his mother because as I'm sure you're aware she will go ballistic when she discovers her son dating me. It won't matter that it's less than a year before Spencer will be 17 and therefore, of age you know she'll try to break us up, although Spencer's father has already promised that he won't allow that to happen and so has Spencer himself. Still, I'd rather not have her find out at least until we're 17, although preferably after we have both graduated and have a place of our own. Even though we've technically been dating since last year we still haven't been out on a proper date because we've been trying to keep our relationship off the Hogwarts grapevine."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean," Harry agreed looking thoughtful. "I didn't have any right to interfere in Charles decision of marrying Stephanie, although I did agree with Landon that she was up to no good, but when you are young sometimes you just don't see things that same way that an older, experienced person does. I knew they would end up eventually getting divorced and once your relationship comes out I won't be surprised if that will be the catalyst for Spencer's father and mother to have permanent unconscionable differences, which when and if it happens will in no way be your fault so don't even think about blaming yourself."

"I've already had this little speech from Spencer's father," Aaren informed Harry with a quirk of his lips to let the other men know that he wasn't offended. "No, I have no intention of blaming myself for something that I will have no control over, although I know Spencer will be hurt when it happens, even though he knows it is coming, but then she is his mother after all, so I can understand it."

"You're different from me then for when I was 16," Harry said with a little laugh. "I used to blame myself for the bad stuff that happened around me all the time whether or not I was directly involved, but then I didn't have your upbringing where your parents actually loved you, while my aunt, uncle and cousin would've been perfectly happy if I had never been left on their doorstep in the first place. I never truly knew what love was until I met the Weasleys back when I was 11," Harry said smiling, as he remembered. "Dumbledore is just damn lucky that I didn't turn into a dark wizard worse then Voldemort considering my upbringing. Perhaps, if I had never met the Weasleys and Hermione that might have happened. Anyway I have Ginny to knock some sense into me now when I start to brood, which I don't do nearly as much as I used when I was about your age. In any case, back to the original subject," Harry said. "Have you ever thought about using the Room of Requirement for your date? You can imagine any setting you want as I'm sure you are aware and so you can make it as romantic as you desire as for food the house-elves in the kitchen are always happy to provide you with a feast if you just ask them to. If you do it this way you'll have plenty of privacy and nobody ever has to find out about your relationship until you're ready for them to know."

"That's a great idea," Aaren said his whole body going from dejected to happy all in an instant. "Why didn't I ever think of that? Especially since Spencer and I have been using the Room of Requirement to have some private discussions ever since we met so why it didn't occur to me to use it for a date I don't have a clue."

"Well, you have been busy going to classes and doing homework and things like that," Harry reminded him, "and believe me, I know how much work the teachers pile on you in fifth, six and seventh year especially, so of course, you haven't had much time to think about such things. Back when I was in fifth and six year Ron and I both felt like we were drowning in all the homework we had to do and if we had done it immediately instead of putting it off as long as possible, I suppose it wouldn't have seemed so bad."

"Well, it wasn't as if you were encouraged to do well," Aaren pointed out practically and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention it seemed like I was always saving the school from some kind of danger, as I never could leave a mystery alone," Harry laughed sardonically.

Both Aaren and Harry were silent for a time and then Harry looked over at Aaren seeming to be contemplating asking him something.

"What is it you want to ask me?" asked Aaron finally, as he got tired of thoughtful looks that the headmaster was giving him.

"I was just wondering how much you remember from your previous life that's all," Harry admitted after a startled moment. "It's just that both you and Spencer remind me so much of the two men I used to know over a century ago that it is almost…unreal and also surreal. Oh, there are differences of course, but there are also many similarities."

"Which isn't surprising considering," Aaren said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"No, I suppose not," Harry admitted with a smile of his own.

"To answer your question though, yes, both Spencer and I remember quite a bit about our previous lives," Aaren said. "We don't remember everything, but then we didn't expect to. Both of us still have dreams that that aren't really dreams at all, but memories from our previous lives. We also occasionally have flashbacks even when we are awake and aware, although that doesn't happen to often thank goodness."

"Yes, I can only imagine that it would be quite embarrassing if you were to have a flashback during, say class for example," Harry said.

"That hasn't happened yet thank goodness, although we both know that we can't expect that particular trend to continue," Aaren admitted.

"You seem to be handling the fact that you're reincarnated from someone else pretty well," Harry commented.

"I've had years to get used to it," Aaron explained, "as has Spencer. We both started to remember things that had never happened to us when we were 11, after we had met, but we weren't exactly sure why we were remembering all these things, so we asked Spencer's Grandfather Landon and his Uncle Grey. It was them that figured out that we were reincarnated from Landon's father and his partner Aaron, but then they knew the originals so I suppose it isn't really all that surprising. Once he did it all started to kind of fall into place and the dreams we'd been having started to make a lot more sense."

Harry nodded, as that made complete sense then asked, "So what are you going to do after you graduate Hogwarts as next year will be your last."

"I haven't decided," Aaren said, "although I have been thinking about it quite a bit. There are a lot of things I would like to do, but I haven't decided on which path I'm finally going to take."

"So what are your ideas?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I do remember that I was an attorney in my past life before I joined the Federal Bureau of Investigation and I thought I might try that route again, except in the wizarding world. I know the laws in the British wizarding world have improved a great deal in the last couple of hundred years, but some of them still need a complete overhaul and in order to accomplish that I would have to officially get myself on the Wizengamot, well either that or know somebody who is and is willing to work with me."

"It might be easier in America," Harry suggest not mentioning that he was on the Wizengamot, "as you are originally from there."

"Maybe," Aaren admitted, "but I hate to drag Spencer away from his family."

"You wouldn't be dragging him away, as he would gladly go to be wherever you are and you could always come and visit," Harry pointed out. "Besides, it's probably a good idea to get Spencer away from England for a few years, especially once his mother finds out about your relationship."

"Yes, you do have a point," Aaren acknowledged. "I want to save Spencer from as much pain as I can, although I realize I can't protect him from everything."

"You and Spencer will of course, be welcome to visit anytime you like," Harry said, "although in the summer is probably best since we can spend a lot of time together when school is out for the year."

"Spencer and I will always make time for family," Aaren assured him. "I do remember you from my previous life, although you were much younger then of course."

"Good, because it won't be many more years before Ginny and I pass over and join my parents, godfather and Remus on the other side, not to mention Ginny's parents," Harry said.

Aaren studied Harry as unobtrusively as possible and then said, "Surely you jest you and your wife have many more good years in you as you're not even 200 yet and from what I know witches and wizards they live up to 300 or so years old."

"That's true," Harry admitted. "I have been thinking about retiring as headmaster and letting the deputy take my place. I love Hogwarts and I've put in a lot of good years first as a teacher and then as headmaster, but Ginny and I have always wanted to travel and not just in the summer. Besides, even though I have the summer off she didn't until she retired a few years ago since she was a healer."

"How long have you been thinking about retiring?" asked Aaren curiously.

I've been thinking about it even before you and Spencer started here," Harry admitted, "but when you appeared here together as first years I decided to stick it out until you graduated as I immediately recognized the soulmate bond between the two of you. You gave me quite a start actually, because you looked so much like the two men I remembered, if considerably younger."

Aaren laughed, which was a deep rich sound at that, as he would just imagine how startling it was to recognize the soulmate bond since it was so rare and in your own blood no less.

"I wasn't really sure if you were reincarnated from that Aaron and Spencer that I had known so long ago at least at first, even though you two looked so much like them even as children of eleven that you nearly gave me a heart attack right there in the Great Hall. There were some differences of course, which was expected, but still the likeness was and is so uncanny…"

Aaren laughed again since he could imagine that scene very clearly.

"So how did you finally discover that we were reincarnated from our previous selves?" Aaren asked.

"Spencer told me," Harry explained, "last year. He was so excited that he was almost vibrating with it. Spencer and I talk quite often in the summer especially, since he doesn't want anybody to know that he's related to the headmaster he doesn't visit me very often while he's at school."

"I can understand that," Aaren said with a nod. "The students and probably some of the teachers to would treat him differently if they knew he was related to you for not only are you the headmaster of Hogwarts, you are also pretty famous."

"Exactly," Harry agreed with a small smile. "It's not that he's ashamed of me or anything just that we want our blood connection to be kept as private as possible since the Reids would never have a moment of peace if it came out and I certainly don't want that. They would be slandered in the Prophet, people would try to get close to them just so they could get to me and 100 other scenarios I don't even like to contemplate. It's bad enough that my own children grandchildren and great-grandchildren have to put up with it from time to time I definitely don't want that to happen to the Reids."

"Spencer and I definitely wouldn't be allowed to live our lives quietly if it came out, not unless we moved to America and maybe not even then," Aaren said and Harry nodded in agreement, "and I won't have some newspaper making nasty remarks about something they know nothing about." Aaren sounded quite fierce and protective that it made Harry blink, for this Aaren sounded so much like the other one that it took him a moment to realize it wasn't the original sitting beside him and instead it was the reincarnation of him who was only 16. The original Aaron had also been fiercely protective of his mate and Harry had seen him defend their relationship many times from ignorant people who didn't know what the hell they were talking about. That Spencer had been easily hurt emotionally, as he had been very fragile in that area and Aaron had always defended him and cut those nasty people down to size with just a few words. Luckily, this current incarnation was not so fragile emotionally as the other one had been and was much tougher then most people gave him credit for, except perhaps, his own family.

The two men remained silent for a time and Aaren began to make plans in his head for his date with Spencer which he hoped would lead to the two of them actually kissing on the lips and then straight to bed. He truly wanted to complete the connection that was between them and he didn't give a fig that they were not yet 17 and wouldn't be for some months. If one of them had been a girl and there had been a chance on one of them getting pregnant it would be different, but since they were both men why did it matter? After all it wasn't like two of them were children anymore or two young to think about sex and they would be of age in just a few months.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Aaren? Where are we going?" Spencer asked his boyfriend of just a few months.

"You'll see," Aaren said refusing to say anymore, even though Spencer kept giving him the puppy dog eyes which he was really good at and nearly always made people cave and give him anything he asked for, whether it was information or something else.

Spencer gave up on getting Aaren to tell him where they were headed and instead looked around the hallway they were walking down and he noticed immediately where they were headed for as they were walking down a very familiar corridor that the two of them had transversed at least several hundreds of times before.

"Are we going to the Room of Requirement?" asked Spencer realization dawning.

Aaren gave up on keeping their destination secret as he should've known that Spencer would figure out where they were going simply because they had been to the Room of Requirement a lot of times over the last five years. "Yes, we are, and no I'm not telling you why we're headed there as it will be only a few more minutes before you find out anyway. I should have just blindfolded you, so you wouldn't know where you were going until you arrived."

Spencer pouted for a moment, but finally gave up as he knew he would find out what Aaren was up to in just another couple of minutes and he could hardly wait.

"Here we are," Aaren finally said stopping in front of an already visible door that was already there instead of him having to walk up and down the corridor three times in order to make it appear. "Well, open the door and discover the surprise I have for you," Aaren suggested after Spencer hadn't moved for a couple of minutes.

Spencer complied and opened the door and once he had stepped inside he saw immediately a table set up for two with a candelabra in the middle emitting a nice warm glow giving the room a very romantic atmosphere. Sitting on the table was enough food to feed a small army all piping hot as spells had been placed on them to keep it that way so that it didn't get cold before they had gotten there. Spencer's brain short-circuited and he stood there with his mouth agape in astonishment.

"You like it?" Aaren asked looking incredibly nervous.

"I love it," Spencer said finally finding his voice. "How did you manage this though without me finding out since we're almost always together?"

"Well, I went down to the kitchen and asked the house-elves to set it up while you were in the library the other night," Aaren explained relaxing now that he knew Spencer liked his surprise. "I told them specifically what I wanted and Dabby promised that it would be ready at the right time."

"Well, befriending the house-elves seems to have had an added benefit," Spencer joked making Aaren smile.

"Oh, they would've set it up anyway since house-elves love to be helpful, but I suspect they wouldn't have gone so much overboard if we hadn't gone out of our way to make friends with them."

"You're right, house-elves love to be helpful as it is just part of their species," Spencer nodded in agreement. "I know most people forget house-elves even exist, but then they do go out of their way to be unobtrusive. Even if they didn't though most people don't consider the fact that house-elves do have feelings, likes and dislikes of their own and consider them just part of the furniture, so to speak. It was Uncle Harry who suggested I should make friends with the house-elves as he had a friend named Dobby that was killed saving his life and the lives of his two best friends back during the war."

"Why don't we eat?" Aaren suggested Spencer nodded taking Aaren's hand in his.

"This was very thoughtful of you, Aaren," Spencer said.

"Well, I can't take you on a date in Hogsmeade, because somebody would see us, probably a lot of somebodies and word would get back to your mother within a few days or a couple of weeks at most and so this was a good alternative. The truth is I have been trying to figure out how we could go out on a date, and not just steal a few minutes here and there in the nearest broom closet." Spencer blushed at Aaren's words right on cue.

"It was actually your Uncle Harry that suggested I use the Room of Requirement and why the idea never occurred to me to use it for a date I don't know. I mean we use it quite frequently to hold discussions that we don't want other people to listen in on so it should have occurred to me that it could be used for other things."

"It never occurred to me either, so don't feel too bad," Spencer told Aaren with a smile, as the two boys sat down side-by-side at the table and begin to eat while holding hands under the table, "and really if it should have occurred to anybody it should have been me since I'm more familiar with the way the room works then you are."

The two boys enjoyed their dinner holding hands the entire time, just enjoying being together.

"That was absolutely delicious," Spencer said finally leaning back in his chair and patting his very full belly. "This was a great idea and spending time alone with you is always precious."

"Well, we only have one more year after this and then it won't matter who knows about our relationship, including your mother," Aaren said. Spencer nodding in agreement.

"We still have several decisions to make you know about where we are going to live, but they can wait awhile," Spencer said.

"Yes, we do need to decide whether we'll live in England or America," Aaren agreed with a smile giving Spencer's hand a squeeze.

"I don't see why we can't do what my grandfather did and own houses in both England and America," Spencer said. "We could choose one place to live most of the time but whenever we go to visit family we would have somewhere private and quiet to spend time. I love my family, but I don't want to depend on them for a place to stay when we do come and visit and I definitely don't want to stay with my parents if they are still together as I really don't need mom glaring at us as if she wants to curse us and I actually wouldn't put it past her to make the attempt. Yes, I realize that it's unlikely that my dad and mom will still be together after our relationship comes out, but it's possible, even if it isn't likely."

The two boys fell silent and Aaron tried to decide how to broach the subject that was near and dear to his heart for he could barely keep his hands to himself when they were in public, and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to resist from taking the other boy even without his consent. His teenage hormones quite frankly didn't help either. Finally he decided that being blunt would probably be best, so that Spencer couldn't mistake his intentions, not that that was to likely since Spencer was a very intelligent person, but still...

"Spencer, I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship if you are. We are already committed to each other, but we haven't even kissed yet, at least not on the lips," Aaren said. "I don't want to force you into anything, but I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to keep my hands to myself or my mind out of the gutter."

Spencer looked at Aaren's face and then he let his eyes rove up and down his mate's body, which for once wasn't hidden by robes and blushed. "I'm more than ready to complete the bond," Spencer assured the other boy. "I've had to struggle lately to keep my mind out of the gutter where you are concerned, but that doesn't do anything about the dreams I've been having. I've lost count of the number of cold showers I've had to take in the last year and a half. I've never been so happy that the school still requires its students to wear robes because if I was in casual clothes all the time I'm sure you and everybody else would've noticed the hard-ons I've been getting on a regular basis."

"Good," Aaren said extremely pleased taking Spencer into his arms and holding him close.

Spencer for his part just enjoyed Aaren's gentle, tender touch almost purring in happiness. "If you were ready take the next step why didn't you just say something?" asked Aaren after a few minutes of the two of them just holding each other.

"If you hadn't said anything, I probably would have in another month or two or possibly sooner as the sexual tension was about to drive me crazy and cold showers and masturbating only do so much to relieve the tension," Spencer admitted.

"You will never have to masturbate or take a cold shower again if I have anything to say about it," Aaren growled sounding possessive, which secretly delighted Spencer, since he felt just as possessive of the other boy as Aaren felt about him.

"That would be wonderful and perfectly fine with me," Spencer assured the other boy. "I'm sure that masturbating won't even compare to when we start making love and if I ever have to take a cold shower again it will be to soon."

"Which will be tonight if I have any say in the matter," Aaron said.

"You really did have all this planned out, didn't you?" Spencer teased Aaren to hide his growing desire, but the look that Aaren shot him let him know that he wasn't entirely successful.

"What can I say, except that you are absolutely irresistible," Aaren told Spencer sincerely causing the other boy to blush a deep red in pleased embarrassment. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Aaren closed his eyes and imagined the table that they'd had dinner at disappearing and that in its place was a nice king size bed, with the sheets already turned down.

"Wow! I never knew you could do that!" Spencer exclaimed as the table and chairs disappeared and the supreme ruler of the universe king-sized bed replaced it with the sheets already turned down. "I was always told that you had to go out of the room and walk by the door three times in order for you to get the room you want."

"Perhaps, nobody tried to do it from within the room before or if someone discovered it could be done they never told anyone about it," Aaren suggested, even as he lifted Spencer's shirt over his head.

Spencer didn't respond as he was busy raising his arms above his head so Aaren wouldn't have any trouble removing his shirt. "You do realize that we're still 16 and are therefore, still underage," Spencer said not really caring, although he felt it deserved to be mentioned at least.

"If both of us weren't willing I would agree," Aaren said having been successful in removing the other boy's shirt, which he then threw on the floor. He immediately started to work on Spencer's pants by undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. "Also we must consider that neither one of us can get the other pregnant since we're both men. So what if we're still a few months shy of our 17th birthdays? The headmaster knows and approves and nobody else needs to find out since it is our private business."

"Won't the other students in Ravenclaw tower wonder where we are?" asked Spencer.

"Probably," Aaren admitted, as he pulled Spencer's pants down enough to let them drop to his ankles. Spencer cock was already a prominent bulge that was highly visible through the thin materiel of his underwear and made Aaren almost salivate and want to take his mate's cock into his hands and gently massage the skin of it, before putting it into his mouth to tease the tip and suck on. He remembered doing that many times before in his previous life and how much he had always loved doing so. "For all they will know though, we just came in after they had all gone to bed and just weren't caught out after curfew. Of course, we can't afford to do this to often, or at least not spend all night in here, but this particular night is special since it is both of ours first times."

The two boys stood naked in front of each other as Spencer had also removed Aaren's clothes at the same time.

"I love you," Spencer told Aaren quite sincerely. "I've loved you ever seen I met you, although back when you're 11 you don't really know what true love is as it is totally different from loving your family."

"I love you too, and I have for quite a long time now," Aaren told Spencer, as he took the naked boy into his arms.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" Spencer asked and quite breathlessly anticipating Aaren's lips on his own.

"Oh, yes," Aaren assured the other boy heatedly beginning to run his hands up and down Spencer's sides tenderly causing the other boy to shiver with desire, which pleased the dark haired boy immensely. "I'm going to do more than that though, I'm going to take your virginity, just as you will take mine, so that the bond we have shared since we were 11 can finally be complete. After this no one else will be allowed to touch you intimately or see you naked and anybody who tries to take you from me will find themselves hexed so badly that they'll have to go to St. Mungo's to have it reversed and that's a promise."

Spencer groaned, as intense pleasure began to course through his very responsive body, as Aaren pounced on him and begin to kiss him all over his chest even taking one of the other boy's very prominent nipples into his mouth to suck on.

"We had better get to the bed," Spencer panted his knees feeling as weak as noodles, "before my legs can't support me anymore."

Aaren smirked in satisfaction, as he had hardly done anything to his mate yet and already he had made Spencer so weak in the knees that he was barely able to stand, but then again just looking at Spencer's well toned, slimly muscled body did that for him, so he wasn't really surprised at the other boy's reaction, although pleased nonetheless.

The two of them stumbled to the bed and practically fell on to it while clinging to each other as neither one of them wanted to lose contact with the others bare skin.

"I've been waiting so long for this day," Aaren groaned in desire, his entire body tense in anticipation of what was about to come.

"Me too," Spencer said his voice somewhat muffled, as he kept kissing his mate all over his chest again and again, nipping and licking his way down towards Aaren's belly button.

Finally a few minutes later their lips met for the very first time and there was almost an explosion or at least it seemed that way as the second stage of the soulmate bond that the two of them had shared since they were 11 snapped into place in their souls. The two of them were only one stage away now from finally completing the bond and that was for both if them to release their seed into the other.

"Are you ready for the final step?" Aaren asked Spencer looking directly into the other boy's blue eyes when they two of them had recovered from the amazing, mindblowing kiss.

"Yes," Spencer assured Aaren kissing him tenderly on the lips. "More than ready for you to release your seed into me and for me to do the same to you."

"Good!" Aaren growled sounding almost animalistic and possessive. "You are mine! And have been since we met when we were 11!"

"I am yours," Spencer agreed, just a little breathlessly as Aaren was kissing every inch of his face, "just as you are mine and nobody else had better ever try to take you from me either, because I'll hex them into oblivion if they to do and that's a promise. I have nothing against some woman or even a man looking at you since I know I can't stop it, but they had better not even try to take you from me or touch you intimately because they will regret it if they do."

"Same goes for me," Aaren assured Spencer, "just as I said a few minutes ago. We belong to each other now and no one else."

"On that subject we agree," Spencer said sounding breathless, as he enjoyed the tender touch of his mate's lips on his body. Every place that Aaren's lips touched left a tingling in its place that was extremely pleasant and made Spencer even more aroused than he already was, although the other boy didn't know how that was possible considering that the feelings within his belly were already extremely pleasant as well as painful, because they were so intense.

The two boys stopped talking and just continued to kiss and lick all over each other's bodies bringing groans, moans and purrs of pleasure from both of them. Both knew that they wouldn't last long, especially since this was the first time either one of them had made love, but they also knew the more they practiced the longer they would last and they intended to practice as much as they could in between classes, homework, Quidditch and studying.

"What about lubrication?" asked Spencer panting a little. "I remember enough about how it's done from our previous lives to know that it'll be much easier and less painful if we have something to slick ourselves up with first, especially this first time."

"Already taken care of," Aaren said pulling away from Spencer long enough to reach down into his jeans pocket from the pair that was on the floor and pulling out a small bottle of lube that he had brought along.

"You think of everything," Spencer said with a choked laugh, as Aaren was back at his side and already popping the lid off the bottle of lube.

"I try,"Aaren said modestly.

"I take it you've been planning this for sometimes then?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, I have for a couple of weeks anyway," Aaren agreed giving Spencer another soul searing kiss that made the fire on Spencer's insides burn even hotter then it had been previously. "This was the first night that we could get away without having to worry about catching up on homework since both of us are done with all of our assignments and we don't have classes tomorrow since it will be Saturday."

Spencer kissed Aaren fervently and the two boys continued what they had been doing for a few minutes before Aaren finally squirted some of the lube into his hand and ran it's up-and-down his penis to make sure that it was thoroughly coated, so that he would slide into Spencer body as easily as possible. The less pain that he caused the other boy, the better for he never wanted Spencer to be hurt because of him, although he realized there would always be some pain no matter how gentle he was.

"Try to relax," Aaren told Spencer his voice filled with passion and longing. "I remember that relaxing made it much easier last time we did this in our previous lives."

"I remember," Spencer said his voice sounding dreamy. "I trust you. I know you'll be gentle as possible. Which position do you want me in? On my stomach or on my back with a pillow under my hips or on my side?"

"Back for now," Aaren said pleased that Spencer trusted him, but then again they had known each other since they were 11 and they also had past memories to guide them as well and both of these things would help them now when they were making love for the very first time in these new lives of theirs.

Aaren remembered that in his past life he and Spencer had never believed in reincarnation and yet here he and Spencer were with brand new lives and thanks to the fact that both of them were wizards they could live up to be 300 or so thanks to the magic in their bodies. After all Spencer's Grandfather Landon was only a few years younger than his Uncle Harry and he was close to 200 yet he was still hale and hearty and showed no signs of dying anytime soon.

That wasn't to say that they couldn't die of some wizarding disease, an accident, or be murdered, as there was still dozens of ways that witches and wizards could die, but unless something like that happened they would remain healthy for a much longer amount of time than humans who had no magic. Actually muggles could live up to 150 or 200 years in this century so long as they remained healthy, although that didn't mean that they didn't have accidents, get sick or be murdered every day as just like magical folks, as they weren't immortal after all.

In any case, so long as they remained healthy, they would have centuries together and hopefully they would be reincarnated when they both finally did pass away. In the meantime though, he had other more important things to worry about.

As Aaren had been somewhat distracted Spencer had done, as he had requested and was now laying on his back with a pillow under his hips so that his hole was visible and would be easy for Aaren to penetrate with his lube covered cock, which was very stiff and painful and had a drop of semen on the tip.

Spencer relaxed and waited. In fact he was so relaxed that he felt almost boneless and he knew that this would make it extremely easy for Aaren's large cock to penetrate his hole and hopefully that would mean that that there would be hardly any pain at all, even though this was the first time that they had made love in these lives. The two of them had made out rather heavily to be sure, but that was different from having full-blown sex.

Spencer remembered that by the time Aaren's namesake had died they had been so relaxed with each other that there was only a very short period of pain whenever they had penetrated each other, no more than a few seconds, before it was pure pleasure the rest of the time.

They had learned everything about each other's bodies in the 50 or so years and had been together and Spencer was sure some of those techniques would please both of them this time as well.

"Are you ready?" Aaren asked Spencer kissing him on the lips tenderly.

"I'm ready, Aaren," Spencer told the other boy returning his kiss. "I'm more then ready to have your cock buried inside me. Do what you will with my body for it is yours and always has been. Make me yours in every way that is possible."

"You are mine," Aaren told Spencer gently overcome by Spencer declaration, as he covered two of his fingers with gel. As soon as he had finished coating his fingers he stuck one of them into Spencer's anus and begin moving it around making sure to throughly rub in the lube so that his cock would slide in easily with as little pain to his mate as possible.

Spencer withered around on the bed as the sensations that Aaren was causing were indescribable. The feelings weren't bad and in fact it was quite the opposite as the sensation of Aaren's fingers were causing were so pleasurable he never wanted to lose the feeling and he was sure that once his lover's cock penetrate his hole that it would be a thousand times better than having his mate's lube covered fingers inside him. In fact, if he had his way he and Aaren would walk around staying in contact constantly and never losing the closeness they shared when they were connected.

Just having his mate's fingers inside this very private area of his body was a huge turn on and made Spencer's cock stand even more at attention and also get much harder then it already was.

"Aaren! I need more! I need your cock buried in my body! Or I'm going to die of frustration! Well either that or I'm going to burn up from the inside out since I feel as if my entire body is on fire!" Spencer gasped out.

Aaren chuckled wickedly at this, but was more than happy to comply with his mate's demands for he to felt the same way and also because he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back his seed much longer. The only reason he had managed to hold back his sperm for as long as he had was because of his very strong will and was as stubborn as the day was long.

"All right, here I come!" Aaren exclaimed, as he finally got himself into position in order to push his cock into Spencer's body for the very first time.

Spencer relaxed, as he felt Aaren's cock at the entrance of his anus and his body seemed to nearly explode in pleasure as he felt the other boy finally pushed his huge member into his very tight hole for the first time. Oh, there was some pain as that was inevitable, but not nearly as much as Spencer expected considering that this was the first time in this life that he had every been penetrated by anything other then his own fingers, so the time Aaron had taken to preparing him had not been wasted.

Aaren didn't even have time to pull out and push in again even once before he exploded deeply into Spencer's very hot, tight channel.

Both boys let out loud groans as their pleasure exploded with the release of Aaren's seed inside his body.

Spencer purred almost sounding like a very contented cat as the intense fire on his insides was finally soothed by his Aaren's seed. At the same time Aaren's seed put out the fire in his belly Spencer reached his climax and his cock exploded spurting all over his stomach in thick ropes and even spattered onto Aaren's stomach and chest as well since they were mere inches above him.

It took quite a long time for Spencer's climax to totally subside and when it did he finally opened his deep blue eyes to look into and hazel ones. "That was wonderful. Exhilarating! Utterly perfect!"

Aaren smirked in satisfaction and leaned over just enough from when he was laying on his side of the bed too kiss his mate on the lips.

"I know I didn't last very long and you didn't either, but we have just started having sex after all," Aaren said looking a little anxious.

"It's okay," Spencer assured Aaren immediately. "I knew that neither one of us would probably last very long and that we would have to work up to it. I don't expect you to be perfect or an expert at having sex when neither one of us has had sex before tonight, not in these lives anyway."

"Good," Aaren said relaxing knowing that Spencer meant his words. "So are you ready for another round? For I am, if you are."

"Definitely," Spencer said sounding eager. "It won't be many years before we won't have the energy to make love all night as the older we get the less energy and endurance we will have."

"There are always potions for such things," Aaren suggested with a grin and Spencer smiled back as both of them were quite good at potions.

"True," Spencer agreed, "but I don't think we'll need any of those at least until we're in our 40's barring accident or disease, of course, since magical folks can live up to 300. Who knows maybe we'll keep our youthful energy up until we're a hundred or so just so long as we stay in shape."

"Yes, I have noticed that most magicals don't know the first thing about how exercise can keep you healthy longer then if you don't," Aaren mused, "or if they do their too lazy to actually go and do it. The prevalent attitude among a lot of wizarding folks at least here in England seems to be if it's not broke, don't fix it."

"While muggles will tinker with something wanting just to improve on the original product," Spencer added. "I don't see why the two of us can't keep in shape by running or swimming or something of the sort. I also don't see why we can't buy a treadmill or other exercise equipment for example for wherever we choose to live after we graduate. I for one intend to stay in the best shape possible, as I want to live as long as I can since I don't want to die and leave you due to poor health or something that could have been easily prevented with a little exercise. Yes, our magical cores let us live longer than your average muggle, but staying in good shape and health has a large part to do with it as well. There are a lot of diseases that are unique to the muggle world and others that are unique to the magical one, but one thing we do share is that both magical folks and muggles can have heart attacks or strokes, which is a lot of time caused by obesity. Besides, from what I've heard about my namesake he wasn't athletic at all and rather clumsy and I'm anything but. Also I'm much more athletic than he was if the stories Grandfather Landon has told me are true and I have no reason to doubt his words. Besides, I do remember quite a bit about my life after I had met you and I was as unathletic as you can get and also fairly clumsy, though that often went along with the fact that I also had a higher IQ then most other people."

"Your namesake doesn't mention his particularities in his journals?" asked Aaren.

"No," Spencer and shaking his head, "he only talked about what he considered important and I'm sure that the fact that he was clumsy or no good at sports didn't fall into that category. He talks about his life with his twin sons as you know, and also about his relationship with your namesake. He tells bits and pieces about the cases that they solved together along with the rest of the BAU team, but no he doesn't doesn't mention the fact even once that he is clumsy or unathletic and I for one can hardly blame him. You can tell that he loves his family deeply including Sara who helped look after the twins when they were young and was also the live-in housekeeper as you know. I think you'll find that he only writes about the things that he considers important in his life, especially the people that he loves. From the stories Grandfather Landon has told me he was pretty lonely even with his twin sons and Sara as part of his life until he met your namesake. It wasn't that he didn't love his family, just that he didn't have anyone to love him romantically or in a sexual way and vice versa of course. Besides, loving your family and finding someone to love as a life partner are two totally different things."

"You're right those two kind of loves are totally different," Aaren agreed as he is Spencer cuddled together. "There are many different kinds of love, you can love your friends, you can love your siblings, you can love somebody romantically, or you can love your family. All of those kinds of love have a place in our lives and help make us who we are. Anyway, we can discuss this later we have better things to do, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," Spencer agreed, as he immediately rose on one hand and placed his knee between Aaren's legs so that the other boy couldn't close them on accident. "I believe it's my turn to have my wicked way with you," Spencer added grinning at his mate his expression rather lascivious.

"You're welcome to do anything you want with my body," Aaren told Spencer spreading his legs as wide as he was comfortable with and placing his arms at his side.

Spencer handed Aaren the same pillow he had been using to support his hips and the other boy placed it beneath his own hips so that his body was elevated enough so that his hole was visible.

"I'm going to make you scream my name," Spencer told Aaren quite seriously with a wicked grin. "Nobody will hear us either, as I silently requested that this room be soundproof while we were talking."

"This room really is amazing," Aaren said with a look of awe on his face.

"It is," Spencer agreed, "and not many students ever discover it. Uncle Harry believes that the room uses a form of Legilimency in order to read a person's thoughts so long as that person thinks about what they want hard enough, but I can tell you more about that later though, as just like any teenage boy who's in love I've been wanting to get you at my mercy for quite some time now."

"You have me," Aaren assured his mate his arms reaching up to put his arms around Spencer. "You've had me from the moment we met."

"I know," Spencer grinned wickedly, even as he kissed all over Aaren's chest causing the other boy to start to wither beneath him as pleasure began to course through him very strongly and Spencer had barely done anything to him yet. Aaren believed deep in his soul that one of the reasons that his body reacted so strongly to Spencer's touch was because they were soulmates and loved each other much more deeply than even most married couples. Spencer's mother and father were a perfect example of that, they loved each other or at least as much as they knew how to anyway, but Aaren knew that as soon as his mate's mother learned of their relationship they wouldn't stay together, not unless some kind of major miracle happened, which even in the wizarding world wasn't to likely.

"Where's the lube?" asked Spencer finally at the end of his restraint. For one thing his cock was standing so stiffly at attention that it was very painful and also his semen was leaking steadily out of the tip onto Aaren's stomach, which the other boy didn't mind and in fact savored as it proved to him that Spencer did indeed desire him just as much as he did the other boy. Spencer was more than ready to be buried in his mate's body if truth be told as he didn't have his, Aaren's iron will in holding himself back, especially when there was no need to and also the strong feelings of pleasure that were coursing through him didn't help either.

"Here," Aaren said thrusting the lube into Spencer's hand, from where it had been laying on the empty side of the bed.

Spencer took it and immediately squeezed some of the thick gel onto one of his hands and ran it over his cock making sure to coat it throughly, just as Aaren had done not to long ago. Once that was done he squeezed a little bit more onto a couple of his fingers and then inserted one into Aaren's anus, making sure to rub the gel in as much as possible.

"Spencer! Get on with it!" Aaren ordered gruffly, as pleasure continued to course through him so strongly that he knew it wouldn't be much longer before he went over the edge of his climax, whether or not Spencer was inside him at the time. "A little pain isn't going to do me any permanent damage."

"All right," Spencer laughed delightedly deliriously happy that he could get such a strong reaction out of the man he had loved since he was 11 years old as his mate was usually the strong one.

"Here I come," Spencer warned Aaren, as he quickly got his cock into position and the other boy who was already so relaxed that he was almost boneless just urged him on silently with his eyes.

Spencer eagerly complied with his mate's silent request and shoved his penis into Aaren's hole trying to be as gentle as possible, since he still didn't want to hurt the other boy if he could help it. Both Spencer and Aaren knew that it would be more painful this first time than any other time after it simply because neither one of them had been penetrated before, well, besides, by their own fingers, which wasn't the same thing at all.

Spencer shoved his penis into his mate's hole hitting his prostrate at the same time sending Aaren into such an intense spasm of pleasure that it sent him immediately over the edge and caused his own stiff and painful cock to almost literally explode thick ropes of semen spurting over his own stomach, Spencer and the sheets of the bed.

"Well, it's done now," Spencer said finally having enough breath to speak, as he had been in the middle of his own intense, almost heartstopping climax, having felt the final link between him and Aaren snap into place in his soul the minute he had released his seed into his mate's body. It was almost like a missing puzzle piece had finally been found and snapped into place, which really was as good a description as any. "Now the bond should be fully activated between us and if we ever have sex with another there will be serious consequences."

"I don't believe either one of us has to worry about the others betrayal," Aaren said calmly, as the two boys cuddled together talking softly. "My love for you has just intensified a thousand times in the last couple of hours, so there's no way in hell that I'll be sleeping or intimately touching anybody else. The both of us will be together until the day comes that one of us passes from this world into the next."

"And whoever does die first, the other will soon follow," Spencer added and Aaren nodded in agreement.

"So are you up for another round?" Aaren asked hopefully and Spencer laughed heartily.

"Since when did you turn into a sex fiend?" asked Spencer grinning like a maniac.

"What can I say? Except that you bring it out in me," Aaren said with a wicked grin, not joking in the least. "Do you know how hard it's been to suppress my teenage hormones the last several years when all I really wanted to do was throw you down on the floor somewhere and have my way with you?"

"Join the club," Spencer laughed, "as I've been wanting to do the same thing to you for at least the last year and a half or so, but then we both are teenage boys after all so really it is only natural and sure, I'm up for another round if you are. Besides, the more we practice the longer we'll make our lovemaking sessions last and the more enjoyment we'll get out of it."

"I for one enjoyed myself immensely," Aaren told him sincerely kissing Spencer's lips softly and with visible reverence on his face and in his hazel eyes, causing the other boy to blush at his lover's heated regard and the visible reverence naked on his face. "I've never had such intense climaxes just masturbating. I hope you enjoyed yourself as well."

"I did," Spencer assured Aaren immediately. "It was the best experience in my life and I hope you know that that's the absolute truth. I'll never lie to you, not unless I'm trying to keep something a surprise like a present, but I'll never lie about anything important as that is one sure way to ruin a good relationship, soulmate bond or not."

"I promise I'll never lie to you either, not unless I'm trying to keep a present or something a surprise just like you said a second ago, because you're right that's one way to ruin a relationship," Aaren promised. "Besides, if I'm remembering correctly from the some of the dreams I've had over the years my namesake never lied to you and always told you the truth no matter how much it hurt you to hear or him to say. He always told your namesake when some female was being particularly annoying in trying to get his attention for example, so that he never got the idea that he was being cheated on."

"Yes, I've had some of those dreams too," Spencer agreed. "I remember one time in particular...oh, well it doesn't matter now, at least not at the moment. You're right in the fact that your namesake never once lied to his partner and always told him everything. Both of them were extremely intelligent men good at picking up on subtle clues, so they would've known if something was being hidden from them. From some of the dreams I've been having they seemed to talk about almost everything and spend as much time together as possible, although your namesake did travel a lot for his job."

"I don't plan on getting a job when I graduate that needs me to travel a lot," Aaren said, "since every second with you is precious to me. My namesake was already well-established in his job when he met your ancestor and even though he could have switched jobs that Spencer didn't want him to give up something he loved doing, just so they could be together more. Since we met so early though that's not going to happen this time."

"So have you decided on what career you are going to go into as soon as you graduate?" asked Spencer curiously as this was one subject two of them had never talked about.

"I thought I would go back to being an attorney like I was in my previous life before I joined the FBI," Aaren said. "That's the career I'm leaning towards anyway, except within the magical world instead of the muggle one."

"I think that would be a great career for you," Spencer said enthusiastically. "You have a good mind for that type of job. You would probably work with a well-established firm, but then maybe you could branch out on your own after a few years after you've built a name for yourself."

"I don't know about branching out on my own as that would take a lot of capital," Aaren said, although the idea did intrigue him.

"Did you forget that I'm coming into quite a bit of money as soon as I'm of age?" Spencer said. "I'd be glad to help you set up your own firm just as soon as you're ready."

"Precisely how much are you coming into?" asked Aaren never having dared ask the question before as he didn't want Spencer to think he was just after his money.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me that before," Spencer laughed, but then told him and Aaren whistled in genuine surprise.

"Wow! I knew you were coming into some money as soon as you were of age, but I never dreamed it was that much, and since I'm assuming that all your siblings got the same amount your family is much richer then I realized."

"That's because we don't brag like a lot of the older pureblooded families," Spencer snorted. "We don't tell anybody we don't trust with the information, which is mostly just family only, how much we have in Gringotts and the muggle bank as well as that would only cause trouble in the long term. We came by our money honestly, thanks to my namesake who made his fortune by inventing some computer programs that were very popular at the time. Also after that he wrote a lot of books that sold millions of copies, which added to the family's coffers. Most of my ancestors have also been at least decent businessmen and women and have increased the Reid fortune both in the muggle and magical world that way. Of course, there have also been a few of our ancestors that lost their portion of the inheritance by investing it poorly, but that wasn't the families problem as my ancestors weren't about to throw good money after bad."

"Wow!" Aaren said looking stunned and impressed. "At least we won't have to worry about watching our money when we are first starting out as that was something I wasn't looking forward to during."

"There is one more thing," Spencer said looking uncomfortable.

"What's that?" asked Aaren looking at Spencer's worried expression.

"Well, when Uncle Harry first got involved in the lives of the Reids not quite 200 years ago he opened two Gringotts accounts in my grandfather's and uncle's names and deposited ten million Galleons apiece into those accounts. I can't give you the exact amount, but let's just say thanks to the goblins and some of my family that showed an aptitude for business, and whose job it is to increase the amount of those accounts, let's just say that there is way more then twenty million in Gringotts now. Each family member has their own vault that was part of their inheritance when they came of age. Even the children have school vaults that have enough to get them through Hogwarts, buy supplies and even have a bit of fun. After all school is more then going to classes, homework and studying, but also about having fun while you are doing these things. The point of this discussion is to let you know that I'll be glad to help you get set up in your own practice just to soon as you are ready and have established a name for yourself within the wizarding community."

"Thanks, your support means a lot to me," Aaren said trying not to sound all choked up even though he was.

"You're more than welcome," Spencer assured him kissing the other boy on the lips tenderly. "That's what friends and partners are for after all and that is to support each other when it is required, but now I believe it's time to get back to what we were doing previously, don't you think?" Spencer suggested as he looked up and down his mate's naked body with a leering grin loving what he saw.

"Definitely," Aaren said enthusiastically glad of the change in subject.

And so that was how the two young man spent the rest of the night, making love and talking about their dreams and future plans in between.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

The two boys woke up fairly early in the morning after having made love for most of the night, although both were tired they wouldn't have changed the night before for anything in the world.

"I suppose that we should probably get cleaned up and head back to our common room to change clothes and shower," Spencer suggested unenthusiastically with a yawn. "We really do need to appear at breakfast so that none of our housemates suspect that we never came back to Ravenclaw common room last night."

"I'd rather stay here in bed with you all day," Aaren said sounding extremely sleepy and contented.

Spencer chuckled a little at that and said, "So would I and as soon as we graduate we can do that, but if we don't want our relationship to get out we really do need to go back to our common room get dressed and go down to breakfast. It's still early enough, that everybody should still be asleep, although we'll still have to be careful to not get caught by any of the teachers, the caretaker in particular."

"Are you sure we don't have time for another round before we leave and get back to our lives?" asked Aaron giving Spencer the puppy dog look.

"No, I'm afraid not," Spencer said having trouble resisting that look. "I'm sore enough as it is and if we do anymore right now, I probably won't be able to walk at all and as it is I'm going to have a very prominent limp."

"The hot water will help you there," Aaren suggested and Spencer nodded.

"Also I have some cream, that my Grandfather Landon sent me that should take care of my sore muscles by loosening them up, which should also help eliminate the soreness."

"How did you grandfather know to send you something like that?" asked Aaren in astonishment even as he rose from his and Spencer's love nest and began to get dressed.

"Decades of experience," Spencer told his mate with a wicked grin. "Besides, he knows very well what teenage hormones are like and figured correctly that we wouldn't wait to make love until we were seventeen and definitely not until we graduated, since he and Uncle Grey certainly didn't."

"So, Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey were intimate while they were students here?" Aaren asked, somehow not surprised, even if it wasn't something he had not known previously.

"They did," Spencer said. "Like us, they met when they were 11 and were in the same house as you know, but unlike us they don't have a soulmate bond. They grew close from seven years of sharing a dormitory and were best friends all through their school years, just like we have been, although it wasn't until they were almost 16 that they admitted their feelings for each other and got together as a couple and it wasn't long after that they became intimate for the first time. Ever since that day they have been together and have never been parted in all that time."

"That's really very sweet and romantic," Aaren decided as he pulled up his pants and zipped them up.

"It is," Spencer agreed. "In any case, that's how Grandfather Landon anticipated that we would need something like that and if I had been aware of what you had been planning I would have brought it along."

"I wanted to surprise you," Aaren said looking unrepentant.

"You certainly did that," Spencer said with a wide grin as he remembered how he and Aaren had made love on and off throughout the night taking short naps in between. "Next time you want to surprise me feel free to, as I certainly loved your last one."

"I'm glad," Aaren said giving Spencer one last tender, heartstopping kiss before he got up to get dressed, Spencer doing the same.

After the two had put on their clothes from the night before Aaren opened the door to the Room of Requirement and looked back and forth to make sure that nobody was visible in the corridor. "Let's go. Unfortunately, we probably won't be able to do this again until after we graduate."

"I don't see why not at least once we're both 17," Spencer said. "I stopped caring months ago what mom would think and no that doesn't mean I'm looking forward to being lectured, berated, threatened or yelled at, just that it doesn't really matter in the long run. Really she hasn't been as much as a mother as say yours or Derek's are, I just didn't realize the difference until recently that's all. When I spent sometime with your family this last summer and saw how much your mother loved you and how she acted around you, I knew that mom might love me in her own way but not like yours does you or Derek's does his. I always wondered why my siblings hardly ever come visit and I wrote them and they told me exactly why they hardly ever came to see mom, dad and me."

"Because of your mother?" Aaren guessed and Spencer nodded in confirmation.

"Right in one," Spencer said. "They wrote me back and said that at the time they had reached the age that they had been able to move out that I was to young to be told certain facts, but now that I was 16 and had noticed for myself that our mother is not exactly the nurturing type or the kind to stick around unless she believes there is something in it for her."

Aaren knew that this was probably the understatement of the century as Spencer's mother Stephanie was really a nasty piece of work. Oh, on the surface she appeared to be just a normal mom who loved her children, but she really did her best to get her way, no matter what it was, in subtle and rather underhanded ways or at least that was his impression of her. Aaren was sure that she had done her best to undermine the relationship between her children and their father, and when it hadn't worked with the older ones, she'd tried it with the late arrival in the family, which was of course, Spencer. Unfortunately, for Stephanie every single one of Spencer's siblings seemed to be too intelligent to fall for her manipulations or at least had broken away once they were old enough to be out on their own. From what Spencer had told him of his family over the years every single one of them seemed to be in careers that they loved and also had plenty of money to fall back on if they had to leave their jobs for some reason. Despite the fact that Charles had a job of his own, he had apparently made sure to spend plenty of time with his children when they were young and wasn't working and so had undermined Stephanie's effects probably without even realizing it. Of course, growing up with somebody like Stephanie as a mother was bound to have repercussions on a child's personality, since children learned by imitation, but Aaren had no idea what Spencer's siblings were like or how being raised by Stephanie had affected them, but he was sure there was part of his mate's mother that had ingrained itself into their personalities. Of course, Aaren also had to consider the fact that Grandfather Landon and his partner Uncle Grey would also have made a big impact on who Spencer's older brothers and sisters grew up to be so maybe that had made up for any bad influence.

"So your siblings just kind of abandoned you?" Aaren said outraged not liking that at all.

"Oh, no, they still visited just not very much," Spencer assured his mate. "They've also written me plenty of letters over the years asking how I'm doing and so forth and sometimes I will visit one of them or at least I did before I started Hogwarts. Mom never liked it very much when I visited one of my brothers and sisters for a week or so, and I never understood why that was when I was younger, since after all they were my blood and I had grown up with them after all, even if they were years older then me and we have little in common."

"Well, good," Aaren said relaxing a little. He was pleased that Spencer's siblings had still gone out of their way to be a part of their younger brother's life despite their mother. "So how do you think your older brothers and sisters are going to react to our relationship?" asked Aaren trying not to sound anxious as he wanted Spencer's sibling to like him or at least get along with him.

"Well, I can't say for sure," Spencer admitted, "since none of them liked to listen to Grandfather Landon's stories as much as I did and as far as I know none of them have ever read my namesake's journals from cover to cover like I have, although I can't be certain. I believe they will accept it at least for the most part, simply because they grew up around a gay couple and that was of course, Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey. My grandfather and uncle were there for every family holiday, and were always around or at least it seemed that way and so my siblings would have accepted their relationship as normal, simply because that is the environment they grew up in."

"So you believe that at least most of them will accept our relationship, simply because they don't see anything wrong with it because it is considered normal for them since they grew up with your grandfather and uncle," Aaren said and Spencer nodded. "I hope you're right, I really do, because I want your family to accept our relationship for even if we decide to move to America after we graduate that doesn't mean we won't be back for visits."

"So long as they are sure that I am happy and that you aren't leading me on then yes, I do believe that they'll accept it," Spencer said with certainty. "We don't have to tell them about the soulmate bond if we don't want to, as that is something very personal to us, but if it would help convince them that you're here to stay and that you truly do love me then I would so without hesitation."

The two boys fell silent as they reached the Ravenclaw common room and said the password. Once inside the two of them headed up to their dormitory in order to shower and change clothes, both ignoring the looks they were receiving from the few of their classmates that were in the common room still in their pajamas. Apparently there was some very early risers in Ravenclaw house since it was only about 6 AM.

"And where have you two been?" inquired one of the females looked up from the book she was studying.

"None of your business," Aaren told her bluntly, "but if you must know we got hungry and headed down to the kitchen for a very early morning snack before breakfast. After all we are teenage boys and are always hungry."

The lie rolled off Aaren's tongue with no trouble and the female student whose name was Cynthia seemed to accept it.

Spencer didn't say anything, but he silently admired the way that Aaren could lie so convincingly for he know if he had tried the same thing nobody would have believed him since he was a horrible liar. It just wasn't a skill that he had ever had the opportunity to acquire and besides, he was basically a very honest individual. Most people as honest as he was made terrible liars and that wasn't to say that Aaren wasn't honest, just that he had acquired the skill of lying to someone so convincingly that that person believed whatever they were told. You would think that this ability would worry him, but it didn't, because he knew that Aaren would never lie to him unless he wanted to surprise him. For one thing, Aaren had promised never to lie to him about anything at all unless he was trying to surprise him with a gift or something and Aaren never broke his promises at least to him anyway, so no the talent didn't worry him in the least. Besides, it was a good skill to have for an attorney, as sometimes they had to lie for whatever reason or at least stretch the truth.

Spencer and Aaren headed upstairs to their dormitory without another word and Cynthia watched them go thoughtfully before turning back to her book.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Spencer and Aaren took every opportunity they could to use the Room of Requirement as a love nest. Thanks to the fact that not many people knew about the unique room or that it existed the two of them had it to themselves and they tried to use it at least once every couple of weeks to make love in privacy.

The two of them never made love all night like they had the first time and were always back in Ravenclaw house by curfew so that none of their housemates had a reason to be suspicious. Also Aaren in particular tried to be careful so that Spencer didn't get so sore that he was walking around limping like he had that first time for he knew if that happened to often that everybody would begin to question why he was and the truth would come out.

Personally, Aaren wouldn't care one way or the other if the truth did come out, then maybe those girls that kept trying to get his attention would see that both he and Spencer were off-limits, although the reason they tried to keep it quiet was because of Spencer's mother who both knew would not take the news well and they didn't want her to find out until Spencer was of age and therefore, she couldn't take any legal action.

Luckily, Spencer's birthday was only a few months away and so it wouldn't be much longer before they didn't have to be so discrete anymore. Whenever the two of them were alone together it was hard for either of them to control themselves, especially Aaren as all he wanted to do was fuck his mate senseless again and again and again until he couldn't walk for a week afterwards, but he knew better then to do that, at least until they had both graduated and had bought a house somewhere.

"I love you so much, Aaren," Spencer told his mate as the two of them lay in bed cuddled together simply holding each other

The two of them had just made love and had had several very strong orgasms apiece before they decided they had better stop for the moment before both of them were so sore that they were limping when they left their love nest. Neither young man really cared if they were limping or not, except that they didn't want anybody to know about their relationship and technically having sex even if you were 17 was against school rules, even if neither one of them could get pregnant from the act. Oh, Spencer's Uncle Harry knew, but he looked the other way and pretended he didn't know officially so that he wouldn't have to take any action and that was just fine with both Spencer and Aaren and they were grateful to him.

"I love you too," Aaren assured him kissing Spencer on the nose.

"I suppose we should be heading back to the common room before anybody knows that we're missing."

"Why?" asked Aaren glancing at his watch. "It's only about 4 o'clock in the afternoon and we've been known to disappear on the weekends, all day not even appearing for lunch or dinner so why should that change? People will assume that we're eating in the kitchens or that we're having a picnic somewhere just to escape all the noise of the Great Hall. If we hadn't been disappearing on a lot of weekends since our very first year here then I would say we needed to get back just so we could be seen, but since we have..." Aaren shrugged in the darkness. "There's no point of worrying about not being seen until just before curfew."

"Alright then," Spencer agreed, "you're right. There's no point of changing our normal routine. We spend plenty of time with our housemates most days, but the weekends have always been for us and sometimes Derek. Still as much as I enjoy us fucking each other senseless, we had better restrain ourselves for the moment or I'm going to be too sore to walk without a limp and the cream that Grandfather Landon sent me can only do so much to take the soreness out of my muscles.

"So where do you want to live when we do graduate from college?" asked Aaren changing the subject deliberately.

"It doesn't really matter to me so long as we are together," Spencer said, "but really if I had a choice I would choose somewhere remote so that we wouldn't have to worry about our neighbors bothering us or coming to try to convince us two men don't belong together."

"And perhaps, cause petty vandalism," Aaren suggested and Spencer nodded. "You know what I'm talking about, spray paint, graffiti, broken windows, that kind of thing."

"I really don't think people who don't approve of our relationship would go that far, especially if we lived close to other people because someone would be bound to see them and quite possibly report them, which would get them in trouble with the law."

"People do stupid things every day and always think that they won't be caught," Aaren told Spencer with a smile. "Sometimes your naïveté still surprises me, although there's nothing wrong with always wanting to see the good in people. In any case, finding some land somewhere and building a house out in the middle of nowhere sounds good. We could put up a lot of muggle repelling charms so that no muggles would bother us and we would just use a Portkey whenever my father and brothers wanted to visit. I have no objection to getting to know non-magical folks if I decide to get my degree from some muggle university in law as well, but I doubt we'll get to know any of them well enough to want to invite them to our home. If we do make some non-magical friends I don't see any problem with meeting them in the city for dinner and a movie or for some other activity and I just don't see that changing any time in the near future."

"So how big the house do you think we need?" asked Spencer agreeing with that statement that he had no problem with having non-magical friends, but that he doubted he could get to know and muggle they became acquainted with well enough to want to introduce them to where he and Aaren lived.

"Well, I don't think we need as big a house as you grew up in," Aaren said. "I think something like maybe five or six bedrooms is plenty and really that is still fairly large. I don't expect to have overnight guests hardly at all except for maybe my father and my brothers occasionally and I can't see them all the visiting at once. I think having a house built with five or six bedrooms is as large as we need and that leaves plenty of room for when we went to have children and I don't see us having more than 4 or 5 at most and we can always build on at some point if we need too."

"So say six large bedrooms, at least three bathrooms, a large library, a reasonably sized living room, kitchen, and den," Spencer said ticking off what they needed for when they had a house built in a few years.

"What no formal dining room for when we have company over?" Aaren teased Spencer.

"I suppose we should have one, but I doubt it'll get used much and seems like a waste of space," Spencer said.

"We probably do need at least an informal dining room so that we have a place to eat besides, the kitchen in case we have company," Aaren said Spencer nodded. "I don't see inviting many people to our home outside of family though, so we probably don't need seating for say more than a dozen at a time."

"Sounds reasonable," Spencer said, "and I'm wondering if there is some way to combine an informal dining room with a formal one just in case we have larger parties and we think we will by using magic."

"I'm sure your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny probably know of a way. It's a really good idea as that saves us some space if we only have one dining room instead of two as I agree that there is no point of having a formal dining room if we only have dinner parties a few times a year, if that. I'm sure the two of us will be entertaining guests when I build up my own law practice, but I seriously doubt it'll be more than two or three clients and their families at a time."

"And unlike most lawyers you don't have to take on anybody as a client that disapproves of your relationship, because you don't really need the money, although you don't need the bad press either since that would affect your business."

"Well, I could just meet them at a restaurant somewhere," Aaren said, "if they disapprove of two men in a relationship, as I don't want to put you through someone saying nasty things, simply because they don't approve of two men being together."

"I don't want to put you through that kind of abuse either," Spencer told Aaron sounding ferociously protective.

"Well, I'm a pretty good judge of character, so I'll know whether or not any potential clients think like that most of the time anyway and I simply won't take them on," Aaren said. "I've said it before and it bears saying again and that is I refuse to hide or be ashamed of our relationship. We don't really have to be obvious about it, but whenever I have an office somewhere I'm going to have a picture of you and me on my desk for instance. I'm sure that most people that enter my office will be able to tell that we are together just from that alone and if they object to it, they can leave and it's no skin off my nose since I don't need the Galleons in order to stay in business."

"I know we will have to put up with prejudice throughout our lives, but that doesn't mean I look forward to hearing what total strangers think about our relationship that is none of their damn business," Spencer said. "On the other hand, they can say what they want and it won't hurt at all and I'm not going to let them dictate how I live my life and I know you won't either. We both know that humans whether magical or not are nosy and butt in a lot of times where they have no business being. Now to deliberately change the subject I just want to let you know that I intend to have a swimming pool built somewhere on the ground as I intend to take up swimming so that can stay in shape."

"That's a good idea," Aaren approved. "I always have loved swimming, especially in the heat of summer, when I was a child. I was even on a swim team before I started at Hogwarts."

"Good," Spencer said looking pleased. "Another thing I would like would be to figure out how to duplicate the prefects bathroom with that big swimming pool sized tub with all the different faucets that have the different kind of bubbles come out."

"How are you going to do that," Aaren asked, "I would love to have something like that, but then one of the bathrooms would have to be much larger than your normal one and we'd need to figure out where all the bubbles that come out if those different faucets come from."

"Actually I'm pretty sure the bubbles are probably supplied by some sort of spell," Spencer said looking thoughtful. "I'm really going to have to spend some time in the library and see if I can figure out what kind of spell it is to create all those different type bubbles. As for the tub itself it will have to be sunken into the floor like a regular swimming pool. Also we probably don't need one that's as big as the Hogwarts one so we could probably have a normal company that does that type of thing do it for us, although I'm not sure if there is anything currently on the market that has multiple faucets and so we might have to have one especially designed to our specifications, which will be even more expensive, not that that really matters much."

"I say we get one that's as big as the one at Hogwarts and that way we can have some fun in it," Aaren suggested with the leering grin as his gaze rose up and down his mate's naked body as neither man had bothered to pull the sheet over themselves. Why bother when both of them had already seen each other naked and been as intimate as was humanly possible? And besides, the Room of Requirement was just the right temperature for the two of them to be comfortable without being cold or hot so again why bother? "Besides, it will be easier to bathe any children we have all at the same time that way and it doesn't matter what kind of mess is made as we can use drying charms to clean it all up."

"Alright," Spencer agreed not at all reluctantly, "but we'll have to remember to keep the door magically locked whenever we have children, so they can't get in there and possibly drown as I remember that was one of my greatest fears in my last life and so you and I didn't get one of those saunas until after the twins and Jack were grown as I felt it was better to be safe then sorry. I wouldn't put it past a clever child to learn how to pick the lock."

"That's easily done," Aaren agreed readily.

The two of them continued to talk about what kind of house they would love to have built when they were finally done with college, if they couldn't find somewhere already built that was comparable.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Aaren and Spencer, age 17

"Spencer I can't think of anything that would make me happier then if you would agree to marry me when we graduate. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you at my side," Aaren said producing a ring box from the pocket of his jeans that he was wearing, while kneeling on one knee, looking up at his lover of almost a year hopefully.

Spencer stood beside the lake stunned and wondering why he hadn't realized that this was coming as he had known that Aaren was planning something, although the other boy had refused to say what it was.

Finally Spencer shook himself out of his daze and looked down at Aaren's hopeful face. "Of course, I'll marry you, Aaren. I love you far to much to ever say no to you."

"You will?" asked Aaren his entire face lighting up, the relief evident in his eyes.

"I will," Spencer confirmed, pulling Aaren to his feet and then immediately kissing him breathless. Both boys had now reached their full height and Aaren towered over Spencer as he was almost 6'5 and the other boy was only 6'0.

"Did you really believe I would say anything, except, yes?" asked Spencer his blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well, no, not really," Aaren admitted looking a little sheepish as well as relieved, "but I couldn't help, but be nervous all the same, don't ask me why, because I couldn't give you an answer that made any sense."

Spencer smiled and kissed Aaren again not caring who saw them as their relationship had come out several months ago and although some of the other students had been downright nasty, rude and crude, most of the student population had actually congratulated them and wished them well, although the girls that had been chasing Aaren for several years were more then disappointed and tried their best to get close to him and whisper provocative suggestions into his ear. Some females even went so far as to hex both of them when their backs were turned and so Aaren and Spencer had learned to guard each other at all times. The girls in question never did it where a teacher would see it and so no one had yet been given detention for it, even though they could have reported it and gotten those girls in trouble, but they never had. Both Aaren and Spencer had learned to reverse the hexes themselves so they wouldn't have to report those girls, although it was beginning to get out of hand. Aaren had been of the opinion that they should report the girls involved, but Spencer hadn't wanted to get any of the girls in trouble if it could be helped, but even he was beginning to see that maybe it would be better if the girls in question got what was coming to them, so that they would learn a valuable lesson in how to treat others and what things were acceptable and what wasn't.

"You do know that those girls that have been hexing us are going to react badly to the news that we are now engaged, don't you?" Spencer asked looking a little apprehensive at that thought.

"I know you don't want to get those girls in trouble, but they're heading down a very bad path and they must learn their lessons now in a safe environment before they enter the real world and such behavior would get you in more serious trouble that might land them in prison," Aaren said and Spencer nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"I know those girls have been chasing you and trying to get your attention for a couple of years now, even though you haven't given them even a little bit of encouragement. I was hoping that once they saw they couldn't break us up, that they would just give up, but since that hasn't happened I suppose we need to report them to my Uncle Harry, as he is the headmaster after all and should be able to deal with this little problem."

"He probably already knows what's going on and he's just waiting for you to get fed up and come to him," Aaren suggested and Spencer nodded as his fiancé was probably right. "You need to learn how to stand up for yourself and you shouldn't have to put up with the abuse they've been handing out as if it's their right. I never encouraged a single one of those girls and they don't own me even if they think they do. They have no right to keep hexing us in the corridors, just because they lost something that never belonged to them in the first place."

"Put that way, you're right," Spencer admitted. "I was just so concentrated on not getting them in trouble…"

"I know you don't like to be what you consider a tattletale, but think of it this way, they could have seriously hurt one of us by now. It's gone beyond the level the usual schoolyard shite and is getting downright dangerous, as some of the hexes they've been using could have had serious consequences. Yes, I realize that I'm handsome, self-confident in myself, and definitely an alpha male, which I know attracts a lot of females, but that still doesn't give them the right to keep hexing us whenever they have the opportunity."

"Let's change the subject," Spencer suggested. "I for one don't want to talk about them anymore and instead I'd rather kiss you breathless, after you show me the ring you got for me, since you haven't had the opportunity to do that before now since we kind of got off track. Besides, I won't let thoughts of those girls ruin this very special moment, although I realize that we'll need to talk about it later and decide what to do about them, because you're right they are getting out of hand."

"All right," Aaren agreed and then opened in the ring box and showed Spencer the ring within.

"Oh! It's exquisite!" Spencer said enthusiastically with delight on his face taking the ring out of the box.

"Here let me put it on your finger," Aaren said taking the ring from Spencer's hand and slipping it on the middle finger of his right hand. The ring slid on easily and immediately shrunk too fit Spencer's finger as that was the way it was in the wizarding world. Wizarding jewelry was charmed so that it would enlarge or shrink to fit a person's finger so no resizing by a jeweler was needed.

"It's lovely," Spencer assured Aaren kissing the other man for all he was worth. Aaren for his part just melted into the Spencer's kiss and immediately began to kiss him back.

The ring that Aaren had chosen didn't really look like an engagement ring that one would have bought for a female and that was on purpose for Spencer was male and not a female after all. The ring was made out of platinum, which was still a pretty expensive metal even in this day and age and had a 2 carat emerald in the center surrounded by tiny ruby chips.

"You know this ring must've cost you a fortune," Spencer said. "Even though I love it I really didn't want you to spend so much money on me."

"It didn't cost me a cent," Aaren told Spencer with a grin. "Uncle Harry let me choose a ring out of his family vault. Apparently, there are a lot of engagement, and wedding rings in most magical folks vaults, especially if your family has been around for any length of time. I was told that whenever a witch or wizard dies everything that isn't currently of use is stored in their family's vault until it is needed, so Uncle Harry let me choose whatever ring I wanted, which I thought was very nice of him since I'm not related to him by blood."

"But I am, even if it's a very distant relationship," Spencer pointed out, "and Uncle Harry knew that whatever ring you chose I would be wearing, since he knows very well what our feelings for each other are."

"Well, I am grateful to him, because there's no way I could have afforded such a nice ring, not for a lot of years, and you deserve it to. I didn't want to ask my father for a loan for an engagement ring for my male lover, considering that he doesn't really approve of our relationship even if he has accepted that I'm not going to change my mind."

"Your father accepted it at least, while my mother did anything but. You could probably have heard her screeches from miles away and I sure am glad she didn't find out until I was back in school."

That was probably the understatement of the decade, Aaren knew, and he also knew that the only reason the two of them had heard about it was because Spencer's father Charles had written his son a long letter and told him about what had happened once his mother had heard about the fact that her son was in a serious relationship with another man.

Spencer's father had wanted to warn his son, so that he wasn't surprised when he finally came home from his last year at Hogwarts and Aaren appreciated it as did Spencer. Charles had told them in his letter that Stephanie had gone ballistic and nearly tore up several rooms of the house throwing things all over the place and breaking valuable objects, like antique vases. Charles had finally put a stop to it, when Stephanie was about to burn her youngest son off the Reid family tapestry. The original tapestry had been sewn by Uncle Lochlan's wife Michelle. Each branch of the family had their own tapestry and certain spells had been put on it so that it would magically update whenever a new member of the family was either born or married into it. The tapestry of course, started with the twins Lochlan and Landon since they were the first ones to have the ability to do magic in about 300 years, and went on from there. The family tapestries were fairly long and if it hadn't been for the fact that all the names on it were in very small script it would have taken up even more room then it did. One of the really neat things about these tapestries though was all you had to do was tap a name to get the information on it like birth date's, date of death, what the name of their wife had been, that type of thing.

If Spencer's name, had been burned off one of the tapestries then it would have affected the other tapestries that were with other branches of the family as they were all connected to each other through very complicated magic.

If Charles hadn't stopped his wife from doing that Spencer wouldn't even have remembered his last name as it would've been as if he was disowned. Actually from the way that Aaren understood it, Stephanie wasn't head of that branch of the family and Charles was and so long as his father didn't disown him he would still be a member of the family, no matter what Stephanie wanted. Even if Stephanie had manged to burn Spencer's name off the tapestry Charles would've been able to fix it with a simple spell since he was head of that branch of the family and could make such decisions. Stephanie had the authority to burn names off, but not to reinstate them, so at most Spencer would've been disowned for a few hours, although it still would've been about as traumatic an experience as you could get, which Aaren was glad Spencer hadn't had to go through. Charles had also written that he had already contacted his lawyer and filed the papers for a divorce, as he wasn't about to stay married to someone that had tried to burn his son's off the family tapestry, just for dating and falling in love with another boy.

"We've known this was coming since we were 14," Aaren reminded Spencer gently and the other boy nodded.

"We did," Spencer agreed still looking sad. "We also knew that eventually our relationship was going to come out, probably before we graduated, although we kept it a secret for far longer than I thought we possibly could, as I figured it would come out sometime last year and not just a few months before we graduate from Hogwarts."

"We were lucky, that's all," Aaren told Spencer putting an arm around his waist and Spencer cuddled into his mate's side without comment. "We were always extremely careful, but I'm also surprised that our relationship didn't come out much sooner, so I suppose that the fates were looking down on us and decided to give us a break."

"So when do you want to get married and what kind of ceremony would you prefer?" asked Spencer.

"Well, we can't just elope more's the pity, since my mother in particular would never forgive us." Aaren said, "and unfortunately, we can't do like we did in our previous life and just get married at the courthouse with the very few people that are important to us in attendance as the only reason that we could do that last time was, because neither one of us had much family or at least that we cared to invite and this time we have quite a few people that we care for and who would be offended if they weren't invited see our joining."

"So I suppose we have no choice, but to have a fairly large, but simple and straightforward ceremony," Spencer said emphasizing the words simple and straightforward. "Neither one of us needs a lot of the foufous that females require."

"Absolutely," Aaren said, "I agree with the idea of something simple, short and straightforward, so the question becomes do we want a wizarding ceremony or a muggle one?"

Spencer considered this and then said, "We might have to do both actually, since none of your extended family know that you are a wizard or that your mother is a witch or that several of your other siblings also have the talent."

"I wasn't planning on informing my other relatives that I was getting married since most of them would not approve of me being involved with another boy. Most of the rest of my relatives, grandparents on my father's side, aunts, uncles, cousins are very straightlaced, although there are a few exceptions and I definitely don't plan on inviting any of my mother's relatives, since they never approved of my mother's marriage to my father in the first place."

"So it will be just your parents and siblings then?"

"Yes," Aaren said.

"Well, that makes things simpler and we can just do a wizarding ceremony, although I'm sorry none of your distant family will be there." Spencer said. "I would think that so long as you were happy they would be too, but I also realize that is not the way way the world works and that humans are ornery and stubborn. So where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Spencer asked changing the subject completely, which Aaren was grateful for.

"It doesn't really matter, so long as we are together," Aaren said, "but I have always wanted to see Italy."

"Then Italy it is," Spencer said. "I've never been either and I've heard some of the sites are not to be missed and that the food is spectacular. I suspect that our honeymoon will just be one of the many trips we'll take together and since magic users tend to live at least a generation or two longer than muggles, depending on general health and such, we'll have centuries in order to see anything we want."

"Which is something I'm looking forward to," Aaren assured the other boy grinning like an idiot as he thought about the fact that his life with Spencer had just begun.

"Me too," Spencer said also with a wide shit eating grin giving Aaren's hand a squeeze. "Of course, first you have to pass the acid test and meet my older brothers and sisters," Spencer added with a teasing grin. "They know about you, since I've written them on multiple occasions, but they haven't had a chance to meet you yet."

Aaren looked a little apprehensive at that and Spencer was quick to assure him, "Don't worry, because as I told you awhile back that so long as they see that you genuinely love me and that I love you they will accept you. Besides, they will just have to accept that I might be the baby of the family, but that I am also as old as they were when they started their own lives and therefore, grown up, which means that they really don't have any say in how I choose to live my life."

Aaren relaxed a little and tried to shove the worry to the back of his mind, as it would only stress him out, which he didn't need with N.E.W.T.s coming in just a couple of months.

The two boys continued to talk until it was time for dinner and they then wandered inside knowing that tomorrow would be another stressful day in preparing for their N.E.W.T.s, but also determined to enjoy for at least a few hours the fact that they were now officially engaged and would be married as soon as they graduated in a few months.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Finally! Finally, N.E.W.T.s were over and they were free!

Aaren, Spencer, and Derek shared a compartment on the Hogwarts Express realizing that this was the last time they would see Hogwarts until they married and had families of their own and their own children reached the age of 11.

"So, what are your plans?" Derek asked Aaren and Spencer.

"Well," Aaren said, "I have several more years of schooling ahead of me as I've decided to become an attorney within the magical world. I've already been accepted at Avalon University, which is on the Isle of Wight, pending my N.E.W.T. results. I will be learning magical law and after that I haven't decided if I'm going to continue my education and get a degree at a muggle university as well. I'll see how I feel after I finish my degree at Avalon University."

"Wow! You certainly are ambitious!" Derek whistled appreciatively.

"Maybe," Aaren admitted with a shrug, "but I've always wanted to be able to help people who are innocent if they have been railroaded for example and although the magical government has improved at least from what I've read in the last couple of hundred years it could still use some more improvements. It used to be so bad that if you had enough money the minister or the judges could be bribed and you could be found innocent, no matter what you had done, and if you were innocent, but didn't have any money for a bribe then more often than not you ended up in prison whether not you were guilty."

"That was back almost 200 years ago back during the second wizarding war," Spencer explained to Derek. "My Uncle Harry told me all about it and how the Ministry of Magic was absolutely rife with Death Eaters or at least sympathizers of the pureblooded doctrine. When Voldemort was finally gone the situation improved great deal, but some of the more bigoted laws still need to be changed and innocent people also still go to prison a lot of the time whether they are guilty or not because nobody is willing to mess with the status quo and fight for them. This is especially true in the British wizarding world, although from what I know it isn't as bad in the American one."

"The American purebloods aren't as inbred as they are in England and also a lot less conservative and stuffy, which is one of the reasons that their laws are a lot fairer," Aaren added.

"Also Americans unlike the British are not a nation of followers and demanded their rights to fair and just laws and the wizarding government really had no choice, but to give the wizarding public what they wanted or they would have been replaced. In the meantime, we have most of the summer open to us and I intend on enjoying every minute of it," Spencer said taking Aaren's hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "You are invited to our wedding, which will take place about two weeks from now. Actually we were hoping that you would be the best man, although we do realize that it's extremely short notice and would understand if you couldn't do it."

"You really want me to be the best man?" Derek asked with a pleased expression.

"We do," Aaren said, "Spencer and I discussed it quite extensively a couple of months back and the only reason we didn't mention it before now was we didn't want to distract you from studying for your N.E.W.T.s, since they took precedence. Getting good grades so you can get the job you want was more important than mentioning that we wanted you to be our best man."

"So will you do it, Derek?" asked Spencer looking hopeful and giving his friend his best puppy dog eyes.

"Stop that!" Derek told Spencer laughingly. "There's no reason to give me the puppy dog eyes, you know I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Aaren said looking pleased. "You need to buy a nice tuxedo, and also need to come up with a speech for the reception."

"I have to give a speech?" Derek asked looking horrified causing both Aaren and Spencer to laugh at him.

"Of course, you do, you are the best man after all," Spencer told him still laughing

"So will this be a wizarding ceremony or a muggle one?" asked Derek curiously changing the subject. "I need to know so that I can come up with an appropriate speech after all. If it's going to be a wizarding one then I don't have to worry about watching what I say, but if it's going to be a muggle ceremony then I'm really going to have to come up with a speech that doesn't mention anything about magic or the wizarding world."

"It's going to be a wizarding ceremony so you don't have to worry about watching what you say," Aaren told Derek who nodded looking relieved even wiping imaginary sweat off his brow causing the other two boys to laugh at him.

"So will you be getting married in England or America?" Derek asked next.

"England," both Aaren and Spencer said at the exact same time then burst out laughing when they realized what they had done.

"We must be grateful for the changed laws, because when my Grandfather Landon and his partner Grey got married they had to do it in America as same-sex marriages were illegal in Britain at that time. Of course, that was almost 200 years ago so a lot of things can change in that amount of time."

"Actually, most states or countries now allow same-sex marriages, although that wasn't true a couple of centuries ago," Aaren said. "Most same-sex couples have the same rights as a husband and wife now in most countries in the world, although there are still a few holdouts."

"Of course, that's mostly in the muggle world, but wizarding England does allow same-sex couples to get married now, although in a lot of wizarding communities it is still illegal to do that if you're the same sex."

"Wow, you sure do know a lot about it," Derek said impressed.

"We should as it's a subject near and dear to our hearts," Spencer said with a smile. "We realized a long time ago, that we would face prejudice throughout our lives, but it certainly won't be as bad as what my grandfather and uncle faced or my namesake and his partner back in the early 21st century."

"Well, yes, I suppose it would be, although I never thought of it that way," Derek admitted.

Derek was a very handsome man with light mocha skin did that showed he had some white people in his recent ancestry and was also 6'2'. Derek was built more along the lines of Aaren, then Spencer with broad shoulders that led down to a flat stomach, without a single ounce of extra fat and long legs.

"There's no reason you should have since you like women and not your own sex," Aaren told his friend. "It's true that Spencer and I like both men and women and therefore, are not straight gay, but we fell in love with each other long before either one of us started to notice girls in that way. Besides, those girls that kept chasing after me were a pain in the ass and there was no way in hell I would have given any of them the time of day as they were the source of no more then a major annoyance until after Spencer and I got together, although after that they tried their best to hex us every chance they got as you know, Spencer in particular and it quickly went from annoying to downright dangerous and we were both hurt on several occasions, although not seriously thank goodness."

"I know, I saw what was happening but I wasn't really sure what I could do to help you," Derek admitted. "Why did those girls keep hexing you anyway?"

"Well, the main reason is that they believed that one of them should have gotten me since they had been trying to attract my attention for at least a couple of years. After Spencer and I got together though that's what set them off. Yes, I am handsome, self-assured and know what I want to do with my life and I realize that attracts a lot of females attentions, whether or not it is wanted, but that doesn't give them the right to think that they own me, because I never paid attention to any of them except to think occasionally that they were pains in the you know what."

"Finally all the hexing got out of hand and I agreed to report them to the headmaster because they needed to learn that they couldn't always have what they wanted for if they had gone out in the real world with that attitude they would have soon enough broken the law and ended up Azkaban or at least gotten in some serious trouble," Spencer said, not mentioning that the headmaster of Hogwarts was his so many times great-uncle as that was information that Derek didn't need to know.

"Why didn't you report what they were doing sooner?" asked Derek.

Spencer hung his head and admitted, "I didn't want to get them in trouble unless I had to and I was seriously hoping that they would stop once they saw they couldn't break us up."

"Spencer is much nicer and more forgiving when it comes to that type of situation then I am," Aaren told Derek who nodded knowing this from experience. "I would have reported them much sooner, but I couldn't convince Spencer to go along with it at least at first. Finally, even Spencer lost his considerable patience with them and agreed to report them for what they were doing. Those girls got in a lot of trouble and they had detention up until the end of the year and part of the next as well. If you ask me they got off lightly as the fact of the matter is that they could have been expelled, but weren't, which they had better thank their lucky stars for."

"Spencer, you need to learn how to stand up for yourself and not let people walk all over you," Derek told his friend and Spencer nodded in agreement. "Those girls were clearly in the wrong when they kept hexing you and Aaren, just because they thought you had stolen something they wanted, something that was never theirs in the first place, and you knew that. People like that need to be taught a lesson and it is safer to teach that kind of lesson in a safe environment like a school then out in the real world where their actions would have much more serious consequences as Aaren said a minute ago. There's nothing wrong with you being a nice person, but that doesn't preclude you from standing up for yourself instead of letting people be mean and insult you just because they can even though you don't deserve to be treated that way."

Aaren threw Derek a look as if to say that there was no reason to keep beating the same drum and that Spencer understood what was being said and that he needed to learn to stand up for himself.

"Don't worry I learned my lesson with those females that kept hexing Aaren and I for no reason," Spencer assured both Derek and Aaren. "I will no longer take abuse that I don't deserve and stand up for myself or at least I'll try. I refuse to let people walk all over me like a carpet."

"Good," Derek said pleased and Aaren squeezed Spencer's hand, although he didn't actually say anything. "It's hard to believe that we're done with school," Derek said after moment and Spencer nodded in agreement. "So what are your plans Spencer are you also going to go to college?"

"I haven't fully decided actually," Spencer admitted, "although there's no way in hell I will be separated from Aaren for the two or three years it is going to take to get his degree so we plan on buying a house on the Isle of Wight, where the college is located."

"Why not just rent as wouldn't that be cheaper?" asked Derek raised eyebrow.

"Not necessarily," Aaren disagreed.

"Besides, I came into my inheritance when I turned 17," Spencer told Derek. "I won't give you the exact amount, but let's just say that it won't cause me any financial hardship to buy a house instead of renting one and actually buying one might be cheaper in the long run then renting would be since we are going to be there for so long."

"If we do buy one we can go there anytime we want just to get away from everything," Aaren pointed out and Derek had to admit that he had a point and so did Spencer.

"I probably will end up taking some college courses just to keep myself busy, while Aaren is also in classes," Spencer said.

"Have you told your parents your plans?" asked Derek.

"I told my father and he approves of me getting a further education, so long as that is what I want," Spencer told Derek.

"My father was really for me getting more education to, but he would rather me go to college in America and not England, so that I can see my family more or even live at home, but he also realizes that I'll be 18 within a few weeks since my birthday is at the beginning of summer and that I will then be able to do anything I want without parental consent, since I'll be of age in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. My mother, on the other hand, has tried very hard to persuade me to move home to America when I graduated from Hogwarts and to break off my relationship with Spencer, because she definitely doesn't approve of me being with another boy." Soulmate bond or no soulmate bond, Aaren added silently in his head, but didn't actually say.

"I'm assuming you told her that, that wouldn't be happening," Derek suggested and Spencer snickered at that.

"He told her alright, quite clearly and as politely as he could in a letter," Spencer explained why he had been snickering. "Aaren let me read the letter before he sent it and I thought he made his point perfectly clear, but I don't know if his mother will understand, either because she doesn't want to or because she's to stubborn to as either is possible."

"Mom, has no control over me anymore or at least she won't in a couple weeks after my 18th birthday and my father does understand that I am just like Spencer and will follow my own path, even if he doesn't like it, so he is trying to get mom to accept the situation because it will not change. Besides, technically I'm already of age in the wizarding world and soon will be in the muggle one as well, so I can do anything I want and don't have to do what I don't want to, no matter what my mom wants."

"They are only trying to get you to do what they believe would be best for you," Derek said and Aaren nodded for he knew that, but he also didn't agree with it.

"I know that," Aaren told Derek, calmly. "Unfortunately, for them I take after my father in the stubbornness department and I will not be separated from Spencer no matter how good their intentions are. They will either come around, or I will go home, but only for very short visits and not stay for any length of time and I definitely will stay in a hotel when I do visit. I love my family, but I also know my own mind and my own heart. To be separated from Spencer would be torture and I'm not just talking about temporarily, but on a permanent basis. On the other side of the coin though is the fact that I don't want to be permanently separated from my family, my siblings in particular, just because of a dispute with my parents, at least until they are grown and out on their own."

Derek noticed that Spencer smiled widely at this declaration and the black boy could hardly blame him since Aaren had made his feelings for the other boy quite clear.

"Besides, my parents really have no room to talk considering that my mother's parents, my grandparents objected to her and dad getting married, mostly I believe because my father is a complete muggle without an ounce of magic in him, without even having the distinction of being a squib. My parents did what they wanted anyway, even though my grandparents on my mother's side of the family protested so really I get my stubbornness from both my father and my mother and they have absolutely no solid ground to stand on when it comes to who I want to spend my life with, even if I realize that my mother in particular will not see it that way."

"Yes, I can see that," Derek said, as he is absorbed Aaren's explanation. "So what do your siblings think about the the fact that you are in a serious relationship with another boy?"

"They all seem fine with it, although I will admit that they've only met Spencer once back in the summer when we were sixteen. All of them except for my baby sister who is only six, are old enough to understand about relationships and that two men together is not exactly considered normal. None of them seem to be against it, although I can't be absolutely sure since I haven't been home much in the last 7 years."

"Surely you at least know what your brother Tad, since he has gone to Hogwarts with you for the last three years."

Tad Wayne, short for Theodore, was Aaren's brother after Sam and he too had the ability to do magic and had entered Hogwarts in his fourth year, since he was four years younger.

"He seems okay with it," Aaren said with a shrug. "I didn't really see him much since he's in a totally different house from Spencer and me. Yes, I could've made time to spend with him, but Tad has always gone his own way and wanted to be his own person, not in his big brother's shadow, so he didn't need me looking over his shoulder all the time making him feel as if I was watching his every move. Tad knew I was available to talk if he needed to and he's never asked, so I think he's fine."

"So does your baby sister Seraphina have magic or is she a complete muggle like your two younger brothers?" questioned Derek.

"She will be going to Hogwarts," Aaren informed Derek the pride in his voice obvious to the other two boys. "She did her first magic at three years old, which is pretty young for a child to start showing the gift, since five is about normal, although it does tend to vary somewhat from child to child."

All three boys continued to discuss their families, wedding plans and other more ordinary subjects until they finally felt the train pulling into King's Cross station.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join these two young men who have decided to spend the rest of their lives together, in marriage," intoned Harry Potter solemnly, but with a sparkle in his vivid green eyes that had not been dulled in the slightest from age told everyone that could see them that the headmaster of Hogwarts School was enjoying himself immensely

Aaren and Spencer stood in front of Uncle Harry holding hands and listening to him give a speech about what marriage and partnership was all about. Both Aaren and Spencer were wearing black tuxedos, instead of dress robes, but instead of the white dress shirts that normally went with the traditional black tuxes, their shirts were Ravenclaw blue and made of silk. Actually the two boys could have been twins considering that they were dressed exactly alike, the only difference being that Aaren was 5 inches taller, had short black, curly hair done in a popular style and was broader of shoulder, while Spencer had brown hair also cut short, and was much slenderer then his mate as well as being five inches shorter.

It had been Spencer that had suggested that the two of them ask his Uncle Harry if he wanted to preside over the ceremony. Spencer had then explained that because Harry was a member of the Wizengamot along with being headmaster of the school that he had the authority to make their marriage legal. Mostly wizarding weddings were not religious in nature, not unless they had a muggle one as well. All it really took to get married in the wizarding world was somebody authorized to perform the three charms and a couple of witnesses.

"These two young men, have grown together since they were just 11 years old and in that time discovered what love, and friendship really are all about. Now these two young men stand before me ready to pledge their lives to each other."

Harry went along in that vein for a few more minutes before asked, "The rings, please."

Derek stepped forward and produced two wedding bands, that he had been holding as best man.

"These rings are only a symbol of how these two young men feel about each other," Harry intoned his voice solemn. "Both Spencer and Aaren have just spent the last seven years learning magic and also they discovered their feelings for each other as the two of them studied together, ate together, attended classes together and spent their free time together."  
Harry made no mention of the soulmate bond that Aaren and Spencer shared as it was a private thing and no one else really needed to know even though it was automatically registered at the Ministry of Magic as soon as a bond was completed. It registered as a fully binding legal marriage, so really this ceremony was just a formality for friends and family, since they had completed all three stages of the bond when they were 16.

Once Harry had finished his speech the two young men exchanged rings and slid them onto each others fingers with all due solemness, although if you were watching the two of them closely you would see that both young men had rather dopey expressions in their eyes, and that there was an almost visible connection between them, even to those who didn't know about the soulmate bond.

"I now declare you married and let your joining never weaken to the point that you lose all the common ground you share, for common ground if one of the many things you need to keep your marriage strong."

The two young men kissed tenderly knowing that they would have to save more passionate kisses for when they were alone.

Harry presented them to all the guests and after that the reception that had been planned immediately commenced.

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you," Derek told his two best friends. It was true that he had several good friends in Gryffindor house, but he had an even deeper friendship with Aaren and Spencer that he couldn't exactly explain. It might have to do with the fact that Spencer's ancestor had been godfather to his grandmother and so in that way they were linked and it might also have to do with they fact that the two young men had been good friends with his namesake in the past as they had worked together for years and become extremely close.

"Thank you, Derek," Aaren told his friend, "and thank you for agreeing to be best man on such short notice, we really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome," Derek told them sincerely with a smile, "but now if you don't mind I think I'm going to go find me some food since I'm starving. I was too nervous to eat breakfast this morning."

"Don't forget, that you have to give a speech a little later, since you are the best man after all," Spencer reminded his friend with a grin knowing exactly how Derek was going to react, but unfortunately, was disappointed.

"I know, don't worry I've already got it all planned out what I want to say," Derek said not looking the least bit nervous at the thought of having to give a speech like he had on the train ride to King's Cross station. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course," Aaren told his friend with a smile. "We wouldn't want you to starve after all. You are still a growing boy."

"He's growing all right," Spencer teased Derek, "if he grows anymore he'll be as wide as he is tall."

"Hey! I'll have you know I don't have an ounce of fat on me and am in excellent physical condition," Derek told Spencer indigently taking a playful swipe and his friend, who calmly moved out of the way.

The three of them chatted for a few more minutes before Derek headed to get himself some food from one of the tables that had been set up on the other side of the lawn where the wedding had taken place.

The yard of the Reid home was quite large and certainly big enough for a small dancing area as well as the table that had been set up for gifts and another for the food that had been prepared for the event. All in all there were about 50 people present who had been happy to come to the wedding of Spencer and Aaren not really caring how unusual an event it really was or at least most of them had come, because they were truly happy for the couple, Aaren's parents on the other hand, had only come because Aaren's four younger siblings had begged and pleaded to be allowed to attend. Sam, the oldest brother after Aaren had already offered his congratulations to his older brother and his partner before the ceremony had begun and he had told them sincerely that he could see that the two of them truly loved each other and that should be all that mattered not the fact that they were both men. Sam had also gone on to say, that his parents needed to get with the times and that such relationships as they had was perfectly acceptable in this day and age and that if they made a fuss to remind them that the two of them had also married for love. Sam had also begged his brother to lose contact since he realized that the wizarding world was a totally different culture and Aaren had promised that he wouldn't.

"Would you care to dance," Aaron asked Spencer offering his mate his arm and Spencer nodded enthusiastically. He had been taught to dance by his mother who was no longer a part of the family, when he was a child, although he had hated those lessons with a passion he was now glad that he had learned how to dance.

The two young man headed out to the dance floor to share their first dance as a married couple and it wasn't long before some of the other guests joined them. The band that had been hired for the day was really quite good and Spencer and Aaren enjoyed the music as they swayed together.

"Are you happy?" Aaren's asked Spencer softly, so softly in fact that it was unlikely that anybody else would have been able to hear what was being said.

"So happy," Spencer assured Aaren leaning up to kiss his mate on the lips, "and really I should be asking you that as it wasn't my father or grandfather that objected to our union and in fact rejoiced in it."

"I love my parents," Aaren said knowing immediately what Spencer was referring too, "but they have no right to try to control what I want to do with my life or who I fall in love with. I am after all 18 now and considered a legal adult in both worlds and am therefore, responsible for my own destiny."

"You do know that the only reason your parents came was, because were hoping to convince you to cancel the nuptials," Spencer said.

"I know," Aaren agreed, "although they also came, because all four my siblings were very persistent and unlike my parents don't object to me being with another boy."

The two young men were silent for a few minutes as they continued to sway to the music.

"So what was that major argument you were having with your parents, just before the ceremony began?" asked Spencer curiously, as he had seen the argument with Aaren's mother and father and it had looked quite heated. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, as I'm just curious, although I'm sure I guess at least partly what it was about and without half trying too."

"They were threatening to cut me out of the family will," Aaren explained softly and Spencer looked outraged and shocked, then resigned and not really surprised. "I told them I didn't care about that and that you family had already offered to help me with any school expenses when I start at Avalon University in a couple of months and also that they were ecstatic to accept me as part of the family, because I had made you so happy. I also reminded them about the soulmate bond and that there would be serious consequences if either of us cheated on each other, especially because it had already been completed and once it was, we were automatically considered married in the magical world. That kind of made them back off as they realized that your family, well bar your mother, accepted our relationship and were happy for us and that technically we were already married and that this wedding ceremony was more for the family, then because it was really necessary. I also told them that I had every right to my life and that I could break off all contact with them if I had to and not to force me to take that step. Then I asked them why they wanted to make their son miserable, which being separated from you would definitely do and that kind of made them realize at least that if he didn't accept you into the family that I would never come home again, except to visit my sister."

"Well, that's good, as I would have hated for them to ruin our wedding day just because they're…"

"Bigoted?" Aaren suggested and Spencer nodded. "In dad's defense, it's mostly my mother and not him who feels like that, although he isn't exactly happy with the situation either, but knows I am just as stubborn and determined as he is and will follow my heart just like he did, when he met mom. I'm not sure that either one truly believes in the soulmate bond we share and even if we did the spell that showed them the dark blue cord that connects us, there's no guarantee that they would believe it even then and mom might very well accuse you of having me under some sort of spell."

"I am confident that, in the end, common sense and justice will prevail. I'm an optimist, brought up on the belief that if you wait to the end of the story, you get to see the good people live happily ever after," Spencer quoted softly.

"Who said that?" asked Aaren thinking that it certainly fit the situation.

"Cat Stevens," Spencer told him.

Aaren didn't say anything, because he had never heard of this Cat Stevens before, but then again he hadn't read as many nonfiction books or as many books period as Spencer had as a child or recently either. Even at Hogwarts Spencer had always been one of the first finished with whatever homework they had, which Aaren knew was at least partly due to his ability to read and absorb information a lot faster then anybody else he had ever known, although Spencer's reading speed was nothing to his namesake's according to all reports. Aaren found it truly astounding that anybody could read 20,000 words a minute, but according to what he had been told Spencer's namesake had been able to do just that and remember what he had read as well, thanks to his eidetic memory.

"He was a singer and songwriter in the early 20th century," Spencer explained

"Well, whoever he was his quote certainly fits the current situation with my parents," Aaren complimented Spencer who flushed in pleasure.

"So why has neither of your parents tried to get me to break off our relationship before we were married?" asked Spencer hesitatingly. It was a question he had been wanting to ask for some time, but had never had the courage, but now that he and Aaren were officially wed and would never be parted, since no one could dissolve their union except them, which was never going to happen, he felt that it was time to ask.

"I was wondering when you going to ask me that," Aaren told Spencer with a sad smile, "and the short answer is that I threatened to never come home at all except to visit my siblings for a couple of days at a time. I told them that I would have nothing to do with either one of them if they did try to break up my relationship and not just accept it, and yes, I know they are my parents, but they married for love, so why shouldn't I? I refused to break off contact with my siblings just because my mother in particular is being stubborn thinking that she knows what's best for me even when she doesn't."

"Oh," Spencer said looking sad that Aaren was having so many problems with his parents who were supposed to love him no matter what just like his father and grandfather did him, although he would admit that his mother was a different story entirely.

"Let's not worry about them, for they'll either come around or they won't," Aaren told Spencer gently, "and by the way you never have to be afraid of asking me any question that you want and I'll do my best to answer them. I'm not going to get mad just because you're curious or want to know something. You are my mate and you deserve to know anything about my life that you want to and the same goes for me knowing about yours."

"I'll try to remember that," Spencer promised his mate with a shy smile. Despite now being grown up, Spencer it was still shy in many ways, although he had improved a great deal from when he was a child.

"Make sure you do that," Aaren told Spencer mock severely kissing him on he nose causing Spencer to laugh delightedly.

The two boys fell silent again as they continued to dance to what must've been at least the fourth or fifth song.

"Why don't we go get ourselves some food?" Aaren finally suggested. "I don't know about you, but I didn't eat much breakfast as I was to excited and nervous and am starving."

"Well, you know I didn't eat much breakfast either, to nervous," Spencer told Aaren with a smile, "and no I wasn't nervous about marrying you, but about the ceremony itself as I didn't want to flub it up. I guess I was worried about normal things that can go wrong at weddings, tripping for instance, not paying attention to the ceremony and saying my lines at the proper time, that type of thing."

"You worry to much," Aaren told Spencer with a smile.

"I can't seem to help myself, so I suppose I'm just the type that naturally worries," Spencer said. "Now to deliberately change the subject at least we nixed the idea of us spending the night apart in the bud, so we did share the same bed."

"Yeah, what did we tell your father when he suggested I use one of the guestrooms for the night since it was tradition for the soon to be married couple to spend the night separated?" Aaren asked not quite remembering, but then he was so content holding Spencer in his arms that, he was sure that had something to do with it.

"We told him that tradition be damned that we weren't going to be separated no matter what and Grandfather Landon backed us up. Grandfather told dad that soul bonded couples needed to spend a lot of time together even before the bond was complete, but that was doubly true once it was."

"Your dad gave up after that," Aaren said after a moment and Spencer nodded in agreement, both boys laughing softly at what had happened last night, "and come to think of it I believe he was only teasing us a little as he had to know there was no way either one of us would agree to it."

The two boys finished dancing to the current song and then headed for the refreshment table to get them something to eat since both were starving.

"So are you to enjoying yourself?" came the voice of Spencer's grandfather.

"We are, sir, I appreciate everything you've done for Spencer and I," Aaren told the older man.

"Oh, pish, it was nothing," Landon said with a wave of his hand dismissing Aaren thanks, "and what have I told you about calling me, sir? You're family now and you were even before you and my grandson were officially wed, so if you remember I told you to call me the same thing that he does."

This was said in a mock scolding tone and Aaren laughed knowing he was being teased.

"Yes, s...I mean grandfather," Aaren said.

"That's better," Landon told giving Aaren a gentle pat on the shoulder.

The three of them talked for a few minutes and then Landon brought up the subject that he knew he probably shouldn't at least on his grandson's wedding day.

"Aaren," Landon hesitated a second, "I tried to talk to your parents about their attitude."

"And they didn't take it well," Aaren said positive he was right.

"Not really," Landon admitted. "It was mostly your mother that has a very small minded attitude, although your father wasn't very happy with the situation either, but was still more accepting. They seem to resigned to your choice, but don't be surprised if they always urge you to get a divorce every time you visit. I believe that part of the problem is, is that both wanted grandchildren from you someday, although there are plenty of options for that since you're not an only child."

"Spencer and I could always adopt," Aaren pointed out and Landon nodded.

"That's true, but I'm not sure either one of them has thought that far ahead yet and even if they have some people just have a stigma against adopting. Also you can do what Grey and I did in order to have a family and that's IVF or In Vitro Fertilization, if the two of you wanted a few children down the road. Remember I told you and Spencer this several years ago."

"That's true, but it's a rather expensive option as I believe a also commented at the time," Aaren said and Landon nodded.

"It's not as expensive as it was when Grey and I did it, because it's no longer such new technology, but it is a way for a female or male couple to have children of their own blood or even a traditional couple if they can't for some reason. Anyway it is an option if you decide to go that route I'll be happy to pay for it as I would love for the two of you to have a few children in a few years of course."

"That's okay grandfather," Spencer said speaking for the first time in awhile. "I have my own inheritance as you know and if Aaren and I decide to go that route I have the Galleons in order to pay for it. Neither Aaren or I will ever have to struggle in order to make a living."

"It's all right, I won't deny that my parents attitude hurts me," Aaren told Landon and Spencer answering Landon earlier question, "but I knew beforehand that they probably wouldn't appreciate me getting involved with another boy. I don't plan to have any contact with them again once my little sister Seraphina is grown up and out on her own, well, unless my mother's attitude in particular drastically changes, which I admit isn't likely, since she can be very stubborn and until then I'll just put up with it. Once my siblings are all grown-up there's no reason for me to ever visit them again, unless their attitudes drastically change in the intervening years as I just said."

"Whenever you go visit your family I'll always be at your side giving you my support," Spencer told him in a no nonsense voice.

"I'd rather you didn't have any contact with my parents at all," Aaren told Spencer with a concerned expression. "It's not that I don't appreciate the offer of support, I'm just concerned that they'll be nasty to you, my mother in particular since I made my father promise when I first told him about you, that he wouldn't say anything negative to you."

"So what? I can take it," Spencer told Aaren with the determined expression. "No matter what they say doesn't make it true and it is simply words from small, closed minded individuals, who instead of wanting their son to be happy are bound and determined to ostracize him. Both of us are mature and emotionally strong enough to stand up to such attitudes and there is no way in hell I would ever leave you to face them alone. Just because you didn't marry some girl and can't give them grandchildren, at least in the normal way, your mother has done her best to break us up and doesn't seem to care about her son's happiness."

Aaren opened his mouth to speak, but shut it a second later when it was clear that Spencer wasn't done with what he had to say.

"I don't really blame your father you know, because he loves your mother and therefore, unlike with my family they can't get a divorce, because they'd both be miserable if they did and I wouldn't wish that even on my worst enemy, much less on the parents that raised you to be the man you are. You also have to remember, that unlike my mother your parents really and truly do love you and I'm sure that in a few years when they see that we truly love each other, that you are happy and that you're not going to change your mind they'll come around since I know they won't want to lose their son completely."

Aaren absorbed Spencer's words and Landon looked at his grandson with a new respect, realizing that Spencer was much more mature at seventeen, then he and Lochlan had been, but then from what he knew his own father had been way more mature than his peers in certain ways at a young age, and since Spencer was a reincarnation of the original he supposed it wasn't really surprising.

"Thank you," Aaren told Spencer sincerely not actually saying what he was thinking his mate for, but Spencer understood all the same and I kissed Aaren's lips tenderly.

"You're welcome," Spencer assured him.

"I sincerely hope you're right, because I won't give you up for anything no matter how much it will hurt me to lose my parents and not too some kind of accident, but just because they're too stubborn to see how happy I am with you."

Before Spencer could reply, Charles came over and looking sorry for interrupting their conversation. "It's time to cut the cake you two," Charles told them cheerfully and the two young men nodded.

"We'll be right there, dad," Spencer told his father.

Charles nodded and immediately departed with Landon following his grandson.

"Let's forget about the situation with your parents for the time being," Spencer told his mate hugging him close and kissing him on the cheek. "We can worry about it later, as this day is supposed to be a joyous occasion and is not a time for worrying."

"You're right," Aaren agreed kissing Spencer on the lips before taking his hand and leading him to where there was a humongous cake just waiting to be cut so that the guests could consume it. Actually the cake was so big, that they'd probably be quite a bit left over even after the 50 guests all had their piece.

"On, here finally are the guests of honor," Charles announced, as Aaren and Spencer made their way through the crowd of people. Once the two young men had reached the table where the cake was sitting, one of the caterers handed them a knife and they both grasped it, as they were supposed to cut the cake together in a show of unity and the promise to forever provide for each other. The cake though enormous was not white like traditional ones, because for one thing neither young man were still virgins and for another neither of them was female as originally a white wedding cake had been supposed to represent a bride's still virgin state on her wedding day. The entire cake was chocolate, but it wasn't just one kind of chocolate, but every kind imaginable, as it went from the rich taste of dark chocolate, to the sweetest, creamiest chocolate and anything in between, and somehow they all blended together into a perfect whole, with none of the pieces of cake being either to sweet, to rich or to bitter.

Aaren and Spencer cut into the cake slowly both holding onto the knife, their hands on top of each others, with a photographer standing by to take a picture, which he did as soon as the knife cut into the top of the chocolate cake. Immediately after the picture was taken the two young men started cutting in a straight line down to the bottom of the cake and after that was accomplished handed the knife over to the caterer and he served the two of them got the first slices. After they had fed each other the first bite and had another photo taken the caterer began cutting the rest of the cake into pieces and passing them around to the guests.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Hmm, this really is excellent cake," Spencer said, as he closed his eyes savoring the bite that Aaren had just fed him. "I'm glad we decided on a chocolate cake instead of a vanilla one even if it is traditional."

The two of them were sitting at one of the small round tables that had been set up for the guests to get off their feet and at the moment the two of them were being left alone.

"Why get a plain ordinary white cake, just because it is traditional when we both love chocolate?" Aaron asked teasingly and Spencer nodded in agreement, as that was one thing they shared, their love of chocolate. "Besides, this was hardly a traditional wedding ceremony since neither one of us is female," Aaren said and Spencer agreed wholeheartedly that some traditions were made to be broken.

"The white of the cake is supposed to represent a female's virginity and since neither one of us is female or virgins the chocolate cake broke quite thoroughly with that particular tradition," Spencer said.

"I suppose that we should finish eating, since we do have numerous wedding presents to open," Aaren said reluctantly, as he took another bite of the chocolate wedding cake.

"And we do have a Portkey to catch in about three hours," Spencer said taking a brand new pocketwatch his parents had given him for his coming of age and looked at the time. A pocketwatch was the traditional gift for a wizard when they reached their at maturity at 17 and it had been for hundreds of years, perhaps, since the time of the founders. How that tradition had started was lost in the midst of history, but it had been that for so long that nobody remembered how it had.

Aaren also had a brand new pocketwatch that had been given to him by Spencer's father since his own would not know about the traditional gift that was given to a wizard on their coming of age.

Aaren remembered Charles words perfectly when he had presented him with the watch on his 17th birthday, which was near the beginning of summer. Charles's words had gone like this, "Aaren, now that you're 17 it is traditional in the wizarding world to present a pocketwatch when a young wizard reaches the age of maturity. We knew that your father would have no way of knowing this and so I would like you to accept once from us, as I as well as Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey consider you a part of the family now."

What went unsaid at the time, but Aaron had figured out later was that Charles had been unsure whether or not his mother Minda, who was a witch had mentioned the traditional coming of age gift for a wizard once he had reached his maturity to her husband, although she should have known since she had grown up in Britain after all and also in a very traditional family.

He had been quite emotional he remembered and had thrown his arms around Charles to thank him. The older man had returned the hug and at that moment Aaren had felt true acceptance like he had never known before seep into his bones making him feel all warm and good inside.

With his actions, Charles had conveyed to Aaren that he would always be welcome in the Reid home just like Spencer was and also that he would always be considered an honorary son, grandson, or brother to all of them.

"And then it'll be just you and me as we explore some of the sites of Italy," Aaren said relishing the time alone that he would have with Spencer while they were on their honeymoon.

"And after that we'll spend a few days with my family before we head to look for a house for us on the Isle of Wight, before we both start classes at the university," Spencer said looking as eager to be gone as Aaren did.

Because Aaren had refused to end his relationship with Spencer his parents had refused to fund his further education. They hadn't actually disowned him, but still had refused to pay what little expense that his scholarship didn't cover, which to Aaren made absolutely no sense. It would have made more sense to disown him completely, then to not fund his continued education. Perhaps, they believed that if he faced hardships for a few years he would come around to their point of view, although that was more then likely his mother's plan and not his father's because Sean Wayne knew his oldest son too well to believe that, such a tactic would actually work. His mother should have been able to tell just from all the expense that had gone into the wedding, not to mention that Reid house in the background, while no mansion was certainly much nicer then somebody who was only middle class could afford, so it should have been clear that the Reids were not exactly hurting for money and would certainly not allow their new son-in-law to starve, go without proper clothing or anything else he needed.

It was true that most of it was taken care of by a scholarship and would buy his books and pay his university fees, but it wouldn't pay to put food on the table or buy him things like clothes, so Spencer was paying for that part of it, which Aaren was determined to pay him back for, just as soon as he was well-established in his career and making the big Galleons that attorneys made in the wizarding world, though it wasn't any different in the muggle one, so long as you were any good at your profession. Aaren knew that Spencer didn't want to be paid back and in fact Spencer's account at Gringotts now had his name on it as well as Spencer had told him that it wasn't just his anymore, but both of theirs.

"Think of it like a bank account at a muggle bank that has both the husband's and wife's name on it, so that both can access it when they need to. Well the Gringotts account is the same way, since the two of us are married, even if it wasn't a traditional joining," Spencer had told him at the time he had objected to having his name added to Spencer's accounts. "Besides, even if I told the goblins to remove your name, they probably wouldn't do it because such bonds are absolutely sacred to their race and also extremely rare, even rarer then in the wizarding world. Soulmate couples share absolutely everything and not just their souls, but their hearts, their bodies and their material possessions including money and anything else for you know because the of bond that the one would never betray the other's trust, so there's no danger in sharing everything with them."

Aaren knew that Spencer was right and knew that he needed to not let his pride get in the way of accepting that he and Spencer now shared an account at Gringotts, just like a muggle couple shared a bank account since the concept was certainly the same.

Actually, the goblins had the ability to recognize all kinds of bonds and when they had recognized the soulmate bond that Spencer and Aaren shared it was them that had immediately added Aaren's name to Spencer's account without being asked, as they had known that the two young men were really one soul in two bodies and would end up at least remaining together for the rest of their lives, even if they never officially had a wedding ceremony. A wedding wasn't really necessary anyway, because being bonded as they were meant that it was a legal and binding marriage in the wizarding world at least. Once the two of them had completed the third stage of the bond at 16 they had been legally married and as such it was recorded in the Ministry of Magic records department.

Aaren had asked the goblins, why they had added his name to Spencer's account and he had been told that soulmate bonds automatically meant that you were married even before you officially activated the third stage, therefore, it is only right that you're added to Mr. Reid's account, as not even death will separate a couple who is so closely joined.

Aaren had given up at that point and knew he would just have to accept that he and Spencer now shared an account and that it was no different than having a joint muggle bank account, with his wife if he had married a woman and a muggle.

"Can I sit down?" inquired the voice of Aaren's 16 year old brother Sam. "I don't want to disturb you two, but I'm not sure when we'll see each other again, especially with the way mom and dad are acting."

"Come sit down, Sam," Aaren offered with a genuine smile for his brother, "and don't worry about mom and dad, I half expected their attitude, which is why I didn't tell dad about Spencer until I was sixteen. I think it's mostly mom's attitude not dad's and he's just going along with her in order to keep the peace."

"You might be right," Sam admitted after a moment, "I came over here to plead with you to not let their attitude to separate you from us."

By us and Aaren knew Sam meant his brothers and one sister.

"Don't worry, I won't," Aaren said with another smile. "I probably won't be around for awhile since I'll have classes at Avalon University and I need to spend time with Spencer, since we were just married after all, but we'll come for a visit, probably around Christmas and stay for a few days."

"Good," Sam said pleased that his brother was already making plans to spend time with his family despite their parents attitudes.

"I would never let mom and dad separate me from the people I love," Aaren assured his brother patting Sam on the shoulder affectionately. "I did warn them though that once Sera is all grown up if their attitudes haven't softened by then, I won't be visiting them anymore, although I will keep in contact with you and the rest of my brothers and Sera."

"I know cutting of contact with our parents is going to hurt you," Sam said, "and I hope it won't be necessary."

"Yes, it will hurt me, since I love them and always will despite their biased attitudes," Aaren told his brother honestly, "but on the other hand, if they don't came around and accept Spencer then I will not expose him to their attitudes, as he doesn't deserve to be glared at hatefully or spoken to coldly, just because they don't approve of him, and I don't intend to abandon him on Christmas or any other holiday and visit my parents alone as that would hurt us both and Spencer is my first priority."

"As it should be," Sam told both boys noticing Spencer blushed and Sam wasn't sure if it was, because the other boy was pleased or embarrassed at Aaren's little speech or it oculd be a combination of both for all he knew. "Also, one of the reasons I came over here was to welcome you to the family, Spencer, and I am genuinely glad that my brother found somebody to love him for who he is, instead of trying to make him into someone he isn't."

"Thank you, Sam," Spencer said shaking his hand relieved that Aaren's brother accepted him.

"You're welcome," Sam assured him with a smile. "I'll get out of your way now as I'm sure you two would rather be alone since it is your wedding day after all."

"You can call me anytime," Aaren told his brother handing him a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it.

"I thought the wizarding world didn't have telephones?" asked Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"The wizarding world, or at least most of it is more modern now than it was a couple of centuries ago," Spencer explained. "It's true that things like phones don't work around a lot of magic, but they should work where Aaren and me are going to be living. Besides, there's a spell now that was invented by my Great-Grandfather Landon and several others back when he was young that you can use to shield objects like phones to make them work around magic."

"Why isn't the spell being used by every witch and wizard, if that's true?" asked Sam in confusion.

"Because a lot of the older generation are a bunch of stubborn old goats that like to maintain the status quo, or at least that's the way it is in England," Aaren explained.

"A lot of older witches and wizards from the previous generation don't want things to change and they're the ones with a lot of political power," Spencer explained to Sam. "That will change when they eventually die and the younger more flexible generation takes over, the generation that won't want to give up the things they love, like cell phones and TVs."

"From what I know it's only in England that a lot of the older purebloods are so conservative," Aaren told his brother. "The Americans are a lot more relaxed about such things at least from what I've heard and a lot of magical folks have electronics in their homes."

"Trust me from some of the stories that my Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey have told me things used to be much worse back when they were going to Hogwarts," Spencer said. "Things have improved a great deal and will continue to, probably for the next century or more. Everlasting and permanent changes in a society that has been the same way for hundreds of years takes time, as such things must happen slowly in order to give people time to accept them and consider them as normal and time is something we have plenty of."

Sam nodded as that made perfect sense, although he had never thought of it that way before. Aaren and Spencer were apparently perfectly matched as Sam knew his older brother was also very intelligent and apparently so was Spencer.

The three of them chatted for a few more minutes, before Sam took his leave and Aaren asked Spencer if he wanted to dance some more as a didn't have much time before they had a Portkey to catch.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Have fun?" Charles asked his son and Aaron as they sought him out since there Portkey left in just a few minutes.

"Yes, we did," Spencer told his father giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We wanted to thank you, sir, for arranging everything while we were at school," Aaren said, as he to hugged the man that he considered a second father. "I also wanted to thank you for accepting mine and Spencer's relationship."

"There's reason to thank me, son, as I was happy to arrange everything while you two were still in school," Charles told the two boys. "By the way I wanted to tell you how sorry I was that your parents haven't accepted your relationship with my son. I'm sure you know that dad tried to talk to them and they were very unreceptive to his words."

"It's all right," Aaron assured Charles with a sad smile. "I knew that they probably wouldn't accept it right away, although I still hope they will someday soon, when they see that I am truly happy. It's mostly my mother I believe that is causing all the problems and my dad is just going along to maintain the peace. Dad knew about the relationship, because I told him after I had turned 16, and he seemed to mostly accept it, even if he wasn't very happy with me for being with another boy instead of finding a nice girl to marry and settle down with."

"It is a parents prerogative to love their children no matter what," Charles said. "I'm sure they still love you, even if they're having trouble accepting your choice."

"I know they do, but I've already told them that once my brothers and sisters are grown I won't visit at all unless they accept Spencer and me are together and that, that isn't going to change, no matter how much pressure they bring to bear." Aaren shrugged and added. "It is what it is."

"That's a very mature attitude to have, son," Charles told Aaren very proud that his son-in-law was mature enough to accept the situation with good grace.

"Thank you sir, but I knew quite some time ago that this would probably be the result of me telling my parents that I was with another boy and I also knew that it would most likely be my mother that would have a harder time accepting it then my father since dad knows me a little too well and that I'm just like him."

"We can discuss this at a later date, but if we don't get our trunks and our Portkey, we're going to miss it entirely," Spencer said looking at his pocketwatch to check the time.

"You're right, son," Charles told Spencer. "I'll see you too after you get back from your honeymoon. Oh, and try to enjoy yourself and see some of the sites and not just stay in your hotel room."

"We will, sir," Aaren said blushing a bright red along with Spencer at what Charles had implied.

"What have I told you about calling me sir," Charles playfully chided making Aaren grin and Spencer laugh.

"I'll try to do better, s…I mean dad," Aaren said.

"You had better," Charles playfully chided hugging Spencer and Aaren once more before he shooed them away so that they wouldn't miss their Portkey.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Well, here we are," Spencer said putting down his trunk and looking around the house he and Aaren had bought in the last week in satisfaction.

The house wasn't very large as houses went as it only had two bedrooms, one bathroom a den, living room, kitchen, and a room that was to be used as a study, but then it was just the two of them so they didn't really need anything larger. One bedroom was much larger than the other and both Spencer and Aaren knew that this was the master and would be the room they would use to sleep in.

The house was still mostly unfurnished, although they both had made suggestions on what kind of furniture they would actually buy, although a lot of it could be transfigured out of pebbles, thereby saving money. There were, of course, a number things they would have to buy, including a mattress, pillows, food for the pantry, and any electronics that they wanted, like a TV, video player, stereo, microwave for the kitchen and so forth. They had bought this house in one of the muggle sections of the city on the Isle of Wight, because neither of them wanted to do without the electronics or other things that ran on electricity, that they had grown up with. If they had decided to buy a house in the wizarding section of the city, there would have been no electricity or any sockets to plug a cord into and they would have had to make do with gaslighting. It was true that wizarding England was no longer stuck in the Victorian era, but in a lot of ways the British wizarding world was still far from modern, especially in communities like on the Isle of Wight.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Aaren asked with a smirk already knowing the answer. It was true that most of the house was still unfurnished, but the master bedroom had a bed and a dresser already in place as it was the first thing the two of them had done after buying the house a week ago. "We could start transfiguring pebbles into furniture, go shopping for the supplies we need that can't be transfigured or we could give our bedroom an official christening and save the rest of it until tomorrow, or maybe next week."

"Not looking forward to shopping are you?" Spencer teased his husband knowing very well that Aaren hated to shop unless he absolutely had to, especially for things like furniture. Of course, if he was shopping for his friends, it was different as he enjoyed giving his friends presents, things he knew they would like.

"You know very well that I hate shopping, especially for things like furniture and household supplies, when there are much more interesting things we could be doing," Aaren suggested with a leer at his mate his eyes roving up and down his body making it very obvious what he was talking about.

"Like fucking each other senseless," Spencer suggested with a smirk of his own, although he was also blushing at the implied compliment. Gone were the days where Spencer blushed everytime he was embarrassed, which at one point had been fairly easy to do, except when he was sincerely complimented by the few people he counted as friends.

"Absolutely," Aaren said so enthusiastically that Spencer couldn't help, but laugh as he knew making love with him was his mate's favorite thing to do and they did it as frequently as possible.

Their wedding, just two weeks into the summer had been just what they had wanted, which was short, straightforward with a minimum of decorations. The two of them had gone on a month long honeymoon and afterwards had gone home to see Spencer's family for a few days before coming here to look for a house to purchase. Now, they only had a couple more weeks before the start of the school term and so they needed to get as much of the decoration as possible out of the way before then, as neither would have the time to do much in that area once classes at Avalon University began, at least not until next summer.

"Alright then, let's go give the bed a proper christening, but tomorrow we need to start decorating, because we're not going to have much time for it after the school term begins in a couple of weeks."

"Race you," Aaren said and was immediately on his way towards the bedroom that was down a short hallway, since the house was all on one level.

"Hey, no fair," Spencer said laughing before racing after his mate trying his best to catch up and just managed to get even with Aaren before he reached the doorway of the master bedroom. "Well, despite your unfair head start it looks like it's a tie."

"So it is," Aaren agreed and after catching his breath took Spencer into his arms and planted a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Aaren," Spencer assured him returning the kiss. "So shall we give the bed it's official christening?"

"We shall," Aaren agreed and even as he spoke he started unbuttoning Spencer's shirt, "but first I'm going to undress you and then you can do the same to me, before we christen the bed."

"That's fine with me," Spencer assured his mate, even as he to begin unbutton Aaren's shirt, just like his mate was doing to him.

It wasn't long at all before both young men were totally naked before each other and it was only a second after that that both of them were laying on the bed as close together as they could get making love.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Aaren and Spencer arrived at Avalon University on the first day of term in plenty of time to stop by the administration office to register for their classes and to find their separate classrooms. Spencer decided that he was going to study spell crafting as for one thing they made scads of money and for another he had quite a talent for it already. It wasn't really the money since Spencer already had plenty, it was more that he wanted to keep himself busy while Aaren was working as he knew he would be lonely if he didn't. He had already made a good start, since he had taken both arithmancy and runes while he had been at Hogwarts, which were required courses in order to craft new spells, but they really only taught the basics at Hogwarts for both and Spencer was going to take advanced classes in those to subjects as well as several other courses.

"I'll see you," Aaren told Spencer kissing him on the cheek after both boys had finished the signing up process.

"I'll meet you for lunch in the college cafeteria," Spencer told Aaren who nodded, even as he disappeared down a hallway headed for his first class of the day.

Both young men struggled to get through the day and both almost wished that they were home in their little house fucking each other senseless, although they also realized that they needed to contain their desire for each other so that they could concentrate on their classes, although that was a lot harder then it sounded. Aaren really wanted to be an attorney in the magical world and so he was determined to accomplish that goal, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to fuck Spencer senseless as soon as they both got home and if he had his way they wouldn't leave their nice comfortable bed for a week or more, although he also realized that wasn't really possible since both of them did have classes and also homework.

Aaren's third class of the day ended and he immediately headed to the cafeteria as it was time for lunch and he was looking forward to meeting Spencer since he had really missed his mate as they had been separated all day, due to them taking different classes.

"Excuse me," called a female voice and Aaren looked behind him and noticed that a girl that had been in his class was trying to catch up with him. She was very pretty enough, but not as gorgeous as Spencer, but then again he was prejudiced in that respect he supposed.

"Can I help you, miss?" asked Aaren politely, as he slowed down so that the girl could catch up with him.  
"Sorry, I just wondered why you left class so fast? I'm kind of surprised that you didn't Apparate. Oh, sorry, my name is Althena DuBois."

"Aaren Wayne. Sorry if I left so fast I was meeting someone for lunch," Aaren answered truthfully not mentioning the fact that he was meeting his husband in the cafeteria.

"Well, I know it's the first day of term, but I'm always been rather bold and I was wondering if we could go out sometime, like on a date," Althena said looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry, I am," Aaren told Althena gently with genuine sympathy in his voice, "but I'm taken, as in married," Aaren added displaying his wedding band.

Althena's face fell and she asked, "What's the handsome man like you doing married so early, anyway? Surely you should have waited until you finished college at least."

"We fell in love at Hogwarts and just decided to get married right away, as we didn't see any point in waiting. That's the way it happens a lot of times actually, as many students marry right after their graduation from Hogwarts, so it's not the least unusual. Hogwarts has always been coed and really it's been the main marriage market for over a thousand years. It's a place where both males and females can meet in a safe, secure environment watched over by teachers to make sure that teenage hormones don't get out of hand," Aaren explained simply not bothering to go into any detail, "In fact I'm meeting him for lunch in the cafeteria."

"You're gay!" Althena shouted, but Aaren who expecting that type of reaction had already put up a limited area silencing spell, without saying a word. He had always been exceptionally good at nonverbal spellcasting as had Spencer and he knew that not everyone had the talent. "Yes, I am and we love each other very much. I would however, appreciate it if you wouldn't shout that fact loud enough for the whole school to hear, since it is no ones business."

Aaren's statement of fact was said in a perfectly calm, quiet voice, which somehow calmed Althena down better then anger or shouting would have.

"I'm sorry, but you just stunned me," Althena apologize profusely.

"It's alright," Aaren said with a gentle, forgiving smile. "I do understand that the news is shocking and you have certainly reacted better than some people I could name, but when I met Spencer at Hogwarts, we kind of just clicked from the moment we met if you know what I mean. We met when we were 11, were in the same school house, did absolutely everything together and were the best of friends from day one. Getting married was just a confirmation of the bond that we had already started to develop when we first met," Aaren explained not mentioning the soulmate bond he and Spencer shared or the fact that both of them were reincarnated from previous lives as those were things that Althena didn't need to know, especially since they had just met.

"That is so sweet and romantic," Althena declared looking thoughtful and a little wistful, as she could see that Aaren was serious. Also he was being perfectly polite to her, way politer than she deserved for the way she had shouted at him for no reason. In her defense though he had caught her by surprise, but still that was no excuse.

"I'm glad you think so," Aaren told Althena studying the girl he was talking to. He had a feeling that Althena would be a good friend to have if she would just get over the crush she had started to develop on him as he was far more observant then a lot of males. Oh, it wasn't hard for Aaren to tell that Althena had started to develop a massive crush on him, probably just because he was handsome and not for any other reason since she didn't know him at all. He really hoped he could nip Althena's developing crush in the bud, because it was a problem neither he or Spencer needed. He was hoping by being polite to her, but also making it clear that he was well and truly taken, would turn her crush into a bond of friendship instead. It wasn't that Althena wasn't very pretty, because she was and he could admit that freely, just that she needed to concentrate on a boy that was available instead of already married.

"Why don't you come and meet Spencer? He is going to be wondering where I am, actually and I don't want him to worry since he is a bit of a worrywart," Aaren suggested with a smile. "I'd like us to be friends, although it will never be any more than that."

Aaren's voice was soft, but the threat in it though subtle, was crystal clear. There would be no trying to come between him and Spencer and anybody who did would find themselves hexed into next week or worse. If she crossed that bright red line of what could not be forgiven she would lose his friendship to, which Althena didn't want as she had already come to like Aaren very much as would at least like to be friends, even if they could never be romantically involved.

"I would like that," Althena said, as calmly as possible trying to hide the blush as she looked at the handsome man in front of her. Unfortunately, her already developing crush was already married and Aaren had already made it clear that he wouldn't tolerate any attempts to come between him and Spencer. If she did that she had no doubt that she would end up hexed so badly that the would be unrecognizable and would lose Aaren's friendship in the bargain for she couldn't see either him or his partner not throwing her out on her ass if she crossed the line and she would deserve it to.

"Let's go then, before Spencer comes to find me because he will if I don't get to the cafeteria soon," Aaron said leading the way.

"How do you know the way around so well already since this is our very first day here?" asked Althena in amazement noticing immediately that Aaren seemed to know precisely where he was going as he didn't hesitate even once.

"I have an excellent memory, and a good sense of direction," Aaren explained even as he walked quickly towards the cafeteria. "I memorized the way to all my classes, the cafeteria and other points of interests without much trouble in just a few minutes."

"Wow! That would be a unique and useful skill to have," Althena said impressed the amazement clear in her voice.

"It is," Aaren admitted with a grin of pride. "It was useful also for Spencer and I to find our way around Hogwarts since it is rather confusing for the first couple of weeks, especially when you've never been there before. It is a gigantic castle after all and castles tend to be confusing if they're as huge as Hogwarts is. The moving staircases didn't help either," Aaren added wryly, "so we had to learn how to get from point A to point B without getting lost."

"I've heard of the moving staircases at Hogwarts, although I didn't go there," Althena said looking wistful. "I went to Beauxbatons in France."

"Be glad, you've never had any encounters with them," Aaren told his new friend wryly, but with a slight grin. "Me and Spencer were late to class on a few occasions, because one of the moving staircases would trap us on the opposite side of the hall from where we needed to be or on the staircase itself. Be glad you also never encountered the trick steps, as it is very easy to get stuck unless you can remember to avoid them."

Althena didn't have a chance to answer as they finally got to the cafeteria to find Spencer waiting for Aaren outside the doors.

"Aaren, thank goodness, I was beginning to get worried," Spencer said, as he rushed towards Aaren looking relieved.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but Althena here stopped me as I was heading towards the cafeteria," Aaren explained not mentioning that she had asked out on a date. Aaren took Spencer into his arms not in the least bit self-conscious in showing the man he adored some affection even though people were beginning to stare at them. Aaren knew that his and Spencer's relationship would be all over school before the day was out, but also knew that it couldn't be helped. So much for keeping a low profile though as his and Spencer's plan was blown to hell and gone before they really even had a chance to enact it. Oh, well! Who had said that the best laid schemes of mice and men— Well, whoever had said that was right on the money, although Aaren couldn't remember precisely who had said those words at the moment, but he was sure Spencer would know, not that it really mattered as he had more important things to worry about. Besides, maybe this would be a good thing as it would prevent a lot of people from asking one of them out on a date, once the other students realized that both he and Spencer were not available, although Aaren realized it wouldn't keep some people from asking them out anyway.

"Althena and I got to talking that's all," Aaren told Spencer giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Aaren didn't bother to rehash the entire incident right then and would tell Spencer the whole story later when they were back home as the three of them only had a few minutes to eat before their last class of the day.

Spencer knew Aaren wasn't telling him the whole story, but his mate gave him a pointed look and Spencer snapped his mouth closed knowing he would get the whole story later after they got home and so he held his peace.

"It's nice to meet you Althena," Spencer told the girl sincerely not at all jealous since he knew Aaren was loyal to him so he wasn't worried about his mate's fidelity, as the bond ensured it. "We had better head into the cafeteria and get us something to eat since Aaren and me both have a class that starts pretty soon and we don't want to be late on our first day."

"Mine too," Althena said liking Spencer immediately.

The three of them opened the doors to the cafeteria and were immediately hit with a wall of sound as they entered. The three of them went to stand in line to get themselves a simple and quick lunch knowing that a true friendship had been started that day, one that would last their entire lives.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"So what really happened earlier?" Spencer asked, as the two of them shared dinner together after getting home from classes.

Aaron told him, and Spencer listened attentively until he was finished.

"What are the odds?" Spencer said shaking his head in amazement and Aaren was relieved to see that he wasn't at all upset at what he had been told.

Aaren knew exactly what Spencer meant by his words since they knew each other so well said, "You would think the odds were pretty long to be approached after your third class of the day and asked out on a date, especially considering term just began," Aaren agreed. "I hope you know though, that I'm not interested in any female that approaches me to ask me out, no matter how gorgeous they are."

"I know," Spencer assured him with a warm smile in his mate's direction. "I'm not worried about your loyalty at all since I know that the soulmate bond we share won't even let you think about betraying me in that way, and even if we didn't share such a bond I know that you would still be loyal to me, since that's just how you are," Spencer finished and then watched in amusement as Aaren who had been about to speak, snapped his mouth closed.

Spencer had almost literally taken the words right out of his mouth! Aaren thought with an inner laugh, though he supposed that wasn't really surprising considering the two of them knew each other extremely well, Aaren added ruefully to himself.

"Good, I'm glad you realize that, because even without a bond I would still love you just as deeply as I do with one," Aaren said. "We belong to each other and nobody had better try to come between us because I'll hex them into oblivion if they do."

"And so we come back to Althena," Spencer said with a grin.

"Yes, well that's a little different," Aaren admitted. "She took the fact that I was married well and I think she'll be a good friend to have. I made sure that it was clear that if she tried to come between us there would be consequences. Really she just asked me out, because she thought I was handsome and she was attracted to me even though we hadn't met at the time, at least not officially, although we did share that class. She told me herself that she had always been bold in that way." Aaren shrugged, as if to say is what it is.

"So how did she react when you told her that you were married to another man?" asked Spencer, curiously.

"She was shocked and shouted loud enough for the whole hallway to hear and they would have if I hadn't already put up limited area silencing charm nonverbally since I was well aware that, that would likely be her reaction."

"Smart move," Spencer complimented and Aaren blushed for a sincere compliment from his mate was worth more than all the Galleons in the world to him.

"Yes, well, it was kind of predictable reaction, don't you think? A lot of people are going to react like that when they find out about relationship, as you are aware. I know that people are much more accepting about same-sex relationships, then they were even 50 years ago, but there will always be at least some prejudice against it."

"Althena seems to have accepted it okay once she got past her initial reaction that is," Spencer commented and Aaren nodded.

"Yes, I was lucky that she accepted the fact that I wouldn't go out on a date with her, because I was already in a permanent relationship with someone else," Aaren admitted, "Neither of us can always expect Althena's reaction to be the case though, so we're going to try to keep our relationship as quiet as we can, although I realize that after my little display today that's not going to be possible, since it will be all over the school by morning. On one hand I would've liked to keep our relationship as quiet as possible and not because I'm ashamed of it as you are aware, but because some people would say nasty things about us and butt in where their advice wasn't wanted or needed for that matter. On the other hand, I will not let anybody else dictate how to live my life and if I want to show you how much I care about you that's our business."

"I agree," Spencer said with a decisive nod squeezing Aaren's hand under the table. "I'm not ashamed about our relationship either and I also believe that we can't let others dictate the way we live our lives. I know a lot of people won't agree with the fact that our relationship is nothing to be ashamed of and we should be allowed to kiss each other in public or hold hands without people giving us disgusted looks or making nasty comments. I don't really see any point in hiding what I am, as that would only make me and probably you as well, miserable. We have the right to be happy and to do what we want with our lives so long as it doesn't hurt anyone else."

"Absolutely," Aaren agreed wholeheartedly.

The two boys ate in silence for a few minutes and then Aaron asked, "So what would you like to do for your 18th birthday that's coming up in about a month?"

"Well, we can't really take a trip this year since we are taking classes and everything," said Spencer not having really having thought about it, but he should've known that Aaren would never forget his birthday just like he'd never forgot his mate's. "Maybe we could just go out to dinner, and maybe take in a movie on a weekend, just the two of us."

"That sounds reasonable," Aaren agreed. "Once we finish college in a few years and have established ourselves in our careers then maybe we can do something more than that for both our birthdays."

"You know one thing I'm really worried about," Spencer said, as he took another bite of his dinner.

"What's that?" asked Aaren

"Well, as we were just discussing a few minutes ago there is still a lot of prejudice in not only in the muggle world, but in the wizarding one and I'm afraid that once we graduate you won't be able to get anybody to hire you, because they would have heard that you're in a relationship with me. It's not that either one of us need the money, but we do need something to keep us occupied so that we don't get bored."

"I don't think that's going to be as big a problem as you think," Aaren told Spencer.

"Why not?" asked Spencer with a eyebrow raised curiously.

"Because there are laws against discrimination and although it doesn't specifically mention same-sex relationships it is implied. Not hiring me, just because I'm with another man, would be discrimination just like not hiring someone because they were say a werewolf even if they were qualified for the position would be."

Spencer considered this then nodded. "All right, maybe you're right, but that also doesn't mean that your employers won't treat you like a third class citizen and keep handing you cases that nobody else wants no matter how much you prove yourself. If that happens, you won't dare complain, because that would give them grounds to fire you."

"But then I could probably successfully fight it in court, because they let me go without cause, just because I complained about the fact that I had long-ago proved myself and should've been handed better cases," Aaren pointed out and Spencer nodded. "I really don't want to go that route, but I won't let anybody step all over me like a rug. I learned how to stand up for myself a long time ago."

"I suppose there is no reason to worry about it until after you graduate," Spencer admitted. "Besides, if worst comes to worst I'll just help set you up in your own practice and I'm sure you will be able to prove yourself to your clients in just a few years. That's how a lot of the lawyers started out anyway as I'm sure you know. It's the harder way to do it as it took those firms years I'm sure to gain a decent reputation, but on the other hand, there's no law that says you have to start out at a large firm. It might actually be better for the two of us to set you up in your own practice, as really the only reason that some people who want to practice law start out at a well-known firm, is because they don't have the money to go out on their own at first, but that won't be a problem for us. Even if we didn't have enough money for you to start out on your own, my father and Uncle Harry would be glad to help set you up in your own practice, but since we do that won't be necessary, although they might still insist on helping you out, just because they love and care about you just like they do me."

"There is one aspect of having your own practice you forgot to mention," Aaren said.

"What did I forget?" asked Spencer.

"Political connections, oh, and also contacts, which won't be a problem for us, thanks to your Uncle Harry, your father and your grandfather, who all have plenty of those types of connections and so I don't think it will be as hard to get started up in my own practice as you might think. One of the reasons it takes such a long time for a law practice to get off the ground is they have to build those connections from scratch, while I already know people who have those connections, which will make it easier, even if it will still be a lot of hard back breaking work for the first few years."

"I hadn't considered that in this century you really need political connections and lots of contact in order to have any success at being a lawyer, but you're also correct that in that particular way we're both lucky that we already know a lot of people who are very well-connected politically," Spencer agreed.

The two young men finished their dinner in comfortable silence and then both waved their wands so that all the dishes rose from the table and headed into the kitchen to land in the sink. Once that was done Spencer waved his wand again and all the dishes started cleaning themselves.

"Well, all the dishes will be done by morning without any help from us," Spencer said, "and we have more important things to take care of, don't you think?"

Spencer let his eyes rove up-and-down his mate's body and also let a little whimper of desire escape his lips.

"Definitely," Aaren agreed getting the point immediately and disappearing with a small pop as he Apparated to their bedroom instead of walking the distance.

Spencer laughed and felt that his mate had a good idea and also Apparated to their bedroom so that within seconds the small dining room where they had shared their meal was completely empty.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Have you ever thought about having a few children running around?" Spencer asked his mate one day seemingly out of the blue. The two of them were now 20 and almost done with their education at Avalon University.

"Some," Aaren admitted. "I wouldn't mind having three or four, because if I remember correctly I only had one son of my own blood in my last life.

"You did have Lochlan and Landon too," Spencer pointed out and Aaren nodded.

"I know and I loved them too," Aaren said. "This time though since we're both men, and neither of us have any previous children like we did in our last life, we'll have to do IVF or adopt in order to have any and I think having two apiece is plenty. I like children as much as the next person, but I'm not going to be like Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey and have a dozen."

"Yes," Spencer agreed with a laugh. "I love children too, but I think four will be plenty for us to handle even if we space them three or four years apart."

"I don't think either one of us needs to worry about starting a family at least until we're 25," Aaren suggested and Spencer nodded.

"Yes, that's a good idea, that gives us a chance to finish our education and get well-established in our careers before we add the complication of children. Still I thought I'd bring the subject up now just see what you thought about having some, a few years down the road, of course. The one thing I want is a few years alone with you, where we don't have to worry about classes and homework, and yes, I know we'll still have jobs, but the careers we have chosen will get your home at a decent hour every night and also give you at least most weekends to yourself, and as for me I'll be working from home so this means that we can take short trips, like to the beach and also some longer vacations."

"Also you have relatives that can look after the children when we're working once we have had them," Aaren suggested, "and this way we won't have to worry about hiring any extra help."

"We also need to start looking into buying a place once we graduate and maybe keeping this one for vacations or long weekends when we want to get away for a few days," Spencer suggested.

"Oh, I don't plan on ever selling this place," Aaren assured Spencer with an absolutely shit eating grin. "There's way too many good memories to ever think about selling it at least while we are still alive. We'll leave the option to keep it or get rid of it up to our children or grandchildren, but only once we have both passed away."

"We could always rent it out when we don't plan on using it for awhile," Spencer suggested. "It would be a shame to just let it sit here all closed up, gathering dust."

"We'll see," Aaren said noncommittally, "although it's not something we need to worry about for at least the next year or two and it's not like we need the rent money."

Spencer dropped the subject for now, although he could really see his mate's point of view, as there were already a lot of good memories in this little house that they had bought and were spending the first years of their married life in and would be more in the coming years. He could understand why Aaren wouldn't want any of those memories contaminated by somebody else living in this house that had come to mean so much to both of them in the short amount of time they had owned it. Maybe it would just be better if they closed it up until they needed it again.

"You know I wouldn't be at all surprised if we got at least one set of twins since they do run in the Reid family and also with IVF treatment you're at least 30 to 50 times more likely to get multiples instead of singletons, so I really hope that, that four children you mentioned isn't set in stone because it's well possible that one or both of us will have twins because the female egg will a lot of times split during gestation," Spencer said.

"Don't worry if one or both of us has set of twins and it's over the four children that I suggested, I don't plan on leaving one of them in an orphanage," Aaren assured his mate who relaxed. "I would never leave one of our children in that type of place, even if we had both had singletons first and then twins. I just suggested four because it was a nice round number and that meant that we'd have two apiece and that seemed like plenty, since you only had two in your previous life and I only had one. I for one remember wishing that I had a couple of more children of my own blood, back in that previous life, but Haley, I believe her name was had such difficulty conceiving if I'm remembering right and I believe the two of us had been trying for years, before we had Jack and then we got divorced shortly after he was born and she was killed only a couple of years after that."

"Yes, I remember wishing that I had a little girl to spoil," Spencer admitted, "although I believe I never told you that because I didn't want to make you feel inadequate in that area since we were both men and therefore, neither of us could get pregnant and that's true this time around as well."

"Having two boys and two girls, would be perfect," Aaren said with a dreamy look on his face, "although I realize that we can't control whether we get boys or girls. Just so we're clear though if we have five children or six because one of both of us got sets of twins, then I won't object and we'll both love every single one of them."

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way because as I said there's at least a 30 to 40 percent increased chance of having identical twins with IVF as I said a few minutes ago. Now if we wanted fraternal twins, we would need to have two eggs from either the same woman or two different ones. Identical twins comes when a single egg splits into two, naturally which is extremely rare, although not so much with IVF."

"You sure do seem to know a lot about it," Aaren said impressed.

"Oh, Grandfather Landon and I discussed this back when I was about sixteen," Spencer explained. "He knew that I would probably want children with you, someday in the future even if that was 10 or 15 years away, so he told me exactly how he and Uncle Grey had their family, so I would know what my options were. He also told me that they'd do the IVF treatment in America because St. Mungo's didn't have anything like that, but that was a couple of centuries ago he said and that they do have IVF treatments now. I know that grandfather mentioned the possibility to us when we were fourteen, but didn't go into any details at that time."

"So your grandfather and uncle did the IVF treatments at some kind of magical hospital in the States?" asked Aaren who had known this, but wanted to confirm the details with Spencer.

"Yes, they were willing to do it the muggle way if they had to," Spencer explained, "but if they had there would've been at least a 50 percent chance that at least some of their children wouldn't have had their ability to do magic and both Granddad and Uncle Grey wanted all of their offspring to have the same ability that the rest of the family did so they would never feel inadequate or left out, because the rest of the family could do amazing things, while they couldn't because they were just like muggles with not an ounce of magic in their bodies. The American magical community is much more advanced in certain ways then the British one is and that was especially true 200 years ago."

"So I'm assuming that witches donate eggs and that St. Mungo's has a way to extract them without doing them any damage, so that their usefulness remains intact."

"Yes," Spencer agree, "although it's a lot more difficult for women to give eggs then for men to give sperm since all we need to do is pee in a cup in order to get the sperm required."

Both men snickered at that, although they also felt sympathy for the female half of the species and that they had to go through so much trouble just to donate eggs so other people who couldn't have them for whatever reason could have babies.

"So I've been meaning to ask what's your last letter from your dad said and I keep getting distracted," Spencer asked.

Sean Wayne had started communicating with his son about a year after they had gone their separate ways and that was how Aaren got news of his family and how they were doing. Of course, he sometimes called, but most of the time he wrote as it was untraceable for the most part unlike a phone call. His mother on the other hand, was still being stubborn and insisting that they have no contact with Aaren at all until he came to his senses and if his mom really believed that he would ever give Spencer up she was seriously delusional or more then likely just to stubborn to admit that she was driving her oldest son away from the family with her attitude.

"I've been meaning to tell you, but we've been kind of busy," Aaren said, "as every time I think about telling you about it something seems to come up to distract me. In any case, it was mostly positive news, except for the fact that mom still hasn't relented about contacting me, but that was about the only negative news in the entire letter. Let's see," Aaren said, as he appeared deep in thought. "Dad reminded me to remember my sister's birthday and send a gift along and he would make sure that she got it."

Seraphina, Aaren's baby sister was now going to be eight in just a few more weeks, Spencer remembered.

"Sam, got a scholarship to Harvard like he wanted and as you remember I told you he wanted to be a doctor," Aaren continued to report. "Tad is doing well in his classes at Hogwarts and is well on his way to being made head boy next year. Oh, and he apparently has a girlfriend, who is also a Hufflepuff, named Monica. Finally Declan is also doing well at his muggle school. The only other thing worth mentioning really is the fact that they all miss me and want to see both of us sometime in the near future despite what mom says. Dad also wrote to assure us that he has gotten over his misgivings about our relationship and is trying to bring mom around, but also reports that she is being exceedingly stubborn and that he hasn't managed to change her mind yet, although he'll write to us about his progress when there is any."

"So your dad has finally come around that's good," said Spencer happily. "That's one down, one to go!"

"I think that once dad realized how happy I was and that we really did love each other and that was enough to change his mind, as he does love me after all," Aaren suggested and Spencer nodded as that made perfect sense.

"It took him long enough," Spencer said sounding somewhat cynical, which usually wasn't like him at all.

"I'm afraid dad's a lot like me, exceedingly stubborn," Aaren told Spencer with a small smile playing across his face. "Besides, you have to think about the fact that I did shock him, when I told him that I was dating another boy instead of a girl as I'm sure he never once considered that fact that one of his sons might turn out to like his own sex, much less his oldest."

"Well, yes, you do have a point," Spencer admitted. "I guess if it had been me and I had a son that turned out to like his own sex instead of girls and had never even thought about the possibility of that happening that it might take me awhile to accept it, like it did your father."

"There you see," Aaren said with another smile. "Now if only my mother would accept the situation everything would be right within my immediate family."

"Well, while she still being stubborn I don't see why either one of us has to be miserable just because she won't see that you're not going to change your mind and get a divorce from me, which isn't possible anyway due to the bond or if she can't see that you are happy, which should be what matters and if she doesn't realize what she's giving up, then I say that's her problem, even though I know that hurts you. If she comes around then that's good if she doesn't, then why should we worry about it and make ourselves miserable in the process? I know she's your mother and that you love her and I know deep down she probably loves you too, but if she can't see that if you and me went our separate ways that you would be unhappy and miserable then she doesn't really love you as much as you thought she did, because who would want to make their own son miserable just because she doesn't like your choice of partner? If you really, truly love someone, you accept them for who they are and don't try to change them and yes, I know I've said that before, but that doesn't make it any less true."

"I do love her, and know matter what I always will," Aaren said his face crumpling as tears began leaking out of the corner of his eyes, "but I also love you, so much and I just can't understand how mom cannot see how happy I am with you and just accept my choice."

Spencer took Aaren into his arms and held him close rubbing his back under his shirt soothingly.

It was then that Spencer realised something very profound that shifted his worldview just a little. Aaren had been trying for the last two years to be strong for him, since he knew that he was normally the one that was more sensitive emotionally, while inside he was still a hurt young man who couldn't understand why his mother had abandoned him or what he had done that was so bad in order to make her. Aaren, on the other hand, was usually the strong one and Spencer had no idea the feelings of hurt and abandonment Aaren was hiding inside, until tonight and he immediately vowed to himself that he was going to pay more attention to his mate's feeling's and needs because he was the most important person in the world to him.

"Shh! It's okay," Spencer soothed. "You don't always have to be strong for me and you're allowed to break down like this when you need to. I didn't realize how much your mother's abandonment had hurt you, although I should have, since mine certainly hurt me, when she left, even if I had accepted intellectually anyway, it would happen sometime beforehand. I haven't heard from her since as you know and if dad has heard from her he hasn't said anything to me."

Finally Aaren's tears begin to dry and he immediately felt drained, but also as if some type of poison had leaked out of his soul. He knew instinctively that the hurt of his mother's abandonment had finally begin to heal

"Thank you, Spencer," Aaren said in a tired sounding voice, although his words were sincere.

"You're welcome," Spencer assured his mate solemnly. "I should have realized though how much your mother's abandonment had hurt you, but it never occurred to me and it should have. I knew that you and your mother had a very loving relationship before she found out that you were dating me, unlike my mom and me, although I didn't realize the difference until a few years ago. Unlike your mother, mine tried to control her children's every action, who they were allowed to be friends with, what they were allowed to wear even in the house when no one, but family would see them. Really mom was the type of person that insisted that you dress nicely and we weren't allowed to wear T-shirts or jeans or shorts in the summer, even if we weren't going anywhere. What's the point of dressing, like you're a fashion plate in your own home where all you want is to be comfortable? Beside's what's the point of dressing in fancy slacks and collared shirt when you're just going to be lounging around the house doing homework, playing games or reading. Even when my siblings and I went outside and play she would never allow us to change into something more appropriate for being outside in and didn't seem to care if we got our nice clothes filthy. I know they can be cleaned with a cleaning charm, but still why get your nice things dirty when there are other clothes more suitable for playing outdoors. To mother appearances are everything, even if no one was around to see it. Actually none of us kids even owned any T-shirts jeans or shorts or at least I didn't, until I started going to Hogwarts as I bought them in Hogsmeade and then hid them in the bottom of my trunk so mom wouldn't find them and throw them out. There were other things that happened as well that at the time just seemed normal, because you grew up with them, but you later learn aren't."

"Your dad didn't notice?" asked Aaren with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? Would your father notices something like how his children were dressing? Don't get me wrong, I love my father dearly, but he's also a man and most men don't notice things like that. Besides, he was distracted with his job and things like that to take notice of what his kids were wearing. No matter how you are raised, it's normal to you as a kid, until that kid starts to learn about the world and how most families treat each other. Most children don't question how their raised either, unless their severely abused and although mom was very controlling, she never actually abused any of us, though I suppose controlling practically her children's every move like she did could be considered a form of abuse, though it is a very subtle one and extremely hard to prove. Besides, that kind of subtle abuse if it could be considered that most people wouldn't even recognize it for what it was. Why don't we head upstairs and get some sleep," Spencer suggested gently after a moment, seeing how tired Aaren was and he could hardly blame his lover for that since emotional upsets tended to mentally and physically draining on you and when it happened some peace and quiet and also sleep, are the best thing for you.

"Alright," Aaren agreed.

"To sleep," Spencer emphasized when he saw how Aaren was gazing at him with lust in his eyes. "You know you're too tired to even think about making love, at least tonight. When you are feeling better, I'll happily fuck you senseless and let you do the same to me, but tonight you need to rest and recover from your emotional breakdown."

"You're right," Aaren acknowledged knowing that he didn't really have the energy to do what he wanted to with his mate, at least tonight although in the morning would be a different story entirely. "Going to bed and cuddling with all night sounds like heaven," Aaren added.

"That I can do," Spencer agreed glad that Aaren wasn't going to argue with him about his need for rest.

Spencer and Aaren immediately headed upstairs and once they got to their bedroom stripped out of their clothes and immediately fell into bed where they were almost instantly asleep after their emotionally charged conversation.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

The next morning Spencer was awakened to the feeling of Aaren's lips kissing him all over his face and slowly moving down to his chest area.

"Feeling better I see," Spencer laughed loving to wake up, just because his mate was feeling rather… frisky.

"Absolutely," Aaren assured him. "Our talk last night helped lance a festering boil from my soul and made me feel loads better then I have ever since that day that mom took her stance."

"You shouldn't have kept it bottled up for so long," Spencer chided his mate gently, even while he kissed Aaren's nose. "You need to learn to talk about stuff that's bothering you, although I suppose I'm just as guilty for not realizing that the way your mom was acting was hurting you."

"I'll try to do better," Aaren promised. "I just didn't want to get you upset with my worries."

"Aaren that's what love is all about," Spencer chided his mate gently. "When you love someone you are willing to listen to the other's worries and concerns without passing judgment. You said you felt better after you had cried on my shoulder, along with a good night's sleep you're back to normal, but would you have worn yourself all out in the first place if you hadn't kept it all bottled up for so long? I mean how many times have you listened to me rant about my mother? Dozens at least. After all isn't there a saying about a burden shared is a burden lessened?"

"You have a point," Aaren conceded. "I'll work on not keeping stuff bottled up anymore."

"That's all I ask," Spencer said. "Now you are welcome to get back to what you are doing a few minutes ago."

Aaren gave Spencer an absolutely shit-eating grin, as he let his eyes rove up and down his lover's naked body the lust and desire in his eyes obvious, causing Spencer to blush. "I'll be more then happy too," Aaren assured him, "and since it is the weekend we don't even have to worry about getting out of bed until we want too."

"We do both have homework we need to finish," Spencer laughed, even as his own lust began to rise at the look in his Aaren's hazel eyes.

"Homework can wait until later, since we have all day, today and tomorrow in order to get it done before class on Monday," Aaren said.

"Alright," Spencer readily agreed, without bothering to argue since his need for Aaren to be inside his body was so great that he wasn't about to be denied, especially when there was no need to be.

Spencer knew deep in his soul that he would never get enough of Aaren shoving his cock deep into his body. Also he knew that the two of them only had a certain number of years before their libidos stopped acting like overeager teenagers on a sugar high. Spencer knew that he and Aaren only had until they were 35 or 40 at most before their libidos would calm down, so that they wouldn't wake with painful hard-ons or want to have sex everytime they turned around and the reason for this had a lot to do with the fact that the older they got the less energy they would have. It wasn't that they wouldn't still make love a lot, just that they wouldn't be able to make love all night like they had done a few times since they had been married, so they might as well take advantage of it while they could. It was just a fact of life that the older you got the more mature your body the less energy you had, unlike a kid or a teenager that had tons.

Aaron continued kissing Spencer all over this chest taking his nipples into his mouth and sucking on them causing Spencer to whimper as pleasure coursed so strongly through him that he almost came off the bed entirely and would have if Aaren hadn't been holding him down.

Aaren had discovered when they were 16, which was when they first started making love that his mate's nipples were extremely sensitive to his gentle touch and it always caused a strong reaction when taken into his mouth in order to be sucked on. Sucking on Spencer's nipples was a way to make him come quickly.

"Aaren! You know what your sucking on my nipples does to me! If you don't want me to come yet, I suggest that you move somewhere else!" Spencer panted in gasping breaths.

Aaren didn't respond, and simply lifted his head enough to smirk evilly directly into his mate's blue eyes, then went back to what he was doing and Spencer took that to mean that his mate had plans and he wasn't about to tell him what they were, although he was sure that he would enjoy whatever plans Aaren had, as he always did.

Aaren continued sucking on Spencer's nipples, alternating between one and the other. Spencer for his part threaded his fingers through his mate's short black hair, relishing in the softness of it.

In the four years that the two of them had been fucking each other, their lovemaking session had gotten considerably longer then when they had first started out, although it wasn't always that way of course, as how long they were able to last had at lot to do with how urgent their need for each other was. Sometimes, they made slow, gentle love and only came a time or two before they drifted off to sleep, other times they're libidos were demanding that they be satisfied as soon as possible and so they were rough and urgent and on those occasions they had at least half a dozen or more climaxes apiece before they were all tuckered out.

Both Aaren and Spencer liked it both ways and neither minded the pain that came with the rough penetration without any lube. There was always a little pain no matter how slow and gentle they were, or how slick their holes or cocks were from the lube, but when they entered each other roughly without using any lube there was always considerably more pain then when they took the time to use the gel that made penetration so much easier and less painful.

Just like in their last life, Aaren was definitely and alpha male and therefore, penetrated his mate's body more often in the other way around, although Spencer also got plenty of opportunities to shove his cock into his mate's anus. Aaren enjoyed being fucked instead of doing the fucking and conceded control to his mate a lot more than he had in his previous life. It was as if the alpha wolf in Aaren remembered his last life and knew that he could trust his mate with control of his body and to not betray him. Perhaps, this was so, because the two of them had met when they were only 11 years old and therefore, had grown together since then, although neither one of them were sure if that had anything to do with it or not, not that it mattered in the least.

Finally Aaren seemed done slowly torturing him by nipping, licking and kissing him all over his body until he felt like nothing more then a boneless blob of flesh, without any structure or solidity.

Aaren had gotten quite good at recognizing the signs of when Spencer had reached the threshold of his climax and was about to spurt his engorged and painful cock all over both of them and the bed as well. Aaren knew just when to stop and let Spencer's climax subside a little bit to where he was no longer teetering on the edge of going over and then immediately starting to treat a new area of his body the same way and by doing this it wasn't long at all until Spencer felt tingly all over, which wasn't unpleasant and in fact it was the exact opposite.

Spencer often wondered where Aaren had gotten his magic mouth, not to mention his tongue, teeth and hands as Spencer knew for a fact that Aaren had never even kissed anybody else, much less made out with them. The two of them had been each other's firsts and only's so where had Aaren gotten so good at what he did?

Spencer had once asked Aaren tentatively how he had gotten so good at giving pleasure, as even when they had first started making love they had both had very strong climaxes and that lasted a lot longer then they should considering that they both were just learning about each other's bodies and what would please each of them.

Spencer remembered Aaren's response to that and with an inner smirk he thought about what his mate had said after he had rather shyly asked the question. Aaren had said that it was just a natural talent and then he had admitted that there seemed to be something guiding his movements, something that seemed to know exactly how to get his mate's body to sing like a harp beneath his hands and mouth.

Spencer had found this to be true, when it was his turn to fuck Aaren instead of the other way around. As soon as he had started something he couldn't put a name too had risen within him until it seemed like somebody else was working his mate's body seeming to know exactly what to do in order to give his lover the most pleasure.

Both Aaren and Spencer weren't afraid of those subtle influences, because both knew that it had to be their previous selves coming to the fore, which only happened when they were making love, well that and it gave them a more mature outlook in most situations, with emotions to match their mental maturity. Both men had plenty of memories of their previous lives, but they were still Aaren and Spencer of this century, though it probably explained why the two of them were so much more mature at 20 then most other males, which was again thanks to the memories of their previous lives.

Aaren finally seemed to be done torturing him, with wave after wave of pleasure and positioned his cock at the entrance of Spencer's hole. Finally Aaren, whose cock was already slick with gel pushed his way into his mate's body and Spencer for his part was more then ready to have his lover's cock as deep inside him as physically possible.

Once Aaren was fully sheathed inside the his lover's body it only took two or three thrusts before they both came almost at the exact same time.

Both young men lay on the now sperm soaked bed panting heavily as they both recovered from their intense, earthshattering climaxes.

"I love you so much Aaren," Spencer told his mate after more than 15 minutes of recovery time from his climax. "They'll never be anyone else for me."

"Good, because I feel rather possessive of your body, your heart, and your soul. Everything that you are or will ever be belongs to me and you better not ever forget it or you will live just long enough to regret it," Aaren growled sounding very like a wolf.

"You never have to worry about my loyalty to you," Spencer assured Aaren leaning over just enough to kiss his mate's lips tenderly, causing the other man to relax. "I meant what I said earlier, they'll never be anybody else for me, except you. Oh, and by the way, the same goes for you as I am also very possessive of you as well and I better never catch you in any intimate position with anybody else or the consequences will be severe."

"Not possible," Aaren told Spencer his voice incredibly gentle and tender, which brought happy tears to Spencer's eyes. "I will never love another, at least not like I do you, so you never have to worry about my loyalty to our relationship. Besides, we were loyal to each other until the day we died in our past lives and there was more chance of me jumping off a cliff then betraying you in anyway back then and the same goes this time around as well."

Spencer sighed happily and cuddled as close to Aaren as was physically possible and the two of them just lay there in their sperm soaked bed not bothering to get up to clean up the mess they had made when they were making love. The messed up sheets didn't really matter since he and Aaren could clean them up with just a couple waves of their wands and Spencer admitted that he enjoyed that part of this life it was as it was much easier to clean up any messes then it had been when he hadn't had any magic.

"Do you still have dreams of your past life?" asked Spencer after a few minutes of content silence.

"Sometimes," Aaren admitted immediately. "They aren't as often as when we were going to Hogwarts, but yes, I still have them. I've noticed that the older I get the fewer dreams I have and if I had to guess I would say that by the time were 25 or so, I won't have them at all."

"Same goes for me," Spencer admitted. "You're probably right that by the time we're 25, which is the age I was when I first met you in that past life, the dreams will probably stop, although unlike you I don't believe they'll stop completely. We might not get one for months, but I believe that some events will trigger our memories. Events that we experienced in our past life, but I say that if we go through something similar that happened back then it'll probably trigger that specific memory, although understand that I'm just guessing here."

"When did you come up with this theory?" Aaren asked.

"Oh, sometime ago," Spencer admitted. "I noticed a couple years ago that the dreams, that are actually memories were starting to slow down and that I wasn't getting them every night, or even every week like I had been before. The thing is that I can't see them stopping completely to where we never have another one, even if we don't have one for a year or more simply because I know we haven't recovered every single memory that we had in that past life, since both of us lived to a ripe old age. We each had thousands of memories of our time together, which doesn't even include the ones that happened before we met for the first time."

"Have you ever remembered anything from your previous childhood?" Aaren asked curiously.

"No, not really," Spencer admitted. "I do get the impression though from Grandfather Landon and also my own sixth sense that my childhood wasn't very pleasant, but it's nothing that I can quite grasp if you know what I mean. Really it's like a sore tooth. In other words, if you wiggle it enough you'll finally get rid of the pain by loosening the tooth until it comes out, or in this case, the sense that my childhood wasn't exactly a walk in the park."

"Your impression is like an intangible mist, nothing that you can point out with any certainty and say positively that this is one of the reasons my childhood was so terrible," Aaren suggested.

"Exactly," Spencer immediately agreed leaping on Aaren's explanation because he had been having trouble coming up with the words to explain his intangible feelings.

"Maybe we weren't supposed to remember anything before we actually met each other," Aaren suggested logically.

"Yes, that makes sense," Spencer agreed after a moment. "Perhaps, if we did remember our childhoods and the part of our adulthood before we met, it would make us act differently. After all, our lives this time around are not supposed to be a repeat of our previous ones. Sure we remember a great deal about our previous lives, but that doesn't mean that we are supposed to remember every little thing that ever happened to us. What would be the point of reincarnation if our souls didn't learn from our previous experiences, which might at least partly explain why we remember so much in the first place, come to think of it."

"So you're saying that you believe that if we remember every single thing about our lives before that we would act a certain way and wouldn't learn anything?" asked Aaren.

"Well, we'd still learn things," Spencer admitted, "but it would cloud our lives, our reactions to decisions and situations this time around if we remembered everything. There is such a thing as knowing too much or being to smart, which is probably the reason that humans don't have the ability to truly see the future, because we'd probably muck it up if we did. There are some things that we just don't need to know about ahead of time."

"What about seers?" asked Aaren.

"Well, yes, seers are real," Spencer admitted, "but also rare and they don't see every little thing just major events sometimes. It's not the same thing as being able to 'see' the future 24 hours a day or of being able to call on the ability to 'see' it on command. Every single seers gift that I've ever heard of or read about is not really under that person's conscious control, where they can call on it at anytime. A gift like that shows you what it wants you to see and a lot of times the vision only makes sense in hindsight. In any case, that is why I believe we don't remember everything about our previous lives. We remember enough to help us make some decisions, but not enough to make every decision throughout our lives, for we'd never learn anything if we did. We need to gain experience to make decisions in this life just like we did the in last one, as what would be the point of otherwise? There is still so much to learn, about this new life of ours. In the last one neither one of us had the ability to do magic like we do now and therefore, a lot of our future decisions will be ones we never had to make before, simply because we're in a totally different kind of life this time around."

"Yes," Aaren said slowly, "last time it was our sons that had the ability to do magic, and now we do, which is pretty amazing come to think of it considering, neither one of us believed in reincarnation in our previous life even though Ginny and Harry both assured us that it was real."

"How things change," Spencer murmured and Aaren was in full agreement with his lover's statement. "As interesting as this discussion is though I do believe we have better things to do, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah," Aaren instantly agreed knowing exactly what Spencer was talking about without him having to spell it out for him. "I'm always in the mood for that."

This was said so enthusiastically that Spencer couldn't help but laugh at his mate's enthusiasm.

"If we're going to continue to fuck each other senseless though, you're going to have to feed me somewhere in there since it does take quite a bit of energy," Spencer suggested with a grin, "and both of us will need all the energy we can get."

"Let's go get ourselves some food then, so we can get back to what we were doing," Aaren suggested and Spencer nodded in agreement before both men rose from the bed, not bothering to get dressed and headed down to the kitchen to eat some of the leftovers in the fridge from the Indian place they had tried the other day.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Aaren and Spencer, age 21

"So what time do we need to meet Althena for dinner?" Spencer asked Aaren.

"Five, and the movie afterwards starts at seven," Aaren answered.

Spencer, Aaren and Athena had become very good friends over the last few years and they often went out to dinner together and did some kind of activity afterwards, whether that was going to the movies, that Aaren had introduced both Spencer and Althena to or some other fun activity.

Aaren didn't see why they had to stick to the wizarding world and couldn't enjoy some of the things that the muggle one had to offer as well and the other two agreed with him once they had a little more experience with the non-magical world and all it had to offer, especially in the way of entertainment. Also the wizarding world also really didn't have any places for fine dining and had very few restaurants, well other then places like the Hog's Head or the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, which could hardly be considered five star dining. The British wizarding world at least didn't seem to have places to have a nice meal out, so whenever they went out to eat, they ended up going to a muggle establishment.

"Okay, we had better get as much of our homework done between now and then so we don't have to worry about it," Spencer suggested and Aaren nodded.

"That's a very good suggestion," Aaren admitted.

All three of them had much more homework then they'd had when they had first started taking courses which wasn't surprising considering that they were due the graduate next year.

Aaren and Spencer tried to do something together with their good friend Althena at least once every couple of weeks in between homework, studying, classes and also visits home to see his father in Spencer's case.

"Well, we don't want to fall behind and we both know that teachers have really been piling the homework on lately, which isn't surprising, so it's better to do as much of it is possible before we go out for a few hours of relaxation and fun."

"And when we get home afterwards it's you, me and that humongous, monster of a bed," Aaren said with a leer.

Spencer blushed at the look that his lover was giving him, but it was mostly one of pleasure, although it was tinged with a little embarrassment as well.

Aaren never tried to hide the fact that he thought he, Spencer Reid was the sexiest, most desirable, gorgeous man on the planet and that he would love to keep him in bed for months.

Aaren made sure that he knew that he was loved, adored and that their would never be anyone else for him, ever. Spencer appreciated all the effects Aaren put into assuring him of the fact that he was desirable in every possible way, since by nature he was very shy, especially around the opposite sex until he got to know them and didn't matter that he never intended to date any of them, since he and Aaren had discovered each other when they were 11 that didn't mean he knew what to say to females even if they were just going to be mere acquaintances or friends.

Spencer appreciated these gestures and that Aaren didn't let other peoples opinions of their relationship stop him from showing him some affection in public, even if it was just a kiss on the cheek. Aaren Wayne, just like Aaron Hotchner before him never let people dictate what he was going to do or how he was going to act and Spencer couldn't help, but be grateful that his mate was strong enough to stand up to the pressure from his peers and be his own man instead of conforming to what most of society viewed as normal.

Althena had gotten over her crush on Aaren relatively quickly, if only because it had not had a chance to become deeply entrenched thanks to Aaren nipping any idea of them being together in the bud from the beginning and in the last three years the three of them had become very good friends.

"That's fine with me as you know I don't have the willpower to deny you when it comes to that particular activity. Well, not unless I'm so sore I'll be limping afterwards," Spencer quickly amended.

"Hot showers help with that," Aaren said and Spencer nodded.

"They do if only because the heat of the water loosens the tense and sore muscles," Spencer agreed. "Of course, so does that muggle muscle relaxant that you suggested. I just love it when you rub that cream into my muscles on the back of my legs as your touch is so soothing and feels so right and perfect when you give me a massage."

"I'll have to give you a massage more often then even without the cream," Aaren suggested with a smirk, as he looked up and down his mate's clothed body having no trouble imagining what lay underneath considering he had seen the other man naked at least a a thousand times by now and it was likely more then that.

"I would like that," Spencer told him blushing, "but you really shouldn't put these kind of thoughts in my head right now, as I'm going to have trouble concentrating on completing my homework assignments."

Aaren just smirked and didn't respond although he knew that he too would be thinking about doing exactly that and would have as much trouble as Spencer on concentrating on doing his homework, especially since he had a very vivid imagination that he knew would be in overdrive as he tried his best to keep his mind on his work. Massaging his mate's back and legs even without the cream would be a pleasure, as he loved touching his mate's bare skin as often as possible and he wasn't just talking about a hand, but much more intimate areas like his chest, his cock or his inner thighs near his cock.

Both young men went to gather their books so they could spend at least a couple of hours studying and doing homework before they went out for some fun

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Aaren and Spencer, age 25

"So are you ready to start our family?" Spencer asked sounding excited.

The two men had finally decided that it was time to have a child and had investigated St. Mungo's over the last month. St. Mungo's did indeed have the same kind of operation that their American counterparts did, but it wasn't as organized and their system was kind of crude compared to the way they did it in America. For one thing they didn't have as many female eggs in cold storage, and the ones they did have tended to be of poor quality, probably because the British were not as kind, giving or thoughtful and also unlike in America they didn't ask for volunteers and therefore, very few woman knew anything about it. It was as if the inability to not have children for whatever reason was some kind of deep dark secret and apparently St. Mungo's didn't exactly want to advertise it's ability to give a woman a child, by using the artificial uterus to grow the fetus for nine months, after the egg and the sperm had spent time in a petri dish, of course. Aaren and Spencer weren't exactly very impressed with the operation and it was absolutely nothing like what Grandfather Landon had told him the operation was like in America. Both young men put it down to the fact that a lot of the British were traditional and very conservative and therefore, thought it was something to be ashamed of if a woman admitted that they couldn't have a child, no matter the reason. Now, even though, wizarding Britain had accepted same-sex relationships and made such things legal a lot of them still thought of such things as two men being together, or two women for that matter was something shameful and to not be aired in public, but kept a deep, dark secret and to want to have a child with your partner instead of finding some woman to have sex with in order to have one, was considered more shameful still. In England providing an heir of your body was about the most important thing there was, especially among the snooty purebloods and if a pureblooded wife couldn't give her husband an heir that was grounds for divorce.

Aaren was already making a name for himself in his career as an attorney and had already gained a reputation in the last three years as somebody that won almost all his cases, the ones he took anyway. It had been decided between the two of them that Aaren was going to start his own law practice instead of going to work for a larger firm, simply because Aaren didn't want to defend somebody he knew was guilty of murder. This way he could pick and choose what cases to take and thanks to his contacts and political connections, he didn't have any trouble finding clients.

"Yes," Aaren said, "but I wasn't very impressed with St. Mungo's approach to having a child through IVF and I know you weren't either. Maybe we should go to America and have it done there instead."

"The problem isn't about actually growing the fetus in the artificial uterus, but the poor quality of the eggs, isn't that right?" Spencer asked.

"That was a large part of it, alright," Aaren agreed, "but I also didn't like how the healer in charge acted. He was acting like it was shameful for us to want to have child or to even be together for that matter. I don't know why they even have that service at St. Mungo's or how many people actually use it, since the healer wasn't exactly very friendly. Why bother to become a doctor or in this case, a healer if you don't want to help people? Yes, you can make a lot of money doing it, but that shouldn't be the most important thing. The most important thing to a medical professional should be to heal or you should've gone into some other profession. I also got the impression, that the healer would let our personal information slip out to the general public and neither one of us wants that since we've been trying to keep our relationship low-key. Really a healer or a Dr. shouldn't let their personal feelings stop them from helping someone and really their opinion shouldn't enter into it at all."

"Yes, that's just what I was thinking," Spencer agreed, "so what do we do? Do we still want to use St. Mungo's services or go to America and use the same hospital that Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey did? You are American after all and therefore, we should be able to use an America hospital to have a child, even though we make our home in England."

"I say we try America, even though there's the problem that we wouldn't be able to visit every day and talk to the baby though the metal of the artificial uterus, like Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey did, back when they had their children. In fact, we wouldn't be able to visit at all except on weekends, although I don't know if that's practical either because of the time difference."

"Yes, that's true," Spencer admitted. "Maybe spending weekends there would be enough."

"Well, it's either that or try the muggle option," Aaren suggested, "but in that case we would have to find a surrogate to carry the embryo for nine months."

"And then convince her to give the baby up afterwards," Spencer added.

The two men continued to discuss it for few minutes and then Aaren suggested, "Well, why don't we get Althena to donate the eggs? She is our best female friend after all."

"Would she do it though and then want to give the baby up afterwards?" asked Spencer.

"All we an do is ask," Aaren suggested. "She would have to have a thorough medical exam of course, but she is young and healthy and her egg quality is bound to be better then what they have at St. Mungo's."

"And we could make her the godmother since they will technically be her children to and that way she'll still have a legal right in case anything should happen to us," Spencer suggested and Aaren nodded.

"Also she will still be a part of their lives and would be welcome to visit or babysit anytime she wanted," Aaren added. "That right there, might just be enough to convince her to do it."

"I don't know," Spencer said thoughtfully, "from when I hear the operation to extract a woman's eggs, might be fairly simple, but that doesn't mean it isn't also painful and I'm sure she definitely wouldn't want to go through it more than once, so they would have to be able to get enough eggs that first time."

"I'm sure the healers could help us with that," Aaren suggested. "I think we at least need to check out the same hospital that Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey used all those decades ago since they were so helpful at that time, because you're right I'm American and you're British, but then so were Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey."

"You do know if we do it in America that your mother is bound to find out about it at some point," said Spencer and Aaren nodded. Unfortunately, Aaren and his mother Minda still weren't on very good terms even after all these years. The two of them were at least on speaking terms unlike a few years ago, although it was still a very strained relationship and it was clear that Aaren's mother still disapproved of her son's choices and she made sure she took every opportunity to tell him that she thought he had made a bad decision. Was it any wonder that the two of them never went and visited during the holidays or if they did they only stayed for a couple of days at most before leaving.

Aaren shrugged and said, "So what? It might even bring her around completely, because I know she would like to have grandchildren from me, but with my relationship with you she probably doesn't think that's possible. Even if it doesn't change her mind about our relationship it doesn't really matter, because it's our lives and not hers."

"Couldn't she take us to court and try to convince the judge that we're not fit to raise a child because of our relationship?" asked Spencer looking worried.

"She could," Aaren admitted, "but also she would have to prove that we were unsuitable parents and just being two men wouldn't be enough, because it has been more then proven over the last few centuries that children raised by a same-sex couple turn out most of the time to be surprisingly normal and well adjusted and so mom wouldn't have a legal leg to stand on. So long as we could prove, that we had the resources to provide for any child we had the judge would never take them away from us and giving any of our children the basic necessities for a good life isn't a problem for us since just between our jobs we have plenty of money and that doesn't even include your inheritance. Besides, I don't think mom would go that far, as dad would put a stop to it and tell her that she didn't have any right to interfere in our lives whether or not she approved of our relationship."

"Yes, thank goodness for your father as I'm sure he's the reason that she hasn't been as bad as she could have been in the last few years. I'm sure though that your father was hoping the situation would have resolved itself by now and that your mother would have come around. Of course, he already knows that you aren't going to give me up and he's come to accept me as part of the family. Really the only one that's still a holdout is your mother, as everybody else in your family has accepted that we belong together and aren't going to let outside pressure break us up."

"So we've decided to give the American magic hospital in Virginia or try, right?" asked Aaren and Spencer nodded.

"It can't be any worse than St. Mungo's," Spencer said, "so I vote we should check it out at the first opportunity."

"Very well then, we'll go this weekend and check out our options, and we won't tell my family that we're going to be in the area even though they live in Virginia where the hospital is located," Aaren decided.

"Sounds good to me," Spencer agreed and the two men continued to discuss their options for a few minutes before going to do other things.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Aaren and Spencer were much more impressed with Alchemia's operation in Virginia, then they had been with St. Mungo's in London. The room where they kept the refrigerated eggs, was sparkling clean, and there was also many more woman's eggs to choose from and they all appeared to be of high quality.

"We're both impressed with your operation," Aaren told the healer who was head of that particular department in Alchemia's. "We weren't so impressed with St. Mungo's in London."

"I'm not surprised," the healer told them with a very derisive snort. "The British wizarding world thinks it's a shameful thing for a female to not be able to have a child of her own body, no matter the reason and ax for same-sex couples like you, well..."

"We understand," Aaron told the healer when he didn't finish his sentence.

"So since Aaren's American we could have a child here, is that right?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," the healer confirmed. "We here at Alchemia's take great pride in being able to help a couple have a child, no matter the reason."

"I have a question," Aaren said and the healer looked expectant so he continued, "We have a friend that we think would be willing to give us half a dozen or so of her eggs and if so, could you extract them, then freeze them and then save them for our use or is that against hospital regulations? We don't think that our friend would be willing to undergo more then one operation to extract her eggs and we would prefer that all our children have the same mother if at all possible."

"And also that it be somebody we know well and that is a friend of ours instead of a total stranger," Spencer added. "We know that Althena is a good person, in excellent health with no diseases, doesn't do drugs or drink to excess and all those things can affect any baby's development."

"We do check for things like that, but still I see your point," the healer admitted. "In any case, it's not against hospital regulations, but then again it's a rather unusual request, since most people who come for this particular service prefer an anonymous donor and not somebody that they know, since they would have legal rights to at least help raise the child."

"We realize that," Aaren said, "but we believe that our friend Althena would be willing to do this for us and we were going to make her whatever children we have godmother and therefore, she would continue to be part of whatever children we had, lives."

"I'll have to check with my boss to be sure, but I don't see any problem with it as I really don't know of any regulation against it," the healer said.

"Thank you for your candor," Aaren told the man politely with a smile. "You can contact us at this address," Aaren added handing the healer his business card, with both his and Spencer's home address and the address of his practice on it, along with a magical mirror explaining how to use it.

"I'll contact you sometime in the next week," the healer promised taking the card Aaren handed him.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"So let me get this straight," Althena began as she studied her two friends who were sitting before her trying not to appear as incredibly nervous as they actually were. "You're asking me to donate some of eggs to this wizarding hospital in America so that you to can use the IVF process in order to have some kids."

"That's right," Aaren told her.

"Alright, just one question why not use an anonymous donor?" asked Althena.

"Well, for one thing there's more chance of some unknown donor having a number of problems, whether it is drinking in excess, drugs, some kind of disease like diabetes or any number of other things," Spencer explained. "The reason Aaren and I are asking you, is because you are a very good friend, are as healthy as a horse as you hardly ever even catch a cold, you don't drink much, except a glass of wine occasionally and you don't do drugs. You are also a young woman that has plenty of healthy eggs. Come on do us this favor and we both will owe you, big time."

"Well..." Althena said waffling towards helping them. The two of them were very good friends, but still she wasn't sure if she wanted to carry a baby she wouldn't be able to keep. "Would I have to carry the fetus?" asked Althena finally.

"Oh, is that what preventing you from saying yes?" asked Aaren, coming to a sudden realization.

"Well, yes, since I don't want to carry a baby, unless I get to keep it or at least have a major part in their life," Althena said.

"You won't have to carry any of the children we decide to have," Aaren informed her. "They have a artificial uteruses, at Alchemia's and the embryo or embryos will be placed in one and the fetus will spend the next nine months in a safe and secure environment that is free from the diseases of the real world. The fetus will we fed though some tubing and the waste will be taken away magically. All we need from you is your eggs."

"Any child we have will be just as beautiful as you are," Spencer added flattering Althena shamelessly, although it wasn't untrue since their friend was very beautiful. Althena had long black hair, beautiful green eyes just a few shades darker then Harry's, and was fairly slim, with a chest that had breasts that were just the right size for it and weren't overblown like some women's. She was also fairly tall for a woman being 2 inches taller then Spencer at 6'2', although she was three inches shorter then Aaren, which meant that all of their children would be tall or probably anyway.

Althena blushed at the compliment, especially since she knew very well that Spencer meant it. She cursed the fates again that neither of these handsome, kind, warmhearted, generous men was available since it had made very clear in the last seven years that Aaren and Spencer were deeply in love and their was no room in either of their hearts for anyone else other then as a friend.

"Also Spencer and I both agreed that you would be the godmother to any children we have and therefore, you would officially be part of our family, not that you aren't anyway, although at the moment it's unofficially," Aaren added. "Really we both think of you like a sister, even though I already have one who is about thirteen right now, and Spencer also has several, all older."

"Alright, alright, quit with the flattery, I'll do it," Althena laughed giving in now that she knew she wouldn't have to carry the fetus around for the next nine months.

"Thanks, you're the best," Spencer told her rising from where he was sitting beside Aaren and going over to give her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"And don't you forget it either," Althena told them both teasingly, although Aaren's words about how he and Spencer thought of her as a sister made her feel all warm and good inside, because she knew he meant it.

"We'll never forget what you are going to do for us," Aaren told Althena solemnly meaning his words. "If you ever need anything all you have to do is ask and we'll do our best to give it to you, although even the two of us can't accomplish the impossible."

"Oh, I don't know, considering the two of you had the guts to ask me for something so personal whether or not we are the best of friends. It took a lot of guts for you to do so. I mean what if I had said no?"

"We just would have gone with an anonymous donor," Spencer explain with a shrug, "but thanks to your agreement, now we won't have to."

"By the way that reminds me, don't donors have to go through a thorough medical exam?" asked Althena.

"Yes, they do and I know precisely what you going to ask next," Aaren told her with a smirk.

"Oh, and what's that?" asked Althena returning the smirk.

"You were going to ask if the anonymous donors go through a thorough medical exam why we needed you and the answer would be that while the healers do give each of the women a thorough checkup, they're some things that witches and wizards don't look for like drugs, since that is mostly a muggle thing, which doesn't necessarily mean that a witch who donates an egg or two doesn't have anything wrong with them that the healers don't catch. Besides, this way we'll know our children will be intelligent since all three of us are very intelligent people," said Aaren.

"Alright, quit with the flattery already," Althena told them with a little laugh. "I've already agreed to donate the eggs you require."

"I wasn't being flattering," Aaren told with a smile, "I was being truthful. You are intelligent among other things, which is why Spencer and I asked you to donate some of your eggs for the cause. Spencer and I decided that we'd rather have some female that we at least know donate her eggs if she was willing as this will prevent a lot of anxiety over unanswered questions when our children are growing up simply because we know you. We know that you are intelligent, kind, generous, warmhearted with a spirit to match, have a positive, upbeat attitude, are fiery, as stubborn as the day is long, know how to stand up for yourself, without letting people walk all over you and many other things besides and our children should inherit at least some of these admirable qualities from you."

"One thing I particularly admire about you is the fact that when you found out that Aaren was taken, you didn't try to come between us and try to break us up and you could have, even if it wouldn't have have done any good. A lot of females wouldn't have cared that we were together since we were two men and would have been sure that they could seduce one of us away from the other, which only would have ended up with the woman in question being hexed so badly that the healers would have had a hard time figuring out how to reverse it," Spencer said totally serious.

Althena had no trouble believing some woman getting hexed if she intimately put her hands on either one of her friends, because she knew very well that Spencer wasn't joking about hexing someone if they went to far and tried to kiss or do other things to either him or Aaren, especially when they would have made it clear the neither one of them was available and never would be.

"Which is one of the reasons you've became such a good friend," Aaren added. "You knew when there is no chance and you gave in gracefully and were willing to settle on being just friends."

"What? It wasn't because of my charming good looks?" Althena teased the two of them and both Spencer and Aaren and laughed heartily.

"No, it wasn't," Aaren said with a smile.

"That is just an added bonus, although it wasn't necessarily a requirement," Spencer added with perfect timing causing Aaren to nearly choke on his laughter as Althena tried to decide whether or not to be offended, but finally decided on seeing the humor in Spencer's statement and laughed heartily.

"Before we go any further we have some papers for you to sign," Aaren said finally getting control of himself after laughing so hard.

"What kind of papers?" Althena asked questioningly.

"The papers that say that you are giving us some of your eggs on your own free will," Aaren explained with a smile. "This covers all of us legally you see just in case it goes to court someday, which isn't too likely I admit, but it's better to do it this way just in case, since you never know what life's going to throw at you. Also when you have signed the papers Spencer and I will transfer the sum of 50,000 Galleons into your account and each time that we use one of your eggs to have a child you will receive the same amount. This is in part composition for the loss of the child, even though you will be part of her or his life and before you protest this also protects Spencer and me legally just in case we ever go to court."

"But 50,000 Galleons is way more than the usual composition for something like this," Althena protested.

"Yes, it is," Aaren admitted, but with a smile, "but you are also a good friend and it isn't like Spencer and I can't afford it and that amount isn't even a drop in the old proverbial bucket."

"Take the money," Spencer urged. "Yes, this in the way compensate you for the loss of the child, even though you won't carry him or her around for nine months, but it is also Aaren's and my way of saying thanks for donating your eggs and going through the operation to do so."

"Alright, fine," Althena finally conceded, "but only because I know I won't get you change your mind on the amount since I know both of you are very stubborn."

"Look who's talking," Spencer teased his friend and Althena laughed knowing that she could be very stubborn about some things. "In any case, take the money, it'll give you financial security and you won't have to work quite so hard. You'll be able to take a vacation, anywhere you want to go for instance. Really your options are limitless."

"Oh, and one more thing we forgot to mention," Aaren said, even as he went to his desk where the papers he'd had made up were stored. He brought them over to the small sitting area that was part of his and Spencer's study.

"What other surprises, are you going to throw my way?" Althena asked looking as if she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Well, since Spencer mentioned sometime ago the possibility of having twins or higher order multiples increases with IVF and twins at least run in his family anyway," Aaren explained, as he sat back down in his spot beside Spencer, "you will receive 100,000 Galleons composition in the case of two instead of 50,000 and in the unlikely event of triplets, the amount will increase to 150,000 Galleons."

"Oh, no, that's way too much," Althena protested looking completely shocked at the amount that Aaren had just stated.

"Sorry, there is no going to be changing our minds," Spencer told her, "and Aaren has already had another attorney draw up papers to that effect anyway so once you sign it will be set in stone."

"And if I refused to sign?" Althena asked. "At least until you change the amount?"

"Then we will simply outstubborn you," Aaren told her his voice brooking no argument. "As Spencer said a minute ago, take the money. You can keep it in a Gringotts vault for your children, or you can take a nice long vacation somewhere exotic or you could even go back to college and get another degree if the career you chose isn't the one for you. In other words, you no longer need to worry about having enough money to do whatever you want to do. 50,000, 100,000 or 150,000 Galleons is nothing to sneeze at and since Spencer and I plan on having at least four children that's at least 200,000 Galleons, which translates to 10,000,000 in pounds that is yours to keep and save for a rainy day or spend making your life easier, whichever one you want or even both."

"I couldn't spend all that if I lived to be 1,000 years old!" Althena exclaimed awed at her friends generosity.

"So, save if for your descendents then," Spencer said with a smile. "At least your children, grandchildren and probably great-grandchildren will never have to worry about money and considering the ever worsening economy that's not a bad thing."

"Add about 10 more greats onto that then you would be closer to the truth and probably not even then," Althena told them still in stunned disbelief at her friends generosity.

"Also the medical bill for the egg extraction will be taken care of by us," Aaren added, as he placed the papers before Althena. "You need to put your John Hancock right here, and here, and here and also a drop of blood in the little box beside each signature."

Althena signed her name in her neat cursive in the three spots that Aaren indicated and her signature and also pricked her finger with the needle that Spencer provided letting a drop of blood fall into the small square that was beside each place that she had signed the document. Each line with her signature and blood seemed to glow briefly for a moment once she finished feeling out the line, but then again it was a magical contract. Once the contract was signed there was no way that Althena could back out of it since it was a legal and binding document, not that their friend would do such a thing.

"Oh, and also here and here," Aaren added as he went through the several pages if legal papers to make sure every spot that supposed to be signed was.

Althena signed two more times and added a drop of blood to each line then put the quill down. "So when do you want to do the egg extraction?"

"Well, that depends on when we can get an appointment with the healer at the hospital in America," Spencer said, as he calmly healed the spot on Althena thumb, "but probably sometime within the next week or so preferably on the weekend so we don't interrupt your work schedule."

"So why aren't you doing this at St. Mungo's in London?" asked Althena curiously. "They are much closer as you know. Why are you going all the way across the sea to America to have it done?"

"We didn't like the way that they ran their operation," Aaren explained. "Spencer and I investigated them quite thoroughly and not only did they think our relationship was shameful, they also gave us the impression that they believed a woman that couldn't have a child of her own was also something to be ashamed about, even if there was a medical reason that she couldn't. The British are very stuffy and traditional even in this day and age and the ones that run St. Mungo's, well, let's just to say that even if we had been impressed by their attitudes their operation didn't exactly impress us. Unlike in America, they don't advertise the procedure in the paper to let women know that if they care to donate some of their eggs so that other couples can have children they can. To the British it is shameful to have a child using the IVF method or at least that's the way the healers at St. Mungo's seem to think. The eggs they do have are of poor quality and I'm not even sure that the women go through a thorough medical exam like they do in America, so no St. Mungo's isn't the place for us to do this."

"If the healers at St. Mungo's are like that I don't blame you in the least," Althena said. "So why choose that hospital in America as I'm sure there are other places closer to home."

"Well, for one thing I am American," Aaren explained, "as you know and that was factored into our decision."

"Besides, Grandfather Landon recommended the place in Virginia to us because it's where he and my Uncle Grey went in order to have their 12 children," Spencer added. "Grandfather Landon is originally American and grew up there, even after he graduated Hogwarts. He and Uncle Grey lived there for a number years until his father who I'm named for passed away. We asked the same questions at Alchemia's that we did at St. Mungo's and they gave us a tour and we were very impressed with the operation, just as my grandfather and uncle were back when they had their own family."

"The healers were friendly and didn't seem to hold it against us that we were both men, the operation was topnotch and the woman who decide to donate a few eggs get a thorough medical exam before even being considered, the eggs are then immediately frozen in order to preserve them and all the information is written down as the women have to fill out a questionnaire, age, hair color, eye color, height, weight, things like that. The room where the eggs are kept was sparkling clean along with the operation and exam rooms when we were given a tour and to us that was important. Also the women that go through the process must also sign a waiver that says that they have no claim on the child once the egg are extracted and used to give someone else a child."

"Wow! You were right! This Alchemia's operation does sound like it's very well organized, with a friendly staff who just love helping their patients make their dreams come true, which is as it should be."

"Exactly!" Spencer agreed immediately. "Thank you for agreeing to do this for us. Aaren and I will be forever in your debt and the money is just our way of thanking you for making our dreams come true. We'll get an appointment with Healer Stephens as soon as we can and let you know when it is."

"You're both welcome," Althena told them as she rose from her seat and gave both of them both hugs and kisses on the cheek. "What are good friends for after all, but to be there for each other?"

"You have made a very good point," Aaren agreed with a smile.

Now that the business was out of the way the three friends simply caught up with the each other since none of them had seen the other for several months since they all had very busy lives.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Three days later, Aaren had filed the papers, that Althena had signed, but also kept a copy, as did Althena.

Aaren, Spencer and Althena were now sitting in Healer Stephens office three days later on a Friday afternoon.

"I'm assuming that Mr. Wayne and Mr. Reid informed you that you donating eggs so they can have a child is a very unusual event," Stephens told Althena as he studied the three of them from behind his desk, both elbows on the surface and chin resting on his entwined fingers.

"They did, and I can certainly understand that point of view," Althena admitted to Stephens, "I can understand why most women would want another woman's reproductive eggs from an anonymous source and that is so that woman couldn't show up one day and claim that she had rights to the child, because it was her eggs that were used, but I assure you Healer Stephens that, that will not happen between the three of us, simply because we're best friends and I agreed to do this on my own free will. Also Aaren here made me sign some legal documents that transfer a certain amount of money to my account every time they use one of my eggs to have a child, and the amount involved is more than generous and I've never been the greedy type. Also to top it off they are going to make me the godmother to all the babies they have, so I will be able to watch them grow up. Thanks to my friends generosity they aren't going to have to worry about me taking them to court just to raise my sons or daughters, since I'm already going to be a major part of their lives."

"I made her sign some legal documents, that will protect all three of us if it is ever brought to court for whatever reason, which isn't likely I know, but it was just better to take precautions, just in case," Aaren explained. "Althena didn't want to take the money for the service she was providing us, simply because we are such good friends and have been since our first year of college, but both Spencer and I insisted and she finally gave me in the face of our determination. The money that we will be transferring to her account for every one of her eggs we use to have a baby will also protect us because no judge will be able to find a reason to take the child if we do everything possible to provide for the donator of the egg."

"I see," Healer Stephens said relaxing. "Well, now we shall see with the examination and right afterwards we'll extract your eggs, which Althena will be put to sleep for."

"How long is this going to take and how painful is it going to be for me?" asked Althena, which were two questions that had been hovering in the back of her mind for the last several days, aver since she had agreed to go through the operation for the extraction of her eggs.

"Not very painful at all, because unlike with the muggle operation we'll be able to take away the pain with a potion immediately after you awaken," Stephens explained. "You will be asleep during the actual operation when we extract your eggs from your ovaries, as I said. Each women produces anywhere from 10 to 30 eggs during ovulation near the end of their period and during their fertile cycle, even though normally only one is fertilized at any given time. In the case of fraternal twins two eggs are fertilized instead of one and in the case of identical twins, only one egg is fertilized, but then splits into two identical ones sometime during the process, although it is always in the first few days."

"Which is going to be even more likely than normal," Spencer said speaking up for the first time. "You see identical twins run in my family," Spencer explained to Healer Stephens who hadn't known this. "My grandfather is an identical twin and there have been several sets of twins in my family since then. They are not always identical as sometimes they are fraternal, but still there are several sets of identical twins in my family, including two of my older sisters who are what is known as mirror twins."

"What does the term mirror twins mean?" asked Althena curiously, since she had never heard the term before.

"It means that although they are twins one of the egg was produced eight to twelve days after the first one," Spencer explained before the healer could. "When this phenomenon occurs and the twins are born they look identical, but a lot of their characteristics differ. For example one would be right handed the other left, their hair could look the same, but grow in different ways at the root or have whorls that go in opposite directions. Like one would have root that grows downwards like normal and the other would have hair roots that grow upwards or even sideways or they could have the same identical birthmarks on opposites sides of their bodies. These types of twins are called mirror images of each other and the difference isn't exactly noticeable unless you know both of them well. Mirror twins make up about 25 percent of twin births."

"Mr. Reid is exactly right although in extreme cases, the organs would also be switched, and be on opposite sides of the bodies, which is considered a defect even in this century," Healer Stephens added.

"Wow! I never knew such a thing could happen," Althena said amazed.

"It isn't exactly a common occurrence," Healer Stephen admitted, "but now I'll take you to an exam room so we can give you a thorough medical check up before I'll agree to perform the operation for the egg extraction. I do have one question before we begin."

"What's your question?" asked Althena, curiously.

"Do you want all your eggs extracted from your ovaries or just five or six? This will not impact your ability to have children in the future as you produce so many eggs a month, but really your reproductive eggs are already up in your Fallopian tubes and just eventually make their way down to your ovaries."

"Well, alright," Althena finally agreed after thinking about it for a few minutes. "I'm only planning on doing this once and if I can help some other couples have a child that can't for one reason or another and since I'm already going to go through the process anyway, you might as well take them all for later use."

"That's a very mature attitude," Healer Stephens approved and Athena blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, but I already agreed to go through the process for Aaren and Spencer here, so instead of just extracting five or six eggs you might as well take them all, especially since I have no plans to get pregnant for a long time since I don't even have a boyfriend at present."

"Anyway, if you will follow me, I'll take you to a free exam room and do the check up on you, which will take about an hour. While you're having your exam Mr. Reid and Mr. Wayne, can wait for you in the room we keep for visitors," Healer Stephens said.

"Are you going to do the operation right afterwards or do I need to make another appointment?" asked Althena.

"We'll do the operation as soon as you finish your exam," Healer Stephens explained. "This is an excellent time to do it, since you just had your menstrual cycle and therefore, your eggs will be fresh and the operation shouldn't take more then half an hour, since it is a very simply procedure, even for the muggles."

"Alright then," Althena said trying not to appear nervous, since she had agreed to do it for her two dear friends

"Thank you for doing this," Aaren told Althena kissing her on the cheek while Spencer kissed her on the opposite one.

"Yes, thank you for this," Spencer said.

"You are both more than welcome," Althena told them giving each of them hugs before following Healer Stephens towards the exam room, while Aaren and Spencer headed towards the waiting area that they had seen on their way in.

Both men knew that they would be in for at least a two hour wait and so would be patient since their good friend was willing to go through this process for them. Besides, two hours wasn't really very long at all.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

It had been decided that Spencer would use his sperm this time around and that Aaren would contribute the next time they had a baby in two or three years.

The two men thought that one baby would be more than enough for them to handle as they learned how to become good parents with the help of Spencer's father Charles and also his brothers and sisters who had offered to babysit after the child was born. Of course, if they ended up with identical twins then Aaren certainly wouldn't object and in fact be very happy.

Healer Stephens had already been given instructions that if Althena's egg did split that they wanted both children and not just one and would be willing to pay the extra cost associated with having twins instead of a singleton.

Aaren had also written his father, although he had requested that he not tell his mother until after the child was born and even then he wanted to be the one to break the news. Aaren was hoping that when he broke the news to his mother that she would finally come around and see that he was happy in his relationship with Spencer and that wasn't going to change. Being estranged from his mother, because she was still being so incredibly stubborn hurt Aaren, Spencer knew, but he didn't know what he could actually do about it, as only when mother and son finally made up would that hurt finally began to heal, although he also realized that things would never be the same between the two again.

"So are you looking forward to becoming parents?" Charles asked his son and son-in-law when they came over one day for dinner.

Spencer didn't visit his old home very often, although he did see his father on a regular basis and the reason for this was that there were just too many memories associated with his mother in every room of the house, so the two men often met elsewhere. Stephanie had argued over the divorce, but Charles had said that if she couldn't accept Spencer and his relationship with Aaren then she really didn't love her son at all and trying to burn his son's name off the family tapestry had been the last straw.

Since Stephanie had left Charles had acquired a house-elf thanks to Uncle Harry, although the Reids had never had one before, but then again Charles didn't know how to cook and although he could clean it wasn't exactly his favorite thing to do so having a house-elf was essential unless he wanted to eat out all the time.

"Yes!" both Aaren and Spencer answered at the exact same time causing Charles to laugh heartily.

"Yes," Spencer said in a calmer tone, "we are both looking forward to becoming parents, especially since the two of us decided together that we were ready to take that step. Both of us are well-established in the careers we have chosen, and have had plenty of time by ourselves to work on our relationship as we've had seven years, although I realize that part of that time we were going to college."

"So I understand from your letters that you decided to use the same hospital that your grandfather and uncle did," Charles said.

"That's right," Aaren said, "neither one of us was too impressed with St. Mungo's in London. I don't even know why they bother to have that service since they seem to think it's shameful if a woman can't have a child of their own and the way that the healer in charge looked down on Spencer and me, well let's just say we were both glad that there was another option."

"The British wizarding world has changed a great deal in the last couple of hundred years, true, but they still have a long way to go in order to catch up with the rest of the world," Charles said with a shake of his head.

"In any case, I'm supposed to go in tomorrow and give them a fresh sperm sample," Spencer told his father, "and after that it won't be long before the healers will have an embryo that will then be placed in the artificial uterus and nine months after that we'll have our baby."

"So did you just pick one of the eggs that were anonymously donated from their storage freezer or did you get some female you know to donate an egg?" asked Charles looking genuinely interested in the answer.

"Actually, we went with the second option," Aaren told Charles with a smile. "Spencer and I have this very good friend that we met while we were going to college by the name of Althena and she agreed to donate the eggs required. Healer Stephen extracted all the eggs in both her ovaries with her consent and they were then frozen immediately until they're ready to be used to preserve their freshness and validity. According to the healer a woman produces anywhere from 20 to 30 a month and has something like 4,000 eggs in her Fallopian tubes although only around 500 are ever released and only maybe up to a dozen or so are ever fertilized, depending on how many children a woman wants."

"Aaren and I are compensating her for her trouble as Aaren had her sign some papers that states we will pay her 50,000 Galleons for every child that we have using one of her eggs."

Charles whistled in amazement, "50,000 Galleons is a lot of money! And that's just for one baby!"

"We know that dad," Spencer assured his father, "but if this ever goes to court this will protect all three of us and it is better to be safe now, then sorry later, as Grandfather Landon likes to say. We also know that we didn't have to pay that much that 10,000 Galleons for every child or something along those lines would have been plenty, but she is also a good friend, which is the major reason we asked her instead of using a total stranger's eggs, which we of course, would have done if she had refused. Yes, all the women that want to donate some of their eggs go through a thorough medical exam, but Aaren and I still felt it was safer if we used somebody we knew. We know Althena and that she doesn't do drugs, doesn't drink to excess, and is as healthy as a horse with no medical problems."

"She's also intelligent, well-mannered, charming, nice, generous and many other things that we're both hoping will carry over to any child we have and if we used a donated egg there would be no guarantee that they would have any of these traits since we never would have met the individual that donated them," Aaren added.

"Also this will guarantee that all our children have the same mother at least even if they're going to have two different fathers," Spencer added. "Aaren and I also are making Althena the godmother to any child we have, so that way she will still be a part of their lives from the start."

"Well, sounds like the boys have it all planned out," Charles said smiling, as he took a sip of his soup.

"We tried to plan so that it will have as few variables as possible," Aaren said. "One thing we had her do is to sign documents that say that she was donating the eggs of her own free will and wasn't being forced to do so and we also paid for the extraction since after all we were the ones asking for the use of her eggs so it only seemed fair."

"The extraction of the eggs itself really didn't take long as they use a needle do that part of it, just like they do in muggle hospitals," Spencer explained.

"So how many children were you two thinking about having?" asked Charles.

"Four, two for each of us," Aaren answered immediately with a smile. "Spencer did warn me though that at least one set of twins was a possibility since they do run in your family and the probability increases with the IVF treatment anyway, so if we end up with five or even six, that's okay too."

"What you don't want to have a dozen like your Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey did so many years ago?" Charles teased them and both boys laughed seeing the humor in the statement.

"No way as 12 would be too many for us," Aaren said inarguably.

"It's not that we don't have the money because we do, as you know," Spencer explained his and Aaren's reasoning. "It's also not that we don't love children because we do, but we still think that 4 to 6 is enough for us. If we have them three to four years apart then we'll both be at least in our 40's by the time the last one is born considering that we're both 25 now."

"Well, your grandfather and uncle were in their 50s by the time the last of their dozen children were born and that was with four sets of twins, two fraternal and two identical. They didn't have to bear them themselves though or they never would've had so many, even if they did have two babies at once a few times."

"Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey are two of the few people I know that truly love children and had no trouble having a dozen," Spencer said, "although I know it helped that they also had the money to have that many."

"You're right that your grandfather and uncle truly do love children and although I have met a few people that love them, just as much as they do, but unlike with your granddad and uncle didn't have the money to have that many. Not to mention that even a witch only has so many reproductive years, which is usually somewhere around the mid to late fifties," Charles said.

"Witches might be able to have babies up until almost 60, but most of them have them while they're still young, like 18 to 40, since having kids is so hard on the body and when you're older that's doubly true," Spencer said.

"In our case, that's not going to be a problem since neither one of us will be carrying them," Aaren said and Charles and Spencer agreed.

"So have you two started thinking about names, yet?" asked Charles.

"Not really," Spencer said,  
"It's a little early for that," Aaren added. "Let's make sure this process is actually going to be successful and we have a viable fetus before we start thinking of names."

"The process and technology has improved a lot since Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey went through it a couple of hundred years ago," Charles said and Aaren nodded. "They now have an 98 percent success rate now instead of the 65% it was a couple hundred years ago."

"I know, but I can't help but worry," Aaren said. "If we have a girl though I'd like to name her Luisa. I'm not exactly sure why that name is so important to me or why it feels so familiar, as the only time I ever remember seeing it is when I was reading the journals Uncle Harry's squib ancestor Edwin Potter a few years ago. I know it was Edwin that started your whole family line."

"Yes, Luisa was one of his sister's, although I can't remember, which one right off hand," Spencer said, after thinking hard. "I read those journals to, back when I was a child and I was spending time with Uncle Harry, but that was a long time ago. If we do have a daughter, which is pretty likely, then I won't object to that name since I to feel that it is important to me somehow and besides, I really do like it a lot. Actually I like it a lot better than Louise which is the original version of the name."

"Well, I look forward to you naming your firstborn daughter that, as you are bound to have at least one if you have decided to have 4 to 6 children as the odds of having all boys with that many are astronomical."

"Especially since we'll be using one woman's eggs and not different eggs from different women," Spencer said. "If we weren't using all the same woman's eggs, then it would be possible that we'd have all boys or all girls."

The three of them continued to talk while they ate the delicious food that Charles's house-elf Smitty had prepared and when the meal was done they all thanked the little house-elf complimenting him on his cooking, causing him to blush.

"We'll have to do this again sometime soon," Charles said trying not to sound to lonely, since all his children were grown and had lives of their own and he was divorced from his wife whom he hadn't heard from even once. Really he had been lonely ever since Stephanie and he had divorced, although he did spend quite a bit of time with his children and grandchildren. Still maybe he needed to start dating again, as it had been quite a few years since he had divorced his now ex-wife and in fact it had been seven, which was a long time to be by yourself.

"We'll try to come over for dinner sometime in the next week or so," Spencer promised his father recognizing the look of loneliness as he had often felt the same as a child once all his siblings were out on the own and he had been stuck at home, which might explain why he had spent so much time reading.

"Thanks, you can owl me when you want to come over for dinner as you are the ones with the busy live and everything. I'm available just about anytime really," Charles said.

"Don't worry, dad," Spencer told his father giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Pretty soon you'll have a new grandbaby to spoil since we do have jobs he or she will be over here plenty."

"I'm looking forward to it, as I admit I miss having a whole bunch of kids running around," Charles said.

"Love you, dad," Spencer told his father before he and Aaren headed for the door so they could Apparate back to their home.

"Love you too, son," Charles said just as Aaren and Spencer disappeared out the front door

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Three days later

"So we should be getting an message any day now," Spencer said trying to sound calm and collected, although inwardly he was very excited. "Althena's egg and my sperm do have to spend some time in the petri dish before becoming a viable embryo and that is anywhere from three to five days and it has already been three."

Aaren, knew this, but he didn't say anything because he realized that his mate was very nervous and really wanted this procedure to work as did he. It had been hard trying to distract each other while they waited to hear from Healer Stephens. The two if them had given him one of the communications mirrors, the same kind Spencer had given Derek and him so they could contact him anytime he wanted, because owls couldn't fly all the way to America where he had lived with his family and even if it could it would take far to long for an owl to reach him and vice versa of course.

Suddenly Aaren's mirror chimed and both young men instantly answered it with Spencer leaning over his lover's shoulder.

When Healer Stephen's face appeared in the mirror Aaren asked, as calmly as possible, "I hope you are calling with good news?"

"Well, there is good news and then not so good news," Healer Stephens explained.

"Is something wrong?" asked Spencer trying not to panic.

"Not wrong, precisely," Healer Stephens begin to explain. "Our lab technician made a mistake, because he was working a double shift and was extremely tired. We've been rather short handed since a lot of our employees are on vacation."

"What kind of mistake?" asked Aaren as calmly as possible, although from the tenseness of his shoulders Spencer knew that he wasn't really calm at all and he for one could hardly blame his mate because he wasn't exactly relaxed either.

"Well, he placed two of your friends eggs, instead of just one into two separate petri dishes," Stephens explained, "and then fertilized them with Mr. Reid's sperm. I didn't discover the mistake until a little while ago since I've been awfully busy too, and at this point it's too late to correct it since it now passed the stage where the egg can be refrozen, although we can freeze the embryo if that is what you want. To top it all off one of the embryos has now split into two so technically you will have triplets if you want all of them implanted into a artificial uterus, although the single one will be nonidentical from the other two."

"Are you sure that the correct eggs were used?" asked Spencer feeling relieved that something truly bad hadn't happened.

"Yes, I'm sure as I checked on that myself, as our technician took the egg from the correct container in our fridge and since you and your partner are the only ones using this process right now there is no mistake."

"Very well then, we want all three embryos to be placed into a artificial uterus," Aaren said after looking at Spencer who nodded knowing what his mate was asking without him having to say anything. "It's not what we were expecting, but we will not give up one of our children or freeze the embryo in order to turn into a fetus at a later date. Brothers and sisters, especially when they're born or in this case, created at the same time should not be separated just because your lab technician made a mistake because he was tired."

"Is there anyway to tell at this stage whether we're having boys or girls or a combination of both?" asked Spencer. "It doesn't really matter to us, truthfully, but it would be nice to know what we are having so that we can prepare for their arrival a little better, buy toys and clothes appropriate for their sex, put up the right kind of wallpaper or paint either one or two rooms in colors appropriate for their gender and things like that."

"Well, we can do preimplantation genetic screening, which will give us the sex," Stephens said. "Some patients ask for that, because they want either boys or girls, mostly they ask because of some kind of genetic disorder that that is linked only to a specific sex. Hemophilia for example, which is a bleeding disease, where the blood doesn't clot like it should if you break a blood vessel can only be passed from the mother to a son, and some couples want to eliminate that element of risk by having only girls."

"Then why don't you do that and let us know the results so that we can prepare better," Aaren suggested. "Don't put the embryos at risk though as we want all three of our children healthy."

"It won't put the embryos at risk and testing shouldn't take more than a couple hours at most, as I plan on putting a rush on it and I don't care if the lab is backed up or not as I feel we owe you this at least, since it was one of our technicians that made the mistake in the first place," Stephens assured them. "I'll contact you as soon as I know."

"Thank you," Aaren told Stephens.

"And don't be too hard on that technician as he is only human and you said he was extremely tired and that you were shorthanded," Spencer added.

"I'll have to suspend him for at least a few days, without pay," Stephens said, "and his punishment could have been much worse, but thanks to your pleas for leniency I won't be too hard on him. A lot of our clients wouldn't have taken the mistake that the technician made so well and he might even have been fired if the clients made a big enough stink about it or were important enough in the American wizarding community. I'll sign off here and talk to you in a few hours."

Both Aaren and Spencer said goodbye as Stephens face slowly faded from the mirror.

"Well, when Stephens called and told us there had been a mistake made, I thought it was something more serious," Spencer said finally sitting down as his legs were now too weak to support him because of the relief flowing so strongly through him.

"Yes, he should've just told us right away instead of avoiding it, because he was afraid of upsetting us," Aaren agreed, as he to sat down.

"Well, at least everything is okay now and we can be happy that nothing is wrong with our children, although I know they're not at the stage that they can be called that yet."

"I hope we have at least one girl and one boy," Aaren said looking dreamy.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to be raising triplets in the near future," Spencer said with a little ironic laugh. "What are the odds that the technician made a mistake when he was doing our samples? I mean I could've understood getting identical twins, although it's amazing that it happened the first time we go through the process, even if they do run in my family, but for the technician to take out two of Althena's eggs instead of one so that we'll get nonidentical triplets is absolutely amazing to me."

"Me too," Aaren said, as he put one arm around Spencer's shoulder. "In any case, I'm sure we can find something else to do for the next couple of hours then worry ourselves to death, don't you think?"

"I do," Spencer agreed immediately rising from his place on the couch and heading upstairs with Aaren following chuckling behind him.

Spencer had no way of knowing that his mate was thinking, which was along the lines of: Well he certainly knows how to pick up on my hints, but then again I always knew he was a smart man.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"What? You're telling me that because the hospital's lab technician made a mistake you are going to be getting triplets instead of a single child?!" Charles exclaimed looking astonished, which neither Aaren or Spencer could hardly blame him for, since their reaction had been quite similar.

"Yep," Spencer told his father with a slow easy grin, "apparently the technician who was responsible for the mistake was just finishing up a double shift because Alchemia's has been rather shorthanded, because so many people went on vacation at the same time. According to Healer Stephens the technician apparently misread the instructions and thought he was supposed to take two eggs instead of one and then one of them split into two, which will, of course, result in identical twins and the other one in a single baby, so that we will be getting nonidentical triplets. I suppose it's really no different then when a woman gets pregnant twice within a month or so and then one of the eggs splits into two and the other one stays single, which would give us the same result," Spencer added with a shrug.

"We're going to need a lot of help to take care of them as there is no way Spencer and I will be able to take care of three babies all by ourselves, since even one is a ton of work," Aaren added.

"I'll be glad to help," Charles assured them, "and I'm sure Smitty will to since house-elves naturally love children anyway."

"Maybe we should ask Uncle Harry to see if he can find us house-elf that doesn't have a position," Aaren said, "since we know you won't be able to look after them all the time and even if you could we would never ask that of you, since we know very well how much work they will be for at least the first two or three years and get out of the baby stage."

"Is there really enough work around the house to keep a house-elf busy?" asked Spencer. "I'm not denying that we are certainly rich enough, even though we don't advertise the fact that we have a lot of gold, since we don't use it like the Malfoy or a few other old wizarding families to bludgeon some people into submission, but we've been looking after ourselves since we were 17 and 18 respectively and I for one don't want that to change."

"It won't," Aaren assured Spencer trying to talk his mate into it, since he thought it was such a good idea. "Think of it like having a housekeeper," Aaren suggested. "If we get a house-elf, he or she will help look after the children, cook, and clean the house that type of thing and we won't have to eat out so much like we do now. Wouldn't it be nice to have some home-cooked meals instead of eating out as much as we do? Also we do have several other houses that they could keep clean, so their would be plenty of work for several house-elves to do and not just one. Also when we do go out we wouldn't have to worry about getting one of the family to babysit, well, not unless we were going on vacation and were going to be gone for more than a few hours. We won't leave the work of raising our children to them if we do get a house-elf, although they will be very helpful and allow us to get more sleep then if were were looking after them by ourselves. We both have jobs if you remember and there's no way that we can continue to do them and look after three children at the same time by ourselves. Even if we only had one it still would've been hard to do both jobs and give the baby the attention he or she would need."

"Even your namesake had trouble looking after twins by himself if you remember the stories that you read," Charles pointed out to his son, for he too thought it was a good idea, especially with three tiny children that would soon be joining the family.

"Alright, you're both right," Spencer finally admitted giving in, in the face of Aaren's and his dad's determination. "We could use the help. Besides, house-elves are unobtrusive, unlike if we hired a human and know how to make themselves scarce when we want to be alone. Also they are absolutely loyal to whatever family they work for even if that family mistreats them, although that is something we won't do."

"They will also keep a family's secrets and personal information to themselves and won't gossip about their masters behind your back, unlike a human servant can," Charles said and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Which is another reason to see if we can find one that is willing to work for us, if ask me," Aaren said, "we don't need somebody that will possibly report private information to somebody that doesn't need to know or that could possibly be used against us since both magical folks and muggles are very fickle."

"Alright, fine, I'll talk to Uncle Harry sometime in the next couple of days and see if he can find us a house-elf like he did for you dad." This last part of Spencer's was directed at his father who had been listening to the conversation between Aaren and his son.

"There's no need for that Mr. Spencer, sir. I know of a mated couple that is looking for a home," Smitty spoke up and startled everybody for none of them had even realized he was in the room.

"Do you know of some house-elves that would be willing to come work for Aaren and me, Smitty?" Spencer asked the house-elf gently.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Spencer, sir," Smitty answered. "There be a mated couple that has been looking for a home for sometime."

"And why are they looking for a home?" Aaren asked Smitty with a compassionate look on his face for he could well imagine the reason that two house-elves were looking for a home. It was no trouble at all to think that some pureblood family had thrown them out for the stupidest reason, like spilling tea on a member of the family or something equally silly. Of course, Aaren was sure that whoever had released one of them hadn't realized that an elf would never leave without their mate and therefore, he was sure that the other elf of the mated pair had found some reason for the family to also release them as well.

"Theodore Nott who is head of the Nott family gave my cousin Lina clothes for defying him."

"And what did your cousin do to be thrown out of the family?" asked Spencer. "If the Notts lost two of their house-elves it's really not any great loss since my Uncle Harry has told me about them and how they were Death Eaters and fought with Voldemort, during the second wizarding war."

"Master Nott wanted to rent the female out to a stud so that she could perhaps, have a child that would also be bound to his family, but when one of our species has chosen a mate and they have bonded then it would be the death of both of them for her to have sex with any other elf, even if it wasn't her choice and even if the bond didn't destroy her, her guilt at her betrayal would."

"So house-elves have something similar to a soulmate bond, just like Spencer and I share," Aaren said finally understanding why the two of them had been thrown out of the family. Theodore Nott wouldn't have liked the fact that Lina had defied him and probably when she had continued to refuse to have sex with another house-elf he would have given her clothes and then her mate would have found someway to also be released from the family so he could join his mate.

"Yes, there are only true love matches among us house-elves as we never mate for political gain, since we don't have an interest in such things. Actually we never mate for anything except two hearts becoming one. They were never officially mated, although their hearts had chosen each other, because you have to have the master's permission in order to become officially mated and my cousin Lina and her mate Donny would never have asked their former master for it, since he would have taken great pleasure in refusing them and then probably sold one of them off in order to keep them separated. Also no mated couple can have a child without the master's permission and he never would have given it."

Most house-elves would never have stated their opinions in front of their master or the master's guests, but Charles had made it clear that he considered Smitty part of the family and he was welcome to give his opinion and he would not be told to punish himself and so Smitty was comfortable enough now after more then six years with his master to do just that.

"That is so romantic, and incredibly sweet," Spencer said, "and of course, they will be welcome at our home, although I don't know that we have enough work to keep two house-elves busy, since we don't live in one of those big fancy mansions that some of the older pureblooded families seem to take such great pride in."

"Oh, just being able to call someplace home, will be enough for them, Master Spencer," Smitty said. "To have a roof over their heads and food on the table instead of trying to find a position, but unfortunately, nobody wants a house-elf, much less two that have been let go no matter the reason."

"Unfortunately, a true fact about the wizarding world, at least here in Britain," Charles said sadly. "A lot of those old pureblooded families consider anyone who isn't also a pureblood with several generations of witches and wizards on on either side of their family as less then human. At least the younger generation is learning better slowly but surely, most of them anyway. The younger generation is learning to treat anybody whether witches, wizard, muggle, house-elf, centaur, or goblin like they want to be treated."

"In any case, how do we call Lina and Donny?" Spencer asked Smitty.

"I'll find them for you with the master's permission, since I know where they were holed up last," Smitty told Spencer. "Because you aren't bonded to them they won't hear you if you call them, as only bonded elves can hear their masters from anywhere in the world."

"You have my permission to go and find your cousin and her mate," Charles told Smitty who nodded gratefully to him before disappearing with a pop.

"You might as well head home as it's getting late and I'll send them on to your house as soon as they arrive," Charles told his son and son-in-law.

"Well, see you in a few days, dad," Spencer said kissing his father's cheek before he and Aaren headed for the front door to Apparate home.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"So why didn't we tell dad that we were having two boys and a girl?" asked Spencer, as he lay very comfortably in Aaren's arms, as the two of them lay in bed together after getting home from dinner with Charles.

Spencer felt Aaren shrug in the darkness and when he spoke his voice was quiet almost contemplative, "I don't know, I guess it just never came up. We didn't try to deliberately hide the fact from him, so I suppose that neither one of us really thought about it. If your father had thought to ask then we would have of course, told him, but he probably doesn't know that testing the embryos can be done or if he does he didn't think about asking us that question."

"Or it's possible that he just wants to be surprised," Spencer commented.

"Yes, that's possible too," Aaron admitted.

Aaren kissed the top of his mate's head something he did quite often since it was one of the many gestures of affection that silently told Spencer that he was loved without Aaren actually having to say the words and he was smart enough to know that was Aaren's way of telling him that he loved him.

"In any case, next time we decide to have a child in three or four years I hope we only have one," said Aaren.

"I thought you wanted at least two of your own blood," Spencer commented.

"Oh, I do, but after that one in 3 or 4, then I might think about having one more. It's not like my sperm is going to start to be poor quality at only 36 or 37. I know that a man's sperm starts to degrade the older he gets, even though they keep reproducing them until he dies, but not when they are still so young, at least usually."

"Yes, that's true, and in that way I suppose we are lucky that we keep producing sperm until we're dead, while a woman only has a certain number of years before they won't produce anymore babies. My father for instance is still young enough to find a good woman to marry and perhaps, have another child or two so long as the women is younger than he is like late 30's early forties. Actually I would like him to find at least a girlfriend, since I know he's often lonely in that big house all by himself. I know he has his job and everything and that might distract him from his worries during the day, but it is at night that I really worry about him. He was married for quite a few years after all and he's not used to being all alone and yes, I realize that he's been divorced for seven years, but I was really hoping that he'd find at least a girlfriend by this time, which is why I haven't said anything before now."

"At first I'm sure he didn't want another relationship, considering how badly the other one ended, but you're right that it's been seven years and he needs to find someone that can help ease his loneliness," Aaren agreed. "You're right, that dad isn't even middle age for a wizard as that would be about 150, so he still has plenty of good years left in him. Like you I would like to see dad happy again and he hasn't been for quite some time."

"I think dad has finally realized that as well," Spencer said slowly as he remembered the look in his father's eyes just before they had left for the evening. "You might not have noticed, but he had a particular look in his eyes just before we left and I'm hoping it means that he'll start dating again. If he got married again it would make me and you happy at least. I don't know whether my other siblings would be happy or not, although I would think they would be since they love dad too. In any case, even if dad marries someone that is around his own age they could still have a child by using the same method we did."

"Or who knows, Charles may marry someone who already has several children of her own. It's possible he'll find a woman, someone whose husband has passed away or who is also divorced like he is."

"You know it might be nice to have a half brother or sister who is younger than I am since I am the baby of the family," Spencer said sounding dreamy. "In any case, I don't want to see dad spend the next 200 years or more alone. Besides, depression has been known to kill muggles as well as witches and wizards and that's something I definitely don't want."

"Neither do I," Aaren agreed, "as for one thing I really like your father very much and one of the reasons I do is because he accepted our relationship immediately unlike your mother or my own did."

"Do you think that having these children will mend the rift between you and your mother?" Spencer asked trying not to sound hopeful, since he knew that being estranged from his mother was very painful for his lover.

"I don't rightly know," Aaren admitted after a moment, "although I will say this—if having these children doesn't mend the rift, then nothing will and I mean nothing. I give it even odds though for it to go either way since I'm pretty sure that mom is still mad at me because she thinks I will never have a family of my own so she can spoil her grandchildren rotten and she really does love children."

"If that's the only reason she is still upset with you it seems rather silly," Spencer told Aaren knowing by now that his mate wouldn't take offense. "I mean if you were an only child and were married to another man it would be one thing, but you do have three brothers and a sister who will eventually have families of their own as none of them have shown signs of being like us."

"Actually I just had a letter from Sam the other day saying that he was about to propose to his girlfriend so it won't be many more years before he does have a child or two."

Sam, the child after Aaren and was now 23 and had just finished college and gotten started in his career about a year ago.

"I'm happy for him," Spencer said, as he really liked Sam a great deal. In many ways Sam reminded him of Aaren which wasn't really surprising considering they were brothers. One of the main differences between them though was that Sam wasn't as serious as Aaren was and also the fact that he liked only girls, which was a good thing as far as Spencer was concerned.

"So am I and I'm hoping that it will take some of the pressure off me once mom sees that not everybody in the family has my particular taste when it comes to relationships," Aaren said.

"That's certainly the polite way to say that you like your own sex," Spencer said laughing.

"Yes, well, just because we are together is no reason for either one of us to be crude," Aaren pointed out and Spencer agreed. "Besides, if my personality changed that much mom would be sure to notice when I went to visit dad and my siblings and she would be positive that you were a bad influence on me and we don't need to give her anymore ammunition. Besides, who knows it's quite possible that at least one of Sam's children will have magic since it does run in the family or they might not, since his girlfriend is a muggle, but my brother does carry the gene for it, which he could pass on to at least one of his children."

Spencer silently agreed with that statement as Minda Wayne already seemed to have plenty of ammunition already, although the only thing Aaren had done was fall for another boy instead of a girl. Aaren's mother sure could hold a grudge, as it had been almost eight years since she had found out, since it had happened during his and Aaren's last year at Hogwarts. He supposed he was lucky that Aaren loved him enough to not abandon him when his mother disapproved and also had a strong enough personality to withstand his mother's attempts to break up their relationship or at least put it under tremendous strain, which was one reason Aaren didn't go home very often and usually avoided his mother completely when he did. He usually met his father for lunch or dinner at a restaurant and sometimes his siblings as well. Also he knew that Aaren was right in thinking that it was very possible that one of his brother's children would have magic, because he, himself, came from a very long line of squibs so it was very possible that they wouldn't as well.

"Also even if people know about our relationship, there is no reason to be overt about it in a public place, although I won't let other peoples opinions stop me from holding your hand or kissing you in public just like a normal couple does," Aaren continued unaware of the direction his mate's thoughts were at the moment.

"On that point we both agree," Spencer said yawning just a little as if had been a very long day. "Well, we might as well get some sleep I'm not sure how long it will take Smitty to find that mated couple he was telling us about and they might be here first thing tomorrow morning or it might take him a few days to locate Lina and Donny."

"Alright," Aaren agreed giving Spencer a tender kiss on his lips before the other man settled down with his head placed on his mate's chest, right over his heart so that the sound could lure him to sleep just like it had for the last 7 years.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

First thing the next morning there was a knock at the door and Aaren and Spencer exchanged glances, wondering who it could be. Their house wasn't exactly on the beaten track and in fact not many people were aware that there was even a house here, since there were muggle repelling charms all over the property right up to the property line. The two hadn't seen the point of living in some big city like London which was very crowded when they had the money to buy their own property and have a house built so that they could have their privacy. Even though the house was built by a magical building company and was completed in a matter of weeks instead of months or longer they had also had sockets installed for electricity so that they could run electrical appliances like TV's. Unfortunately, there were no powerlines this far out in the country so they were using solar power, which supplied them with all the electrical current that they would need to run things like the microwave. What they did on their own property was their own business and not many people knew that anyone lived out here, not even the residents of the closest small town, since they always went somewhere like London for their supplies. Also their property had so many muggle repelling charms all over it that any muggle who crossed the boundaries onto their property would immediately think he had important business elsewhere and leave. Whenever either Aaren's non-magical brothers or father visited, they were Portkeyed directly onto the property and therefore, they bypassed the muggle repelling charms that covered the entire boundary. They, of course, also had very strong wards up and in fact Spencer had designed them since he was very good with that type of thing, so anybody intending them harm that tried to take down the wards surrounding the property would alert the two of them would immediately whether or not they were asleep at the time. The wards sensed the intent of the person and anybody intending them harm would not be able to pass them without first at least attempting to take them down, which would alert the people inside.

"I'll get it," Aaren offered rising from the table where he and Spencer had been sharing breakfast.

"It can't be a muggle unless they somehow resisted the muggle repelling charm, so it has to be somebody magical," Spencer pointed out logically.

Aaren nodded, as he agreed and made his way to answer the door. As soon as he opened the front door and saw the two house-elves standing there Aaren immediately knew that these were the two that Charles house-elf Smitty had mentioned that needed work.

"Come in," Aaren offered gesturing the two house-elves inside. "Spencer and I have been expecting you. You are both welcome in our home."

"Thank you," Lina answer in a soft musical voice that was beautiful to hear.

"We are to understand from Lina's cousin, Smitty that you needed a house-elf," Donny said speaking for the first time as the three of them entered the kitchen.

"Have you had breakfast?" Spencer asked and both house-elves head looking shocked at being asked such a thing.

"Then you are welcome to sit down and have breakfast with us," Aaren told them firmly causing the elves already tennis ball size eyes to grow even wider. "If you are going to work for us, you will be treated like family and not as slaves or servants."

"Normally we wouldn't need any help in looking after our home, but pretty soon we're going to have three children to look after and for that we will need help," Spencer told them as the two house-elves took seats.

"Children to look after again," Lina said looking wistful, which wasn't surprising considering it was well known that house-elves loved children.

"I know you're probably wondering how we can have children and no they're not adopted," Aaren said and both house-elves nodded for they had been afraid to ask questions in case it lost them the job offer they'd had ever since they had been let go from the Nott family several years ago.

"There is a process that has been around since the 1970s at least in the muggle world," Spencer explained calmly. "A male donates sperm, and then a either an anonymous female donates some eggs or you ask somebody you are close to, to donate some and after that the muggles have the ability to create an embryo out of the sperm and the eggs, which is then implanted into a female volunteer, but that is in the muggle world. In the wizarding world the process is basically the same, except they have what is called an artificial uterus." And Spencer went on to explain exactly what that was.

The two house-elves absorbed the information. "I had no idea that muggles could do that," Donny said in awe

"Muggles are very inventive," Aaren told the two, "and they're not half is stupid as a lot of magical folks make them out to be."

"Humans mock what they don't understand whether they are muggle or magical and a lot of wizarding folks even today think the muggle world is large, strange and dangerous, which is all true, but still if they only got to know muggles they would realize that wizards and normal folks aren't really all that different," Spencer said. "In any case, we really only wanted a single child, at least right now," he continued to explain. "Unfortunately, twins runs in my family and one of the embryos split into two creating identical twins. Also with the IVF process the chance of twins goes up, even if they don't run in your family."

"As for the third child we will be getting, apparently the technician who was doing the testing took out two eggs instead of one," Aaren continued to explain, "and so we will be getting nonidentical triplets. Apparently the technician who made the mistake was just coming off a double shift and was tired as apparently the hospital was rather shorthanded because a lot of their employees were on vacation at that time. We decided just to go ahead and have all three instead of freezing at least one of the embryos as brothers and sisters shouldn't be separated. And yes, we realize that at that point they aren't really considered children, but still it would be wrong to freeze an embryo because there is a tiny life inside."

"Which is why we needed the help," Spencer added after the moment as he gave the two house-elves a few minutes to absorb the information they had just received. "There was no way we would be able to look after three babies all by ourselves as even one child is a lot of work, much less so many."

"We also both have jobs and while Spencer does work mostly from home I don't, so I wouldn't be around most of the day."

"Will you to accept the position from us?" Spencer asked finally.

"Yes," Donny said immediately after glancing at his mate. "All a house-elf really wants is a place to call home, a roof over their heads, enough food to eat and plenty of meaningful work to do. They just want a family to look after."

"Before we do the binding ceremony there are a few of ground rules," Aaren said firmly. "First you're not to punish yourself—ever. Neither one of us believes that you should be punished if you spill tea a one of us for example as accidents will happen and all that. Two, while the two of you will be looking after children a great deal we will not leave all of it to you, since we intend to be a very large part of our children's lives and not leave it to you to raise them like a lot of pureblood families would. When Spencer and I decided to have children we did so because we truly love them and didn't just want them to carry on the family name, as there are plenty of options for that on both sides of our family, since neither one of us is an only child, so we will not push off the duty of raising them all on you, even if both of know you would be willing. Three, whenever we go on trips and take the children with us you will more than likely come with us to look after the children and perhaps, also manage to have some fun. Four you never have to be afraid of asking us questions and we'll do our best to answer them. Spencer and I both heard from Smitty that your hearts had chosen each other, but that you're not officially mated because you knew your old master would never allow it and if you want our help in performing the ceremony for you two we'll be happy to do that."

The two house-elves were looking at Spencer and Aaren in awe and both knew that they had finally found a home where they would never be punished and where they would be allowed to finally be truly mated and perhaps, someday have a child of their own.

"I have one question," Spencer said. "Do you think it's strange to see two of us together, since we are both men?"

"Not really, sirs," Lina said. "House-elves can see soulmate bonds or any kind of bond really and we see that you two share one of the deepest ones we have ever seen. We know that humans cannot see bonds of any type and therefore, would object to your relationship just because you're both men."

"That's the understatement of the century," Spencer muttered. "We've encountered a lot of people who don't approve of our relationship and look at us sideways, just because we are together and Aaren's mother hasn't exactly accepted our relationship very well either."

"So long as our friends accept it, it doesn't really matter," Aaren said firmly. "My mother will either come around or she won't, but the rest of my family has accepted that you are my choice and that I am happy, so let the rest of the world think what they want. In any case, it will be awhile before the children are ready to come home and in the meantime you can familiarize yourself with your duties, as we have several different property not just this one. One thing is that Spencer and I will expect is for you to sit down and eat at least dinner with us as we intend to treat you like family and not as servants even if you will be working for us, keeping the house clean, cooking looking after the children and the like."  
"Aaren we need to introduce them to Althena sometime in a near future so that they know she is allowed to come and see the children even when we aren't here," Spencer said.

"Oh, right, I forgot," Aaren admitted. "Althena, is a good friend of ours that we met while we were in college and she donated her eggs so that all our children would have the same mother at least, even if they are going to have two different fathers. Also she is their godmother or she will be anyway once we can bring the children home. We'll introduce you to her and she is allowed to come and see the children, even if we're not there, as is any of Spencer's family, except his mother."

"We can worry about introducing them to the people we trust with the children when we aren't there later, but now I believe it's time to do the bonding ceremony," Spencer suggested and Aaren nodded.

"Do you swear to serve our family for the rest of your life's faithfully, keeping our secrets and caring for our children as if they were your own?"

"We do," both Lina and Donny said at the same time and with their agreement two ropes of golden light came out of the tip of Aaren's and Spencer's wand and wrapped around both house-elves.

As the four of them were doing the bonding clothes begin to appear on the house-elves magically. Instead of the usual pillowcase that most house-elves were, a very pretty dress appeared on Lina while a pair of pants, a shirt and a little jacket to complete the outfit appeared on Donny.

On each of the house-elves new outfits, was the Reid crest, since the Wayne's didn't have one.

"Oh, these are the nicest clothes I have ever owned," Lina said, as she fingered the material of the dress she was wearing reverently.

"Yes, I know most house-elves wear pillowcases as uniforms," Aaren told them, "but I was quite serious when I said was going to treat you like family and therefore, you must have some proper clothes instead of just pillowcases."

"Welcome to the family," Spencer told them warmly.

"Thank you," said Donny gratefully.

"Oh, thank you, Master Wayne," Donny said looking choked up.

"We would prefer you just call us Aaren and Spencer," Spencer told the two. "The two of us really aren't very big on formality, although I realize that most of the older pureblooded families are."

"Very well Master Spencer," Lina said and Spencer sighed knowing that it was unlikely he would get them to change their minds and drop the master entirely.

"Now would you two like to become bonded mates as that is okay with us as long as that's what you want," Aaren said.

"Oh, yes, Master Aaren," Lina said excitingly. "That is what Donny and I have wanted, ever since we met about 10 years ago, while working for the Notts."

"Oh, it has been that long, has it?" Spencer murmured looking furious, at bigots keeping mates apart for so long and Donny nodded. "Very well then just tell us what to do will be happy to do it for you."

This was a dream come true for the two elves and they were to overcome to answer at first, but finally Donny said, "All you have to do is one of you hold your wand over our joined hands and we will do the ceremony."

Spencer was happy to comply and this time the two elves joined hands and started speaking in elvish again, but paused every few minutes in the ritual and when they did ropes of light came out of Spencer's wand and bond the two elves joined hands. Finally the ritual was complete and both elves bowed to their new masters.

"Congratulations you two," Aaren told them with a smile. "Why don't you take the night off and do what newly mated house-elves do?"

Both elves blushed a deep red and caused both Aaren and Spencer to try to contain their laughter so as not to insult the two elves. "We'll see you in the morning."

"I'll show you to the room that you can decorate any way you want," Spencer said, as he guided the two elves to the room that he and Aaren had set aside for their use.

"Thank you, Master Spencer," Donny said in gratitude.

"You're very welcome. Aaren and I will see you in the morning," Spencer told the two leaving them by themselves.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Almost eight and a half months later it had been decided by Aaren and Spencer that it was time to tell Aaren mother's about the the triplets since it would only be another couple of weeks until they were born.

Aaren was secretly hoping that this would bring his mother around and start to heal the rift that was between him and the woman that had given birth to him, of course, he was also well aware that it could have the opposite effect, especially since it wasn't his sperm that had been used, but Spencer's and although Aaren was aware that shouldn't make a difference he knew it would to his mother at least.

Spencer for his part kept his doubts to himself, as he didn't want to cause his mate anymore pain then his own mother had already put him through.

Aaren had already warned his father with a phone call that he and Spencer were coming for a visit and also the reason for it.

Sean had made the decision that he was going to be home just in case his wife tried to murder his oldest son. Sean knew that this rift between his wife and son had to end, as it was putting a strain on the whole family. Sean felt that the rift had gone on long enough and he was hoping that the announcement of the fact that Aaren was going to be a father would thaw the ice that was between his son and his mother. Of course, just like his son he was well aware that it could have the opposite effect, especially since it had been Spencer's sperm that had been used and not his son's.

When Aaren and Spencer entered the house using Aaren's old key that he'd had since he was a child Sean was the first to greet them.

"Aaren! It's so good to see you!" Sean exclaimed giving his son a manly hug.

"It's good to see you too dad," Aaren assured his father returning the hug.

"I'm happy to see you to Spencer," Sean told the other man who stood at his son's side and he was being sincere because he had come to like Spencer Reid a lot over the last few years, so although he could understand his wife's point of view it was getting out of hand

"Thank you," Spencer told Sean politely shaking Aaren's father's hand. "Now if you don't mind I'll just stay out of the way while Aaren goes and tells his mother the news. I'm just here for support and I don't intend to get in the way if it turns into an argument."

Sean laughed. "I don't really blame you for not wanting to get involved since my wife is very stubborn just like me, but I agree that this rift is getting out of hand. When Aaren first told me that he was together with you, another boy I was thinking that it was just a phase he was going through, despite the soulmate bond he told me about, but it's become clear over the last few years that you two really do love each other and so I accepted the situation, although the same thing can't be said for my wife."

"Thank you for accepting that we were together, because if Aaren had become estranged from both his parents he would've been even more miserable then he has been for the last few years," Spencer told Sean sincerely.

As the two of them had been talking Aaren had disappeared in search of his mother and the two men were truly startled, as they heard a shouting match beginning to start that was loud enough to be heard all over the house.

"You did what!?" came Minda's angry voice. "You're telling me that you're having children with him? What is wrong with you? Have you been put under a spell? Have you been given a love potion? What is keeping you with that no good son of a…"

Even Spencer was truly astonished when Aaren voice came back and was so cold that he was surprised there weren't icicles forming on his nose or his extremities even though his mate's anger wasn't even directed in his direction. "Mother, you finish that sentence, and I will never come visit again. I will cut you completely out of my life and that's not a threat, it's a promise. I was hoping, that once you saw how happy I was with Spencer, that you would come around and welcome him into the family, but now I see that is not going to happen. You are so set on your own view of the way I should have turned out and the way my life should be that you can't let go of it and you're like a dog with a juicy bone. You think I should be married and have the normal 2.4 kids, and you are so set on that, that you can't imagine any other scenario. And no mother I'm not under a spell or love potion even though that's what you think, because you can't understand that I truly and deeply love Spencer, just like you love dad and yes, I realize that you're a woman and he's a man, but really what's the difference? Love is love after all. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

"Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away," Aaren quoted softly. "Corinthians 13:4-8. What I just quoted to you is the kind of relationship I have with Spencer and that you have with dad. You're the only one in the family that thinks that Spencer and my relationship is the spawn of the devil and you don't care how happy he makes me just so long as you get your way. You've been trying for the last almost nine years to break us up and since that hasn't worked you are determined to drive me away from the rest of the family. What you are to stubborn to see is that the rift between us isn't just about the two of us anymore, it's affecting the whole family. You are so bound and determined in your views that I don't think you realize that the wedge between us is getting to the point that I'm not going to even try to make amends anymore as the only way that will happen is if I abandon my relationship with Spencer completely and I would never do that, because if I did, it would destroy me and him and I wouldn't live very long at all after that, as I would feel as if half my soul had been ripped away."

Minda listened to her oldest son's little speech and couldn't help but think: Why couldn't her son have fallen in love with a nice witch or even a muggle?

"Your constant coldness hurts me I won't deny, but I've gotten used to it over the last almost nine years," Aaren told his mother and Minda had the good grace to look ashamed of herself, "but what you're doing to my brothers and sisters is even worse."

"What am I doing to your siblings?" asked Minda looking a little confused.

"The rift between us is driving them to choose sides and so far every single one of them has chosen mine and Spencer's, which will leave you with no one. Even dad has come around to accepting my relationship with Spencer once he saw that we truly did love each other and that I was happy. You are the only holdout," Aaren said.

"I'll just forbid them from seeing you," Minda threatened and Aaren shook his head looking extremely disappointed in her response, and the look he gave her, made her insides squirm guiltily.

"You might be able to do that with Seraphina, since she is only 13 and Declan who is only 16 but you won't be able to do that for Sam or Tad since they are both already of age and if you try it with my youngest brother and sister as soon as they come of age they'll make their own choice and you won't be able to control them anymore. I truly believe that they will side with Spencer and I, because I'm sure they know that you're being unreasonable about holding onto your grudge against mine and Spencer's relationship. If they do choose to side with you at least it will be their choice and not a decision that is forced upon them by a mother who is supposed to love her children unconditionally. Once Spencer and I pick up our children from the hospital, we will both love them, take care of them and will never abandon them if one of them turns out to be like me and Spencer. I will make sure that each of my siblings know their nieces and nephews as Spencer and I intend to have at least a couple more after these three are at least four."

"I'll have your father cut you out of the will," Minda exclaimed and Aaren shook his head at his mother's empty threat.

"It's an empty threat and you tried that same tactic when we first got married and it isn't going to work any better now then it did back them. Besides, we both know that dad will never do it and even if he did, I make plenty of money as an attorney and Spencer comes from a very well-off family, who approve of our relationship by the way, just so long as their son or brother is happy. Also he came into his inheritance when he turned 17, so neither one of us really has to work, but we do because it feels good to have something worthwhile to do. Where do you think I got the money to set up my own practice instead of working for a bigger firm? From Spencer, of course. Spencer, had the money, the political connections, and the contacts in order to set me up in my own business and he did it because he loves me and he has never requested a single thing in return, except for me to return his feelings, which I do, with my whole heart. You will either have to accept that I love Spencer and that my feelings are not going to change or you will lose me completely from your life, because I can't keep hoping that you will finally accept that Spencer and I are going to be together until we die at a rip old age, because it has nearly destroyed me to keep the hope alive as the weeks, then months and finally years have passed. I'm either going to have to give up on us ever mending the rift that is between us, or it will destroy not only me, but Spencer as well as it will slowly poison our relationship and I won't have that, not ever."

"You would do that?" Minda asked looking truly startled. "You would really not have anything abandon your family? And for what?"

"No, I would not abandon my family," Aaren told his mother gently, but with fire in his eyes, which told Minda that her son was deadly serious since her husband had often had the same look, "just you. I fully intend to keep in contact with everybody else in my family as I do love every single one of you, but if I am forced to make a choice between you and Spencer, I choose Spencer."

"Why? Why would you choose him instead of your own family?" asked Minda looking genuinely confused, as well as angry, heartbroken and upset.

"Because Spencer is my family to, whether or not you want to acknowledge it," Aaren explained, without even raising his voice once, although with the steel in his quiet tone Minda didn't doubt for a moment that her son meant every word that he said. "If I had to choose between you and him I would choose him, because while it would hurt me to lose you, it would literally destroy me to lose him. I know you don't believe it because you didn't believe it when I first told you, but we share a soulmate bond and have since the day we were born, although we didn't actually meet until we were 11. I will never abandon him just like he never will me because I would be leaving behind a large chunk of my own soul and so would he."

"Soulmate bonds don't form between two men," Minda told her son vehemently.

"And who told you this?" asked Aaren with a cooly raised eyebrow. "Whoever did, was wrong because we do share one. I was a Ravenclaw and I did my research after Spencer and I met for the first time and dark blue sparks leapt between our joined hands."

"Well, even if you do have one, which I doubt," Minda said, "you didn't have to complete the bond."

"No, we didn't," Aaren acknowledged, "but it was my choice. Spencer never forced me into anything and always left the choice up to me as to whether or not I would complete the soulmate bond that was between us, but there is one little fact that you have forgotten or maybe don't know."

"And what's that?" asked Minda her tone still angry.

"Even if I hadn't completed the bond with Spencer and someday got married to some female I never would've been happy or at least not as happy as Spencer makes me and it more than likely would've ended in divorce, years later. A soulmate bond is just nature's way of signaling that you are as perfect as you can be for each other and that your relationship will endure anything life throws at you, which is not true for any other type of relationship. Even if Spencer and I were to lose one of our children to death, because of an accident, we still would be there for each other and would endure something that tears a lot of couples apart."

"Those three children aren't even related to you because they don't share your genetics or your blood, since you told me it was 'him' that donated the sperm to have them through in vitro fertilization, so legally they aren't yours to begin with," Minda told him angrily.

Minda immediately knew that she had gone to far when she saw her son's expression go from pleading to hard all in an instant.

"Those children will be just as much mine as Spencer's whether or not they share my genetic material or my blood," Aaren told his mother his tone brooking no argument and the fire in his eyes was so fierce that Minda was almost astonished that her son's look wasn't setting her or the furniture on fire. "When Spencer and I decide to add to our family in four or five years and use my sperm, the children that creates, will be just as much Spencer's as mine whether or not they share his genetic material. Spencer will be as much their father as I will be to the triplets, when they come home with us in a couple of weeks. If there's one thing I've learned over the last few years, it's that being related by blood is not everything and that sometimes you can make your own family with the people you're closest to and that have always been there for you."

Minda knew that Aaren was talking about the fact that she had almost abandoned her son as soon as she had learned about his relationship with the other boy and that he was unwilling to give it up, which really she'd had no right to demand of her son since he had been of age when she'd found out, Minda could now acknowledge. She had been so angry that her son would choose to make a relationship with another boy instead of finding some nice witch or muggle female to marry that she had done the unforgivable and something that a mother who truly loved her children should never do and that was causing the current rift that was between them and as Aaren had said was starting to affect the rest of the family. Every single one of her children that were of age, had turned against her and she had no doubt that the same thing would happen as soon as her youngest two both turned eighteen and then she would be alone, as even her husband had made it clear over the last several years that this was one thing that he would not support her on, as he felt that she was being ridiculously stubborn and didn't know when to quit and that she was turning the whole family against her with her stupid prejudice about same-sex relationships. Sean had taken the opportunity to point out on several different occasions that their son was happy and shouldn't that be all that mattered? Her husband had said that he had been against the relationship to in the beginning, but when he saw that his son truly loved this other boy and that Spencer loved Aaren in return that he'd had to do a lot of soul searching to try to figure out if he loved his son enough that his happiness was more important then his prejudice and he had finally come to the conclusion it was and so had let his prejudice against same-sex relationships go so that he didn't lose his oldest son over it and perhaps, his other children as well, which had been something that she had been unable or perhaps, unwilling to do.

Minda turned away unable or perhaps, unwilling to admit that she had been wrong about her son and his lover's relationship as her son's words had certainly been persuasive.

"Very well then," Aaren said looking sad and resigned, but not surprised at seeing that his mother wasn't willing to acknowledge his words and was unable to give up her view that his and Spencer's relationship was wrong. He turned away from the woman who had given birth to him and raised him and his siblings to be the people they were.

Aaren walked over to his father and Spencer standing in the doorway and had watched the argument between him and his mother silently both feeling it was high time that the two of the settled the matter. "Spencer, we might as well head back to the hotel. Dad, I'll see you sometime, although I don't know when," Aaren told the two of them, his voice almost completely broken.

"Don't worry, son," Sean told Aaren giving him a pat on the shoulder, "I'm going to lay down the law to your mother, which wasn't something I was willing to do before, but this has gone on long enough as this rift is slowly destroying the family from the inside out. Actually, to be truthful, I had hoped that Minda would have mended the rift that was between you long before now, since I know you have tried on multiple occasions to do just that and she has been stubbornly resistant to the idea. I'm sorry I let it go on for so long," Sean told his son, "but I truly hoped that your mother would see the error of her ways long before now, so I wouldn't have to put in my two cents worth. Why don't you two go to the kitchen and have yourselves a snack while I take care of this. This rift will end today one way or the other and that's a promise."

"Alright," Aaren agreed, as he saw the fire in his father's eyes and knowing that he was determined to end the rift that was slowly tearing the family he loved apart. "Just so you know though if mom doesn't finally acknowledge Spencer as part of the family and still holds onto her stance about same-sex relationships then I will never speak to her again, for I wasn't lying when I said that holding onto the hope of her changing her mind about Spencer and I was slowly tearing me apart. I only put up with it for this long because I was hoping that when I announced that Spencer and I were starting a family that she would acknowledge that she has been wrong."

"I know you were, son," Sean told Aaren patting his oldest son gently on the shoulder. "I was to, since your mother genuinely does love children, but unfortunately, it looks like I'm going to have to lay down the law whether or not I want to. Now you two head to the kitchen and ask the cook for a snack as your mother and I have some things to discuss."

"We'll give it an hour," Aaren told his father his voice no longer sounding broken like it had just a few minutes ago, but determined, "but after that we are going to head back to our hotel and neither I or Spencer will ever darken the doorway of this house ever again."

Sean nodded in acknowledgement and headed to find his wife as Aaren and Spencer headed towards the kitchen in order to ask the cook for a snack.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Minda, you and I need to talk," Sean told his wife as soon as he had located her in her favorite room of the house, which was a very nice glassed in deck.

"All right," Minda said looking resigned.

Sean looked surprised at his wife's response.

"Don't be so surprised," Minda told her husband as she continued to look out the window refusing to meet his eyes, which Sean knew was a bad sign. "I knew this was coming and that you had decided to take sides with Aaren and his whore instead of with your wife."

"Don't you think that this rift has gone on long enough?" Sean asked his wife logically. "It's been nearly nine years, Minda. Nearly nine years since our son has really been a part of the family because of your stubbornness. I know he's tried on at least a dozen occasions to get you to let go of your grudge, and you have stubbornly refused to do so each time. Aaren has done everything possible to get you to understand that he's happy and even I can see that that's true. You holding onto your grudge against your son's relationship with Spencer is not only hurting you and him anymore, but me and our other four children. Aaren loves you despite all the emotional pain you have put him through, which is why he has been trying so hard to mend the rift that is between the two of you and you have been stubbornly refusing to let it be fixed. Isn't it plain by now that Aaren and Spencer are going to be together like you and me until the day that they pass into the next world? Your stubbornness is not going to change that and Aaren will carry the scar of your abandonment for the rest of his life, whether or not you ever fix the gulf that is between you."

Minda listened to her husband's speech and knew that Sean was absolutely correct in everything he had just said and her insides squirmed guiltily again, just as they had when Aaren was arguing with her.

"Also Spencer is hardly a whore since he and Aaren are legally married in case you've forgotten. That comment was totally uncalled for and you know it, as Spencer has done nothing to you to deserve it. In fact, if I had to guess there's probably been many nights where he comforted Aaren when he cried, just because you're being too stubborn to see that your point of view is destroying him and that you are dragging the rest of the family down with you. If you don't correct your current path soon, every single one of your children is going to end up hating you for what you are doing to the brother that they love and even if they don't, none of us will ever really be a family again."

"Why couldn't he have fallen in love with a nice witch? Or even a muggle?" asked Minda plaintively.

"The one thing that nobody has managed to kill yet is love," Sean told her philosophically. "The heart wants, what it wants, or else it does not care. In other words, you can't control who you fall in love with and even if they didn't share a soulmate bond, I believe that they still would have ended up together."

"I'm still not sure I believe that they actually do have a soulmate bond," Minda grumbled and Sean sighed rolling his eyes recognizing his wife in her stubborn I know I'm right mode.

"Even I can tell that they do share a bond and I don't have an ounce of magic in me for it is obvious for all to see," Sean told his wife logically. "Whether it's a magical bond or just a bond of two people deeply in love, I don't know and I don't see that it really matters anyway. If you don't stop being so stubborn and start mending your fences, you're going to lose the whole family and I won't feel the least bit sorry for you if that happens, because you will have brought it on yourself with your attitude. Yes, same-sex couples are not exactly what's considered normal, but just think about the fact that it's more accepted today then it was a hundred years ago and maybe you will begin to see that your views on the subject are so twisted that they are in no way realistic. I'll also tell you that Aaren gave me an hour to try to change your mind and get you to start mending the rift between you. He told me that if you didn't come around in that amount of time then he and Spencer would never darken the doorway of this house ever again. He also said that while he would keep in contact with the rest of the family he never intended to speak to you again and believe me, he means it, because in a lot of ways he is just like me, which means he's very stubborn and it seems like he got a double dose because you are just as stubborn as I am as if the last nearly nine years hasn't proved that already. I don't know what you went through in the past for you to have such a twisted view of same-sex relationships and to be blunt I really don't give a damn, but you will either fix this or we will lose our son completely," Sean told his wife, causing her to look at her husband in shock.

Sean Wayne very rarely cussed. Only on rare occasions did he use such words, as usually he was very polite and it was only when he was extremely pissed about something that he used such language and Minda had to admit that he had every right to be pissed off at this situation, which she could now admit was of her own making.

"This feud will end tonight, even if it means you and I get a divorce, which will hurt me, since I love you and always will, but I also love my children and if I have to choose between them and you, I will choose them. I've stayed out of yours and Aaren's business until now, but it has now reached the point, that I can no longer afford not to step in, as it has gotten entirely out of hand, which is mainly due to you, since you're the one that started the whole thing. You will either make up with Aaren and apologize for keeping this feud going and accept Spencer into the family or you will no longer be welcome in my home and I'll file the divorce papers first thing in the morning."

Minda looked absolutely flabbergasted that her normally understanding husband would say such things to her but deep inside she knew she had brought all of it on herself.

"You would do that? You would divorce me?" asked Minda.

"If you don't end this feud with our son then yes, I would," Sean told her quite bluntly. "The feud between you and Aaren has to end, as it is tearing this family apart and you know it. I will not let your views on same-sex relationships pull this family apart any farther than it already has been and if that means throwing you out of the family, then so be. Normally, Minda, you're a very smart and intelligent woman, but if you can't see that holding onto this grudge of yours is ripping this family apart then you are not the intelligent, compassionate warmhearted woman I married and have turned into someone that I don't recognize and don't care to get to know."

Minda started to cry at that, as she finally realized that her stubbornness was going to cost her, her entire family if she didn't make up with her son, something she should have done years ago, but was to prideful and stubborn to actually do, until her husband had laid down the law just now. Either she ended the feud with her son or the husband she loved with all her heart and had defied her family for, would divorce her in order to keep the peace within the family and she wouldn't even really be able to blame anyone but herself.

"He'll never forgive me," Minda told Sean through her sobs.

"Yes, he will," Sean told his wife taking her into his arms and kissing her on the forehead, "that's why Aaren has tried so hard to mend the rift between you on numerous occasions over the last few years because he loves you with all his heart and all he wants is for the two of you to stop this feud and for you to accept Spencer into the family, because he is not going anywhere. Once he sees that you're really trying to change then he will forgive you, although I don't know about Spencer, since I'm pretty sure he hates your guts if only because of the pain you've put Aaren through over the last nearly nine years. His mother left her family when she found out about her youngest son's relationship with another boy, because unlike you his mother didn't really love her husband and her children at all. I think that the way you've been acting over the last not quite years has given Spencer the impression that you don't really love your son and I'm not sure that he'll ever forgive you for the strain, the pain or the hurt you've put Aaren through, although I can't say for sure."

"I've really made a mess of things haven't I?" asked Minda finally realizing that her attitude had pissed off her entire family.

"Yes, you have, but it is still correctable if you go and apologize to your son right now for the hour that Aaren allotted is almost up. Minda, you should have known from the beginning that Aaren never would have told either one of us about his relationship with Spencer if it wasn't already serious and if he wasn't totally committed to it. Since we live in America we never would've heard about it if he hadn't told us. You could have avoided this whole family rift, if you had just accepted the situation instead of making a mountain out of a molehill and I know thanks to your actions this family will never be the same again, although we will eventually heal. You should have known your son well enough to know that Aaren is not one to give away his heart lightly or get involved in a serious relationship unless he really loves that person. You wanting Aaren to break it off with Spencer, simply because you didn't approve would never have happened, because our son never would have told us about his relationship in the first place, if he wasn't prepared to stand his ground on the subject. I mean you acted like he had murdered someone or robbed a bank or some other terrible crime instead of him falling in love even if it was with another boy and you kept up this stance for almost nine years. Almost nine years, Minda! You should have known, after the first couple anyway, like I did that there was no way that Aaren would come running back begging for forgiveness, since it isn't in his nature. Even if Aaren had realized he had made a mistake, which wasn't too likely considering he's always been careful with his heart, he never would have admitted it, especially to his parents. Now, we're going to have three grandchildren to spoil and yes, I do consider them our grandchildren since our son and Spencer are legally married, even if they don't share our genetic material."

"I'll be surprised if either Aaren or Spencer let's me anywhere near their children considering," Minda, said, as she rose from where she had been sitting heading for the door, so she could find her son and apologize before the hour was up, because her husband was right their son wasn't one to joke about things like that. If Aaren said she had an hour then that was how much time she had to mend the rift between her and her son and she had only about five more minutes to find Aaren and try her best to make amends.

"Before you go searching all over the house they should be in the kitchen, as that's where I sent the two of them for a snack so you and I could talk in private," Sean said. "Whether or not they're still there remains to be seen, however, so I suggest you hurry up as you have probably three minutes before they leave and I'm not sure you'll be able to mend the rift at all if they do."

Minda nodded in thanks and headed for the kitchen hoping that her son was still there so she could begin repairing the damage that she had caused by being so stubborn and not accepting her son's relationship with Spencer Reid. Sean had pointed out on more than one occasion that their son was happy and shouldn't that be all that really mattered? Minda at the time hadn't cared if Aaren was happy or not so long as she got her way, but now she knew that she had been wrong. Her son's happiness should have been important to her then her own pride and stubbornness and instead she had pushed her distaste of his relationship with Spencer onto both her son and his lover and said a lot of nasty things that Spencer and possibly her son would likely never forgive her for.

Minda sighed and wondered how she was going to make up for her actions and knew that she would be spending probably the next decade or two trying.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"So what do you think will happen with your mother?" Spencer asked Aaren cautiously, as the two of them sat in the kitchen enjoying a midday snack, courtesy of the cook that had worked for the Waynes for as long as Aaren could remember.

The cook was Glenda and had almost been a second mother to him and his siblings growing up and the rather strained relations between Aaren and his mother, effected her to as she to was part of the family.

"Well, my dad is extremely stubborn and now that he's finally decided to step into this situation I give it just about even chances that mom will begin to see that this rift between us is driving a wedge between her and the rest of the family. I also believe that deep down mom knows that she's in the wrong, but just can't make herself admit it. I'm sure you saw the guilt that washed over her face on a couple of occasions when we were arguing."

"I did," Spencer admitted, as he took Aaren's hand in his. "I hope your mother does begin to mend the rift that is between you two, not for my sake, but for yours, since I know how much her attitude has hurt you over the last few years. As for me I will be perfectly happy if I never lay eyes on her again, just because of the way she has treated you, her own son."

"Promise me that you will at least try to get along with mom if we start coming here on a regular basis," Aaren pleaded with his mate. "You don't ever have to like her and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, considering her past treatment of you, but when we come for Thanksgiving for example I want you to promise that you'll at least try to get along. I don't expect you to become bosom buddies as I know that's about as likely as me winning the Order of Merlin, but I don't want every family holiday to be strained if at all possible."

"I'll try," Spencer promised Aaren giving his hand a squeeze, "for you and no one else. One warning however and just so you know, that if your mother makes one nasty comment about our relationship I won't promise to not respond and cut her down to size with a few words, which you know very well I can do. The way she has treated you over the last nearly nine years to me is almost unforgivable and it would take something extraordinary for me to even partially forgive her. A relationship between a mother and her child is supposed to be a very close and loving one. A woman's instinct is supposed to be to protect her child at all cost, but a lot of them never seem to do that and abandon them at the first opportunity, so perhaps, they don't have what is supposed to be natural for them. Take my own mother as a perfect example of the fact that she may have married my father to try to get as much of his money as she could and when that didn't work and she found out about our relationship she abandoned the family without a second thought, although luckily, all of us were grown, even me. When you first told me about the close relationship you had with your mother I envied you, because I knew even as a child, that my mother didn't love me like yours did you and your brothers and sisters. Until I learned about how close you and your mother were I thought the way my mom acted was what was considered the norm."

"Maybe she thought she was protecting me by being mad at me when she found out about our relationship," Aaren suggested. "Maybe she believed that acting the way she did she would get me to see the error of my ways. If she really thought that, then you can hardly blame her, because I know I shocked her when I told her about you and me."

"That argument might have held water if it had only been a year or two and then she should have made up with you, once she saw how happy you were with me. After that she should have immediately tried to mend the rift that was between you and instead she has held onto her grudge for nearly seven more years."

"Sometimes it is hard to let your children go and see that they have to live of their own lives that don't necessarily turn out the way you imagine that they would," Aaren said wisely. "Sometimes letting go of such a cherished dream is hard, even if that dream doesn't have anything to do with you at all."

"Maybe you're right," Spencer conceded seeing the sense in Aaren's words.

Spencer knew very well that having somebody shatter your dreams was not a pleasant, even if the pain was all physiological. "However, I still say that even if her dream for you didn't turn out the way she thought it would or wanted she still should have tried to mend the rift that was between you instead of carrying this grudge for as long as she has, which to me is just silly, as it not only hurts you and your mother, but your whole family."

"I can see your point very well," Aaren admitted giving Spencer's hand a squeeze. "Aside from the fact that she hurt me, she also hurt you too and that is something I'm not sure I can ever forgive her for, even if we do mostly mend our relationship. I can forgive her for the hurt she caused me, because I can understand where she was coming from, but the pain she put you through, is a whole different kettle of fish. We both knew that when we got involved with each other, that a lot of people would not accept our relationship or the fact that we were together and would consider two men being together as unnatural. We both realized the stigma we would face even if two men being together isn't as unusual as it was 100 years ago."

"That's from total strangers though," Spencer pointed out, "witches, wizards and muggles that don't know what the hell they're really talking about, but when one of those people who is against us, is somebody you love it's totally different, which I'm sure you realize."

"Yes, yes, that's true," Aaren admitted, "words from strangers don't have the same impact as those from somebody you've known all your life and loved for all that time."

"I'll do my best to get along with your mother, for your sake, but I sincerely doubt that I will ever truly like her and that's only if she actually tries to mend that rift that is the size of the Grand Canyon, which I doubt, unless your father is far more persuasive then I am aware."

Aaren grinned at Spencer and leaned over to kiss his mate on the cheek before he replied, "Oh, trust me, dad, can be very persuasive when he wants to be and when he said that he's going to put his foot down he meant it. As I'm sure you realize by now it takes a lot to get my dad angry, but he was as angry as I've ever seen him when he went to talk to mom. If I know dad at all he'll probably end up giving her an ultimatum, something along the lines of that either she mends the rift that is between us or he'll file papers for divorce. He might not want to take that kind of action, but he also won't want to lose the rest of his family, just because his wife has caused so many problems and no it will in no way be your fault if that happens, just like your mom leaving isn't mine," Aaren added seeing that his lover was beginning to look incredibly guilty even though it wasn't his fault at all. "Mom made her choice by choosing to not accept our relationship, even after she had ample evidence that I was happy with you. If she had come around after a couple of years when she saw that we truly loved each other like dad did, it would have been different, but instead she insisted on treating you like dirt and even I, her own son wasn't treated much better whenever we came to visit my siblings and dad. Even if mom and I mend our fences so to speak our relationship will be different, as it will be more equal and instead of it being one where an adult is trying to do what they think best for their child, which should have happened years ago and would have if not for the rift that mom herself created between us, which was not something I wanted to happen."

"I'll try," Spencer conceded his feelings of guilt still very much present, though much dimmer then they had been. "You're correct as I know I shouldn't feel guilty for this situation, as it isn't my fault but I do, although not as much as a minute ago, which is thanks to your words."

"Don't blame yourself at all," Aaren ordered him seriously, but with a hint of a smile knowing that he had felt the same when Spencer's mother had left the family after their relationship was revealed and Spencer had talked him out of his funk. "You never blamed your mother leaving your family on me and I certainly don't blame my mother's attitude on you as people are people, whether witch, wizard or muggle. People make choices, although they're not always good ones they do it on their own free will and nobody can control what kind of decisions people as individuals make."

"That sounded suspiciously like your older and wiser self coming to the fore," Spencer joked, as he saw a look in Aaren's eyes that spoke of a maturity and wisdom that belayed his actual 26 years, although he was totally serious as well.

"You're right, I do sound like my former incarnation," Aaren agreed with a wary twist of his mouth.

Spencer and Aaren were totally alone in the kitchen as Glenda had left them to themselves, as soon as she had fixed them a snack as neither one of them would have made such comments since they knew what most would think they were crazy at the very least.

Glenda was well aware that magic was real, as there was no way that they could've kept it from her since she was kind of a live-in housekeeper and helped looked after the children while Sean worked. Luckily, the magical laws in America were more lenient and it wasn't like Glenda was going to go and tell anybody about it because she would be looked at like she was totally nuts if she did and she was to smart for that.

"In any case, whether or not it was your former incarnation, you do have a very good point," Spencer admitted.

The two young men continued to eat in silence for a few minutes and then Spencer asked, "How long has it been since your father went to talk to your mother?"

"About half an hour," Aaren said checking his watch.

"Well, so long as we have a few minutes have we officially decided on names for our two sons? I know that we are going to name our daughter Luisa, but we never discussed names for our sons. Of course, I know we've been a bit busy, but we don't have much longer to make a decision so now is as good a time as any to discuss that, don't you think?"

"Yes," Aaren agreed, "we agreed several months ago to think of baby names by ourselves and then discuss it and we never have done that, although I for one have been thinking about the subject ever since I knew we were going to have identical twin sons."

"Me too and we need to agree on a middle name for Luisa as well," Spencer said.

The two young men threw baby names back and forth for a few minutes and finally Aaren came up with one that Spencer really liked.

"What about Bradey?" Aaren suggested.

"I really like that one," Spencer decided, "it's unusual enough even in this century, at least as a first name, but it's also easy to pronounce. One thing I really like about it is you can't make any stupid nicknames out of it."

"Well, actually you could call them Brad, but I do see what you mean, as some nicknames for children with unusual names are just silly," Aaren agreed. "Not all nicknames are silly, but a lot of the new names that people come up with, they also try to shorten and the results aren't always good, well you know what I mean."

"I do indeed," Spencer agreed. "If we name one of our children James for example and we use the nicknames Jim or Jamie or Jimmy that would be okay since they are perfectly normal names as well as nicknames, but if we named one of our children say Houston and then someone gave them the nickname House, now that would be silly and that's just an example. I also realize that not everybody thinks that House would be a silly nickname even if I do."

"Yes, I agree, to me House is just a word and I would never name any child of mine Houston in any case, as to me that's a last name and the name of a city in Texas, but not the name of a child," Aaren said.

"So if we've decided on Bradey as a name for one of the twins, what's a good name for the second one?" Spencer asked.

"I'll leave that up to you since I came up with both Luisa and Bradey, it's only fair that you get a chance to name one of the children considering that they're going to have your DNA."

"All right," Spencer agreed, as he thought about what kind of name would sound good with Bradey, considering they were twins after all. The names didn't necessarily have to rhyme or have the same first letter, but a lot of times they did simply because people believed that since they were twins their names should be similar, especially identical ones. Spencer ran names through his head looking for the perfect one. He'd probably been through at least a couple of dozen when suddenly a name that he thought would be perfect came to him in a flash.

"What about Brody? The names sounds similar, but mean totally different things," Spencer suggested to Aaren.

Aaren considered the name Spencer had suggested for a moment, decided he liked it and nodded decisively. "I like it, so Bradey and Brody for the first names?"

"Sounds good, although I hope they're not teased for their unusual names because we both know that kids can sometimes be cruel."

"I'm not too worried," Aaren told Spencer. "The wizarding world, at least the British one seems to run on unusual names as after all of Uncle Harry did have a godfather named Sirius and the closest thing he had to an uncle was named Remus and that's just two examples out of many."

"I hadn't considered that, but you're right," Spencer agreed. "Harry, also mentioned going to school with a Padma and Parvati, twins of Indian descent and those names aren't exactly normal either, at least not in the British isles."

"He also had a headmaster named Albus and a potions teacher named Severus, so yes, the British wizarding world does seem to have a run on unusual baby names," Aaren said, "Which is why I believe that if we do name our children Bradey and Brody they won't be teased like they probably would be in America."

"So now that we have that settled have you thought about middle names for all three of them?"

Aaren didn't have time to answer as the kitchen door opened and Minda stepped into the kitchen. Both boys had become so involved in their conversation that they hadn't noticed how fast the time was passing.

"Aaren, can I talk to you?" Minda asked. "In private?" she asked her son tentatively as Aaren and Spencer looked at her their expressions unreadable.

Minda hoped that, because her son hadn't left yet that that he was willing to at least make an effect to make up with her, although she also realized that it was mainly her who needed to do the making up, since it was largely her fault that that they were in this current situation. Actually scratch that, it was all her fault and inside she knew that.

"Why don't you go talk with your mother, Aaren," Spencer suggested gently. "This is what we came for after all. I'll wait for you here."

Aaren nodded and rose from his seat at the table following his mother out of the kitchen neither speaking a word until they were sure they were alone.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Aaren and Minda sat in the den and stared at each other and Aaren waited for his mother to start for he wasn't about to be the first speak considering that she had started this whole situation in the first place.

"Aaren, I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you over the last eight years. Sean has made me see that holding onto my grudge has not only alienated me from you, but the whole family. I won't apologize for reacting like I did, but I will say I'm sorry for holding onto my anger for so long."

Aaren considered his mother's words for a moment and once he realized that she meant them replied as calmly as possible, "I don't blame you for your initial anger, what I do blame you for is holding onto that anger that should have been released a long time ago. Spencer and I knew that when we decided to stay together, that a lot of people would respond like you did, but their reactions haven't had even half as much of an impact as yours has because they're strangers and you're my mother and should have understood. If you had been mad at me for a year or two like dad was until you saw that I was happy with Spencer, then I also would have understood, but the fact of the matter is that you held onto your grudge and started a feud between us, simply because you refused to accept our relationship and that right there is what truly hurt. I know you initially believed that you could drive a wedge between me and Spencer and when you saw that didn't work you did your best to turn the rest of the family against us. Unfortunately, for you, you and dad raised intelligent levelheaded children who saw your manipulations for what they were and refused to fall for them including Seraphina. None of my letters made the slightest difference, no matter how much I pleaded with you and that you didn't listen to me when I told you that I was happy is what hurts most of all, as isn't a child's happiness supposed to be a parents main concern?"

"It is," Minda admitted, "and again I'm really very sorry for the feud I started with you, even though I know saying that doesn't automatically correct all the pain I put you through as nothing I know can do that. I let my hatred and distaste for same-sex relationships cloud my judgment and again I'm very sorry."

"If I may ask why do you hate same-sex relationships, so much? I understand that a lot of people hate same-sex couples, although most of the time it's just because they can't understand how two men can love each other sexually and not anything to do with the relationship itself," asked Aaren hesitantly.

Minda told her son all about the friend she had had when she'd gone to Hogwarts years ago and what happened to her when it finally was finally revealed that he was dating another boy. By the time and mother was finished with her explanation he couldn't really blame his mother for being against same-sex relationships.

"That's very sad, mom and I'm sorry for what happened to your friend, truly, but still it's no excuse for what you did to Spencer as well as to me, your own son. I understand that what happened to your friend affected you deeply, but still, you should have tried to overcome your aversion for my sake at least. I can also understand that you were afraid of the same thing happening to my relationship with Spencer and that I would be hurt if that happened, but still you can't let yourself be controlled by fear and you should always grab onto happiness with both hands and hold on tight. What you didn't consider is the fact that your actions over the last few years hurt me more then if I had broken up with Spencer in the first place if we didn't have that soulmate bond that is, the one that you cannot believe exists between two men. Yes, I want to try mend the rift that is between us and yes, I'll try to forgive you for the actions you took towards me, but I will never forgive you for the disdain, loathing and outright hatred you directed at Spencer for no real reason. You didn't even bother to try to get to know him, before deciding that he was leading me on and didn't love me at all. You passed judgment on our relationship without bothering to gather information or observing us. Instead you just decided our relationship couldn't be allowed to continue and therefore, you tried your best to break us apart without having all your facts straight."

"I made a lot of mistakes," Minda admitted to her son. "You're right and I should have observed the two of you before I decided to try to break you up, but I let my past experiences affect my judgement and I can't say I'm sorry enough."

"What really hurt, mom, is the fact that you didn't bother to take into account my feelings. I mean I was 17 when you found out for Merlin's sakes, which is of age in the magical world. In other words, I was old enough to make my own decisions and I didn't need you to go on a rampage or assume that Spencer had fed me a love potion, which I knew was what you thought in the beginning. What you didn't think about was the fact that love potions only last for so long before they wear off and there's no way that he could continue to feed me one for all the years we've been together and since I'm still with him that should prove that we really do love each other. Besides, if you had bothered to do your research you would know that most love potions make you act all dopily in love that it is practically sickening to watch and Spencer and I have never acted like that towards each other, which you would have known if you had bothered to do your research on the subject and then observed us. You should have known your own son well enough to know that I am always very sensible and practical and I never would have mentioned my feelings for Spencer at all if I hadn't been sure how I really felt. In other words, I'm not one to act all dopily in love if it was just a crush. You just assumed that I was being hoodwinked and didn't bother to dig any deeper and that right there is what hurt me the most."

Minda knew that her son was right on the money and she felt ashamed of herself for making assumptions without evidence and to top it off she had held onto her grudge born of her fear, anger and disgust for almost nine years. Minda knew that, that was no excuse, though it was at least an explanation for her behavior and also knew that she had a lot to make up for, which would probably take the rest of her life to do. Finally Minda asked, "Will we ever be friends again at least?"

What Minda was really asking her son was if he still loved her.

"Yes, you're still my mother and I still love you very much," Aaren admitted with a half a smile, which made Minda's heart soar in relief. "That's why the distance between us hurt me so much, because I never stopped loving you. If I hadn't cared about you I never would have tried so hard to fix our relationship."

"So, shall we start over? On more equal footing?" asked Minda looking hopeful.

"That sounds good," Aaren agreed as he and Minda rose from where they were sitting across from each other and hugged, the first one they had shared in eight years.

"Now why don't you come and meet Spencer properly and the least you can do would be a polite to him, even if you still don't approve of our relationship, but then again he doesn't really like you either so you're even," Aaren said causing Minda to laugh wryly. "I would like the two of you to have some kind of relationship or at least try too."

"Alright," Minda agreed knowing it was necessary that she get to know her son's male lover, because if she didn't at least make an effort she knew very well that she would lose her son completely. She and Aaren then walked back towards the kitchen together.

Both knew that they still had a lot of hard feelings to sort through Aaren in particular, but hopefully what the two of them had started here today would continue to heal until they were finally a true family again, even if it would never be quite the same as before.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Spencer stared at Aaren's mother his expression unreadable from the love seat in the living room where he was sitting beside Aaren who was holding his hand squeezing it encouragingly.

Spencer knew that Aaren wanted him to have some kind of relationship with his mother, even if it was a very stilted and uncomfortable one and he couldn't really blame his mate for that, although he wasn't sure it was something that he could do, as he remembered how many nights he had comforted Aaren over the last almost seven years, as his mate had kept his feelings bottled up for the first two, before he had finally broken down. Spencer knew that Aaren had been hoping that the birth of their children would mend the rift since Minda Wayne sincerely did love them, but he was also aware that if not for the actions of Aaren's father that would not have happened as Aaren's mother had refused to let go of her grudge, until his father had laid down the law. Also even though Aaren and his mother had made up their relationship would never be the same again not after the snubbing that Minda Wayne had given her own son over the last nearly nine years, but really that was the way if should be.

As for himself he would try to at least get along with his lover's mother, if only because Aaren asked him to and not because he particularly liked the woman. Spencer was unsure if he would ever be able to forgive Aaren's mother for the pain and heartache she had caused her own son over the last almost nine years just because he had fallen in love with somebody of his own sex, because she had acted like he had murdered someone instead of just falling in love with someone she considered inappropriate.

Aaren had told him more than once that Minda Wayne had always been there for him when he was growing up, took care of him when he had to stay home from school, because he had the flu or some other disease. Aaren had said how his mother was always there when he had a fever putting a cold cloth on his forehead or holding the bowl when he needed to puke.

Spencer stared at the woman who was quite beautiful sitting in one of the chairs directly across from where he was sitting with Aaren.

Both Spencer and Minda stared at each other in silence, not sure how to start talking to each other, although they knew they needed to have some kind of relationship with if only for Aaren's sake.

Finally Spencer stood up and walked over to where Minda was sitting and once he stood in front of her he spoke quite calmly, although the rage burning in his eyes gave Minda a start.

"I'm not sure I can forgive you for the way you treated your own son. You held onto your grudge for nearly nine years. Nine! Just because you didn't like your son's choice of who he chose to spend his life with. I can understand your initial reaction against the fact that we're both men, but you held onto your grudge like a miser hoarding his gold for almost nine years! If you had come around after two or even three, like Aaren's father did it would have been different, but you stubbornly refused to do that. If you knew how many times I tried to raise his spirits, because of the rift between you it would give you nightmares for the rest of your life if you cared one iota, like Aaren claims you do, about your son, although I've see know evidence of that so far." Minda winced at that, if only because it was true. How Spencer knew exactly what buttons to push to make her feel even more guilty and ashamed of herself she didn't know, but then she figured Aaren had probably told him all about his family including her, so maybe it shouldn't be so surprising. "You should have known your son well enough to know that Aaren never would have said anything to either you or his father if he hadn't been sure of his feelings, as even I know how he thinks and I haven't known him for as long as you and his father have, but you've never really known your son at all have you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Minda timidly, which wasn't like her, but then again she wasn't used to being confronted by someone like Spencer who was very upset over the way she had been treating her own son and really she could hardly blame him for feeling so vengeful, since it was now apparent that Aaren's lover cared for her son deeply, which was something she had been unwilling to see or at least acknowledge before.

"I mean that you never took the time to really get to know him. I'm not saying you didn't love him, but children grow up so fast and I realize that you had several too care for, but did you take the time to get to know how your son thinks? His likes and dislikes? What he's really passionate about and what really upsets him or gets him mad? His quirks, foibles, and strengths? What he hates and what he loves? In other words, everything that makes a human being tick. A person's personality, interests, and dreams. I'm not saying you were a bad mother, as I'm sure you were with him when he was sick, or congratulated him when he got good grades. I realize that a lot of people are against same-sex relationships whether from personal knowledge or just because they think it's wrong with no basis for their conclusions, but you are his mother, one who claimed to love him and you should have stood by him no matter what. When my mother left, because she couldn't accept my relationship with Aaren it hurt, even though I knew it was coming and that she didn't love her family like you supposedly love yours, although so far I have seen no evidence of that."

"Of course, I love my family," Minda sputtered indigently.

"Oh?" asked Spencer his tone icy with a cooly raised eyebrow causing Minda to wince and Aaren who was watching to suppress a chuckle since he knew that tone well, although it had never been used on him. It took a lot to get Spencer mad enough to use that icy tone that made you want to check to see if you had icicles hanging off your nose or see if the cup of whatever you were drinking was covered in ice crystals, but usually got the person that was arguing or just being annoying to Spencer to back off.

"I've seen no evidence that you truly love your son so far," Spencer said in the same icy tone. "If you had really loved your family, then you never would have held onto your grudge against your son's relationship for nearly nine long years. You should have known that your grudge would eventually affect not only you and Aaren, but everybody in your family, because it would force them to choose sides therefore, driving a wedge even further and splitting your family even more. If Aaren's father hadn't talked some sense into you, your family never would've been whole again and as it is it will never be the same."

"I know that now," Minda said hanging her head, as her husband had said similar things to her that her son's lover was saying now.

That this total stranger was pointing out her faults to her in a tone that made her feel as if she had ice hanging off her nose as well as other parts of her, should have made her furious, but instead it made her feel even more ashamed of herself. The thing was that her son's lover's tone was a lot quieter than her screech when she was really angry, as he had not raised it even once, even if it was clear that he was just as furious as she ought to be, but wasn't, because everything Spencer had said was only the truth even if she didn't appreciate having it pointed out to her by her son's male lover. She had to admit though, that she deserved it, considering she was the one that kept the grudge going for nearly a decade.

She had held onto her grudge for almost nine years when she should have let it go when she saw that her son was very happy in his relationship and instead she had wanted him to break it off, which would have made both her son and his lover miserable if they had actually gone through with it. Really, she had no right to object to their relationship anyway since her son was 17 by the time she found out and therefore, of age at least in the wizarding world.

She should have known just from the wedding that, even though she and her husband had refused to pay what little cost their was that his scholarship didn't cover for his college education that he wasn't going to be going through any hardship as there was no way that Aaren's lover's family would let him go without the things he needed like clothes and food.

She had believed, if only for short time that causing Aaren to have to get a job in order to pay the costs of the few things that the scholarship didn't cover would make him appreciate his family more and make him come running back. She should have known her son better than to think that such a plan would actually work, for her oldest son was a lot like his father and Sean certainly never would have come running back to his family due just to a little hardship. She could admit at least to herself now that she hadn't been thinking very clearly at the time, if only because she was so furious that her emotions prevented such a thing as clear thinking.

Spencer seeing that Minda was truly sorry decided to give her a break.

"I'm going to give you a chance, if only because I don't want Aaren to be separated from someone he loves as that would be very selfish of me and would hurt him even more than he already has been, which I will never do while I draw breath. All I ask is that when we come to visit you try your best to get along with me. I don't want to be the recipient of nasty glares or you trying to convince Aaren that I don't love him because I do. I would gladly give my life for his if it was necessary and I know he would do the same for me." Though if that happened whoever survived wouldn't live for very long afterwards thanks to the soulmate bond, Spencer added in his thoughts.

Minda looked truly startled at that and Aaren had trouble not laughing out loud at his mother's expression. It was as if she was just now realizing that Spencer truly did love him and vice versa. You didn't say stuff like you would give the life for someone else, unless you cared about them deeply and therefore, were willing to sacrifice yourself, so that they could live, not that he would live very long if Spencer were to die thanks to the soulmate bond, but in this case, that wasn't the point.

"I'll try," Minda promised and Spencer nodded.

"That's all I ask," Spencer said.

Spencer went and sat back down beside Aaren whom immediately took his hand in his and started rubbing his thumb across the other boy's knuckles in a soothing manner in order to calm him down as he could tell his lover was still very tense.

"Aaren told me what happened to a friend you had years ago when people found out he was gay, but things are different now and even if they weren't we do know how to protect ourselves if we have too."

"I let what happened to my friend Collin affect my whole life," Minda admitted. "He was thrown out of his own family without any remorse or anyone, even his parents seeming not to care that they lost a son. He was teased and bullied cruelly and mercilessly, until eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he took his own life."

"Something like witnessing a close friends death is bound to affect you for the rest of your life," Spencer sympathized then his expression hardened, "and I can certainly understand why it did. On the other hand, although I can sympathize with what happened to your friend and understand how much it affected you, it doesn't excuse you from what you did to your own son."

Minda nodded hanging her head in shame.

"It's good, that you're finally trying to make amends, although I hope you realize that things will never be quite the same between you and Aaren or any of the rest your family again," Spencer said.

"I know," Minda said sadly, "but I also know that I have no one to blame but myself. I've always been stubborn and unforgiving in certain ways and on certain subjects and same-sex couples is one of those things. I suppose we'll never know if it would have been the same if Collin hadn't taken his on life all those years ago."

"I suppose it's different for me since I grew up around a same-sex couple," Spencer said looking thoughtful and Aaren noticed that his mate had relaxed by degrees over the last hour or more. "Perhaps, it would have been different if my father at least hadn't accepted the fact that I was in love with another boy instead of a girl, but since grandfather is gay and dad grew up around him and his partner he came to see such relationships as normal. In any case, the only one that really objected to my relationship with Aaren was my mother and as we all know she didn't stick around when she saw she couldn't convince me to change my mind. Other than that though, I had my whole family's complete support."

Minda got the subtle message loud and clear and that was 'families supported each other no matter what, well, unless you did something life kill a whole bunch of people and didn't show any remorse for your actions.' Falling in love with your own sex was no reason not to support whoever it was and that was exactly what she should have done once she had seen that her son was truly happy instead of holding onto her anger and disgust for so many years.

The three of them started talking to each other, although it was all stilted and very uncomfortable for all of them, which it would be for awhile. Hopefully some time in the future what the three of them had started to build here, hopefully would be a lasting relationship between them.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Two weeks later Spencer and Aaren arrived home by Portkey carrying three little bundles two in Aaren's arms, while the other was in Spencer's.

"Lina, Donny, meet our children. The adorable little bundle in Spencer's arms is our daughter Luisa Althena Reid," Aaren introduced.

"And the two that Aaren is holding are our sons, Bradey Samuel and Brody Daemon Reid," Spencer added.

"Can I hold one?" asked Lina with longing on her face.

"Of course," Spencer agreed with a smile, as he handed over Luisa to the female house-elf who took her gently and Spencer and Aaren both watched as Lina's face filled with love. Luisa for her part simply yawned and stretched in her pink blanket not seeming at all frightened at the strange inhuman face with big blue tennis ball sized eyes or the long thin pencil of a nose or the big batlike ears.

"She is just so adorable," Lina said softly and Aaren and Spencer could tell that baby Luisa had already wrapped Lina around her pudgy little finger.

"So how it was going to tell identical twins apart?" asked Donny, as he took one of the infant boys from Aaren that was wrapped in the traditional blue blanket, while the one Aaren was still holding was wrapped in a green one.

"Different colored clothes," Aaren said immediately, "at least that's what Spencer's father recommended and what some of the books we've read on twins recommended too."

"Once they're old enough they can choose what, color and styles they want to wear once they have developed their own distinct personalities so it won't be so hard to tell them apart."

"Don't forget that dad warned us that sometimes identical twins act like each other in order to fool people," Aaren reminded Spencer.

"Oh, right, both dad and Uncle Harry warned us that sometimes twins will act like the other one order the fool people, just like Aaren said," Spencer said. "Uncle Harry told us that he knows a pair of twins that own a joke shop who act the same all the time and only people who know them extremely well can tell them apart. Sometimes people who have known them for years still have trouble telling the difference between the two. Aaren and I have met them once or twice and their names are Fred and George Weasley, two of the biggest pranksters you'll ever meet."

"They're a couple years older than my Uncle Harry, which means their around 207 or so, but that doesn't mean that they aren't still pranksters of the highest order."

"We know all about the infamous Weasley twins," Lina said. "Some of our former master's old associates used to complain about them. They used to complain about the fact that they weren't really proper purebloods at all, as no true pureblood would spend their life creating joke products, which most of the Notts associates considered a rather frivolous pursuit."  
"Sounds like the Notts and their associates could use a sense of humor," Spencer snorted and Aaren nodded in complete agreement.

"Of course, the Notts and their associates former master didn't have much of a sense of humor either and since these people followed him I suppose I'm not surprised that they are like they are," Aaren said. "In any case, I'm going to take this little one upstairs and put him to bed as he will be up in a few hours demanding to be fed so we might as well enjoy the peace and quiet while we can."

Both Spencer and Aaren had of course, had a room prepared for their children, but only because they knew that it would be easier to look after them, then if they were in two or three separate rooms. Both men figured that when their children got a little older they could choose whether to stay in one room or have separate ones, although they did intend to make up a room for their daughter just as soon as she was a little older and at least sleeping through the night, since she was a girl. The rooms were much bigger then average, as Aaren and Spencer had wanted them that way when the house had been built, so their was more then enough space to have all three children cribs in the same room, plus everything that went along with babies, changing tables and the like.

Lina followed and with Luisa in her arms while Spencer followed with other boy.

"So are you and Donny planning on having any children of your own?" Spencer asked Lina as soon as the three of them had put the trip this down in their three separate cribs. "Forgive me for being nosy, I was just curious and you don't have to answer if you don't want to as it's not an order."

"I don't mind," Lina said in her soft musical voice, which was unlike the majority of the house-elves that Aaren and Spencer had met the most of them had high squeaky voices. "Yes, Donny and I would like to have at least one child of our own, although we've always dreamed of having at least three, although that is unusual among house-elves since most are not free to make those kind of decisions. We not only have to have the Master's permission in order to have a child, most times the child is sold to another family without the mated couples consent. Actually as you know most times house-elves are forced to have sex with each other with no thought of love just to get another servant, especially if one of the house-elves is getting to old to work."

Both Spencer and Aaren looked at each other appalled, even though they had already known and Aaren said, "Yes, Spencer and I are aware of the practice and to put it mildly we entirely disapprove since to us it is cruel. Forcing a sentient species to do that just so they can have a younger servant to both of us is just wrong in every way we can think of. Would those purebloods force their wives or daughters to have sex with some stranger just so they could get pregnant, after all? Of course not! And to force a parent to give up their child is just repugnant!"

"And yet they see nothing wrong with forcing another intelligent species to do something they wouldn't do themselves," Spencer said with an ironic little smile. "That's ironic if you think about it, disgusting, wrong, evil, but ironic."

"In any case, if you and Donny want to start a family Spencer and I have no objections and no we will not be selling the child off as soon as he or she is born. If you and Donny do have a child they would be just as much a part of a family as you two are," Aaren said.

Lina looked shocked for a moment then burst into tears of happiness and both Aaren and Spencer comforted her until Donny appeared in the doorway looking worried.

Lina went over to him and quietly explained the situation to him and he too looked shocked, with tears of happiness glimmering in the corner of his eyes as well.

"Why do I have the feeling that Lina will soon be pregnant?" asked Spencer, as he observed the two house-elves.

"Because you're incredibly perceptive?" Aaren asked rhetorically as he to observed the pair of lovebirds that reminded him so much of Spencer and himself, "and also fairly observant, unlike some people I know."

"Just like you are," Spencer told him and Aaren nodded knowing that Spencer was spot on, as he was also fairly observant compared to other people he knew.

Both men looked down at three cribs and observed their children as they slept until finally Spencer sighed and said, "We should probably get out of here and let them sleep, though I could definitely stand here and watch them all day since to me they are a miracle."

"Me too," Aaren agreed softly, as he put his arm around Spencer's shoulder pulling him close. "We need to invite Althena over so she can see what her generous egg donation has helped create and I need to draw up the papers to make her the godmother for all three."

"Yes, she has been looking forward to our children's arrival, hasn't she?" asked Spencer rhetorically not really expecting an answer.

"She has indeed," Aaren said with a grin, as he pulled Spencer even closer and kissed him on the lips, which instantly ignited that passion that was always present just under the surface between them.

"Well, since all three of our children are asleep at the moment why don't you and I head to our bedroom?" Aaren suggested and Spencer immediately knew what Aaren had in mind.

"Sounds good," Spencer agreed, "and we might as well get used to the fact that we now have three children in the house so we won't get as much time alone until they're grown."

"That's what grandparents are for," Aaren joked causing Spencer to lean over and kiss his mate's cheek.

The two of them left the children's room and headed towards their own knowing that Lina and Donny could look after the triplets for them if they weren't available.

"Which reminds me that we need to introduce them to my family," said Spencer. "You know how much all my brothers and sisters as well as my father have been anticipating the birth even if their births were unusual to say the least."

"I also need to introduce them to my family," Aaren said, "although I'm not going to trust my mother alone with them, until both of us are absolutely sure she will not harm them, just because she doesn't approve of the method of their conception, or because they have your DNA instead of mine. Mom and I have mostly mended our fences, in the last couple of weeks true, but as you know things are still not quite right between us."

"Yes, well mending an almost 10 year rift, takes time," Spencer told Aaren wisely, "and considering it was mostly your mother that caused that rift in the first place I think you've been doing very well all things considered. There are hurt and hard feelings on both sides, although it was mostly your mother who made her bed who has the most work to make amends to not only you, but me, as I certainly didn't do anything to deserve her hatred."

"From her point of view you used your wicked wiles to steal her oldest son away from his family," Aaren pointed out with a grin knowing how his mate was going to respond to that. The grin let Spencer know that he was joking, "but considering I was 17 by the time she found out she really didn't have any say in the matter."

Spencer almost choked on a laugh, but then asked just a little apprehensively, "Is that what your mother really thought? That I used my wicked wiles to steal you away?"

"She didn't actually say so, but that was the impression I got, well either that or that you used to love potion on me," Aaren told Spencer who winced. "In any case, we now know why she took the news of our relationship as badly as she did and I can understand now why she reacted when she first heard about it like she did, but I told her that she should have known me well enough to know that I never would've said anything at all to her or dad if I wasn't sure of my feelings for you and that despite what happened in her past had not given her the right to try to control my life."

"And your mother honestly thought that giving you the cold shoulder for so many years would get you to change your mind about me?" Spencer asked incredulously. "I hate to say this, but your mother seems kind of stupid…? If she thought that would actually work. I mean no offence, but apparently your own mother didn't know her son at all if she actually believed that giving you the cold shoulder would get you change your mind because you're right if you weren't sure of your feelings for me you never would've said anything to either of your parents or your brothers and sister. I know you well enough to know that even if you and your mom never made up you wouldn't abandon me, even if doing so would hurt you."

Aaren didn't take offence because he could see from Spencer's point of view, because it did indeed look like that from the outside. "Mom, isn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination," Aaren told his mate, "but she is stubborn as you know, especially when she believes she's right."

"You can be perfectly intelligent, but also stupid in certain ways not necessarily in the intelligence department," Spencer admitted. "I suppose her stubbornness combined with the fact that she believed that shunning you would make you see reason, might have caused her to act like she did. The thing is though you would think that after a couple of years she would have come around just like your dad did once he saw that you were happy, but she held onto that grudge for six more years after that and that's more than just good old stubbornness. I don't give a damn what really happened in her past and I don't care how badly some experience from her childhood affected her, to abandon your own son and give him the cold shoulder, just because he refuses to see things your way is just wrong and more than wrong."

"You're right," Aaren admitted after thinking about it for a few minutes. "I've got to stop making excuses for her behavior. I might have mostly forgiven her for how she treated me and both of us are trying to mend our fences, but that doesn't mean that our relationship is ever going to be the same."

"It isn't you that needs to mend any fences," Spencer pointed out with a touch of practicality.

"True, but I do need to meet her at least halfway or we'll never be able to love each other like we did when I was young. We might get along for the sake of the family, but we'll never have the kind of relationship we did when I was a child, which was a fairly close and affectionate one. I really don't want to be involved in a cold war with her for the rest of our lives."

"I know the two of you have declared a kind of truce, since I was there as a witness, so hopefully, you'll be able to work out your differences," Spencer said.

"Yes, and I'd like to be able to go see my family with you at my side as I'm not going to abandon you or the children at Christmas for example. I'm sure we'll spend at least most Thanksgivings with my family since the British don't celebrate that particular holiday."

"And probably at least every three or four years we'll go for Christmas," Spencer said and Aaren nodded, "and the rest of the time we'll spend Christmas with your family."

"Actually correction, some of those Christmas holidays I might be working, although not on Christmas Eve or day itself or we might decide to take a vacation some years, although mostly yes, we will spend them with either your family or mine."

"To change the subject we need to really talk about how much we trust your mother with the children?" asked Spencer.

"We'll let her hold them, just so long as one of us is in the room," Aaron answered immediately, "and we'll be very cautious with letting her anywhere near the children at all unless one of us is there to supervise. Maybe after a year or two both of us will trust her to be near the children, by herself, but on that subject we'll just have to see. Mom, isn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination as I said a few minutes ago and I'm sure she'll realize we'll both be watching her like hawks in the near future anytime she's anywhere near our children. I love my mother, but I'm also not unaware of such things as human jealousy or need for revenge and that's a trait that both magical and muggles share as both do stupid things all the time and that includes murder.

"And we definitely don't want any of our children to fall victim to something like that," said Spencer sounding fiercely protective and Aaren could hardly blame him, since he felt the same.

"No, definitely not," Aaren agreed. "I wouldn't put it past my mother to try to smother them with a pillow, just because she thought it was improper for us to have children at all, since we're two men and she might very well consider them abominations, since they weren't exactly conceived in the natural way. Normally my mother is never malicious, but then again I never figured her to be able to hold a grudge for nearly nine years either. I'm not saying she wouldn't have been mad for a year or two like dad was, just because he thought I was getting into a situation where I'd be unhappy, but holding onto your anger for nearly ten years is a whole different situation."

"So we take steps to protect them," Spencer said, although really it was more of an order.

"Yes, they are several protection spells we can cast on them that should prevent most attempts on their lives or at least those made by magic. Also I don't plan on staying with my parents under their roof anytime we go to visit, because that will give my mother easier access to them and to you and I wouldn't put it past her to attempt something on all of you. We'll stay in a hotel whenever we go home for the holidays, somewhere nice and not some hole in the ground since we're not exactly hurting for money."

"We might also want to carry a bezoar on us in case your mother tries to poison me or one of the children, as it's always been said that poison is a woman's weapon."

Aaren made a face not really liking to think of his mother, as capable of doing something like poisoning a child or anybody for that matter, but if she could hold of grudge for almost a decade for no real reason, then she was perfectly capable of taking it to the next step.

"I don't like to think my mother is capable of such things," Aaren said, "but I prefer to be overcautious then to have you or one of the children injured or worse and yes, I realize that anybody who can hold a grudge for nearly ten years for no real reason is perfectly capable of murder or any other crime for that matter. I mean to hold a grudge that long you would think I had raped a child or done something even more despicable, for Merlin's sakes!"

"I don't like to think about it either, since I know you love your mother and I know it will hurt you even more if she did attempt to cause me or one of our children harm," Spencer said, as he put his arm around Aaren's waist and his head on his mate's shoulder.

"Well, we don't need to worry about it right this minute since I won't be seeing my family for awhile, in fact probably not until Thanksgiving, which is months away," Aaren said.

"Yes, it is and I do believe there are more pleasant things we could do with our time," Spencer suggested and Aaren caught on immediately, but then he always had been quick on the uptake.

"Yes, there are and we don't have long before the children will be awake demanding to be fed and changed, so we might as well take advantage of it," Aaren agreed taking Spencer into his arms and kissing him passionately, before leading him from the balcony that both had wanted built, so that they could watch the sunsets or just to enjoy some peace and quiet. They both headed towards the king-sized bed that was bigger than average as they'd had it specially made and stripped themselves of their clothes quickly before jumping on the already turned down bed already hot for each other.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Just over three years later, both Aaren and Spencer were lounging on the couch in the living room and Aaren brought up a subject that he had been thinking about for awhile. The triplets were now over three years old and he wanted a child of his own, one with his blood. He loved the triplets just as much as he loved Spencer, but still…

"What's bothering you, Aaren?" Spencer asked finally, as he saw that his mate was lost in his own thoughts. He knew that something had been on his lover's mind for at least a month now, maybe longer, but had been hoping that his mate would have told him what was bothering him before now.

"I was just thinking that the triplets are getting so big, that it might be time for another," Aaren explained, just a little nervously, although normally he never got nervous. "I've been trying to find the right time to bring the subject up with you. You know that I want at least two children of my own blood and I think that now is the time, because by the time he or she is born the triplets will be four."

"Oh, is that was been worrying you for the last month," Spencer said relief written across his face that it wasn't something more serious. "You should have said something sooner. As for having another child, I've been thinking and I also think it is time as four years apart is plenty, don't you think?"

"You mean it?" Aaren asked his whole face lighting up.

"Of course, I do," Spencer said. "I think it's time that we had a child that had your genetics and not just mine. Neither one of us was expecting to get triplets that first time, although we both know that twins was a possibility since they do run in my family and they're more likely with IVF anyway, but triplets was a surprise."

"That's the understatement of the century," Aaren said with humor in his voice. "Thanks to that technician's mistake we got three children to care for instead of one. Of course, neither of us expected identical twins either even though we both know it was a strong possibility, so I expected either one or two children to care for, but not three."

"We couldn't love them anymore even if we hadn't planned for them could we?" asked Spencer already knowing the answer.

"No, we couldn't," Aaren agreed with a smile kissing the top of his mate's head. "So since we agree that it's time for another child we need to make an appointment at Alchemia's in Virginia, for sometime in the next week or two. The healers should still have Althena's eggs frozen for us and so we won't even have to ask her for another donation."

"And hopefully the technician won't be so tired this time that he makes another mistake and we end up with twins or triplets or more again," Spencer said laughing a little as he thought about that possibility.

"Merlin! I hope not!" Aaren exclaimed. "I think one set of triplets is enough, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes!" Spencer agreed fervently. "If you decide to have another child after this it is a possibility that it will split and create twins or even triplets or more as it has been known to happen with IVF, although twins are the most common of course, followed by triplets. After that the percentage drops, although it has still been known to happen that you get higher order multiples."

"I'll get in contact with Healer Stephens," Aaren said looking thoughtful. "He should still have that mirror we gave him, although whether he keeps it on him or in his office I don't know."

"Well, he knows that eventually we would want another child, so I am sure he's expecting us to call any day now and probably has been for at least the last year," Spencer said and Aaren nodded in agreement. "It's possible that he's keeping the mirror on him at all times. Besides, the mirror can be used to call anybody who also has one and they were popular in America during and my Great-Grandfather Landon's time since he helped invent them, so who knows maybe they'll become popular again."

"I'll go try to contact him and if we're lucky it won't take long to do that and set up an appointment," Aaren said.

"Alright," Spencer agreed. "You know I'm free, just about anytime to go to that hospital in America, but you have to clear your schedule for the day."

"Which can be done, since I have a partner now," Aaren said and Spencer nodded.

"So what do you want a boy or girl?" Spencer asked suddenly after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"It doesn't really matter to me," Aaren admitted, "since we already have two boys and a girl, but I'd kind a like a son to carry on my family name. If I have a daughter though or just daughters when we do this again in a few years then that's fine too, because there are plenty of options for carrying on the family name since I do have three brothers after all and Sam is already married and has a couple of sons."

"Well, you had better go make that call," Spencer suggested.

"Alright," Aaren said not really wanting to move he was so comfortable, but he began to rise to his feet anyway. "I'll be by right back, don't go anywhere."

"Where would I go?" Spencer asked quite seriously, but with the teasing glint in his blue eyes.

"Nowhere I couldn't find you if you disappeared or ran away from me," Aaren told him with a teasing smirk, already knowing that Spencer wasn't going anywhere without him, but not being able to resist saying it.

"Don't worry, go make your call and I'll be here when you get back," Spencer promised.

Aaren nodded and kissed his lover quite thoroughly before heading for the door. Aaren glanced back before he went out the door and smirked as he saw the dazed look of satisfaction on his mate's face and then he disappeared out of the living room door and headed upstairs.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

A week later Aaren and Spencer entered Alchemia's Hospital in Virginia in America. Spencer had been spot on when he said that Healer Stephens had been expecting his call and so getting an appointment had been very fast and simple. Both Aaren and Spencer arrived at Stephens office right on time and knocked on the door and were told to enter immediately.

"Well, I've been expecting you to call for about a year," Stephens said, as soon as the two men had entered his office and closed the door gently behind them.

"Sorry," Spencer told him with a heartstopping grin, "but Aaren and I just decided last week that we were ready for another as looking after the triplets hasn't been easy, even with help, but they're getting to be so big now, so we just thought it was time to give them a brother or a sister."

"Or even a couple of them," Aaren added with a small smile, "considering I've been informed that twins are more likely with IVF even if they don't run in your family."

Stephens laughed, as he had liked Spencer and Aaren from the first and so didn't mind helping them out with having a child or two since they wanted them so badly and they, at Alchemia's did have the ability to give them what they wanted even if it was a rather expensive option, but for those that had the money and wanted children, but couldn't have them naturally it was more then worth it, which was why they offered the option in the first place.

"Well, in any case, it's good to see you both," Stephens said. "How was the trip across the pond?"

"Instantaneous," Spencer answered. "We came by Portkey, because there is no way either one of us could have Apparated that far because as you know most witches and wizards just don't have the power to go that long a distance."

"It's good to see you too," Aaren told Stephens with a twinkle in his hazel eyes.

"So whose sperm will be will we be using this time? Yours Aaren?" asked Stephens.

"Of course," Aaren agreed with a grin. "Last time it was Spencer's turn and we got three children instead of the one or possibly two we expected, so this time it will be my turn and next time we decide to have a child it will be my turn as well as Spencer's time to have children is over."

"After that Aaren and I both decided that our days of having children is finished as we figure five or possibly six is plenty."

"You know that we wanted at least two each, but we got three that first time thanks to your technician's mistake and I hope the same thing doesn't happen this time around."

"Don't worry, I will be checking in behind the technician personally, just to make sure doesn't happen again," Stephens said. "If the embryos split you want both of them right?"

"Yes," Aaren answered firmly, "but only if it splits naturally not because one of your technician's made a mistake."

"Of course, with you there to oversee him, that's unlikely to happen, but if it does we'll still take the result of that mistake," Spencer said, "because you never know, right?"

"There will be no mistakes of that nature, not while I am in charge," Stephens assured them.

"We believe you and trust you," Aaren said wryly with half a smile. "So you still have Althena's eggs frozen, right?"

"Of course," Stephens assured the two men. "We've used a few for couples that want children, but can't have them for whatever the reason, but there are still plenty left. Actually your friend was unusually fertile and we got almost 40 eggs instead of the normal 10 to 30 and they are of excellent quality too."

"We have to agree with that last bit," Spencer said with a smile. "Our triplets are more intelligent then you can imagine and they get that intellect from both me and Althena, since we are both intelligent people. They're also in excellent health and very rarely even catch so much as a sniffle at least so far."

"Good, I'm pleased to hear that," Stephens said with a smile, pleased that Aaren and Spencer were so satisfied with the service they provided. "Well, I believe it's time for the next part of your appointment and that is your thorough medical examination to make sure you are healthy, although I'm sure you are," Stephens added and Aaren nodded not looking surprised.

"Don't worry I was expecting it considering that Spencer went through the same thing last time," Aaren said and Stephens nodded.

"This way then," Stephens said rising from his desk and heading out of his office to one of the free examination rooms Aaren and Spencer following.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"So have you thought about names?" asked Spencer one day several months after their appointment with Healer Stephens. The baby was only a few months from being born and so it wouldn't be long before they had another son or daughter to love. Lina and Donny were also excited as were their three children Luisa, Bradey and Brody. That's right there was just one baby this time, instead of the embryo splitting into two like it had done the first time or the technician making a mistake to where they got three.

Aaren knew exactly what Spencer was talking about without him having to explain so he said calmly, "I like Marius for a boy's name. It's a version of Mark, Marcus and Marco, all of which are versions of the same name."

"Marius," Spencer said trying it out. The name kind of just rolled off his tongue. "I like it," he decided.

"Good," Aaren said pleased that Spencer liked the name he had picked out, "then that's what it will be if it's a boy."

"And if it's a girl?" asked Spencer curiously.

"Well, I had trouble deciding on that one, as there are so many beautiful girls names," Aaren admitted. "I thought maybe Gabriella or Angelica if I had a girl as I love both names and we can call them Angel and Gabby for short."

"They're beautiful names," Spencer told Aaren with a smile, "and if you don't have a girl this time there's always next time you know and you can use both names as a first and middle."

Aaren brightened at that as he liked that idea a lot, though of course, he knew it all depended on the fact if he had a girl this next time if he had a boy this time. He was well aware that he could get a boy both times he know or a girl both times.

"That's a great idea," Aaren said, "of course, we both know it all depends if I have a girl this time or next time as I could have two boys you know or two girls for that matter."

"Or three," Spencer said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Just because you didn't get twins this time doesn't mean you won't next time."

Aaren playfully glared at him causing Spencer to chuckle, Aaren joining him a moment later.

"Well, yes, that is a very strong possibility," Aaren finally admitted turning serious again.

"So you never did say what Althena said when you informed her that we had decided it was time for another child," Spencer said, as he had been wondering about that for the last few months.

"She wasn't very surprised actually as she knew we wanted at least four or five and knew that the triplets were getting older and and less of a handful as she visits them frequently as you know," Aaren said. "She tried to protest when I told her that we had already transferred 50,000 Galleons to her account, but I was firm and told her that she had to take it because of the unbreakable contract she had signed, which was true enough, although she wasn't happy about it because she said that she already had plenty, and more than enough for her and her family's needs."

"I'm surprised you haven't told me this before now or that Althena hasn't mentioned it either when she's been over to visit," Spencer said.

"I suppose we just never thought about it," Aaren said with a shrug, "although I'm sure Althena didn't bring it up, because she knew that you would agree with me and didn't want to cause an argument."

"Probably correct," Spencer smirked, as he thought about his and Aaren's dear and close friend Althena who was the most loyal and faithful friend you could find. Althena was over often to see them and to spend some time with the triplets since she was technically their mother, since it had been her eggs that had been used in their creation. Actually Luisa looked a lot like her with her black hair and had a lot of her facial features as well, while Bradey and Brody looked more like him with his dark brown hair, except with Althena's green eyes, while Luisa had his blue, which was a pretty unusual combination when it came to facial features as usually blue eyes and black hair just didn't go together, nor did brown hair and green eyes, although when it did happen it made that individual very striking and they usually had girls or boys around them. "In any case, I think you picked the perfect names."

"I'm glad you think so," Aaren said with a smile. "I wanted something unusual, but not too unusual."

"I believe you succeeded in that goal," Spencer said, "as Marius especially is not used very often anymore, not even in the wizarding world, while Gabriella and Angelica are a little more common."

"I can hardly wait, to hold the baby in my arms," Aaren said practically vibrating with excitement. "I love the triplets, but they have your genetics not mine."

"And there's just something special about having a child with your genetics," Spencer said unoffended and Aaren nodded.

"I know it doesn't really matter, not in the long run anyway, as we will both treat them as both of ours no matter whose genetic material they share," Aaren said.

"Believe me, I understand," Spencer assured him with a smile. "I was just as excited as you, if you remember the first time I held one of my children in my arms, so of course, you're going to feel the same when it's your blood and genetics that they share and I'm sure your mother will be a little happier to have a grandchild that shares her son's DNA."

"Probably," Aaren agreed. "I know she loves the triplets now, but then it would be hard not to love them unless you really hated children and considered them no more then a nuisance, but still I know she wants me to have a child of my own, one that has my genetics. I don't understand why it matters anyway, whether Luisa, Bradey and Brody share my DNA or not, because it certainly doesn't to me, although I realize that some people just don't think that way and unfortunately, my mother is one of them."

"A little bit perhaps, but unlike some people she really does seem to have grown attached and loves the triplets," Spencer said.

Aaren kissed his mate deeply for being so understanding before the two of them just cuddled together not speaking for quite sometime after that.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Marius Raymond Wayne," Aaren introduced holding his new son very comfortably in his arms. Everybody from Lina and Donny, their children, to the triplets, to Althena, Spencer's father Charles and Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey were gathered around Aaren and Spencer.

"Can I hold him?" Althena asked eagerly and Aaren nodded placing the tiny bundle into the arms of his godmother.

"'I'll draw up the paperwork sometime in the next few days and make you the godmother, just like we did when the triplets were born."

"He looks just like you, Althena," Charles commented as he studied the baby that Althena held gently in her arms.

"Yes, I think he looks like Althena too," Spencer agreed putting an arm around his mate's waist as they both watched their family and friends gather around little Marius.

"He's so adorable," Althena commented, as she gently rocked baby Marius back and forth.

"Spencer and I certainly think so, but then again we're prejudiced and we have a right to be since he's ours," Aaren said with a smug grin, as he watched his family gathering around his newborn son.

"I see you managed to have only one this time instead of twins or more," Grey gently ribbed his honorary nephew who just chuckled in agreement.

"Hey, you can't blame me for the technician's mistake you know or for the other egg splitting into two as neither Spencer I had anything to do with what happened," Aaren protested laughingly in to good of a mood to take offense at Grey's teasing.

"Call it what you will, but we all love the triplets no matter the manner of their conception or who's fault it was," Spencer said and everybody nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes it was time for everybody to leave, except those that lived in the house as Marius needed to sleep instead of being held by various family members who wanted a few minutes with the newest member of the family.

"I'll put him in his crib," Lina offered taking Marius from the arms of his great-great-grandfather Landon.

"That's a good idea," Aaren agreed and watched, as Lina disappeared upstairs with his son held tenderly in her arms.

"So are you planning on having anymore after this?" asked Landon of his honorary nephew curiously.

"I'd like at least one more that share my genetics," Aaren said, "but that will wait a few years until Marius is a little older. After that though, we don't plan on having anymore as Spencer and I only wanted two apiece and the first time we ended up with triplets."

"You do know that multiples are about 50 percent more likely with the IVF process, don't you?" asked Landon and Aaren nodded in confirmation.

"So Spencer informed me a long time before we ever decided to have children and besides, you would have to be totally stupid to not realize that identical multiples, twins especially are much more likely with the process considering that we have a set of identical twins, that we definitely didn't expect. He also said when twins runs in someone's family that percentage goes up considerably."

"But love all the same," Spencer said, "whether or not they were expected."

"But love all the same," Aaren repeated by way of agreement, "and yes, I understand what you're trying to say grandfather, you're saying that is very possible I'll have twins or more next time and if I do, Spencer and I don't plan on letting the healer in charge freeze one of the embryos as siblings belong together."

Landon nodded with a smile, at this expected answer and he and Grey left being the first to do so, with Charles following shortly afterwards.

Althena stayed a little longer to talk to her two friends before she to left to get back to her family.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

11 years later

"We'll see you for the Christmas hols," Spencer told his four oldest children, as Aaren kept his eyes on his twin daughters who were not yet old enough to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft Wizardry. It was true that Angelica and Gabriella could've stayed at home with Lina and Donny two of their house-elves, but they had insisted on coming in order to see their four older siblings off to school and once they had both used the puppy dog eyes that they had inherited from their father on him and Spencer neither one of them had been able to deny their very reasonable request.

"Goodbye, you lot," Aaren told his children with hug and a kiss on the cheek for each of them. "We'll see you for the holidays. Be good. Marius make sure you write and tell us how your first day went and what house you got sorted into."

"I will dad, Uncle Spencer," Marius assured his father looking nervous, but then again he had never been away from home before for any length of time without his parents. They had taken vacations sure, but that had mostly been the whole family and now he was only going to have his three older siblings, no parents or twin sisters.

Spencer said his own goodbyes, but then added, "Have a good term, but now you had better get on the train as it is going to leave any minute now."

"Bye dad, Uncle Spencer," Marius called from the doorway of one of the train carriages waving at his family who waved back.

"Bye Gabriella, Angelica, be good for Uncle Aaren and dad," Luisa told her younger twin sisters blowing them a kiss before disappearing onto the train pulling her trunk behind her

"Bye, Luisa, Bradey, Brody, Marius," called Angelica and Gabriella at the same time.

"Dad, are you sure we're not old enough to go to Hogwarts?" Gabriella pleaded, as she watched her siblings disappear onto the train.

"No, I'm afraid not sweetie," Aaren told his daughter looking sympathetic. "You know you must be 11 before you go and you and your sister are not even quite 7 and won't be for six months."

"Ahh, Dad," Angelica protested this time.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Aaren told his daughter, "but I'll tell you what we'll go by Fortescue's in Diagon Alley before we head home and maybe even stop by the bookstore and buy a new book or two."

"Yeah!" Gabriella and Angel cheered instantly happy again.

Spencer and Aaren's eyes met for a moment and they smiled at each other briefly. Despite being old enough to have four children in Hogwarts both Spencer and Aaren looked basically the same as they had when they had attended themselves. Sure they looked years older because they were, but there were no gray in their hair and not many wrinkles on either of their faces, except around the nose and mouth that had appeared from smiling a lot. The years had been kind to them and both were still in tiptop condition just like they had been when they had attended Hogwarts School over 20 years ago, but then again both worked at remaining in good shape, so that was definitely the reason. Both of them were determined to stay in good shape and live as long as possible, as neither wanted to leave the other and if the two of them were to die at the same time that would make them happy as neither wanted to linger when their reason for living was gone.  
Spencer watched how his lover handled their two youngest daughters gently and smiled inwardly. It was clear Aaren knew exactly how to cheer them up after they had been so rightfully disappointed about not being able to attend Hogwarts this term.

Spencer himself wasn't sure if he was ready for the Angelica and Gabriella to go and grow up on him for they were the last two of his and Aaren's brood and once they graduated Hogwarts he and Aaren would be by themselves except for Donny and Lina their loyal house-elves at home. Of course, that would mean he would have more time with Aaren with no children interrupting at an inopportune moment, although he knew they would visit often, but he still wasn't sure he was ready for all of his and Aaren's children to have lives of their own, although luckily, he didn't need to worry about it quite yet since the twin daughters that had been created, by using Aaren's seed and Althena's eggs were still only 6 and ½ years old.

The four of them watched as the Hogwarts Express, starting gathering steam and left the platform to start chugging its way towards the school that was located in Scotland. Once it was out of sight the four of them turned and headed for the barrier that was between platform 9¾ that led into King's Cross station and therefore, into greater London.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Enoch Castel was a very handsome boy with extremely pale blonde hair, that was nearly white and the oddest silver eyes that you didn't see very often, since it was a very rare color. He was also very pale, as it was if all the color had been bleached out of this skin and the reason for this was that he was part Veela and this was a trait that anybody with active Veela genes inherited, along with the pale blonde hair. Also he was short for a boy since they did tend to be taller as he was just 5'8' and since he was already 17 he was hardly going to grow in height anymore.

Enoch walked quickly heading for the toilet that was down the hall from his compartment that he was sharing with some of his schoolmates, although none of them were good friends considering his Veela gene made both girls and boys act like idiots around him and those that had boyfriends or girlfriends didn't appreciate the allure that made the person they were dating pant like bitches in heat. It wasn't his fault as he had absolutely no control over it at all, though once he found his True Mate that should lessen the effect somewhat, since all his affection, love and adoration would be focused on them once they were found and he had no idea whether it would be male or female.

Enoch really didn't expect to find his True Mate among the student population, although it was more than possible of course, as the school had over a thousand students, between the various years. He was also well aware that some Veela never discovered their one True Mate and settled on a lesser relationship, but he was really hoping that didn't happen to him.

A few minutes later Enoch emerged from the toilet and decided to take a walk down the train in order to stretch his legs before he went back to the compartment he had been sharing with some of his housemates.

Enoch was walking down the train and had just come to the car before last when a scent hit his nose like a sledgehammer that made the Veela stand up and pay attention.

My True Mate is on the train? It's another student, like me? Enoch asked himself, as he did his best to trace the scent.

He had never really expected his True Mate to be another Hogwarts student, even though Enoch had known that it was very possible, but he'd figured that he'd still be looking, even after he'd graduated next year, but maybe fate had just handed him a lucky break. Of course, he also realized that the student in question would have to accept it and he was very aware that they might not, but he could hope that he wasn't rejected.

Enoch looked around him to make sure he was alone and then took out his wand and cast a Disillusionment charm on himself, so that he wouldn't be as noticeable although he realized that there would still be a slight ripple and his form when he moved, but that was because the charm wasn't perfect and created that effect.

Finally Enoch managed to trace the scent to one of the compartments in that car and when he peaked in the open door he saw two twin boys with dark brown hair that appeared absolutely identical, along with a girl that appeared around the same age, since despite the black hair the features were similar enough that they had to at least be first cousins. Also in the car was a much younger boy with features similar enough that he was probably also related to the other three.

"Come on Marius, quit worrying you'll be in Ravenclaw, just like we are and even if you get into another house it won't matter as you'll still be our brother and we'll still love you."

Ah, so they are all siblings then, Enoch said to himself as he stood as still as possible so that he didn't cause a ripple that would be noticeable and listened to the conversation.

"What if I end up in Slytherin?" Marius asked looking worried.

"Then you'll be a fine Slytherin and do your house proud," spoke one of the older males. "Our family doesn't have the animosity towards Slytherin that some of the other branches do and you know very well that dad and Uncle Aaren aren't going to throw you out of the family, simply because you end up in the house of the snakes."

"There's nothing wrong with being cunning, sly or ambitious, which are the traits that Salazar Slytherin most prized, it's what Voldemort over 200 hundred years ago did to pervert Slytherin's ideals to where lying cheating, stealing and getting power by dishonest means held sway. Slytherin house isn't like that anymore, not since the dark tosser known as Tom Riddle was finally vanquished. I know that some people like our great-uncle have long memories and that is how they still think of Slytherin house, but you can't let other peoples opinions affect you. You need to learn to think for yourself and form your own opinions, so that you're not always following someone else's, as they might very well be wrong. You must remember that you have Wayne blood running through your veins and they have a long and proud history," the other twin added. "Remember what Uncle Aaren taught you about your family history and be proud of your origins, but don't let them define who you are."

"Dad taught all of you too," Marius pointed out.

"We know, but we're not talking about us, we're talking about you," Luisa told her little brother kindly.

Enoch silently listened to the conversation and tried to figure out how if what he was hearing was correct how these four could have two different fathers and no mother. Then the answer hit him with such blinding clarity that he felt like a total fool for not thinking about it immediately. Apparently they had two parents who were male and the older children who looked the same age had a different father than Marius and if these were truly two men's biological children then they had probably used an anonymous female's egg donation and then used a surrogate in order to insert the embryo into a woman's womb so that it could start to grow into a fetus. A Veela couple that were both male often did this in order to have family, unless they decided to adopt an orphan and go through a ritual to make him or her indistinguishable from their own offspring, though they had to go somewhere other than St. Mungo's if they chose using a surrogate. Enoch knew about magical folks in other countries that went with the surrogate option when they couldn't have children of their own, but in stuffy, traditional old England most male couples went with the adoption option. Of course, they could have gone through the adoption process and adopted a few children at different times and then done the ritual that would make the children look like them, but for some reason Enoch didn't believe that was case here, as the three older ones looked like triplets and therefore the same age. At least whoever his mate was wouldn't have trouble being with another boy, which was always a bonus, as he would be accepted immediately and his mate wouldn't have to struggle with his own sexuality and the parents would also likely be accepting on that basis, since they were also apparently both men as well. Now all he had to do was make whichever one of the siblings it was fall in love with him, although he realized that it was very possible that it was Luisa and not one of the males that was his mate.

"Thanks, for helping me calm down, Luisa, Bradey, Brody," Marius told his siblings.

"You're welcome, little bro, and you'll be fine no matter what house you end up in, which I truly believe will be Ravenclaw, since being in the same house does tend to run in families and that's the house, Uncle Aaren was in," one of the dark brown haired twins said.

"Also you're just as intelligent, as your father is and really you have all the qualities to make a perfect Ravenclaw," Luisa added.

"I just hope the Sorting Hat agrees with you," said Marius starting to look worried again.

"Dad, said you can tell it what house you want if you don't agree with it's choice," said Bradey. "He said that was what happened to your father and that the hat wanted to put him in Gryffindor, but he made it change it mind. Actually it said that he had suitable qualities for all the houses, but it was his courage and bravery that were strongest. Uncle Aaren apparently told it that he wanted Ravenclaw since he had already made friends with dad and wanted to be in the same house as him and he was definitely intelligent enough and liked to read and study so the Sorting Hat put him there instead."

"Wow! Thanks for telling me!" Marius said looking relieved.

"You're welcome, now how about a game of chess to get your mind of your worries for awhile?" one of the twins suggested.

"Alright," Marius agreed happily and went to get his chess set out of his trunk.

So the twins were named Bradey and Brody and Enoch was almost positive that one of them was his mate, although he knew it could be their sister Luisa as well, but he truly didn't think so, as he felt drawn to the twins, although he couldn't tell, which one was actually his mate without first touching them, since they were identical. Enoch didn't see the youngest sibling as being an option, because from what he had picked up from the conversation Marius was only 11 and therefore, far to young to be the Veela's mate, although Enoch supposed it was just barely possible, although not likely.

Enoch was going to have to find a way to brush past each of the three older siblings in the next few days so that he touched their bare skin, even if it was just a hand or arm, for that would be the only way to tell, which one was his mate, especially since two of them were identical twins.

Enoch continued to listen to the conversation from the doorway not daring to move until he was sure that the four siblings attention was elsewhere and once he was sure they were otherwise occupied he slowly and delicately backed up until he was out in the narrow train corridor and then just as slowly he moved until he was out of sight of the doorway.

"Did you see something?" came the voice of Marius. "It was like a ripple in the air."

"Probably just your imagination because you're so nervous, bro," a male voice suggested.

"You're probably right," Marius agreed thinking that it probably had just been his imagination, as he had just caught what looked like some kind of ripple out of the corner of his eye.

Enoch breathed a silent sigh of relief and stood leaning against the wall still disillusioned trying to get his breath back. So Marius had seen a ripple, but even he hadn't sounded sure that it wasn't just his imagination and even if he had really seen something he wouldn't be able to tell who or what it was.

Once Enoch was sure that there was nobody along the corridor he headed to the bathroom in order to remove the Disillusionment charm keeping an eye out for anybody the whole way, as now was not the time to get caught.

Enoch reached the bathroom and was grateful that it was unoccupied and went inside shutting the door behind him making sure to lock it.

Enoch still couldn't believe his luck finding his mate so soon, making him wonder why he hadn't discovered who his mate was the previous year since he was 17 back in December, which meant that he had started Hogwarts a year later than most other children simply because his birthday was after the cut off date, which was August 31st. When he really thought about it though he was forced to admit that the Slytherins mostly shared their classes with the Gryffindors and not with the Ravenclaws so that was the likely explanation of why he hadn't discovered his mate before now. It was very possible that the two of them had never even passed each other in the corridors considering there were numerous routes to get to all their classes and with students filling the hall between classes it was unlikely he would catch one specific scent unless it had walked right by him. But shouldn't he have smelled his mate's scent in the Great Hall during meals at least? Probably not if only because the Great Hall was humongous and there would be no way to catch one specific scent amongst almost a thousand students, not to mention over 20 staff members and the Ravenclaw table were on the other side of the hall from the Slytherin table as well, which didn't help.

That he had encountered his True Mate's scent on the train was due to pure coincidence, as he was the one that had decided he didn't want to go directly back to his compartment after using the toilet and decided to take a stroll, now he was infinitely glad he had done so, even though he knew it was going to be difficult to get within touching distance of the three, simply because they didn't share a single class. The only time he would be able to do it would be in the Great Hall. He'd simply have to make sure he left at the same time they did and brush against at least one of them while he did so. The only problem he saw was that two of them were identical twin and he really needed to brush against both at the same time. Actually come to think of it he was sure he had seen that one of the twins had their hair down to his shoulders while the other was cut short and although he had not consciously picked up on that little detail when he had been listening to them talk it must have stuck in his subconscious, as he could now recall it his mind's eye the way the one with long dark brown hair had brushed a strand behind his ear as he and his siblings had been talking. Enoch knew that this was the only way he was going to be able to tell them apart and he was immediately grateful for the fact that although Brody and Bradey were identical they had apparently decided that they didn't want to be constantly mistaken for each other and so had chosen to keep their hair differently as a way to be easily recognisable to their friends.

Enoch knew very well, now that he had found his True Mate he wouldn't be able to sleep well until he could spend multiple hours in his presence and not just by being in the same room, as the way the bond worked they actually had to touch bare skin, like holding hands for example. If his True Mate refused to at least share quarters with him then, within a few weeks at most he would go from not being able to sleep, to not being able to function and he would start to come unraveled. He would also experience discomfort that would start out being mild to being painful very quickly, so he knew he had to figure out who his True Mate was as fast as possible and hope to Merlin that they were receptive of at least sharing quarters with him, because if the person that was meant to be his mate rejected him it would mean his death and there was no way to prevent it. On the other hand, he knew that they would at least likely be receptive of doing that because both of their parents were also men, so he wasn't likely to be rejected on that basis at least. Also the siblings family didn't seem to have the same bias against Slytherin House that a lot of Gryffindors still did today, which was also good in his opinion.

Finally Enoch emerged from the toilet and headed back to his compartment that he had been sharing with his housemates still deep in thought.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Over the next week Enoch managed to brush past Luisa, Bradey, and Brody at different times, although it wasn't the easiest thing to accomplish, considering it was a big school and the only time they ever saw each other was in the Great Hall during meals, but Enoch made sure that he crossed paths with all three of them at some point and he even once pretended he was carrying his books and heading for the library when he brushed past one of the twins. He of course, apologized immediately so as not to seem like he had done it on purpose.

When Enoch brushed past the twin with short dark brown hair he felt a slight jolt when he came into contact with his body and he knew that this was his mate and inside the Veela in him jumped for joy.

Now all he had to do was find a way to introduce himself, since the two of them might know each other by sight, but that was all. He was going to have to do it soon though, as he hadn't slept well in the last week which wasn't surprising since the Veela part of him needed contact with his mate, even if it was just a touch on the wrist, so he had better do it soon or he was going to start becoming erratic from lack of sleep.

"Uh, excuse me Brody, may I have a word," asked a strange male voice.

Brody looked up from the essay he was writing and looked to see Enoch who had always had the strangest silver eyes he had ever seen standing not far from him.

Brody had come here to the library because it was quiet and he had wanted to be alone with his own thoughts. He could also work on his homework in peace.

He'd had the feeling that Enoch was watching him the last few days and he'd had no idea why, although it was starting to be pretty creepy to be stared at. His three siblings hadn't noticed, which wasn't surprising, but he had, for he'd had a major crush on the other boy for at least the last two years. The two of them had never been officially introduced considering that he wasn't taking any of the courses where he would have shared at least one class with the Slytherins, ones that weren't mandatory, but were options once a student reached 3rd year. Brody had always thought that Enoch was the most handsome boy he had ever seen whenever he saw him in the Great Hall or the library or passed him in the corridors. He had never had the courage to approach Enoch through, considering Slytherins never had friends across house lines and he hadn't wanted to approach the other boy, be rebuffed and then more than likely the whole school would hear all about that he had tried to do and he would be teased mercilessly, so he hadn't wanted to take the chance. Besides, he hadn't been sure how his siblings would feel about it, so that was another reason he had never approached the other boy.

"What can I do for you, Enoch?" asked Brody politely, trying to conceal his surprise at being approached by the Slytherin.

"Well, I was just wondering if we could go somewhere and talk, privately," Enoch said and Brody nodded, while on the inside the Veela jumped up and down with joy because Brody knew his name.

"Of course, where would you suggest? There's not many places where we can go and talk without the danger of getting interrupted," Brody said politely wondering what Enoch wanted.

"Ever heard of the Room of Requirement?" Enoch asked with a grin relieved that Brody was not going to deny him.

"No, what kind of room is it?" asked Brody looking puzzled.

Enoch grinned again and said, "It's a magical room which the door only appears if you walk by the wall on the seventh floor by the statue of Barnabas the Barmy three times and imagine what kind of room you desire. The room can literally be anything, any kind of room you want. It could be as small as a closet or as large as a stadium. I've been told that not many students ever discover it."

"Sounds too good to be true," Brody suggested, as he packed up his half finished homework assignment along with his books into his bookbag.

"Ahh, but you have to remember that this is a magical school and there are many secrets that most students or even the teachers never discover. I'm sure that nobody knows everything about this castle, except for maybe the founders themselves as they built it," Enoch said.

"That's true," Brody admitted as the two boys walked out of the library side by side.

"So what floor is this Room of Requirement located on again?" asked Brody

"The seventh," Enoch answered and Brody nodded.

The two boys walked in silence until they reached the seventh and the statue Barnabas the Barmy Enoch began to walk along the hallway across from the statue and once he had done this three times a door appeared.

Enoch opened the door and the two boys entered to see what looked like a family environment with a couch and chairs with a coffee table in between them.

"So what did you want to talk about, especially since we've never said a word to each other ever since we came here as first years," asked Brody once the two of them had settled into two the comfortable chairs that were available.

Enoch had been trying to figure out all week how to tell Brody about the fact that they were mates, and he had finally decided just to be blunt so that hopefully Brody could get over the shock relatively quickly.

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this for the last week," Enoch finally said then added bluntly, "the reason I wanted to talk to you was to tell you that I have discovered that you and I are mates."

"What in the name of Merlin do you mean by that?" asked Brody in shock.

"Before I answer that I'm going to have to give you a little bit of background on my family," Enoch began and Brody nodded trying to calm down after Enoch's startling announcement. "Have you ever heard of Veela?" Brody nodded. "What do you know about them?"

"Not much really," Brody admitted genuinely puzzled. "About the only thing I really know is that they're magical creatures that emit an allure that attracts both males and females and that most people will fall all over themselves just to be in the same room with one." Brody shrugged as if to say that was all he really knew.

"That is accurate, but incomplete," Enoch began to explain. "Veelas has been mating with humans for centuries, and they always try to mate with the most compatible, powerful creature out there. The Veelas are the only species that have True Mates and many spend their whole lives searching for their perfect counterpart. A Veela, whether part or full identifies their mate by a combination of scent and touch. Veelas don't come into their full heritage until they reach 17 and I turned 17 last year back in December. Because both my parents are part Veela I came into my heritage."

"So you're saying that you have identified me as your True Mate?" Brody asked catching on immediately, which pleased Enoch because that meant that his mate was a very intelligent individual. Of course, he was a Ravenclaw so that was a given he supposed, although many lacked common sense.

"I did," Enoch admitted.

"How did you identify me as your True Mate?" asked Brody.

"I caught your scent on the train," Enoch explained, "and managed trace it to the compartment that you shared with your siblings. I wasn't sure which one of you it was though and so I had to figure out a way to touch each of you, which wasn't the easiest thing to accomplish considering the only time we really see each other is in the Great Hall and occasionally the library."

"Wait a minute, Marius said that he saw kind of a ripple in the air in the doorway of our compartment and at the time all of us just put it down to him being nervous about his sorting. Was that you?"

"It was," Enoch admitted with a blush. "I cast a Disillusionment charm, but unfortunately, the spell isn't perfect and when you move you create a ripple in the air. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation, but I had to wait until the four of you were involved in what you were discussing before I risked leaving the doorway of the compartment and it was just my luck that you're younger brother caught the ripple I created when I moved out of the corner of his eye. I hope you're not mad at me for invading your privacy or even worse hate me."

Brody considered this then shook his head. "No, I'm not mad at you and no I don't hate you."

Enoch slumped in relief and then asked, "So what you think about being my True Mate?"

"Right now, I'm not sure what to think," Brody admitted. "It is a lot to absorb you know, but while I'm trying to sort out my feelings why don't you tell me a little more about Veelas and what being your True Mate means."

"Alright," Enoch agreed quietly. "Well, first off a Veela only has one True Mate and many accept a lesser relationship if they haven't found their True Mate after years of searching. However, once a Veela identifies their True Mate they will never be able to accept another person and if the mate refuses the bond then the Veela will die either by starving themselves or by becoming hysterical and committing suicide."

Brody looked totally startled that then nodded. "I'm not really surprised actually that a Veela will commit suicide if their True Mate rejects them."

"Why aren't you surprised?" asked Enoch tilting his head curiously.

"Because a True Mate Bond sounds very similar to a soulmate bond, except for the fact that it only goes one way unless, I'm assuming, the other person is at least part Veela."

Enoch nodded in confirmation at Brody's reasoning. "So you know about soulmate bonds I take it?"

"Yes, I do because my father and uncle share one," Brody explained. "My father is Spencer Reid as I share his DNA along with that of my godmother's Althena. Him and my Uncle Aaren made sure to always tell their children that we should never settle for someone we don't love just to have a few children. They told us that 'you should be very sure of your feelings before you you trap yourself in an unhappy marriage,'" Brody said sounding like he was quoting something. "Both dad and Uncle Aaren told us that we should be very sure that our relationship is solid with whoever we decide to settle down with and that we truly love that person. Since both my parents are men neither one of them cares if we decide to settle down with someone of our own sex or with a female just so long as we are happy."

"So both your parents are men and you and your twin and sister share your father's DNA?" asked Enoch.

"Yes, we do since we are triplets, which was quite a surprise to my parents," Brody chuckled, as he remembered his parent's telling him about how they had expected one baby and how they had gotten three instead, "but anyway back to the original subject."

"And your younger brother?" asked Enoch.

"Uncle Aaren is his father, although he has the same mother that we do," Brody explained. "I'm assuming that you want me to accept the True Mate bond that you say is between us."

"I do, but you don't have to accept it right away because believe me, I understand if you want to get to know me first," Enoch explained. "The thing is though that I need to spend multiple hours in your presence in order for me to be able to function. Once a Veela has found their True Mate the longer they are apart, especially since you have not accepted the bond, the more I will be unable to sleep and eventually my reasoning abilities will become erratic and after awhile the Veela will take your silence as rejection, even if you have not said so. A Veela also suffers emotional and physical pain the longer we are apart, as we need to be touched frequently, even if it's just on the shoulder or the arm."

"Or by holding hands?" Brody asked with a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes.

"Or by holding hands," Enoch agreed.

"Why don't you come and sit beside me," Brody suggested moving to the couch and patting the cushion as he studied Enoch's form, noticed the tenseness and that the other boy had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping well.

Enoch got out of his chair immediately and hurried over the to sit by Brody on the couch and as soon as he was settled comfortably Brody reached out his hand and grasped Enoch long slender fingers in his.

Enoch's entire body relaxed at the contact and the other boy shot him a grateful look.

"So if you need to spend multiple hours a day in my presence how do we resolve this problem, since we are in different houses and don't share a single class?" Brody asked.

"We can ask the headmaster to share quarters," Enoch explained. "Hogwarts has several quarters saved for when they have guests, which are hardly ever used. We each would have separate rooms where we could sleep, but we'd share a common room, kind of like the head boy and girl quarters come to think of it."

"I didn't know that, although it makes sense now that I think about it," Brody said, "so we need to request shared quarters from the headmaster."

"One other thing," Enoch said, "you also need to request your parents come so that they can agree to this as you are still 16 and therefore, not of age. "I just hope they don't object."

"They won't, because as I said earlier all they want is for me to be happy and so long as they are sure I agreed to your request on my own free will then they'll allow us to share quarters," Brody assured the other boy.

"I hope you're right," Enoch said looking worried.

"I am," Brody assured Enoch with a small understanding smile. "Believe me, I know them and so long as it was my decision, made on my own free will they will not object."

"So are you going to agree to share quarters with me so we can get to know each other?" asked Enoch hopefully, changing the subject.

Brody thought about it for a moment and then nodded because to him this was a golden opportunity to really get to know the boy that he had had a crush on for a couple of years already. "Yes, I will agree to share quarters with you and hopefully we can work it out."

"Thank you, for being so accommodating," Enoch told Brody sincerely. "I'm surprised that you're being so agreeable considering I did kind of just spring this on you."

"I don't really think there is an easy or gentle way to tell somebody something like this," Brody suggested with a smile. "If you want to know the truth of the matter the reason I agreed so quickly, well one of the reasons anyway, is that I've had a crush on you for a couple of years already, but I never figured that you, as a Slytherin, would have anything to do with anybody outside your own house." Brody blushed at revealing such an intimate secret that he had been keeping for a long time and that not even his siblings or parents knew, but wanted Enoch to understand that he already had feelings for him.

Enoch blushed at Brody's words, but was inwardly pleased that his mate had already had a crush on him and hopefully they would be able to turn that crush into true love after they got to know each other. It was true that a Veela bond with his mate would quickly turn to affection, then love, but the wizard part of him wanted to get to know the real Brody, as they had never really had any contact before and he was sure that the other boy felt the same.

The two boys continued to sit there and talk for some time and all the while they held hands and Brody's thumb kept brushing unconsciously across Enoch's knuckles.

"We had better head back to our dorms, it is getting quite late," Brody suggested finally and Enoch nodded.

"I'm going to sleep well tonight, which will be the first time in a week. I'll contact my parents tomorrow, as they need to be present for the meeting and we'll have Headmaster Appleton contact yours just saying they need to come to the school, but not why until they get here."

Brody nodded knowing that that was probably a very good idea. "Alright," Brody agreed "I'll see you tomorrow after classes and we can meet back here in the Room of Requirement if you like and maybe we can do our homework together?"

"That will be fine," Enoch said extremely pleased at the invitation.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you at last," Brody told him and Enoch kissed Brody's cheek in thanks causing and the dark haired boy to blush in pleasure.

The two boys headed for the door of the Room of Requirement and once they exited they headed off in two separate directions for their houses.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

It was several days after Aaren and Spencer had seen four of their children off to school when Lina and Donny approached their master looking nervous.

It had been decided between the two of them some years ago after their daughter had been born that they would not try to have anymore children since the birth had been very hard on Lina and also because their wasn't enough work for 6 house-elves to do to keep busy, even though both Spencer and Aaren had several properties all over the world that had been acquired in the last 25 years for them to look after, especially since they had been disgraced and given clothes by their previous employers and therefore looking for work. Lina and Donny were just happy to have a family to look after and a lot of that pressure of not having enough work to do would be relieved when the triplets graduated next year and left the nest because their three oldest children would be going with them while their daughter would stay with them until Marius graduated from Hogwarts in seven years and after that it would be just the two of them once again which made them sad. On the other hand, they knew that the children of their masters would look after their younglings and that they would not be mistreated, which relieved their minds quite a bit.

Now though, they had just discovered that Lina was pregnant once again as she had all the symptoms of morning sickness and since all life was sacred to house-elves it would be sacrilege to get rid of this baby that was growing in Lina's belly, though they both worried about the birth and its effects, because of how hard their daughter's birth had been on Lina's body. On the other hand, the birth of their daughter had been almost 9 years ago and so Lina had had the chance to fully recover from the birth, so hopefully this one would go well. It was very unusual for a house-elf to have so many children, even though they loved them, but that was only because most of the time their masters didn't care about what they wanted and the males were rented out like studs to get some poor female house-elf pregnant just so the baby could replace an aged servant.

With their family though they had found acceptance, caring and love as Spencer and Aaren loved them as part of their family and treated them as such, as did their children when they came along. To a house-elf it was such a rare and precious thing to be treated like family that it made them even more loyal then was average for their kind and not because of the bond between their masters and them, but because of love.

"What's the matter, my friends?" asked Aaron of the two house-elves, as he and Spencer looked up from where the two of them were cuddling on the couch in the den.

"The two of you look extremely nervous and you know you can tell us anything," Spencer added gently. "After all you and your children have been part of our family for years now."

Lina and Donny looked relieved at that as they had known deep down that their two masters would be understand.

"I'm pregnant," Lina announced softly and Aaren and Spencer looked delighted and also a little worried, since they remembered well what a hard birth it had been last time, although that had been almost nine years ago.

"Are you sure?" asked Spencer gently.

"We're sure," Donny told them. "We never would've said anything if we weren't. Lina's been having morning sickness the last few weeks."

"I thought the two of you had decided not to have anymore children considering what a hard time Lina had giving birth last time?" asked Aaren looking slightly worried.

"We did," Lina said, "but sometimes these things happen despite all precautions. I was using a house-elf spell that stopped my ovulation, but it does have a failure rate of about 5 percent. Also I do have to take it off every three months in order to allow my ovulation to return or I would do my body damage and that is probably when it happened."

"In that case, we want you to take it easy or you might do yourself or your baby damage, even though we are both aware that it is in a house-elf's nature to work," Spencer told her gently. "No, lifting anything heavy and we want you to stay off your feet as much as possible."

"We know you like to keep busy, so you can still do some chores, but you much remember to take it easy and to take frequent naps."

"I know you're right, and me and Donny don't want to lose this baby that is growing within me," Lina said putting her arms around her still flat belly as if protecting what was within.

"So how far long do you think you are?" asked Aaren as he didn't notice any bulge on the 4 foot house-elf.

"Not more than a month," Lina said, "as it was about a month ago that I had to let my ovulation return to normal."

"So we should be able to tell the sex at what? About four months?" asked Spencer remembering back when Lina had been pregnant almost a decade ago. He well remembered that he and Aaren had learned several medical spells in order to help not only their servants, but members of their family and it looked like they were going to have to brush up on their knowledge of those spells.

"About that, yes," Donny agreed speaking for the first time in quite awhile, even as he was putting an arm protectively around his mate's still slim frame.

"Do you two want to know the sex when the time comes?" asked Aaren because he remembered that the first couple of times they hadn't cared what the sex was just so long as the baby was healthy, although the last pregnancy had been different.

"Yes, I do believe this time, like the last time Lina was pregnant we want to know the sex," Donny said after looking at his wife who nodded. "We would like another little girl if possible."

"Neither one of us blame you for wanting another daughter considering that you have three fine sons, but only one daughter," Spencer said with a smile.

"And both Spencer and I hope that you get your wish," Aaren added.

The four of them just sat there for a few minutes before Donny and Lina got up to continue taking care of the chores that had to be done while Spencer and Aaren went back to what they had been doing before they had been interrupted.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Can you believe that Luisa, Bradey and Brody are 16 and we just saw them leave for the 6th year at Hogwarts?" asked Spencer as the two of them sat down to breakfast in September. "Or that Marius is 11, when it seems like only yesterday that he was still a baby."

It was of course, just over a week after the Hogwarts Express left for Scotland and they had just put their fourth child whom they named Marius on it as he'd been 11 for exactly 10 months as his birthday was on October 30, which was unfortunately, after the cut off date. The name Marius was rather unusual and both admitted this plainly, but then again it had been used as a first name in the past, even if it was rarely and who wanted to name their child something that was used by thousands of other people. "It won't be long before the triplets graduate and be all grown up, which means that we'll have three less children at home."

Marius was the child of Aaren and Althena just like the triplets were the children of Spencer and Althena and in fact the only two children left at home who were only six and a half were identical twins except instead of boys like Spencer's these two were girls and were named Gabriella and Angelica. All three of Aaren's children had black hair, which wasn't surprising considering that both Aaren and Althena had that color and black was dominate over all the others, so if it had turned out to be another color when both their parents had black then it would have been utterly astonishing, although it had been known to happen.

Both girls hadn't wanted their three older brothers and one older sister to go to Hogwarts and had begged them to stay since they always missed them during the previous school year, but Aaren and Spencer had gently explained to them that their siblings had to go that they would be following in just four and a half years.

Neither Spencer or Aaren had expected to get another set of identical twins when the two of them had gone back to the Alchemia's hospital in America, for the second child that Aaren had wanted, but it had happened and neither one of them was disappointed when it had. That it had been two girls instead of boys like last time, just made their family perfect in both their opinions, because that meant they had three of each.

Also their two original house-elves Lina and Donny now consisted of six, soon to be seven, as Lina was pregnant, an accident. The two loyal house-elves already had four children so far and were still young enough to have half a dozen more if they wanted, but this new baby would be the last, since their wasn't enough work for the six of them to do as it was, even though Aaren and Spencer both owned several more properties then they had 16 years ago.

"No, not really," Aaren admitted with a smile at his lover as well as a kiss on the cheek. "It's hard to believe that the triplets are 16 and that Marius has headed off to school with his older siblings."

"It won't be long before Angel and Gabriella are there."  
Their youngest daughter Angelica didn't mind the shortening of her name but Gabriella had insisted that she hated any variations of hers so they had gotten used calling her by her full name, instead of giving her a nickname, but mostly only because she refused to respond to anything except her full given first name. Gabriella was stubborn, but then so was her father and her mother, so it wasn't really surprising that she had inherited that particular trait from both her parents.

"That'll be another four years thank goodness," Aaren said making a face at that thought, because he knew he would miss his twin daughters when they to were off to school. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do when all our children are Hogwarts bound."

"Well, the triplets graduate next year," Spencer pointed out.

"And it is already a forgone conclusion that they won't be moving back in with their old parents," Aaren said, "and Bradey has a steady girlfriend, so I'm sure he will be popping the question before he graduates and when he does he'll forget all about us."

"No, they won't," Spencer shook his head in denial. "Sure he'll be out on his own, but he'll also be visiting plenty along with his fiancé or wife. I wouldn't be surprised if we have grandchildren from both of them in a few years, even if Brody or Luisa don't have girlfriend or boyfriend at the moment."

"But we're not even 50 yet," Aaren protested, only halfway joking. "In fact both of us are only 43 and will only be maybe 45 by the time they get married and we're way to young to be grandparents."

"It'll probably be at least five or six years before Bradey has any children," Spencer pointed out with a grin. "Besides, in the muggle world we might be considered too young to be grandparents, but not in the wizarding one, since a lot of magical folks tend to marry right out of Hogwarts like we did. At least 75 to 85 percent of witches and wizards fall in love during their Hogwarts years and they get married as soon as they graduate."

"I know," Aaren admitted warily with a slight grin. "I wasn't really expecting to be a grandfather until I was at least 55 or 60 though, which isn't even middle age for a wizard or even a muggle for that matter, at least not anymore."

"So where are the twins?" Spencer asked Lina, as she served up breakfast, just the way that both men like it. All the house-elves in the family knew exactly what both Aaren and Spencer liked for breakfast and that was what they were served every morning unless they requested something different, which did happen occasionally.

"Our daughter Samia should be helping them get dressed," Lina said.

The twins were very intelligent and had read quite fluently by the time they were both three years old, and they could dress themselves as well. What they couldn't do by themselves was choose their clothes, as their color sense seemed to be a bit wild to put it politely and if they wore what they picked out it usually didn't match at all, so one of the house-elves always helped. Of course, they could have been doing it on purpose just to cause people to comment, as they were both more than a bit mischievous.

Before Spencer could even think of a reply an owl tapped on the kitchen window and Spencer went to let it in.

Spencer took the letter from the owl's leg and fed it an owl treat that was sitting on the kitchen counter just for that purpose before it disappeared back out the window its job done.

"That was a Hogwarts owl, wasn't it?" asked Aaren and he was right on the money, because both he and Spencer could recognize the schools owls without even trying considering they had both used them often to send letters.

"It was," Spencer said and opened the letter that had the official Hogwarts seal at the top of the page.

"What does it say?" asked Aaren.

"Headmaster Appleton wants us to come to the school," Spencer said, as soon as he read the letter, which was really little more then a note. "It doesn't say why, just that it involves, Brody."

"Hmm, I wonder what this could be about," Aaren said his keen lawyer mind already working on the problem. "I doubt very much that Brody's in trouble as the headmaster would've said something in his letter if that was the case."

"Yes, that's true," Spencer agreed putting the letter to the side. "The boys have been in trouble enough times that we would both recognize if they were in trouble again, just from the headmaster's letter since the letter usually tells us all about what they did and what kind of detention they earned. This though, doesn't give any specific details and I can't see either of them getting in trouble merely a week into the start of the new term."

"I suppose we'll just have to head to the school and find out what the problem is," Aaren said looking pensive. "At least it will give us a chance to see one of our children for a few minutes."

"You don't have any clients today?" asked Spencer with a raised eyebrow. Aaren now had quite a good reputation within wizarding community as a whole and people sought him out frequently for his services as an attorney, which was unusual as most of the time lawyers weren't exactly trusted by a lot of people. Also about 10 years ago Aaren had taken on a partner so that he would have more free time with his family, so that had helped relieve the pressure. Aaren was so good at what he did he could pick and choose the cases he took and he never took one where he was sure the client was guilty and he had been doing that since he had first started out.

"Nothing that my partner can't handle," Aaren said. "I'll just owl him and let him know I won't be in today and that something has come up. Does the headmaster's letter give a specific time that we need to be there?"

"No, it just says as soon as possible," Spencer said reading the short note again.

"Well, it sounds pretty urgent, I wonder what's up?" Aaren said beginning to look just a little worried, which Spencer knew from experience took a lot as his lover wasn't normally one that worried about anything needlessly.

"You had better send that letter to your partner and then we had better head to the school and see what's up," Spencer suggested, as calmly as possible and Aaren nodded hurriedly writing his partner Alden McEntire a short note.

Once that had been done and Aaren had sent it along with their owl whom they had named Mercury after the Roman messenger God both men finished breakfast and headed out the door asking the house-elves to look after their twin daughters while they were gone.

"You'll tell us the news when you get home, right?" questioned Donny looking concerned coming into the kitchen. Lina and Donny had become so integrated into the family after all these years that none of the house-elves working for them had any fear of asking questions like most of their kind did. Every single house-elf working for Aaren and Spencer were considered family by everybody in the house and vice versa of course. Aaren and Spencer knew how most house-elves were treated as slaves, or worse by most families that had them, not that they particularly cared what other people did for their house-elves had always been treated with respect and love and all of them had responded to that genuine caring by going out of their way for their master's that treated them like family.

"Of course," Spencer agreed with a smile, "I'm sure it's nothing bad considering that the headmaster's letter didn't mention anything and you know it would have if Brody was in some kind of trouble."

"That won't stop us from worrying," Lina said in her soft musical voice and Donny nodded in agreement. "At least until we know why the headmaster called you to the school."

"That's what good parents do, worry about their children and yes, I am aware that they are not yours by blood, but you have been just as much their parents as we have," Aaren told them causing the two house-elves to blush. "You looked after them along with your own children when we were busy and for that will always be grateful to you."

"It was nothing," Donny protested still blushing a little.

"You know that our kind loves children," Lina added

"Which is why you had four," Spencer said teasingly causing the two older house-elves to blush again, "with another on the way."

"Anyway, we should be going when as we shouldn't keep headmaster waiting," Aaren suggested and Spencer nodded taking his cloak off the coat rack since it was quite chilly before heading outside in order to Apparate to the school gates, Aaren following.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Aaren knocked on the door of headmaster's office after an escalator-like ride that got them there.

The password to get past the gargoyle that protected the stairs that led to the headmaster's office had been part of the short note that the two men had received.

"Come in," the voice of Appleton called.

Aaren and Spencer opened the door to the office and stepped inside stopping suddenly startled when they saw three other people along with their own son sitting in the extra chairs that had been temporarily conjured.

"You okay, Brody?" Spencer asked his son examining him for any injuries.

"I'm fine, dad," Brody assured his father with a smile.

"Thank you, for coming so quickly," the headmaster told Aaren and Spencer politely. "Why don't the two of you take seats and I will explain why I called you here."

Spencer and Aaren sat in the two empty seats that were sitting in front of the desk and waited for the headmaster to continue.

"Now I know you two are wondering why I asked you to come to the school," the headmaster began, "so I'll let your son explain it to you."

"Dad, Uncle Aaren, what do you know about Veelas?" Brody asked immediately.

Both Aaren and Spencer looked at each other and then Spencer said carefully wondering where this was going as he knew that his son had some reason for the question. "All we really know is that they are magical creatures that emit an almost irresistible attraction that is very hard to resist unless you have already given away your heart to another or you have a very strong will. They are attractive to both male or females and that wizards and witches alike have fought and killed just for the privilege of just being in the same room as them. All Veelas also have either pale blonde, white or silver hair as these are characteristics of the species. That's really about all we know since that is one subject as neither one of us has taken the time to study about Veelas extensively."

"What's this all about?" Aaren questioned with raised eyebrow glancing over at the other three people in the room studying them curiously.

Two of the people had pale blonde hair, and in fact it was so blonde Aaren knew that it would look almost silver in certain lights while the third person in the room hair was indeed silver, but again so light it would look white in certain lights. The boy had to be about the same age as Brody and also shared the same general features as the two adults, which meant that he was most probably their son.

A family then, Aaren summarized internally keeping his expression neutral. Father and son looked almost exactly alike, as both had pale blonde hair and silvery gray eyes, while the mother had silver hair and baby blue eyes.

That the family was sitting in on this meeting meant that they must be involved in someway, otherwise why would they be here, in the headmaster's office at this time? Suddenly the answer clicked within his brain, so that Aaren knew that all three of the family were at least part Veela as no other answer made sense, considering that there son had just asked him and Spencer what they knew about them.

"Well," Brody began a little nervously, "When I came back to school..."

Brody explained about how when he come back to Hogwarts and how he had noticed that Enoch was staring at him and since neither of them had ever paid attention to the other before it was extremely weird.

"Finally just yesterday he approached me and explained all about Veelas and how they are always looking for their one True Mate and that they are discovered through a combination of scent and touch."

"What does this mean, precisely?" Spencer asked directing his question to the family who had been silent as they listened to Brody's explanation.

Enoch rose from his seat and went to stand beside Brody while his parents remained seated, although it was very clear that they were nervous and neither Spencer or Aaren knew why.

"I knew that when I turned 17 that I would be searching for my mate because a Veela's gene do not activate until that time, especially if they are half or less," Enoch begin to explain and both Aaren and Spencer listened attentively. "I never actually thought I'd find my True Mate among the students, but then I caught Brody's scent on the train. Before we got to Hogwarts I had it narrowed down to Brody or his twin, but I could not tell which one it was until I touched each of them since they are identical and are almost always together. I managed to brush against both of them in the hallways over the next few days and it was Brody that caused a jolt to run up my arm, which is the sign of a Veela's mate. What that means is that now that I have found my True Mate is that the two of us need to be together as much as possible. Not being in close proximity to my True Mate once they have been found causes symptoms of withdraw, which leads to not being able to sleep, all thought processes will become erratic, we lose our ability to reason and eventually..." Enoch gulped here and took a couple of deep breaths trying to steady himself "...we will kill ourselves, either by refusing to eat or by more direct means." Both Aaren and Spencer looked startled and appalled at that piece of information, but did not interrupt. "A bond between a Veela and his mate must be willingly accepted and cannot be forced in anyway, but until it is the part of me that is Veela will always be afraid that we will dishonor our mate and eventually if the bond is not accepted it will be considered rejection, even if our mate has not said so and when that happens..."

"I think I understand," Spencer said looking at Aaren who nodded. "What you want from us is permission to share quarters since our son is sill underage and I'm assuming just being in the same classes isn't enough to allow you to function?"

"No, it's not," Enoch said with a shake of his head beginning to finally believe that Brody's parents were going to react negatively. "The two of us don't share any classes together I'm afraid, since he isn't taking the same electives I am."

"What do you think about this, Brody?" Aaren asked his son. "Your father and I will not agree to this request unless this is what you want."

"I would like to do this, Uncle Aaren," Brody told the older man just a little shyly. "Me and Enoch have never spoken a word to each other, but he's not one of the Slytherins that has ever been nasty to me or to my friends either. I have always thought he was very handsome from a distance, but I never thought that someone from Slytherin house would ever be interested in someone who is not a pureblood."

"That was very true in the past," Enoch's mother said gently speaking for the very first time, although she had been observing the proceedings closely, "but much has changed, ever since the defeat of Voldemort several hundred years ago."

The relief evident on Enoch's mother's face and in her blue eyes was profound and heartwarming. She obviously loved her son very much and so she was relieved that they were being so accommodating.

"There are still purebloods who believe in the ideals that Voldemort spouted, and I'm sure there always will be, but our family has never been among them even if we are pureblooded," Enoch's father added. "Oh, sorry I don't mean to be rude. I'm Baxter Castel and this is my wife Cyrilla and our son who you haven't officially been introduced to is Enoch."

"And I am Spencer Reid and this is my mate Aaren Wayne," Spencer introduced shaking Baxter's and Cyrilla's hands Aaren doing the same. "As to your request Enoch so long as it is what our son wants we have no objection because he is after all 16 and it won't be long at all before he's of age and can therefore, make the decision for himself."

"See, didn't I tell you that they wouldn't object?" Brody told Enoch with a small grin putting his arm around the other boy's shoulders causing the tension to just drain out of him and he even smiled a little.

"It would be rather hypocritical of us to object to your relationship considering that the two of us also got together when we were 16 and unlike you we had to find time to be alone because we didn't have a private room," Aaren told the two with a slight grin as he observed them. "So long as it is what you want then we don't have any objections and yes, Spencer and I are aware that a lot of people would have no problem being hypercritical and wanting you to get married and have children, but even if our son was an only child, which he isn't, we still wouldn't object since there are other ways to have children nowadays and we have the money to pay for them. Besides, not everybody wants children either and neither one of us care if the family name is carried on, especially since we have plenty of other family that has already ensured that our family names will not die out."

"Thank you, Uncle Aaren, dad," Brody told the two men letting go of Enoch long enough to hug and kiss both his parents on the cheek.

"You're more than welcome, son," Spencer told Brody with a slight smile. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, why don't we get to know each other a little bit, as I'm sure that will be spending quite a bit of time together in the future," this last was said to Enoch's parents both having relaxed at Aaren and Spencer's easy acceptance.

"Wonderful," came the voice Headmaster Appleton and everybody in the room looked startled, as they had forgotten that he was even there as he had been so quiet after the initial greeting. "Why don't I show you to one of the family rooms off the Great Hall where you can talk in peace with no interruptions? I will have one of the house-elves bring you some lunch while you talk."

"Thank you, headmaster, that is most considerate of you," Cyrilla told the man with a dazzling smile, causing the headmaster to blush and duck his head, as even he wasn't immune to a veela's charm.

"You're more than welcome, I'm just glad this was resolved so peacefully, rather then with violence or arguing, which I am sure you are aware could have happened with some of the more touchy pureblood families," the headmaster said after he had recovered from Cyrilla's smile.

"We know our way to the Great Hall where the rooms are located if you have other stuff to do," Spencer told the headmaster politely. "It wasn't all that long ago that we attended here."

"Actually it's been just over 20 years," Aaren said making Spencer smile and a quirk of his eyebrows, "but I certainly still remember the way to the Great Hall considering we transversed that path at least three times a day for seven years."

The six of them walked out of the headmaster's office and down the stairs.

"I'll arrange some quarters for the boys in the meantime," Headmaster Appleton called after them and all of them thanked the man.

"There are some things you never forget," Baxter said looking completely relaxed now that he knew that Aaron and Spencer weren't going to try to keep their son from his, since that would have meant his death, "although it's been about 10 years longer for Cyrilla and I we certainly both remember the way to the Great Hall and to other points around the school."

Brody and Enoch held hands all the way to the Great Hall looking as if they belonged together, although at the moment the two were just getting to know each other, despite the fact that they had gone to the same school, shared some of the same classes, ate meals together in the Great Hall for the last few years. On the other hand, it was also a big school with almost a thousand students and the two of them were in different houses as well, so it wasn't really all that surprising that the two of them didn't really know each other except by sight.

The six of them were silent until they had reached the Great Hall, which was empty at this time of day since all the students were in classes, but once they were in one of the rooms off the hall and were sure of their privacy the four adults conjured six comfortable chairs and they all sat down.

"Baxter and I are so grateful that you accepted the True Mate bond between our son and yours so easily," Cyrilla told Spencer and Aaren with a warm smile. "I'm sure you realize that it could have ended up in an argument at the very least."

"We do," Spencer replied also with a smile that lit up his face. "On the other hand, Aaren and I understand all about bonds." Spencer glanced over at Aaren who nodded slightly, telling his mate it was okay to mention their soulmate link. "Aaren and I are soulmates, so as I said we understand all about bonds and if you think about it that's really what finding your True Mate is, even if it goes by a different name. The two of us would no more try to keep our boys apart then we would want to be separated. I admit I know very little about Veela bonds and it does sound a little different from a soulmate one, but really it's basically the same thing."

"Now that certainly explains why you were so understanding," Baxter say his face lighting up in understanding.

"Also you might consider the fact that both of us were Ravenclaws like Brody, not Gryffindors, so that has something to do with it as well. The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor while still alive today is not as fierce as it was back in the late 20th century at least from what I've been told. Ravenclaw has really never had the fierce rivalry with any of the houses like the one between Slytherin and Gryffindor," Aaren said with a shrug looking completely relaxed, as he took a sip of tea that one off the house-elves had brought for all of them, along with enough snacks to feed an army or two always hungry teenage boys.

"Besides, even if Aaren and I didn't have a bond we would still want our son to be happy. We wouldn't really love him very much if we made him miserable now would we?" asked Spencer with twinkling blue eyes.

"A lot of families wouldn't care whether or not their son was happy," Cyrilla pointed out and Aaren and Spencer nodded in agreement, "especially a lot of the pureblooded ones."

"True enough," Spencer said taking a sip of tea so he had time to gather his thoughts, "but the Reids have always been different."

"Reid, now there is a name I'm not familiar with and I know all of the old pureblooded families," Baxter commented.

"Well, we're not as pureblooded as a lot of the older families," Spencer admitted. "Originally our line comes from Britain, but hundreds of years ago a pureblooded family had a squib son by the name of Edwin. This family loved their son very much, even though he didn't share the family magic and when Edwin was grown he decided that he was moving to America, as he was tired of being treated like some delicate flower that couldn't take care of himself, by all his parents friends, associates and even total strangers, as unfortunately his family was well known. Eventually, when he got to America and had established himself he got married and had a family and not a single one of them inherited the magic and this was the way it continued for about three hundred years. Finally the Spencer Reid of that time was born and yes, I was named for my ancestor. That Spencer Reid of the past was a certifiable genius with an IQ of 187 and he, of course, knew nothing of his heritage at that point, as none of the stories about Edwin or magic had been passed down or they had stopped being told at some point. Finally that Spencer had twin boys due a one night stand and the lady in question wanted to get rid of the baby, but that Spencer wouldn't let her and promised to pay her for her trouble, so long as the child was born healthy. When it turned out to be identical twins he was over the moon as he figured he would never marry and have a family as he was so shy that he was almost introverted, especially where the opposite sex was concerned and he also wasn't handsome enough to attract girls attention, since he was one of those types that tended to almost fade into the background. Also as I'm sure you can guess his intelligence set him apart and you know that humans whether magical or not don't like to be showed up by somebody they considered a know-it-all, especially since he was so much younger then them at least during his school years."

All the other adults in the room nodded as they knew exactly what Spencer meant, while the two boys talked quietly together not really paying attention to the adult conversation.

"Well, to make a long story short strange things tended to happen around those twin boys who were named Lochlan and Landon and they were contacted when they were 11 by both a school in America and by someone from Hogwarts, since their family line was originally British. It was decided that they would go to Hogwarts, as that was what Lochlan and Landon wanted and so they did. In any case, both boys who are still alive by the way, fell in love during their Hogwarts years and got married after graduation. My Aunt Michelle married my Uncle Lochlan while Landon is my Grandfather and is like me and Aaren and married my Uncle Grey, although the ceremony took place in America since it wasn't legal for two men to marry in either muggle or magical England at that time. Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey lived in America for awhile to be close to Landon's father and his partner and after they both passed away they moved back to England to be closer to his twin brother and his wife and that is a very condensed version of Reid history," Spencer finished.

"Thank you for sharing that with us," Cyrilla told Spencer with a smile. "I hope to hear the full history sometime and not just the condensed version."

"I could give it to you," Spencer admitted, "but if we were to do that it would take days and we don't have that much time. In any case, all my ancestors have always married for love and not a single one of them has ever had a marriage arranged for them just to keep the bloodlines supposedly pure, which is another reason neither Aaren or I could keep Brody and Enoch apart."

"So tell me how did your grandfather and his partner have children since they're both men?" Baxter asked curiously. "I don't mean to be rude."

"You're not," Aaren said and then added, "there is a process that was originally muggle called in vitro fertilization." Aaron went on to explain the process and how it has been adopted and approved upon by the American Magical community. "This is why Bradey, Brody and Luisa look like Spencer while Marius looks like me as do our twins daughters Gabriella and Angelica, who are only six and a half and therefore, to young for Hogwarts."

"Twins run in my family anyway, particularly identical ones, ever since Landon and Lochlan," Spencer explained, "but the odds of having twins goes up 30 to 40 percent with IVF, which explains why we have two sets of identical twins. My grandfather and Uncle Grey used this process in order to have their family and back when they did that it was fairly expensive, since it was still a relatively new process and difficult to do. Nowadays, it's cheaper, although, still fairly expensive and a last option for most families unless you have a ton of money. I'm not going to brag, but money has never been a problem for my family as my father made a fortune while he was still young and so Lochlan and Landon each had trust set up for them back when they were children and that fortune has only increased since that time."

"So this process was how you had your family?" asked Cyrilla.

"Yes," Aaren answered. "We went to the same hospital in America that Spencer's grandfather and uncle had it done at because we weren't to impressed with St. Mungo's operation."

"The only difference was that my grandfather and uncle didn't know any females well enough to ask them to donate the eggs required, well, except for Michelle and since she was going to marry my Uncle Lochlan that wasn't an option, while the two of us met Althena in college and became very good friends, good enough that we asked her to donate eggs so that all our children would have the same genes at least from the female side of the family," said Spencer.

"We then made Althena the godmother, so that she would still be part of our children's lives and every single one of them is very close to her, as she visits often and spoils them rotten," Aaren added.

"No, she doesn't!" Brody protested breaking away from his conversation with Enoch when he heard the comment.

"Yes, she does and you know it," Spencer teased his son with a wink causing Brody to blush.

"You aren't worried about her demanding more rights or taking them from you?" asked Cyrilla.

"No," Aaren said with a shake of his head. "I am a lawyer and asked her to sign some papers that gave her a certain amount of Galleons for each child we had using her eggs and also that she wouldn't try to take us to court over it. No judge in his right mind would give our children to her, unless it could be proven then we were mistreating them or didn't have the money to support them and neither is the case, especially since she signed the paperwork on her own free will."

"We also ensured she would be a major part of their lives as their godmother," said Spencer.

"That's a move worthy of a Slytherin," Baxter said admiringly.

"Thank you," Aaren said with a grin not at all insulted like a lot of people would have been. "We might have been Ravenclaws, but that doesn't mean we wouldn't have done well in Slytherin. Not all Slytherin traits are bad ones, like some people still believe, as it all depends on how you use those traits that they are prized for."

"Besides, Althena is our friend and we're both good enough judges of character that we never would have asked her to do something so personal in the first place if we weren't sure where her loyalties were," Spencer said. "Aaren and I both wanted all our children to have the same mother at least, even if they don't have the same father. Of course, if Althena hadn't agreed we would've done what my grandfather and uncle did and that was use some anonymously donated eggs. If we had done that though, we wouldn't have known what we would get, like for example if that women had had some sort of disease in her family line that she hadn't told the healer about when the did her examination just for example, but with Althena it was different. By the time Aaren and I got around to having children we knew her very well, as we were best friends, all the way through college and after. We knew that she hardly ever got sick and that there were no diseases that ran through her family that she knew about and that she was magically powerful, as well as numerous other things that would make sure any children we had were healthy and intelligent."

"Those papers I had her sign were magically binding and required a drop of blood beside her signature and I'm sure you know what that means. So if you don't mind me asking how do Veela couples have children when both partners are the same sex?" asked Aaren curiously.

"Well, if it's two females, then one of them simply uses donated sperm in order to get pregnant or at least that is the option that is most use," Cyrilla explained candidly. "When it's two males usually you just adopt a magical orphan and goes through a ritual that shares your blood with them, so they are indistinguishable from their 'parents'. If you don't want to do it that way then you get a surrogate that agrees to carry the baby for you and donate some sperm and you can also use another witch's eggs, so that all the female surrogate has to do is carry the embryo and the baby once it's born will not be related in anyway to the woman that carried it. Also the witch that carries the fetus or fetuses is put under a binding magical oath not to do anything to harm the baby. Now that you told us about this alternative option though it might be an option instead of getting a surrogate to carry the fetus for nine months."

"So Enoch, are you an only child or do you have brothers and sisters?" asked Spencer directing the question to the 16-year-old boy instead of his parents.

"I am an only child," Enoch answered. "Most pureblood women have trouble conceiving, although there are exceptions of course. Most don't have more then two children and a lot of times it is only one."

"We always wanted a large family but it just never happened," Cyrilla sighed looking a little sad. "I had trouble carrying Enoch to term and nearly lost him twice before he was even born. I also had several miscarriages before Enoch was born."

Aaren and Spencer both noticed that Brody shuddered a little at that, which was probably a good thing they both figured, as unlike with the soulmate bond the True Mate bond probably only went one way unless the second individual of a couple was also part Veela or at least that was the logical conclusion. In other words, while Enoch would never be able to love another because of the bond, but that wasn't stopping Brody from falling in love with someone else since he had no such restrictions at least until the bond was accepted. "The healer suggested that I not try to get pregnant again as it might kill me next time since giving birth to Enoch was very hard and I barely survived because of blood loss."

Aaren and Spencer felt sympathy for both Baxter and Cyrilla for not being able to have the large family they had dreamed about.

"Have you thought about using the method that we were just telling you about?" Spencer asked the couple who looked startled as if the idea had never occurred to them. "You would have to do it at the American magical hospital as you won't be too impressed with St. Mungo's operation, because Aaren and I certainly weren't, but it is a way for you to have as many children as you want."

"The extraction of the eggs doesn't take very long and isn't a very complicated process even to muggles, much less to magical folks, especially not in this century," Aaren added.

"Why did the healer at St. Mungo's never tell us about this when they told us not to try have anymore children?" asked Baxter looking enraged at the thought this information was deliberately withheld from them after Enoch had been born, because both of them had wanted at least six or seven children, but after their son was born there had been no more. If only they had known about this option 16 years ago, Enoch might have had brothers and sisters growing up. On the other hand, if the operation at St. Mungo's was as poorly run as there new friends were indicating, perhaps not, as it never would have occurred to either him or his wife to go to a different magical hospital in a different country to check out their options.

"Because, from what we could discover they might have the ability to do what Americans do, but the impression we got when we toured their facility was that they only offered the process, so as to look as modern as possible, although I doubt it's used very often not with the healers attitude, not to mention how poorly it is run. When Spencer and I went to investigate the option we went to St. Mungo's first, since we were after all living in England, but the healers attitude left a lot to be desired, as we both got the impression that they thought that anybody who couldn't have children from their own body shouldn't have any at all and the healer in charge of it definitely didn't approve of two men as a couple."

"You're welcome to investigate it yourself, as we're only giving you our impressions," Spencer added, "if you do decide you want to add to your family."

"More children to love," Cyrilla said sounded wistful. "I've always been ashamed that I couldn't have anymore children after Enoch, even though I know very well how hard it is for a lot of pureblooded women to conceive and even after they do to carry a baby to term."

"We'll discuss it in more detail at home," Baxter said also looking just a little wistful at the thought of having half a dozen children running around.

"If my opinion counts for anything I would love to have some brothers and sisters, even it they'll be much younger than me," Enoch told his parents speaking for the first time since Spencer had asked him that question some minutes ago. "I often wished when I was younger to have a brother or sister to play with."

"Your approval is much appreciated, sweetheart," Cyrilla told her son with a warm smile. "Your father and I, would never have actually had more children without asking you first, at least not until you were out on your own, which won't be long now since you are already 17."

"So, I'm assuming that your birthday is after the September 1 cut off date so you started a year later than normal," Spencer said and Enoch nodded it in confirmation.

"My birthday is actually around Christmas on December 15, so while Brody and I are in the same year I'm actually about four months older then he is, since his birthday is in April of the new year."

"Tell me is there any place I can find some books on Veela just so I can learn more about your species?" Spencer asked Baxter and Cyrilla. "Aaren and I are former Ravenclaws as you know and would like to learn as much as we can about what Veelas are, which is a subject we never studied before, because there was no reason for us to before now. We probably would have studied the subject eventually since we like to learn new things, but there was just no urgency to do so in the past."

"Oh, yes, you should be able to find numerous books at the nearest bookstore or we can just loan you some," Baxter suggested, "as we have at least a dozen in our library at home."

"We appreciate the offer, but I think Spencer and I will stop by the bookstore sometime in the next couple of days and buy us a few books on the subject," Aaren said knowing that his mate would take any excuse to add to their already enormous library at home and besides, Spencer might want the books for easy reference at some future date as unlike his namesake of several hundred years ago he didn't have the eidetic memory.

The four continued to talk getting to know each other better and before they know it, it was almost time for dinner in the Great Hall and so they bid the two boys goodbye and promised to see them soon before leaving already starting to forge a close friendship with each other due to their love for their sons.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"I can barely believe that your parents were so understanding about us needing to share quarters, even though he assured me they would be," Enoch said looking around their new sitting room in satisfaction.

Their new quarters were fairly large, but used the same type of student furniture that was in the dorms, so it didn't make the rest of the students jealous. Really it was no bigger than the head boy and girl quarters as it had two bedrooms and a bathroom in between. It also had a fairly large sitting room that they could do their homework in if they didn't want to do it in their bedrooms, as each had a desk, along with a four-poster bed and a closet and dresser for clothes.

The two of them would be able to have friends in their sitting room for visits when they weren't in classes.

"I'm not as I said before," Brody said, as he came to stand beside Enoch making sure to touch flesh to flesh. "Both my dad and my uncle have always wanted all of their children to be happy and would never think about arranging of marriage for any of them unless they agreed to it and it was what they wanted. My father in particular, as he told your parents would never think about forcing any one of his children to marry someone if he didn't want to. The Reids have always married for love and not for political gain or any other reason. Also while same-sex relationships are not exactly common in my family they have been known to happen and when they do the parents in question don't raise any objections at least normally."

"What do you mean by that precisely?" asked Enoch looking at Brody curiously.

"Just that I've never known my grandmother on my father's side of the family because she left when she heard about dad's and my uncle's relationship and that dad refused to leave my uncle," Brody explained. "It turned out that my grandfather, Charles married Stephanie, my dad's mother because he thought he loved her. As it turns out my Great-Grandfather Landon who was one of the ones that started the whole family line didn't approve of her and neither did my Great-Uncle Grey or my grandfather and grandmother. My dad told me that my great-grandfather told him that there was just something fishy about her and it turned out that she had only married my father due to his money. Oh, I'm not saying that she didn't love my grandfather in her own way or why else would she have signed that prenuptial agreement after all, just that she didn't love him enough to stick around once she found out that my father was gay."

"So your grandmother left your grandfather before you were born?"

"Exactly," Brody agreed. "My grandfather truly believed that he loved my grandmother, but then again he was young and sometimes the young make mistakes as they don't have as much experience to draw from. Grandfather Landon has a lot of children and grandchildren and it was only Charles that he insisted his fiancé sign a prenuptial agreement, because there was just something very fishy about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Grandfather Landon believed that she only wanted to marry Grandfather Charles for his money, but he couldn't prove it, so he couldn't exactly object to the marriage without a valid reason."

"So that was why he insisted on your grandmother signing a prenuptial agreement?" asked Enoch and Brody nodded in confirmation

"Yes, because it would protect my grandfather from being taken to court if it ever came to divorce," Brody said.

"I wonder why your grandmother signed it," Enoch mused looking fascinated. "If it had been me, in a similar situation I would've tried to convey to your grandfather that there was no need for a prenuptial agreement and if he still insisted on one I would've broken it off."

"Be glad that didn't happen or my father never would have been born, which means I never would've been born and then what would you have done?" asked Brody dryly causing Enoch to shudder in real horror as he thought about that. "Besides, you were a Slytherin, but I believe my grandmother was a Ravenclaw, just like my father and grandfather. In any case, I believe that my grandmother, Stephanie loved my grandfather in her own way, because otherwise, you're right why would she have agreed to marry him after he insisted on a prenuptial agreement? She might have loved my grandfather and her children, but not enough to stick around once it turned out that the youngest was in a serious same-sex relationship. It turns out that she like a lot of other people was seriously against that kind of thing, which is the reason she didn't stick around even though she didn't get a single Galleon after the divorce."

"I'm surprised that she didn't try to take your grandfather to court to get what I'm sure she felt she was owed despite that agreement," Enoch commented causing Brody to laugh.

"Oh, she did, but the five judge panel ruled in my grandfather's favor, telling her she had no legal recourse thanks to that signed magically and legally binding agreement."

"So she went away with a flea in her ear," Enoch said grinning just a little maliciously, but then his mate's grandmother had been willing to leave her family just because one of her sons had turned out to be gay, he had no sympathy for her at all, but then someone of Veela descent always thought a little differently since their True Mates could be the same sex as they were.

When Brody looked at him in confusion Enoch explained, "One who is of Veela descent tend to think a little differently from other magical folks, because our mates can be the same sex. Yes, I am aware about how a lot of people view same-sex relationships, but that's their loss, as they are cutting themselves off from so much. I realize that a lot of purebloods want children to carry on the family name, but there are other ways, especially nowadays, so I think a lot of the older families views are seriously outdated."

"Huh, I see," Brody commented.  
"Besides, I'm a Slytherin and while I can understand other purebloods views about carrying on the family name with another pureblood, that doesn't mean I or my family share them. I'm sure you are aware that most of the older pureblooded family as inbreed to such a degree that it is starting to affect them in various ways."

"Actually I do know that, although it started to affect those families centuries ago and has just gotten worse in this day and age then it was back then as a lot of the purebloods insist on sticking to the old ways, which might explain why they only have one child most of the time. According to my father it was the main reason for the war in the first place and why so many purebloods followed Voldemort because he expressed to share the same views."

"Why don't we go see what our rooms look like and fix them up to our satisfaction?" Enoch told Brody changing the subject.

"You don't want to share?" asked Brody with a raised eyebrow.

Enoch gulped at that and replied a little nervously, "I didn't think you'd want to share a bedroom at least until we got to know each other better since we only knew each other by sight before my Veela genes kicked in when I turned seventeen. I would love to be able to snuggle up to you every night, as that would be a dream come true for both parts of my personality, even if you have not yet accepted the True Mate bond."

"I don't mind sharing the same bed," Brody told Enoch with a rather intense look in his green eyes, which he had inherited from the woman who was technically his mother. "In fact, as you already know I've had a kind of a crush on you for a couple of years, so really this is a dream come true for me."

Brody blushed at his own words. He had never admitted his feelings to anyone, except Enoch if only because he had been unsure if any of his friends would understand his feelings for the other boy, because not only was he a Slytherin he was also the same sex as he was and a lot of people still had prejudices against liking your own sex, although he was sure that his two brothers and the sister who were here at Hogwarts with him would understand considering that their own parents were both men, although he wasn't sure if they would accept the fact that the boy he had a crush on was a Slytherin. It was true that there wasn't the rivalry between Slytherin and Ravenclaw that there was between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but that didn't mean that the house of the snakes didn't keep to themselves and never tried to make friends from other houses, so not really much was known about the students of that house other then some of them were bullies.

A delighted grin spread across Enoch's face, as he remembered the first time just a week ago that Brody had confessed that he had a crush on him and how he had wanked to that memory every night beneath silencing spells. His climaxes had been powerful after he had brought himself to completion, but he had a feeling that his release while wanking would pale in comparison to making love to the real deal.

"Just so you know I'm not ready to start having sex with you, but if our relationship goes as well as I hope it will it won't be long before I am or before I accept your bond to be your mate for the rest of our lives," Brody added shyly.

"That is way better than I could have hoped for," Enoch told Brody softly daring to lean down just enough to brush his lips with the other boy's.

The minute their lips touched they instantly felt a connection to each other and both boys melted into the kiss.

"Wow!" both boys exclaimed softly as soon as the kiss had broken.

"I had no idea it could be like that," Enoch said softly looking halfway dazed. "Now I know why my parents like to kiss all the time."

"Mine do too, though most of the time they try not to do it in front of us impressionable children, well other than brief kisses on the lips or the cheek. The two of them most of time do not outright snog in their children's presences unless we come in while they're already involved," Brody said with laugh as he could remember several times like that easily.

"Mine are the same way and save their snogging for when they have privacy," Enoch agreed with a smile of their own, "although I've always known that they truly loved each other unlike a lot of pureblooded marriages. The two of them married for love and not just because of some arrangement, but when you have active Veela genes and have found your True Mate really there is no other choice."

"So how much Veela are you?" asked Brody curiously.

"1/3," Enoch answered immediately. "Most pureblooded families, here in Britain anyway, have Veela blood sometime in the past, but too many generations and it gets so diluted that you're not really Veela anymore. Veela always have extremely light blonde, white or silver hair just as your father said in the headmaster's office, so even if you have the gene somewhere in your past they aren't active, although they might show up in your child if your husband or wife has an active Veela genes."

Brody nodded, "That makes complete sense because if your Veela ancestor is to far in the past of course, the genes aren't going to be active. So which room do you want to use? It doesn't really matter to me since they're they're both the same, but I'll leave it up to you."

"It doesn't really matter to me either," Enoch said with a shrug. "Why don't we just use the one on the left and be done with it since as you said they're both the same."

"I know we told our separate houses all about how you discovered I was your True Mate, but what can I expect from your Slytherin housemates? Can I expect to be hexed if I turn my back, since some of them have been known to do that in the past as you know."

"No," Enoch said shaking his head, "all my year mates know that I am part Veela and what that means. So as long as we are getting along my friends in Slytherin will try to get along with you and your friends from Ravenclaw. Really being a Veela's True Mate is sacred and as your parents pointed out is very similar to having a soulmate bond except it only goes one way unless your partner is also at least part Veela."

"So if I'm understanding you correctly that means that none of your friends will try to hex me behind my back and neither will any of the other Slytherins because it would almost be considered an act of war?"

"Well, not quite war," Enoch admitted. "It would really depend on how seriously you were hurt and if it was so serious that you almost died then we would go to the Veela council. Actually even if you came out of it unharmed it would still have severe consequences as trying to interfere in a Veela's choice of mate breaks quite a few wizarding laws."

"Oh, you mean where you told my parents that if you and I couldn't spend time together that you would eventually kill yourself? And I'm assuming that if I die the same thing would happen," Brody said catching on right away.

"Yes, I would," Enoch answered immediately putting an arm around Brody's shoulders and pulling him close as the two of them sat on the couch in the sitting room of their new quarters. "That's one of the reasons the penalties for messing with a Veela courtship are so harsh, because unless the Veela couple has a child to young to look after themselves it always means death for the Veela in question if they have lost their mate and once the child is grown it would still mean death. All purebloods teach their children this among other things before they ever enter Hogwarts, so at least my housemates know the penalty for any interference. Of course, I don't know about the rest of the school."

"My own housemates should be fine with it and I don't see any problems coming from Hufflepuff either, so really the only ones we're going to have to worry about are the Gryffindors."

"No, former girlfriends I need to worry about?" asked Enoch teasingly.

"I won't deny, that both me and my brother Bradey have dated some, but unlike him or my sister I never found anyone that I really connected with. None of my relationships lasted more than a month or so at most so no you don't have to worry about any of my former girlfriends as for the most part we all parted on good terms," Brody answered. "What about you, have you dated any?"

"Not really since I knew that my Veela gene would activate as soon as I turned 17," Enoch answered. "I was determined to wait to see if any of the students in this school were my True Mate before I decided to go out on a date even though I knew that would mean that I might not get to date before I left school entirely, but I didn't want to get attached to any one person or them get attached to me and I hurt their feelings when and if I did discover my True Mate. I won't deny that I've had witches chasing me from all four houses since I turned about 13, but I never took any of them very seriously."

"So you waited to find your True Mate instead of just dating like I did," Brody said almost in awe. "That must've been really hard especially by the time you reached 15 or so."

"I did a lot of masturbating and taking cold showers," Enoch admitted with a wary grin, as he remembered how he had woken up almost every morning with a very painful hard-on just like most boys his age did. "When you're this young you really need some kind of release from the hard-ons you get almost every morning, not to mention other times. I know I'll be doing that for awhile longer, but I truly hope that you will accept my bond once we've gotten to know each other."

"So if I'm not being too bold why did you wait to find your True Mate instead of date at least some as one of them might have been the person you were looking for?" asked Brody.

"Well, as I said I didn't want to cause any hard feelings if I was dating someone when I finally did discover my True Mate, but that was only part of the reason," Enoch admitted. "The other part of the reason as to why I never really dated was that both my parents told me I should never settle for anyone less than my True Mate. Oh, if I hadn't discovered who they were by the time I was say forty or so I probably would have married just to produce an heir, but I never would have been truly happy as every Veela has only one True Mate and some search for their whole lives for theirs, but never find them. That I find mine right at the beginning of the new school year is a lucky break I will always be grateful for."

"If you ask me that's sad," Brody said.

"I never thought of it like that, but you're right, when a Veela searches their whole lives for their one True Mate and never finds them," Enoch admitted seeing something he had never really thought about from a whole different perspective.

"I suppose we should go down to dinner," Brody said looking at his watch. Brody's wrist watch was one of those old fashioned windup ones since a digital watch would not work with all the magic floating around Hogwarts school. "So what you want to do about meals?"

"What do you mean?" asked Enoch curiously.

"I just meant that we could switch what table we sat at every meal. Like one time you could sit at the Ravenclaw table and the next time I could sit at the Slytherin one."

"I hadn't thought of that, but I'm sure the teachers won't object," Enoch said looking pleased at the idea. "We don't necessarily have to do that though since I'll get plenty of time with you just when we share the same bed at night. If we weren't going to do that though it would probably be necessary, so if you want to eat every meal with your siblings and housemates I won't object. One of the most important thing about having a Veela for a mate is we would never ask our mate to abandon the people they consider family or they're close friends, although once the bond has been accepted we will have to become isolated for at least a week until it settles as anybody near a Veela's mate during that time will cause them to attack if they perceive their mate the be in danger. Until the bond has a chance to settle a Veela will attack anyone that gets too close that they don't trust them, which is why we will have to be isolated for at least a week and possibly longer depending on how strong the bonding between us is."

"Why don't you explain that a little more to me after I contact the house-elves so we can have dinner here just for tonight," Brody suggested as he absorbed Enoch's words.

"All right," Enoch agreed eagerly, as time alone with Brody was precious, even though he had not yet accepted the bond, but then the other boy had only known about it for less then two days so that wasn't really surprising and getting to know each other was going to take time.

"I'll also send one of the house-elves to tell our two heads of houses that we will not be attending dinner," Brody added after thinking about in for a few minutes. "We don't need either one or both of them coming to search us out wondering why we weren't in the Great Hall for dinner, even if it's unlikely that they'll notice we're not there, it's still the polite thing to do."

"Oh, they probably will notice if we're not there since they know all about our bond by now as I'm sure Headmaster Appleton has informed them," Enoch said, "so it is a good idea to send a house-elf to tell them that we're going to be eating dinner here, so they won't worry and come searching for us."

"Then that is what we will do," Brody said with a smile kissing Enoch's cheek causing the other boy to put his hand on the spot that his mate had kissed, which was still tingling pleasantly, and swearing silently to never wash his cheek again, even if he knew that wasn't really practical.

Brody threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fireplace and then stuck his head into the green flames after asking for the kitchens. Once he was done ordering dinner from the house-elves he withdrew his head from the fireplace and stood back up.

"Dinner should be here shortly, so in the meantime, why don't we each get a shower so we don't have to worry about it later," Brody suggested.

"That's a good idea," Enoch agreed then grinned with an expression full of lust as he deliberately let his silvery eyes rove up and down his mate's body, which was clad only in tight fitting jeans that showed off his butt, with long legs nicely shaped and a short sleeve, collared shirt in dark blue, also very tight fitting showing off the muscles in Brody's arms and shoulders. "Are you sure you don't want to take just one shower instead of separate ones?"

Brody tried not to blush a brilliant red at that suggestion, not to mention the look Enoch was giving him that was filled with lust, desire and affection. The thought was hardly in anyway displeasing and he would love to do just that, but knew he and Enoch needed to get to know each other better before taking that step.

"We'll have to save that suggestion until we get to know each other better," Brody told Enoch and watched the disappointment flash in the other boy's eyes. "Let's not rush into anything, as we've only known about this bond for what less than 48 hours? Believe me, when we're ready to take that step we'll know it and I'm looking forward to truly making love with you for the first time, but as much as I'm looking forward to that I also have to be careful with my heart because normally Reids fall once and they fall hard. I am not about to do something like that with you until I am sure of my feelings so you'll just have to be patient for a few weeks at least. I hope you get my meaning."

"I do," Enoch sighed in understanding. "I'll try to be patient, although that's going to be hard, because the Veela in me really wants to make love to you, but on the other hand, that part of me would never force you to do something that you weren't ready for and that is not the way a True Mate bond works."

The two boys headed up to the the rooms they had decided to share and noticed that only Brody's stuff was in it.

"My stuff must be in the other room," Enoch sighed. "I'll move it while you're getting your shower."

"The house-elves must have thought that we wouldn't be sharing a room which was a reasonable assumption," Brody said.

"Yes, I was surprised that you agreed to share a bed with me, even though we won't be doing anything other than sleeping," Enoch said with a slow shit-eating grin, "although cuddling with you all night will be heaven and the Veela as well as the wizard part of me will enjoy that very much."

"So will I," Brody assured the blonde haired boy with a smile. "I never would have agreed to it unless was something I wanted to do even if we won't be going any farther, for at least a few weeks."

Brody headed to the shower after gathering his toiletries while Enoch headed to the other bedroom to get his trunk.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"So brother, dear, are you happy to be the True Mate of a Veela?" asked Luisa with a knowing smile, as she could tell that Brody was so extremely happy he was almost glowing. All four siblings were sitting in their usual spots at the Ravenclaw table and talking quietly and for this occasion Marius had joined them. For once Brody was alone without Enoch at his side for he was over at the Slytherin table sharing lunch with his housemates. It had been only about a week since the two boys had started sharing not only quarters, but the same four-poster bed, but so far things were going very well indeed, which was why Brody was almost glowing.

Brody looked around him and took out his wand and cast a privacy ward that surrounded the four of them so that nobody could over hear their conversation.

"You already know the answer to that so why bother to ask?" Brody asked his sister with a raised eyebrow pretending to be offended causing his other two brothers to snicker. "If I was unhappy you would know it since you, I and Bradey know each other so well since we did share a womb together, or in our case a artificial uterus. If you must know it is going very well and Enoch and I are getting along splendidly."

"So have you read up on Veelas yet and how they find their True Mate?" asked Bradey speaking for the first time at a natural pause in the conversation.

"Yes, I spent sometime in the library on Saturday reading through a few books on the subject," Brody confirmed. "Of course, mostly I was just confirming information that Enoch had already given me and so far everything he's told me has turned out to be nothing but the truth. It's not that I mistrusted what Enoch had told me it was just better to have it confirmed that's all. Once we get to know each other better I more than likely won't even have to do that."

"So are you going to tell us what you found out?" asked Marius speaking for the first time. Normally their younger brother sat with his dormmates, but not this morning so this was the first time that all four of them had been together in almost a week.

"Well, in a lot of ways a True Mate bond is like the soulmate bond that our parents share," Brody explained calmly. "Really the only difference is it's only one way unless both people of the couple are at least part Veela. What that means is that while Enoch is bound to me for the rest of his life I am not, well, at least not until I have accepted the bond, so if I started dating someone else or told him that I couldn't love him the Veela part of him would see it as rejection and that leads to death. The only way that a Veela or part Veela survives if their mate dies is if they have a young child and then they will live for the child's sake until they are grown."

"Wait, you mean that Enoch will actually die if you reject the bond?" Marius asked looking truly astonished, but then again he was only 11 years old and some concepts were just strange and hard for someone so young to understand.

"Just think about our dad and uncle," Bradey pointed out to his younger brother. "Do you think that if one of them dies the other one will survive very long afterwards, especially if you, Angelica and Gabriella are grown if it happens and out on your own?"

Marius thought about that and then shook his head. "No, you're right, I know they love each other so deeply that if one of them was to die than the other one would soon follow, so I suppose it could be the same for Veelas since the True Mate bond is so similar to a soulmate one."

"Wise words, brother," Luisa approved with a smile and a pat on the shoulder causing Marius to grin in pride.

"In any case, as I said things are going well and I have to admit that I think I'm beginning to fall in love with him, but since it's only been a week I'm not about to admit that to his face and you had better not tell him or I'll make you regret the day you were born and that's a promise," Brody told his siblings with a scowl that let them know he was serious.

"We would never do that too you, bro," Bradey said trying to sound offended.

"We would never try to mess up your relationship with somebody else," Luisa added. "So long as you are happy then we are happy for you and no it doesn't matter that Enoch is in Slytherin house since Ravenclaws have never had the fierce rivalry with that house that Gryffindor does and even if they had it still wouldn't matter."

"Yes, well most Gryffindors are very hardheaded," Marius said with a grin, "or at least that's what I've heard anyway."

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have often said the same thing," Luisa admitted with the wary twist of her lips, "So that is likely where you heard it from."

"Yes, that's where I heard it," Marius confirmed with a grin.

"Even if our house did have an animosity towards Slytherins we would still never try to mess up your relationship, since that would make you unhappy. Of course, if he does anything to truly upset you then nothing will stop us from giving him when he deserves," Bradey added.

"I can fight my own battles, thank you. Besides, no relationship is perfect, because as you know very well dad and Uncle Aaren do argue occasionally even if it's not very often," Brody told his siblings firmly. "Also just so you know I really don't think that Enoch is capable of deliberately hurting me, since from what I read once a Veela finds their True Mate their feelings quickly turn to affection, then love and the mate becomes all important to the Veela's happiness. What that basically means is that he will never be rude or nasty to my friends, because that would upset me and the Veela part of him won't allow that."

"All right, we won't interfere," Luisa told her brother shooting Bradey a stern look when he looked ready to protest. "You know where to find us if you need us."

"Of course, I do," Brody agreed. "Don't worry, you'll always be my family and I'll always love you. You are of course, welcome to visit the quarters that Enoch and I share and I for one will always be happy to see you."

"So are you going to tell him that Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world and still the most famous wizard alive today, is our many times great uncle?" asked Marius curiously.

"Eventually," Brody admitted, "probably anyway. It all depends on whether I accept his bond or not. If I do accept becoming Enoch's mate that I can hardly keep it from him as he would be understandably upset if I didn't tell him and he found out."

"If you do tell him I'm sure he'll be so shocked that he will be left speechless," Bradey said laughing as he imagined that scenario.

"Probably," Brody agreed with his brother grinning at the thought.

"So what do you think about Lina being pregnant?" asked Luisa.

"I say that so long as she and Donny are happy about it I don't have a problem with it either," Brody answered. "I do worry about her though after she had so much trouble giving birth to Samia, even if that was almost nine years ago."

"Don't worry our parents will look after them and make sure that Lina takes it easy," Bradey told his brother who nodded knowing it was true, although knowing that didn't prevent him from worrying, since Lina had always been like a second mother to them, while their godmother Althena had been the first.

"Don't worry, brother, we'll all worry until we hear from our parents that Lina has given birth safely," Luisa told Brody who nodded.

"I know, I'll try not to worry too much, but on the other hand, we all love Lina and Donny and it would devastate us to lose either of them, although I realize that most families don't care or love their house-elves the way we do," Brody answered, "except perhaps, for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and our Grandfather."

The four of them finished eating their lunch, chatting about their classes and Brody made sure to take down the privacy ward before he looked over at the Slytherin table to see Enoch watching him and Brody nodded at him with a small smile that caused the other boy to smile back and relax his tense muscles. Thanks to the True Mate bond Enoch could feel Brody's emotions over the link even though the same could not be said of Brody at least not until he had accepted the bond. Once Brody had accepted the True Mate bond a general bond would begin to form between them that would slowly deepen the longer they were together. They would also began to feel each other's emotions or know when the other was in trouble. A full bond however, was the goal of any Veela, but in order to have a full bond it included sex in order to deepen the bond to the point that they would be able to communicate telepathically over great distances among many other things.

"I'll see you back in our quarters after class," Brody told Enoch as two met at the doors of the Great Hall.

"All right," Enoch agreed with a smile, as he kissed Brody on the cheek and Brody for his part gave the other boy's hand a squeeze of affection, before the two of them parted ways to head to their last class of the day.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Enoch," Brody said speaking for the first time in quite awhile, as both of them had been concentrating on their homework. It was not quite two months later and Brody had just realized a few minutes ago that he had been in love with the Slytherin for several weeks. Enoch was everything a person could possibly want in a life mate or True Mate whatever you wanted call it. Enoch was gentle, loving, compassionate, understanding, kind, hadn't pushed him into something he hadn't been ready for at the time, and had shown over the last couple of months that he put Brody's needs before his own. Brody had come to the conclusion that he loved the other boy so slowly that it had taken him awhile to realize and he knew that he had been in love with the Slytherin for quite sometime, several weeks at the very least.

Enoch looked up from the essay he was working on and immediately went still when he saw Brody's intense expression.

"I have a confession to make and I want you to listen and not say anything until I'm done," Brody began and Enoch's silvery eyes begin to look worried as the Veela in him went frantic now afraid that Brody was going to tell him that he could never love him and that they were over.

Luckily, Brody didn't keep Enoch in suspense because he wasn't sure that what he would have done if the other boy had.

"Enoch, I have just now come to conclusion that I have fallen so deeply in love with you that I could never love another and least not in the same way. It has taken me several weeks to come to this conclusion and I just now realized it just a few minutes ago," Brody confessed having to force the words past his uncooperative lips. "You are everything I could possibly want in a life partner, you are kind, caring, compassionate, loving, tender, gentle, intelligent and many other things besides."

The frantic and worried look went out Enoch's eyes and he almost slumped in relief that Brody had not been about to tell him that it was over. Also the large of part of him that was Veela also relieved and cheering so loudly inside his head that it was almost giving him a headache.

Brody hurried from where he was sitting and took the empty spot on the couch gesturing for Enoch to slide closer to him so that the two of them were actually touching for the first time in several hours. Enoch obeyed Brody's silent command immediately sliding over from his spot on the couch until their legs were touching through the fabric of their pants. Their hands sought each other, clasped and as soon as they made contact, intertwined.

Enoch, turned slightly from his position beside his mate so that he could look up into Brody's green eyes and asked so softly that the other boy almost didn't hear him, despite the fact that they were sitting side by side, "Does this mean that you'll it accept the True Mate bond?"

"Yes," Brody told Enoch firmly leaning over to give the other boy a gentle peck on the lips.

Enoch accepted the kiss with undisguised pleasure and when the two of them finally broke apart the look of wonder and delight, mixed with just a little intense relief spreading across Enoch's face made Brody feel good about himself and also ashamed for putting it off for so long, even though he had just realized that he was in love with the Slytherin a few minutes ago. "Yes, I will, accept your bond, as I cannot imagine loving anyone else like I do you. I feel...well, probably like how my dad and uncle feel for each other and that is a deep never-ending love, with such a deep understanding of each other that neither would ever think about separating since it would quite literally kill them both. I admit though that the feelings snuck up on me so slowly that I didn't realize it until just a few minutes ago," Brody added wryly, even as he gently ran his free hand though Enoch's pale blond hair causing the other boy to sigh in pleasure and lean into the other boy's touch.

After a few minutes of content silence Enoch stood up from where he had been sitting on the couch and knelt in front of Brody who had also stood up.

"I, Enoch Baxter Castel, ask you Brody Daemon Reid to be accept my pledge, to be my equal in every way. To be my helpmate, my partner, my lover, my confidant, my protector, my best friend. If you accept my bond, I will love you forever, never betray you, help you when you are in trouble, comfort you when you are sad or upset, protect you with everything I have, never abandon you and share everything that I am, everything that I own with you. I will succor you when you are sick and you will always have my support and help without question no matter what. Your enemies will now be my enemies, your family, will now be my family, your friends, will now be my friends. I, Enoch Baxter Castel swear this on my magic. So mote it be!" Enoch exclaimed and watched as a gold rope filled with silver sparkles came out of his wand and wrapped around Brody's body, sinking into his very skin.

"I, Brody Daemon Reid do accept your pledge to be your equal and partner in every way. I swear to be your helpmate, your lover, your confidant, your protector and your best friend. I pledge to love you forever, never betray you, help you when you are in trouble, comfort you when you're sad or upset, protect you with everything I have, never abandon you, and share everything that I am and everything that I have with you. I will succor you when you are sick and you will always have my support and help without question no matter what. Your enemies will now be my enemies, your family, will now be my family, your friends, will now be my friends. I, Brody Daemon Reid do swear this on my magic. Let our relationship and magic grow stronger. So mote it be!"

As soon as Brody had finished speaking a golden rope also filled with silver sparkles came out of his wand and wrapped around Enoch's body absorbing into his very skin just like it had done for him and also swept throughout the castle so that both boys knew that most of the castle inhabitants felt it and most would immediately know what it meant.

As soon as the golden light had faded both boys were on each other kissing for all they were worth.

"Thank you, Brody you have just made me so incredibly happy," Enoch told Brody quite sincerely standing up and hugging the other boy to him for all he was worth. "I feared that this day would never come."

"It's only been two months," Brody teased Enoch lightly, although he understood the other boy's fears all too well. Sometimes when a magical creature was part of your makeup there were certain expectations. Thanks to Enoch being part Veela Brody knew that he always would have been looking for his True Mate and never would've settled for a lesser relationship until he'd had no other choice, but only so he could produce an heir, because that's how he had been raised. The Veela part of Enoch would have always been afraid that Brody would reject the True Mate bond until he had accepted it mere minutes ago and Brody could hardly blame the Veela for that, since it meant death if the other person didn't accept the bond and all that it offered.

"Which seemed like an eternity to the Veela," Enoch said refusing to release his now claimed mate. "In any case, both of us need to write notes to our heads of houses and friends and explain that we will be incognito for at least the next week or possibly longer since it was quite a powerful bonding and could probably be felt all over the castle."

"Let's not forget to write notes to our parents to let them know about our bonding," Brody suggested and Enoch nodded knowing that it was a very good idea.

"And after that?" Enoch asked hopefully with a very lustful gaze as his eyes looked up and down Brody's very well built body.

Brody blushed at the look in Enoch's eyes knowing exactly what other boy was thinking, since he had been thinking the same thing. Both of them had already seen the other naked since they had been sleeping together since the beginning, so it wasn't like they had to get used to seeing each other's unclothed bodies.

"Yes, I am ready to take that step if you are," Brody told Enoch firmly looking directly into his mate's silvery eyes.

"Let's write those notes that we need to because I don't plan on letting out of bed, for at least the next couple of days except for food and bathroom breaks," Enoch said.

"And what if we have visitors?" asked Brody with a certain humorous gleam in his eyes.

"Most of them will know better than to come near us until the bond has a chance to settle since the Veela will attack anyone that it doesn't trust that gets near you until it does. It was a very strong bonding and I wouldn't be surprised if almost everyone in the castle felt at least something and some of the stronger magic users, probably actually saw the golden glow that swept through the corridors. I have a feeling that it will take at least a week and a half to two weeks for the bond to fully settle thanks to how strong the initial bonding was and even after the initial bond has settled it will take a full year for it to finally be complete."

"We will be responsible for any homework we miss, while in seclusion," Brody added more seriously and Enoch nodded for he had expected that.

"We can add that to the notes we are going to send to our heads of house," Enoch said.

"And after that?" asked Brody with a mischievous gleam in his green eyes.

"After that it's just going to be you and me and that nice big bed for I was serious when I said I was going to keep you in it for at least the next couple of days as the Veela in me is very eager to fulfill that part of the bond and so is the wizard," Enoch said giving Brody a teasing leer while his eyes roamed up and down the other boy's body, causing Brody to blush yet again. "If I have my way you won't be able to walk very well for a day or two, which means I'll just have to carry you everywhere which I will happily do."

"Just so long as I'm not limping when we do leave these rooms as I wouldn't want anybody to guess what we had been doing, although that won't work for my twin or my sister, since they know me very well, which isn't surprising since we did share a womb and grew up together. My younger brother Marius definitely doesn't need to know what his older brother has been doing as he is way too young to think about such things."

"So you have two brothers and a sister?" asked Enoch.

"Actually I have two more sisters, identical twins like Bradey and I. They are two young for Hogwarts though as they are only six and ½," Brody corrected.

"Wow two pairs of identical twins in the same family," Enoch marveled knowing very well how rare twins were, especially identical one.

"I know what you're thinking," Brody told Enoch with a grin, "and normally you'd be right in thinking that identical twins are extremely rare even if they tend to run in a family line, but with the IVF treatment the odds of ending up having identical twins goes up 30 to 40 percent just so you know. Identical twins run in my father's side of the family anyway, which increases the odds of having identical twins at least another ten percent, maybe more, with the IVF treatment, although they don't run in my Uncle Aaren's as far as I know."

"So your uncle still would've had a 40 to 50 percent chance of having identical twins just because the odds increase with the in Vitro Fertilization your parents were telling mine about."

"Exactly and they decided before they ever thought about having children that they wanted at least four, in other words, two apiece, although my dad did warn my Uncle Aaren that the chances of twins increased with IVF treatment so they decided on anywhere from 4 to 6. If they hadn't had any twins at all they would have stopped at four, but they weren't about to give one of their children to an orphanage or have one of the embryos refrozen instead of turning it into a baby, since they both did have a set of twins."

"So if you don't think I'm being too nosy how long did your father get triplets instead of just twins, especially as seeing your sister looks so much different from you and your brother?"

"Well, that's a story in itself," Brody said with a grin.

"Well? Are you going to tell me? Before my curiosity kills me?" Enoch asked when Brody did not continue.

"Well, if you're sure..." Brody began teasingly letting his eyes flicker to the bedroom that the two of them shared.

"We'll get to that in a minute," Enoch promised him with a leer, "but now tell me!"

"Well, if you insist," Brody said with a chuckle.

"I do! Get on with it!" Enoch ordered only half seriously.

"Well, as you know my parents went to America to the magical hospital, in Virginia, in order to start their family since they weren't to impressed with St. Mungo's operation," Brody began.

Enoch settled back and listened as Brody explained how the technician had made a mistake and taken two eggs out of the freezer instead of one and how one of the eggs had split, which would result in identical twins. "As you know my parents weren't about to have the healers at Alchemia's freeze one of the embryos that resulted from the technician's mistake and they immediately decided to have all three of them go through the process of turning the multiple embryos into fetuses and eventually into infants, which is how dad and Uncle Aaren got what is known as nonidentical triplets. triplets can be a mixture of all boys, all girls or two of one gender and one of the other. With nonidentical sometimes you can't even really tell if they are fraternal or identical because they can look so similar, but have some subtle differences about them, like height, weight or one can be right handed the other left, things like that. Sometimes fraternal siblings look so different that it is easy to tell them apart, like one has the hair color of their father the other of their mother just as an example."

"So it's thanks to that technician at Alchemia's that your father got three children to raise instead of one," Enoch said shaking his head in wonder.

"That's right, that's why we also have some house-elves to help us out, even though dad was against hiring house-elves at first as he didn't want to get dependent on them you see, and really the six we have are family.

"You have six house-elves?" asked Enoch in surprise as he hadn't known this.

"Yes, two mated adults and then the others are their children that they had with my parents permission after they joined the family. The oldest son, will be going to work for my brother when he moves out on his own while the second son will be coming to work for me, the third son will be going with my sister when she moves out and last, but not least Marius will get the youngest, which is a daughter."

"Wow! The four of you are already bound a house-elves at your age?" Enoch exclaimed shaking his head.

"That was the way that their parents Lina and Donny wanted it," Brody explained. "There isn't really enough work for six house-elves at our house, although we do own several fairly large properties in different parts of the world, but it still isn't enough to keep all six of them busy."

"That's not really all that unusual, especially for the pureblood families with a lot of money," Enoch said, as if having so many house was perfectly normal and to the old pureblooded families of England at least it was. "My family for instance owns more than a dozen properties all over the world. We have a place in France, one in Germany, three in various cities in America and that's just to name a few."

"Man the cost of maintaining all those places must be astronomical," Brody said shaking his head.

"Not really, because they remain all closed up until they're needed you know. So before they can be occupied we have to send a couple of house-elves in to dust and clean up before we spend anytime there," Enoch said. "I've visited most of them when my parents and I went on vacation, even if my father had business to do at the same time."

"You might want to think about renting some of them to people on vacation if they're in tourist destinations, if you aren't going to use them to often. At least that would pay for the upkeep if nothing else."

"That's a good idea and I'll mention it to my parents next time I write home, since I've already sent the note about our bonding, but for now you and me have better things to do, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," Brody agreed immediately and headed upstairs to the room that he and Enoch had been sharing for the last couple of months, Enoch following immediately behind.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"I've been waiting for this day for so long," Enoch murmured, as he slowly unbuttoned Brody's shirt after pulling it out of the slacks he was wearing. Once Brody's shirt was unbuttoned Enoch ran gentle hand over Brody's chest and the other boy shivered with desire. The two had taken the time to get to know each other's bodies over the last couple of months as they had made out pretty heavily almost every evening, but neither one of them had gone all the way—yet.

"It's only been two months," Brody reminded his voice already starting to sound strained.

"What I meant when I said that is that I always knew I would be able to start looking for my mate as soon as I turned 17," Enoch explained. "I never expected to find them as soon as I came back for the new school year. Yes, it's been hard waiting for the last couple of months, but it's been even harder waiting all these years until the Veela gene activated because I saw the love my parents shared everyday and I wanted the same thing, from the time I was about 8 or so. My parents never bothered to hide their relationship from me, because they wanted me to know that they loved each other and that they loved me too. They never actually had sex in front of me, but they did kiss and sometimes made out seeming to forget that I was even there."

Enoch's wistful smile drove Brody wild with desire and he started pulling his mate's shirt over this head without bothering to undo any but the first two buttons.

Once the two boys were bare chested their shirts flung on the floor they both started too unbutton each other's slacks and it wasn't long before both pairs were puddled at their feet.

"Both the Veela and the wizard in me, love you, so much," Enoch told Brody running a hand through the other boy's relatively short hair after stepping out of his slacks so he didn't trip over them.

"I love you too," Brody assured the other boy kissing him very gently on the lips. "You are everything I could want in a life partner."

"I loved you from the first moment I set eyes you, because that's the way the Veela bond works, as the bond will ensure that if we were enemies for instance that any bad feelings will quickly turn to affection and protectiveness even before the bond has been accepted. And if a Veela had no feelings for their True Mate before it doesn't take long for those non-feelings to turn to affection and then love. Besides, you're very easy to love and I'm sure I would have fallen in love with you even if I wasn't 1/3 Veela if we had just happened to get to know each other while going to school or even if we had met after graduation."

"Enough talking I'm ready for you to fuck me senseless and for me to do the same to you," Brody ordered quite harshly, as both of them were totally unclothed and the way that Enoch kept running his hands up and down his body was making him very horny and his teenage body needed release in the worst way.

"It will be an absolute pleasure," Enoch assured his mate pushing him back until his knees hit the edge of the bed so that Brody fell onto it with a humph. "I will take the greatest delight in letting you fuck me senseless so long as I'm allowed to do the same to you."

"Oh, absolutely," Brody agreed breathlessly, "this is an equal relationship as far as I'm concerned, but let's get busy, shall we because you have promise to fulfill."

"That I do," Enoch agreed with a grin remembering how he told Brody he was going to fuck him senseless so much so that he wouldn't be able to walk for at least a couple of days afterwards and he had every intention of fulfilling that promise. With those words Enoch was on top of Brody as fast as a cobra striking his prey and he was soon kissing his mate all over his body while at the same time running his hands up and down one of Brody's legs gently stroking the soft, yet strong skin, of his mate's inner thigh.

Enoch had discovered over the last couple of months that Brody was extremely sensitive on both his inner thighs and just gently stroking him there made his cock as hard as a rock before finally exploding all over everything within range including both of them.

The two of them might have been making out rather heavily over the last couple of months, but neither one of them had ever been penetrated by anything, but their own fingers before now, although that was about to change rapidly.

"You had better do what you have to for I'm not going to last very long," Brody ordered his breath coming out in short gasps as the pleasure that shot through him was so strong that he barely had any air in order to speak.

Enoch did as ordered and took a bottle of lube out the nightstand drawer, although it was clear that the bottle had been gathering dust there for the last couple of months. Enoch had wanted to be prepared in case Brody had changed his mind about having sex before accepting the bond and now he was glad he had been. Enoch's desire was so great that he barely had time to slather his cock thoroughly and shove it into Brody's body before it exploded releasing it's load quite violently, which wasn't surprising really since he had been containing his desire, even when the two of them had been necking in order to let Brody set the pace of their relationship, which had been quite hard to control.

As soon as Enoch's cock had released it's load of sperm into his mate's body Brody's manhood also exploded all over his stomach, Enoch and the bed.

"Ah! That was absolutely bloody spectacular," Brody said, as soon as his climax had subsided, which took quite a long time because every time he thought it was over and he moved another wave came out of nowhere swamping him in yet more sensations of pure pleasure.

"And just think, the more we practice the longer we'll last and the better we will get," Enoch said with an absolutely wicked smirk. "And I intend to practice as much as possible."

"I have absolutely no objection to that at all, I assure you," Brody told his mate also with a smirk, although it was much less wicked. "If I'd had any idea what being penetrated by your cock felt like before now we would have been having sex since the beginning."

Enoch cuddled into his mate's side with a sigh of contentment, but didn't reply to Brody's words for he refused to regret the fact that he was the one that decided he would wait until his mate was ready.

"You know I've been meaning to mention to you that my parents want you to come visit for at least half the summer after the school year is over so that they can get to know you better. The minute you accepted my bond was the minute you became a member of my family and so don't expect to be treated as anything less if you agree to come stay with me for at least a month during the summer."

"Well, my birthday is in April, as you know, so I'll be 17 by summer and therefore, able to make my own decisions, although I still plan on asking my parents, as I'll still be living at home I'm assuming until after I graduate. I don't think that either of them will raise any objections since they know all about soulmate bonds and the bond we share is very similar even if it's not exactly same thing. If I spend say the month of June and part of July with you, then you can spend the rest of July and August with me. We don't head home for the summer until June 15, so that gives us 10 weeks before we have to come back for our last year. If we do it that way we'll have five weeks at my house and five at yours. You are going to be considered part of my family to, just like I will be considered part of yours."

"You know mum will want to throw a bonding reception for us and will want to take you shopping to make sure you have the appropriate wardrobe."

Brody groaned making Enoch laugh. "I have plenty of clothes already, thanks."

"While what you have is good quality mum is going to want to take you to the same tailor who the family goes to. That's no way that mom will let you buy a wardrobe already premade from a store, because if you do that the fit won't be exact, not to mention the quality won't be as high as clothes that are custom made. Expect to have every inch of you measured so that the clothes fit you like a glove. You'll look so dashing and debonair by the time you get a whole new wardrobe that I'll probably want to rip whatever you're wearing off you."

"Which isn't a bad thing as far as I'm concerned," Brody said with a playful leer, causing Enoch to laugh. "Still I hate shopping much less the thought of being prodded and measured. It was bad enough having to have it done at Madam Malkin's for school robes."

"I know you didn't grow up in high society, but you will be expected to look your best, especially when you're out in public and that means being measured, by our tailor Leonard."

"I suppose that means no more jeans and t-shirts," Brody groaned wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Well, if you wanted to dress like that around the house it would probably be okay," Enoch said reluctantly, "it's so muggle though."

"Yes, well you have to remember that my family has muggle roots," Brody said, "especially my Uncle Aaren. My uncle is considered a half-blood, because his mother's a witch, but his father is a complete muggle. He has several brothers and one sister and two of his brothers didn't inherit their mother's magic, so is it any wonder I am comfortable in just jeans and t-shirts. As far as my uncle knows there was no magic in his family before his father married his mother."

"I see, so even though both your parents have magic you still have muggle roots."

"Exactly," Brody agreed. "Also you have to remember that it wasn't all that many decades ago that my father's family came from a long line of squibs, although up until that time he didn't know it and so we have never forgotten our family roots and we've always had a foot in both world. If I really wanted to I could pass for a muggle and I'll be happy to teach you how to as well."

"I'll think about it," Enoch said sound extremely reluctant.

"Just think of all the sites you will be able to see among other things if you can pass for someone non-magical," Brody wheedled.

Enoch didn't respond verbally and simply kissed the side of Brody's neck instead and Brody dropped the conversation for the moment in face of the fact that just Enoch's lips touching any part of his body was enough to send pleasant tingles all up and down his spine, which of course, distracted him, which he was sure had been his mate's intent in the first place.

The two of them started coupling again right there, although this time it was Brody that was on Enoch faster than a striking snake kissing him all over his chest and neck, before slathering his cock with the lube from the bottle that was between their two bodies and entering the other boy roughly, not having time to be gentle since his cock was already so stiff that it was painful and already leaking semen out of the tip.

Enoch grunted in pain at the rough penetration, but after just a couple of minutes he relaxed and let the waves pleasure consume his entire being.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Brody told Enoch looking guilty as soon as the other boy became aware again after being consumed by the most intense waves of pleasure he had ever known and if he had his way he was going to repeat the experience as often as possible.

"Hey it's okay, the Veela doesn't mind a little roughness and actually finds a little pain titillating," Enoch assured Brody. "We are both aware that there will always be a little pain no matter what, because it's not normal for two men to have sex, as that's not the way our bodies were designed. A man's body was designed so that he could give a woman children and therefore, there is no pain involved and no lube needed."

"Well, that's very philosophical," Brody told Enoch relaxing.

"Not really," Enoch said. "Besides, I wouldn't give you up for anything in the world so a little pain is more than worth it."

"So have you always liked other boys?" asked Brody

"Actually I didn't really have a preference one way or the other," Enoch explained calmly. "When you're part Veela you know that your True Mate can be either sex and therefore, it's unwise to like just girls or vice versa. If I hadn't discovered who my True Mate was by the time I was 40 I would've married some female just to produce an heir as I said earlier, but that is no longer going to be necessary."

"So how many children do you want to have? In a few years of course," Brody asked.

"I don't really know, although I would like more than one since I was pretty lonely as a child," Enoch said. "Truthfully I never really thought about it, but at least three and maybe more."

"Well, if you want three using your sperm, then I want just as many using mine so that's six altogether. Actually I meant to ask you that since we're not using the traditional method to have a family would the children that don't share your genes be considered part of your family or just part of mine? I mean any child that results from using just my sperm won't have any Veela gene, well unless we can get one to donate some of her eggs."

"They would still be considered part of the family, since they would be your children and we are mated," Enoch said with certainty, "although I'm not sure if they would have any right to any of our family money as an inheritance. I need to ask my parents that question, although not anytime soon, since we are still several years away from starting a family."

"Don't worry I would never let any of my children go out into the world without some money to their names," Brody should Enoch. "The Reids are very well off, but since we don't brag about it like some of the old families do it's not well known, which really is just as well. Also we don't live in big fancy mansions like a lot of the older pureblooded families do. I've never seen the point of living someplace that has 50 bedrooms when our family will never be that large."

"Just how much money does your family have?" asked Enoch curiously.

Brody told him without hesitation knowing by now that Enoch would never say anything about his family's wealth.

Enoch whistled softly in appreciation and then asked, "How did your family get so wealthy?"

"Well, it goes back to what my parents told yours," Brody told Enoch. "Back to the original Spencer Reid and how he made his fortune. That's how my family made their money originally, although it has increased considerably since then because it turns out that a lot of my family seems to have heads for business. Not all my ancestors had a head for business, of course, and in fact there's been a few that lost their portion of the inheritance due to bad investments and my family might have supported them afterwards to make sure they didn't starve at least, but they weren't about to give any of them a great deal of money for them to lose in another bad string of investments or by doing something like gambling. Each of the children born into the family have a vault set up for them that they don't inherit until they turn 17 and it has enough in it that none of us would ever have to work unless we wanted too. On the other hand, as my dad and uncle often say idle hands are the work of the devil and they taught all of their children to find something they love to do, no matter what it is."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean," Enoch said with a nod. "My parents taught me something similar about having a job once I grew up so that I wouldn't be idle. My father told me that idleness was some of the older pureblooded families problem and part of the reason that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gained such power in the first place. A lot of the older families believed that just because they were wealthy that they don't need to work, but because of that philosophy they are idle and unhappy, because they have very unfulfilling lives so is it any wonder that all they do is cause trouble for others? My parents always told me that after I graduated I needed to work for a living, just so I wasn't idle even if my family had plenty of money and didn't really need too."

"Well, your family philosophy is similar to mine, which I find astonishing considering your family is old and pureblooded," Brody said pleased.

"Yes, our family is old and pureblooded as you said, but we don't go all the way back to the time of the founders like most of the other families," Enoch explained. "Family history only goes back about 800 years instead of 1500 and beyond. Actually some of the more snooty family that are older than we are don't consider us pureblood at all just because our family line doesn't go back as far as theirs do. I suppose by some standards we aren't really purebloods because our family doesn't just marry others who are also purebloods, although we have always married other witches and wizards and never a squib or a muggle."

"So you're not really considered the purest of the pure," Brody suggested and Enoch nodded.

"We've always had a more liberal marrying policy simply because my family know what happens when you only marry those who are also purebloods. Marrying into your own family no matter how distant the relationship is, eventually leads to inbreeding and then to a number of problems, like insanity, being dumb as rocks without the sense that Merlin gave a chicken and many other defects. Because of my family's more liberal marrying policy our magic has stayed strong and we are always of above average intelligence," Enoch said

"And yet your mother was only able to have you and no other children," Brody said.

"Well, my mother is pureblood, much more so then my father at least in some people's eyes if you must know, although in the past others of my ancestors didn't necessarily marry other purebloods," Enoch explained. "Unfortunately, a lot of pureblooded woman tend to be delicate and can only have one child. Of course, it's not only purebloods that have that problem as some women in general also are very delicate and not really meant for child bearing."

"You're right," Brody agreed. "From what I know about childbirth, which isn't very much really, medical technology has advanced in both the muggle and magical worlds giving birth can still be dangerous depending on circumstances of course. So have you ever heard from your parents as to whether they made the decision to have more children? You don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but I am curious as to whether you'll be getting any brothers and sisters in the near future."

"They did write me just a couple of days ago and I've been meaning to mention it to you. It was just before you accepted becoming my mate," Enoch explained. "The answer is yes, they have decided to have more children at that hospital in America as they weren't to impressed with St. Mungo's just as your parents weren't when they had you and your siblings."

"So you should have a brother or sister sometime in the next few months," Brody said pleased.

"Well, I don't know they'll be that soon because my parents are British and have to go through certain legalities before they'll be able to have any children, but since my family is fairly rich and powerful it shouldn't take to long."

"So they're going to need to give out a few bribes I take it," Brody said knowingly and Enoch looked surprised that his mate knew about such things. "Oh, come on I'm not a complete ignoramus when it comes to knowing how governments work or how dishonest a lot of people are in general, especially politicians," Brody told Enoch with a smile. "You have to remember that my uncle is an attorney and us children have heard him talking to dad more than once and so long as you stay out of the way and stay silent you can pick up a lot."

"And here you look so sweet and innocent," Enoch teased Brody who laughed.

"Looks can often be deceiving, as I'm sure you know," Brody said. "A lot of people underestimate me simply because I don't strut around like I know everything or put my power on display for all to see."

"Being underestimated is not necessarily a bad thing at all," Enoch said and Brody nodded in agreement. "If somebody challenges you because they think you can't beat them you can take them by surprise."

"It helps that both my father and godmother who I got the other half of my genes from are a fairly strong witch and wizard."

"So you said that you wanted three children at least in a few years," Enoch said bringing up the subject they had discussed previously.

"At least three that have my genes, yes," Brody said, "and also three that have your genes. If we want more after that I won't object as one thing I do love is children and also we both have plenty of money to support a whole brood. Besides, it isn't like we'll be carrying them so if we wanted to have 20 I wouldn't object, although I know we probably won't have that many."

"No, we definitely won't have that many," Enoch laughed. "Back in the old days more than 1000 years ago having a dozen children wasn't unusual since a lot of them died from various diseases and even if they didn't it meant more children to carry on the family line. Of course, nowadays thanks to being inbreed so much most purebloods are lucky to have even one or at most two and if anything happens to them for whatever reason they are out of luck."

"That's only true in Britain though as far as I know because I know that America has much more liberal marrying policy even among the pureblooded families," Brody said. "The British wizarding world is very isolated compared to the rest of the world, which is part of the problem you know. If British magical folks got out more and married another pureblood from some other country they might not be inbred quite so much. They could even…gasp... marry a non-pureblood and keep their magic and their family line strong, but won't even consider the idea due mostly to stubbornness, narrowmindedness and pride and also believing that they are always right."

"You sure do seem to know a lot about how purebloods think for somebody who didn't grow up with the pureblooded ideals or being educated in their doctrine," Enoch said.

"Well, my family has always believed that the more knowledge you have the better," Brody explained, "and just because we aren't considered purebloods by most of the old snooty families doesn't mean that were unaware of how those families think. We think a lot like you and your family and have a liberal marriage policy because we want to keep our magic and family line strong and not have to worry about becoming inbred like a lot of the older families. The way we've been doing it ever seen my great-grandfather's time has allowed us to have as many children as we want each generation instead of just having one. Unlike a lot of the pureblooded women none of the females in my family has ever had trouble getting pregnant or giving birth."

"Who taught you all this? This kind of knowledge is something you could just gotten in a book," Enoch asked. "This is the kind of knowledge that is kept quiet among the pureblood families and you must be pretty close to one of those families in order to know as much as you do."

"I'll tell you how my family came by knowledge some time, but not today," Brody told Enoch firmly. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't want to get into a discussion about that right now. It's the kind of secret that you don't want to get out because people would treat my whole family differently and none of us want that, so before I tell you I'll need your wizard's oath that you will not reveal the information I give you."

"It's that important is it?" asked Enoch looking extremely thoughtful, although not upset or surprised.

After all taking a wizard's oath meant was that once you took it you would be unable to talk about that subject as the words would literally not come out of your mouth, until you were released from it and no magical would be able to us Legilimency on you either to read the information straight out of your head.

"Yes," Brody said, "and I'm glad you're not upset at me for not wanting to tell you right this minute, but my family really is trying to keep our relationship to another pureblood family low-key since we don't want to be in the limelight and we would be."

Enoch's eyes lit in speculation, as they were not many pureblood families that fit that description and Brody immediately realized that he had probably said too much, but knew that his mate wouldn't say anything about it until he brought the subject up again.

At that point the two of them stopped talking and made love twice more before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms with Enoch who had his head on Brody' chest.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"So shall we invite our families to dinner so they can start getting to know each other?" Enoch suggested. It was several days later.

Brody knew that this was part of the tradition of being bonded to a Veela. The bond the two of them shared would come to include the people they considered family to a lesser degree and would ease the transition as much as possible. Like for example Brody's five siblings, his dad, uncle, godmother and grandfather on his father's side would all be considered family since he was close to all of them. The other people of his family, his cousins would also be considered part of the Veela's bond, but wouldn't be included in this dinner since Brody wasn't close to any of his dad's brothers and sisters or his cousins.

"All right," Brody agreed, as he held Enoch's hand. Brody had found over the last week or so that the Veela in Enoch enjoyed the contact and so he made sure to touch his mate as much as possible even when they weren't in bed. "So we need to invite my dad, uncle, my three siblings who are here at school as well as my two other sisters Angelica and Gabriella, as they are really the ones I am closest to which isn't surprising since I grew up in the same house with all of them."

"Who else do you consider family besides, your siblings and your parents?" asked Enoch.

"Well, my grandfather for one on my father's side of the family and also my godmother Althena and Great-Grandfather Landon and my Great-Uncle Grey."

"Not your uncle's father or mother?"

"Well, I'm not as close to them as I am to the others, probably because they live in America. The whole family does visit them during Thanksgiving most years since we don't celebrate that particular holiday here in Britain and we also try to visit for at least part of the summer every few years."

"So we'll invite your parents and your siblings along with my parents to this dinner," Enoch said and Brody nodded in agreement.

"Actually, I had a letter from my dad the other day and he said that they've been getting to know your parents on their own and that they had many questions about the American Hospital, where I and all my siblings were born. From the tone of the letter I do believe that your parents are seriously considering jumping through every hoop necessary in order to be able to use their services in order to give you a brother or sister and maybe even several."

"Yes, my mother mentioned something about that last time she wrote so at least your parents and mine have gotten to know each other a little if you remember, which is good in my opinion," Enoch said.

"Yes, it is as I'm glad my parents didn't object to you and me being together before I was of age, not that I thought they would considering that they got together a year earlier then we did since they were only 16 when they decided to complete the last stage of their soulmate bond."

Enoch knew all about soulmate bonds thanks to information Brody had told him in bits and pieces ever since they had got together so he just nodded in agreement.

"So I'll leave it to you to put together the meal since my family doesn't do formal dinners, at least not very often anyway," Brody said. "I'm sure I would put together food that doesn't go together and embarrass both of us, so I'll just leave that to you, shall I?"

"That's fine with me," Enoch agreed with a grin. "So shall we invite our family this Saturday?"

"That's fine," Brody agreed, "I'm looking forward to getting to know your parents and seeing my dad, uncle and twin sisters, although I should probably warn you that Angel and Gabriella will tackle me as soon as they see me since they are both very affectionate and love their siblings. Couple that with the fact that they haven't seen the four of us in months and you'll understand why. Once I explain that you are now part of the family, expect for them to do the same to you. The two of them really are sweet, but also innocent little girls, which is why I'll hex anyone so badly that it will take a miracle to get them back to normal if anybody dares hurt my sisters now or in the future."

"My, don't you sound all overprotective," Enoch teased his mate, although he was also very touched, because Brody looked incredibly fierce at the moment, not that the blond boy could really blame him since he was sure if he had sister, he would be overprotective as well.

"Yes, I am, as are my other two brothers and my older sister as well there's just something so innocent, trusting, good-natured and gentle about them if you know what I mean. I'm not sure they realize that there are people out there that can hurt them and I'm not just talking about emotionally and I will do everything in my power to protect them and their innocent, trusting natures and make sure that nobody breaks their faith in the goodness of humanity. Luisa, Bradey and Marius feel the same way I do. Anyway you'll see what I mean when you meet them on Saturday."

"And how old are they?" asked Enoch

"They are almost 7," Brody answered. "They're birthday's in January just so you know and that's not to faraway."

"What day in January?" asked Enoch. "I want to know so I can get them birthday presents at the appropriate time just like I intend to do for you and your other siblings."

"January 25," Brody answered immediately.

"Alright so yours, your twin's and your oldest sister's birthday is April 10, your brother Marius is when?"

"October 30," Brody answered.

"Ah, the day before Halloween," Enoch said, "which is an important holiday for witches and wizards as you know. How many years apart are you?"

"Well, Marius and I, are about five years apart while my twin sisters are only about four years younger then he is," Brody said. "Thanks to Marius's birthday not being until October though he started Hogwarts a year later like you did, since his birthday is after the cut off date of August 31st."

Enoch nodded as he to started at Hogwarts a year later as well thanks to his birthday being in the middle of December and lacked only about 10 days till Christmas.

"Why don't you get started on that dinner menu since Saturday is just the day after tomorrow, while I try to finish this piece of homework that is been giving me such a headache," Brody suggested.

"What homework assignment are you having such trouble with?" asked Enoch with a raised eyebrow, as normally Brody didn't have any trouble completing his assignments in a timely manner and neither did he so that the two of them would have plenty of time to fuck each other senseless.

The two of them had not left their quarters for the last four days as the bond had still not settled completely down and Enoch growled at anyone that he didn't trust who visited, which included any of the teachers, who had come to deliver homework assignments and to tell them that they expected them to be turned in on time. The only people that Enoch had not growled at when they came to visit were Brody's three siblings who came to make sure that he was doing alright and to welcome him to the family. They'd had a nice lively chat before they had left and Enoch had told them that the three of them were welcome to visit at anytime. The Veela growling at anybody that approached his mate that they didn't trust would not be let into physical attacking distance until the bond had a chance to settle and once that occurred the possessive jealousy that he felt anytime somebody got near his mate would dissipate. Even after the bond settled, so that they could get back into classes it would still take a year for the bond to fully mature and in the meantime, they needed to spend as much time together as possible, preferably every day, all day, though he knew that wasn't really possible.

Of course, Brody did his best to calm him down whenever this happened by sending the same emotions through the bond they shared now that the bond had been accepted. Once the bond had been accepted by Brody a general link had begun to form between the two boys with each of them able to sense each others emotions, which meant that they could sense when the other was in danger or upset and be at their side in minutes.

Of course, the two of them were going to have to watch out for hexes behind their backs, simply because a lot of the students were going to be jealous that they had not been chosen as Enoch's True Mate because having a Veela as companion was the aspirations of a lot of witches and wizards. That Enoch had had no choice in who he had chosen for his True Mate didn't matter to those that would be jealous that Brody had been chosen instead of them. A Veela only had one True Mate and once that mate was identified by said Veela, they would never be able to love another and if the person who had been chosen through a combination of scent and touch rejected the bond then that Veela would die since they couldn't force themselves to live if their True Mate chose to not accept them.

"Potions," Brody said not having to say anything else since potions was his worst subject. He was only passing thanks to Enoch who was very good in that subject.

"What's the problem?" asked Enoch looking intent.

Brody explained it to him and Enoch nodded. "I did that one last week when we first got it and I will admit if there's a homework assignment to get upset over it's that one. Here, I'll help you with it and do the menu for Saturday a little later," Enoch volunteered.

"Thanks, why I decided to take potions after year I have no idea," Brody said. "Of course, I was so surprised that I passed my O.W.L. with an exceeds expectation that maybe I thought I could do just as well in the sixth year class, but talented at potions I am not and I am now deeply regretting ever taking it into sixth year."

"Of course, it doesn't help that the teacher doesn't like you or your siblings either," Enoch pointed out. "Why Professor Madison doesn't like you, I don't know."

"He doesn't approve of my parents relationship," Brody explained, "so he's had it in for me and my siblings from day one. He doesn't believe that two men belong together and ever since the Veela chose me it's only gotten worse. I truly believe that he would rather you die than us be together, just because we're both men. Also he's a lot like the healers at St. Mungo's who believe that unless you can have a child of your own body you don't deserve to have any children at all, unless you take in a relative that has lost their parents or even adopt, as that would be acceptable. That my dad and uncle decided to go ahead and have children well, let's just say that he definitely doesn't approve and thinks that they should have remained childless for the rest of their lives, despite the fact that there are now alternate methods to having children if you can't have any naturally for whatever reason. That these methods have been around for more than 200 years doesn't matter to Professor Madison at all."

Enoch growled and then ground out, his tone menacing, "That will stop!" The way he said it let Brody know that there was no way he was going to talk Enoch out of going to their head of house and if that didn't produce results then he would be going straight to the headmaster.

"Hey, it's okay," Brody assured his mate hugging the other boy close to him causing Enoch to relax. "I don't like Profession Madison anymore then he likes me or my siblings, but I can put up with it for one more year and I promise I'm not taking it next year."

"That doesn't matter as anybody who hurts you in anyway is going to be on top of my SHIT list," Enoch said since growling a little.

"You know I wonder why he doesn't treat you like he treats me?" Brody asked changing the subject deliberately.

"Because he knows that I'll go straight to my parents if he does, as I'm not one that will be pushed around and he also knows that it's the Veela in me that made the choice so maybe he doesn't hold me as responsible as he does you."

"So you believe that he hates my guts, even more now because I accepted the bond and he would prefer that I had rejected you and let you die?" Brody asked incredulously. "Because that is what would have happened if I had rejected your bond and it wouldn't have done me any good either since I am as deeply in love with you, as my parents are with each other. Even if I had rejected your bond I doubt very much that I ever would have married or even dated after you had killed yourself and I would have been a very lonely man for the rest of my life."

Enoch was so deeply touched by this that he took Brody into his arms and kissed him breathless, which the other boy didn't object to at all and in fact would be perfectly content to receive more kisses like that.

"Yes, as that's the only way I can think of that makes sense. I know you're trying to distract me from the subject, but you won't and I'm going straight to the headmaster," Enoch said, as soon as he had released Brody from the kiss. "If he can't or won't do anything about Professor Madison then I'm contacting my parents. My father is on the school board and he'll bring it up at the next meeting and I'm sure the rest of them will see things his way since my father can be very persuasive. Besides, they all know what having Veela genes mean so they will be on our side or at least most of them will."

"Isn't that going a bit far?" Brody asked. "I mean all he's done is be nasty, it's not like he's tried to physically harm me on my siblings."

"No, it's not, because for one thing he's a teacher and he should keep his opinions to himself and not take them out on a student who really didn't have any say in the fact that both his parents are men since you weren't even born at the time and you had no say in the fact that they got together. He's supposed to be a professional and taking points and being nasty and abrasive to you and your brothers and sister is hardly what you would call acting like a professional. He shouldn't let his opinion of your parents relationship affect the way he treats any of you, yet he does. Besides, there is no guarantee that you are the only ones that he's done this to and just because other students didn't report him doesn't mean I'm not going to. If the headmaster can't or won't take action then I'll go to my parents next. I know you don't want to create waves, but there's no reason for any student to put up with one of the teachers nastiness or take their insulting comments. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve it and besides, as I said he is supposed to be a professional and not let his prejudices get in the way of teaching you potions. Even if the student has done something I would've thought giving them detention would suffice instead of the constant belittling. Personally, I wouldn't have put up with it for so long if he had started in on me from my very first potions lesson and would have had his ass fired years ago," Enoch said vehemently. "You are my mate and I will not put up with someone being so abrasive towards you or belittling you for no reason at all really and even if a teacher had a reason to be nasty they still shouldn't take it out on you."

"I suppose you're right," Brody finally agreed seeing his teacher's behavior through new eyes.

"You bet your ass I am," Enoch said vehemently. "You should have gone to at least your head of house after a couple of months when it was clear he wasn't going to stop and there's no way in hell that you should have had to put up with his abuse or his shit for over five years. If you had gone to your head of house Madison would've been at least reprimanded by now for being unprofessional if nothing else and it is quite possible he would've been fired unless he had shaped up. Besides, you told me that your twin sisters are innocent, good-natured and sweet and would you want Madison to belittle and berate them for at least five years once they start Hogwarts? If they're as gentle as you say they are, they wouldn't take that too well and would probably end up crying before the end of their first lesson and I know you don't want that."

The fire that came into Brody's eyes, as he thought about that satisfied Enoch and he knew that his mate would indeed be going to his head of house and then possibly the headmaster if he had too and he would make sure to help his lover in any way he possibility could.

"You're right, I never thought about it like that and I'm sure my twin brother and sister haven't either or the three of us would've done something about him long before now. Us not wanting to create waves does not include letting that man hurt our sisters when they start at Hogwarts for if he dares opens his mouth to abuse them it will be the last thing he does as a living being or at the very least we will see him fired and make sure he'll never work anywhere in England again. My uncle is an attorney after all and I'm sure he could find other people who this man has at least verbally abused, although we'll try it your way first and if that doesn't bring results then we'll do it my way."

"Good, because I wouldn't want you or your brothers and sister to be responsible for murdering this bastard after all, even if he deserves it," Enoch said firmly. "I wouldn't want you to go to Azkaban for giving this bully what he deserves. Anybody who takes out his anger or disgust on an innocent deserves whatever he gets and he should have been stood up to long ago. Personally, I would rather be expelled then have to put up with his belittlement."

"If we are unable to get Madison removed from his position then I suppose I could convince my dad and uncle to send Angel and Gabriella to Beauxbatons in France instead."

"Do they speak French?" asked Enoch curiously.

Oui, moi et mes frères et sœurs sont tous couramment en français comme mes deux parents sont, et ils se sont assurés que leurs enfants pouvaient parler juste aussi couramment," Brody said to the amazement of Enoch. (Yes, me and my brothers and sisters are all fluent in French as both my parents are, and they made sure that their children could speak it just as fluently.)

"Eh bien, vous avez m'a surpris une fois de plus. Je n'avais aucune idée que vous avez parlé Français," said Enoch the astonishment evident in his expression. (Well, you have surprised me once again. I had no idea that you spoke French.)

"Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas, comme nous l'avons connu que chaque autre quelques mois. Je n'ai pas délibérément à le cacher que vous. On n'y est jamais venu," Brody answered. (Of course, you did not, as we have only known each other a few months. I was not deliberately trying to hide it from you. It just never came up.)

"Well, I learn something new about you every day," Enoch said in English with good humor in his voice.

"We have centuries to discover everything we can about each other," Brody pointed out. "It's true, we've been going to the same school for the last five years, but we didn't really know each other, since so there are so many students and we are in different houses."

"So just out of curiosity are there any other languages that you speak besides, French?" asked Enoch curiously.

"Spanish, German and Italian," Brody answered immediately

"Wow! Four different languages besides, English? You must really have an ear for languages to be able to speak so many fluently."

"You might not know this, but the easiest way for a child to learn a new language is to be bilingual from the very first word," Brody explained. "It's true that my father speaks all four languages besides, English fluently, but he had to learn them the hard way."

"So how did you learn so many languages if you didn't learn them after you were old enough to read?" asked Enoch

"Do you know what subliminal learning is?" asked Brody and Enoch shook his head.

"It's where you learn things while you are sleeping as subconscious hears whatever is being spoken into your ears," Brody explained. "So what this means is that my dad and uncle simply got some language discs and then played them while we slept. Our subconsciouses stored the information and for awhile me, Bradey and Luisa were all speaking in a mixture of two or three different languages as our brains sorted it all out. Dad started doing this when we were about three as this was after we had learned how to speak normally as he didn't want us to get the other languages confused with our normal one. This method would undoubtedly work with adults to, but dad didn't think of it until after he had learned those four languages the hard way, by buying a phrase book and taking some classes."

"What are language discs?" asked Enoch and Brody explained it to him.

"Wow, that's really neat," Enoch admitted. "Do you think we should do the same thing when we have children?"

"If you want, as it's always useful to know at least one other language, after all," Brody said.

"So why don't you say something to me in another language besides, French?" Enoch suggested and Brody nodded.

"Te amo más y más cada día estamos juntos. Te nunca se detendrá durante todo el tiempo que ambos viven, como puedo hacer otra cosa. Usted ha capturado mi corazón como ningún otro ha hecho antes de que usted y nadie más será capaz de sostener mi alma en sus manos como usted. (I love you more and more each day we are together. I will never stop for as long as we both shall live, as I can not do anything else. You have captured my heart like no other has done before you and nobody else will be able to sustain my soul in his hands as you do.)

"And what does that mean?" asked Enoch, curiously.

"It means that I love you more and more each day we are together. I will never stop for as long as we both shall live, as I can not do anything else. You have captured my heart like no other has done before you and nobody else will be able to sustain my soul in his hands as you do," Brody translated, which had Enoch blushing as he articulated his feelings for the other boy first in Spanish then in English.

"I don't speak Spanish so I will just say in English that I love you to and those words you said to me were so beautiful and poetic and I will always remember them," Enoch said his voice choked up, as he took Brody into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true," Brody said, as soon as he and Enoch had come up for air. "I do feel that way about you. We might never have discovered each other if the Veela in you hadn't chosen me as your mate and I will be forever grateful, since I know I could never love anyone else the way I do you."

"Let's forget about homework of the moment, we can come back to it later," Enoch said using his hand take the quill from Brody's fingers and put it down on the table. You and me are going to go upstairs and I am going to make love you like you deserve."

Brody blushed, but wasn't about to discourage his mate from ravishing his body and he would happily go along with any plans that Enoch had that fell into that category. Also he would have to come up with more romantic things to say if it made the love of his life act all horny and passionate, as he wanted Enoch to ravish him as often as possible and vice versa of course.

Brody didn't bother to say a word, just took Enoch's hand and began to drag the shorter boy up the stairs and towards the bed they shared.

"Anxious are you?" Enoch teased, although the lust in his voice made Brody grin to himself.

Brody didn't bother to reply verbally just shot Enoch a very heated, passionate look that made the blond haired seventeen year old mouth go dry and start to look forward even more to having his way with his mate. The two entered their bedroom and Enoch shut the door with their foot gently as he watched Brody disrobe.

"Here let me do that," Enoch murmured, as he took a step forward and began to help his mate off with his shirt. "It is after all only fair that you let your mate undress you, isn't it?"

"Whatever you want," Brody said. "Your wish is my command, as I belong to you."

"That you do," Enoch growled possessively.

"Of course, you belong to me as well and no other," Brody said sounding like a feral wolf himself.

"Yes, I do. The two of us were made for each other and no one else," Enoch agreed getting Brody's pants down around his hips so that they had no trouble falling to the floor on their own. It was only seconds later that Brody's underwear joined his pants on the floor and Brody was totally naked before him with his cock already half hard.

As Enoch had been busy Brody had gotten his pants unbuttoned and also let them fall to the floor, his underwear following just seconds later. Now that Enoch was done undressing him and his hands were free Brody had his shirt off as well in just a few seconds.

"Shall we adjoin to the bed, because I am more then ready to have my way with you," Enoch suggested and Brody nodded eagerly, so that was exactly what they did.

Both of them were on their nice huge bed in seconds and it wasn't long after that the two of them were making love if the grunts and moans were any indication, but then again there was nobody present, not even a ghost to hear them.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Care to join me in the shower love?" Enoch suggested with a leer deliberately looking up and down his lover's naked body.

Brody went pink with pleasure at Enoch's look of lust and replied, "I'll be happy to share the shower with you."

The two of them had been lovers for over a month now and in fact it was near his twin sisters birthdays, since it was January 20th and they had been born on the 25th.

"We haven't done that yet and I wonder why we haven't thought about taking showers together sooner since we have been together for over a month," Brody added.

"Actually it has occurred to me on several occasions," Enoch admitted, "but we always seemed to be rushing to get dressed, so we can go down to breakfast in the Great Hall that we just haven't had an opportunity before now. Taking a shower together will probably take at least twice if not three times as long then it does when we take them separately."

"A good point," Brody acknowledged walking into the bathroom that was in the middle of the two bedrooms of their shared quarters not bothering to get dressed since he and Enoch were the only ones present. "Well, are you coming? Or you just going to stand there drooling like the village idiot?" asked Brody a little teasingly making sure that Enoch got a full view of his muscled thighs since he knew very well that they were one of Enoch's favorite parts of his body.

"Coming," Enoch said in a strained voice filled with lust and raced Brody to the bathroom arriving only seconds after his mate had disappeared through the doorway.

"What took you so long?" Brody teased him having already turned on the shower, although he had not yet stepped inside.

Enoch didn't respond and simply took Brody into his arms and kissed him passionately his tongue immediately demanding entrance into his lover's mouth, which Brody was only to happy to allow and opened his lips for Enoch's demanding tongue.

Once they had broken the kiss Brody tried to catch his breath as he was breathing rather heavily before he said, "Whoah! Feel free to kiss me like that anytime you want."

"Oh, I intend to kiss you like that for many years to come," Enoch assured his mate with a smirk.

"Good! Come here, you!" Brody demanded pulling Enoch by the arm towards him and kissing him quite thoroughly once he was close enough.

Once they had broken apart for the second time Enoch suggested, "Perhaps, we should get that shower as we are wasting a lot of hot water at the moment."

"Fine, with me," Brody agreed immediately.

"After you, then," Enoch suggested for Brody to go first.

Brody obeyed and stepped into the shower letting the hot water cascade over his head and shoulders. It was only a few seconds later that he felt a pair of arms come around his waist from behind him and Brody immediately leaned back into Enoch's embrace that was so protective and loving.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" Enoch asked sounding eager.

"You're more than welcome to wash my whole body, if you like," Brody offered.

"I like," Enoch assured him, as he took the soap from the ledge and made sure the washcloth he was holding was soaped up thoroughly.

Enoch gently ran the washcloth up-and-down Brody's back causing the other boy to almost purr at the sensations this caused.

"That feels so good," Brody sighed making feelings of pleasure coursed through his body and went straight to his cock, which had been only at half mast, but now stood at full attention.

"I'll be perfectly happy to do this any time we take a shower together," Enoch told Brody with a leer that the other boy had no trouble imagining, even if he couldn't see it since he was facing the wrong way.

"You're welcome to do anything you want to my body," Brody assured the other boy, "just so long as you allow me to do what I want with yours."

"That's a given," Enoch told Brody kissing him on the back of the neck, even as he continued to wash Brody's butt with the washcloth.

"That feels so good," Brody groaned, as Enoch continued to place kisses along Brody's neck.

Finally, Enoch was done with Brody's back and legs and ordered gently, "Turn around now so I can do your front."

Brody did what he was told and turned around carefully so that he didn't slip in the shower since the floor was pretty slick thanks to the soap and water.

Enoch soaped up the washcloth again and slowly started running it over Brody's chest, than down each arm before doing his lover's legs, saving his favorite part of his mate's body for last, which was of course, his cock.

Once all parts of his mate's body were clean and Enoch knelt down until his lips were level with his lover's cock and took the very tip into mouth to suck on causing Brody to groan and lean against the shower wall for support since his knees were suddenly much to weak to keep him from falling.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Brody just kept repeating in his mind as Enoch continued to suck on just the very tip of his cock, causing feelings of intense pleasure to course though his entire body causing him to tingle pleasantly everywhere. How Enoch had learned his skills at giving pleasure, Brody didn't have a clue as he knew that his lover had spoken nothing, but the truth when he said that he was a virgin before they had started making love. Perhaps, it had to do with the fact that they were True Mates, as that was the only way he could see Enoch being so good at what he did.

Brody lifted both his arms and used them to grip Enoch's hair and said his voice choked, "Enoch you know what your sucking on my cock does to me."

"I do indeed," Enoch told his mate with a smirk, after removing his mouth from his mate's cock. "You know very well you enjoy me sucking on your cock, so don't bother to deny it because I know differently thanks to our mental and emotional link."

"I never claimed I didn't enjoy it, because if I did you would know that would be a big fat lie, but you usually suck on me cock when we are laying down. Right now my knees are so weak that the only reason I'm still standing is because I'm leaning against the shower wall."

Enoch's smirked into his mate's eyes his own sparkling in satisfaction at the reaction he was receiving from the man he adored beyond the heavens, but then went back to what he had been doing previously by taking Brody cock into his mouth, except deeper this time, sucking on it.

Brody groaned and accidentally pulled a little to hard on Enoch's hair as the most intense pleasure he had ever known before surged through him and he knew that it wouldn't take much to make him come, which he knew was Enoch's intentions.

His cock, which had already been as hard as a rock, thanks to Enoch washing his whole body gently suddenly erupted and his lover made sure to swallow every single drop, even licking his lips afterwards to make sure he hadn't missed any.

Brody's arms fell to his sides and it was only the fact that Enoch got quickly to his feet to support his weight that he did not fall because his legs felt like jelly.

"Merlin, you sure are talented with that mouth of yours," Brody finally told him after some of the feeling had started coming back into his legs.

"It's a gift," Enoch said with a smirk causing Brody to laugh weakly.

"Well, you certainly are talented in that area, which is surprising since you and I were both virgins before we started making love," Brody said. Finally Brody managed to stand up on his on and asked Enoch, "Would you like me to wash you before we get out of here? Personally, I think we have wasted enough hot water for one day."

"Of course, I would never deny you the chance to wash me, just like I did you," Enoch told Brody eagerly.

Brody nodded, even as he took the washcloth from one of Enoch's hands and the soap from the other one.

The two of them stayed in the shower for another 15 or 20 minutes as Brody took his time washing his mate's body, just like Enoch had done for him before finally shutting off the water flow and heading to get dressed for the day.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"Ready?" Spencer asked Lina gently.

Lina was now four months pregnant and it was time to see what the sex of the baby that the house-elf was carrying.

Unlike humans female house-elves were only pregnant for seven months instead of the nine it was for a human and so Lina was more then halfway through her pregnancy. Lina had taken her masters and mate's words to heart and had been taking it easy, well as easy as she knew how to take it anyway and there had been no trouble so far with this pregnancy. Lina was awfully big for just four months along and both Spencer and Aaren suspected that either the baby was extremely big or Lina was carrying twins, which was an extremely rare event for house-elves, even rarer then it was for humans, since house-elves only had twins once in about 25,000 thousand births. Since house-elves rarely had more then one child and usually against their will at that, it was no wonder the percentage of having twins was so high.

"Yes, sir," Lina answered calmly.

Spencer nodded and muttered a spell while doing the wand movements that were required and a gold streak of light left Spencer's wand and entered Lina's stomach. Slowly a bubble appeared over Lina's head and formed a picture to show a half formed baby with three feet and three hands. One of the babies was laying on their side in such a way that the foot was visible underneath the other's body while the third arm was beside the head stretched out as if trying to swim.

"Twins?" Donny sputtered, so astonished that he had trouble speaking.

"Twins?" Lina repeated looking just as flabbergasted as her mate. Twins were so rare among their kind that it was practically unheard of, but of course, possible.

"Twins," Aaren confirmed as he studied the picture that was above Lina's head, "and from what I can tell the one that is fully visible is a girl, but as for the other one I don't know, because all we can see is one arm and leg."

"You know I for one am not really surprised it's twins," Spencer said and both house-elves looked at him as if he was crazy. "I remember very well how big Lina was with her other four children and you're much bigger this time around, which told me that you were either having an extremely big baby or you were having twins. I for one am glad it's twins though because if baby was too big they would've had to have been cut out of your stomach, instead of giving birth naturally and since neither Aaren or I know a thing about cutting into somebody it's just as well that it's twins, although having two babies instead of one brings it's own dangers."

"It never occurred to either one of us that it could be twins, because they are so correspondingly rare among our kind," Donny whispered in awe having mostly gotten over his shock.

"You really need to take it easy now, so you don't endanger those precious little ones you are carrying," Aaren told Lina sternly. "Don't make me have to order you. I know it's not going to be any fun for you, but you wouldn't want to go into labor to early and perhaps, lose one or both of them."

It went unsaid that Lina could lose her life as well.

"I will," Lina agreed not looking happy, but she agreed that she needed to be careful so that something didn't happen to her babies.

"Good," Spencer said looking pleased. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you or those babies, you, Donny and your children are family and just as important to Aaren and I as our children."

"We know," Donny said silently blessing the day that they had showed up at the Wayne-Reid door for they had been treated like family from day one.

"And we are grateful," Lina added.

The four of them continued to talk for a few minutes before heading off to do what they had planned for the day.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"So where do you want to live after we graduate?" Brody asked Enoch, as the two of them lay in bed side-by-side together. The two of them had just had some of the most mind blowing sex that either had ever had since they had gotten together four months ago and it was now less then a month until Brody's 17th birthday that was at the beginning of April.

The two of them had bonded together just at the beginning of December and after having spent a couple of days in bed fucking each other senseless and sleeping in between, they had written letters to their parents asking about spending time at each others houses during the summer.

When the two of them had finally climbed out of bed over two days later they had found letters from both their parents waiting on them and both of them had congratulated the pair on their bonding. Enoch's letter from his mother had mentioned that they should be prepared for a bonding reception just as soon as they got out of school for the summer and Brody remembered how he had groaned as he hated that kind of thing, but knew that he would put up with it for Enoch's sake.

His dad and uncle had told him that so long as he was happy then they would be pleased to welcome Enoch to the family.

"Well, I thought we could live with my parents temporarily at least," Enoch explained. "Normally, I would just stay in the same house where I was raised at least until I married and then I might have gotten a separate place. Actually in the old days all the family lived in the same house, which is one of the reasons it's so large, but since the family has shrunk considerably in the last couple hundred years really the house is too big for just my parents and me. I'm sure my parents will want us to live with them even after we have children, as the house does have over 100 rooms and that's not including bathrooms, closets, or any of the public and family rooms. If we did decide to live with my parents we would have a whole wing of the house for our use which is plenty big enough to raise a family in."

"I know it was like that in the old days, but I would still rather have a place of our own," Brody said. "Don't get me wrong I liked your parents when I met them that first time when they came here over Christmas since we decided not to go home this year, but still I would be more comfortable if I didn't feel like I had someone looking over my shoulder to see what I was doing every second even if I would know it was my imagination. Besides, if your house is as big as you say I would never be comfortable in a place that large as I'm sure it's filled with antiques that can be easily broken and I'd be too afraid of bumping into something and causing it irreparable damage, that wouldn't even be able to be repaired with magic."

"In this case, I agree because it won't be long for my parents have half a dozen children running around if they have their way and they will want us to play with them when we just want to be alone and they won't know any different when we tell them no," Enoch agreed. "It's not that I won't love any brothers and sisters that my parents have, but I think us coming to visit often is better than us actually living there."

"I hope you won't mind spending time at my house as well, although it's nowhere as big or grand as you have described yours to be," Brody said looking anxious.

"No, so long as you are they then I will be happy," Enoch assured his mate kissing Brody on the lips. "So where is your house located?"

"Outside Bristol. We own several acres land and our house is far back from the road so that nobody who has not visited before knows it's there. We have wards up as well as muggle repelling charms all around the property so that we won't be bothered by muggles asking why we live out in the middle of nowhere, well the few that would be able to find our house since we are nowhere near any road."

"So how big is your place?" Enoch asked next.

"It has ten fairly large bedrooms," Brody said immediately, "with three bathrooms, which doesn't include the ensuite bathroom that is part of my parents suite, so I suppose that makes four. There's a living room, kitchen informal dining room for when we have guests, den, game room that doubles as a playroom, parlor and large library that goes all the way to the third floor and is filled to the brim with books. Each bedroom has a large fireplace for those cold winter nights, although none of them are connected to the Floo except for the ones in the parlor, kitchen and den."

"No, formal dining room?" asked Enoch in surprise.

"We very rarely have guests that aren't family," Brody explained. "Actually we usually eat in the kitchen, which has a table big enough for all of us to sit comfortably without hitting each other's elbows or getting in each other's way. The only guests we have on a regular basis is my godmother Althena and her family as she got married about 13 years ago and now has five children of her own. The only other guests we have are my Uncle Aaren's brothers and sister and occasionally his parents, oh, and also my Grandfather Charles, Great-Grandfather Landon, his mate Great-Uncle Grey from my dad's side of the family and also my father's siblings. It is a very rare occasion indeed that anybody who is not considered family is invited to our house, so therefore, we don't really need a formal dining room since the informal one can be transfigured in a few minutes and it just would have been a waste of space."

"Yes, I suppose that taking up another couple of thousand feet for a formal dining room would have been kind of a waste," Enoch suggested and Brody nodded in agreement. "So all six of you have your own rooms?"

"Well, we could, but Bradey and I have always shared, as do my two twins sisters Angelica and Gabriella. Our parents gave us the choice, but since the rooms are large there's plenty of room for two twin beds in each, with plenty of room left over for two dressers, a chest, and a large bookcase against one wall. Bradey and I decided just to share a room since we share everything else anyway and we didn't see any reason for having separate rooms when sometimes we have overnight guests and this leaves six bedrooms to be used as guests rooms, each with two beds. Actually make that five bedrooms since I'm going to write to my dad and uncle and ask them to transform one of the guestrooms into a room for you and me since I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time there even, after we graduate. Preferably, the furtherest one away from any of the occupied rooms, even though I realize that in just another month I'll be of age and can put a silencing charm on our room for when we want to make love so that nobody can hear us, especially my young and very impressionable twin sisters. So what's your house like, well, besides, the fact that you have 100 bedrooms?" Brody smirked briefly.

"Well, there are three wings," Enoch begin to explain. "One wing is for the family another is for when the children of the family gets married and have families of their own and have chosen to live in the same house they were raised in, the third is for overnight guests. The two wings that are to be occupied by family have large suites that includes a sitting room, bathroom, bedchamber and an extra room that is meant for a baby until they are old enough to be moved to the nursery. That extra room has also been used in the past as the wife's room if the marriage was arranged. It was the wife's place get some privacy away from her husband, although it's usually only used that way before the couple had children. The guest rooms however, aren't nearly so spacious and without the sitting room or the extra room used for a baby, although they still have their own bathroom. Also unlike the other two wings a lot of the guest rooms don't have fireplaces either to help you keep warm on those cold winter nights."

"So you're telling me there are two wings for family, although the second is for any children is that correct?"

"Yes, ones that are old enough to have their own room, and not be in the nursery, which is used for toddlers and children of up to five," Enoch agreed. "In the old days when families were much larger and any pureblooded mansion was filled to the brim with the family of all ages, which is why they're so large. Nowadays a pureblood mansion is kept mostly as a matter of pride in their heritage and not because they need such a big house."

"I definitely don't want to live in a house that big as there's no way we would ever fill it up for one thing. Even if we decided to have a dozen children or more we still wouldn't fill up one wing of the house much less the second. Besides, I'd be too afraid of one of the children breaking some valuable antique since I'm sure your house is filled with them."

"Which could probably be repaired with a simple Reparo charm," Enoch pointed out, "or if one of them spilled something on a valuable carpet could be cleaned also with a spell."

"Yes, I know and that's one of the great things about magic, because muggles still don't have anything to get out a stain in certain types of fabrics, especially silk at least not completely. It depends on what type of stain it is as to whether it will come all the way out or not and blood, as well as oil are especially resistant to most muggle cleaning products."

"How in the world do you know that? You were hardly raised a muggle," Enoch said in surprise. "I realize you have muggle roots, but still you are always catching me by surprise with how much you know about the non-magical world."

"Really I was raised in both worlds as you know," Brody explained with a shrug. "We've taken vacations to different countries and saw both muggle and magical sites and you tend to pick up a lot of things subconsciously. Also I read a lot of muggle writers since the wizarding world doesn't really run to fiction. As I explained to you awhile ago I'm really comfortable in both worlds as both the wizarding world and the muggle one have great value. Muggles put a man on the moon in 1969 and now they travel to other worlds and have colonized the moon as well as several other planets of our solar system. If the British wizarding world wasn't so stuck in the Victorian era they would know that the rest of the world is changing rapidly leaving them behind."

"That's mostly the older generation that refuses to learn," Enoch pointed out. "At least most of our generation do know how to dress like a muggle in order to blend in, even if some of us don't no how to dress as casually as you do."

"Also my parents generation knows how to blend in, well most of them anyway," Brody said corrected at the last second, "It's mostly the generation before them that don't care if they blend in or not."

"Not all of that generation is that way just some of the more snooty pureblooded families," Enoch said and Brody agreed since he knew that his many times Great-Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny could pass in the muggle world if they so chose and so could all their children and grandchildren.

The two continued to talk quietly awhile making many decisions about what they wanted to do with their lives before they fucked each other senseless again and then drifted off to sleep in each other's arms happily.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Brody and Enoch looked up from where they were working on their individual homework assignments when an owl flew in one of the windows and stopped in front of Brody.

"A letter for me, boy?" asked Brody rhetorically recognising the owl as Mercury his family's owl stroking to owls soft feathers a few times, causing the Mercury to preen.

Brody gently untied the letter from Mercury's leg and then stroked him a couple of more times, before he flew away.

"Looks like a letter from dad," Brody said after checking the signature at the bottom of the letter quickly.

"Why don't you read it out loud," Enoch suggested and Brody nodded beginning to read immediately.

Dear Brody and Enoch

Lina had her twins, and although it wasn't an easy birth everybody survived and is doing well. Lina is going to be bedridden for awhile as she lost quite a bit of blood, but was very lucky. The twins are as cute as can be and I never thought I would say that about a house-elf, but then we know that while adult elves are by no stretch of the imagination cute, the opposite is true for their children.

Brody smirked at this knowing it was true as he had seen several baby house-elves thanks to Lina and Donny as they'd had four children before the twins had been conceived.

He kept reading.

The twins are not identical, although they're both girls as one has blue eyes like their mother while the other has eyes of the deepest green I've seen in a long time, like their father.

In any case, Donny and Lina have already informed us that when Gabriella and Angelica graduate from Hogwarts that one twin will go with each of them when they move out. In fact one of the twins have already been bound to each of them.

Now I know you are curious about names and so I suppose it's time to let you know that Lina and Donny decided on Rysa for the one with green eyes and the one with blue eyes was named Ayla.

As I'm sure you can imagine Lina and Donny are proud parents, even though Lina is not allowed to get out of bed at the moment considering she lost so much blood and it will take her awhile to heal.

As I'm sure you can imagine Angelica and Gabriella as well as Aaren and I dote on both Rysa and Ayla as if they were our own and they both have more toys, time and attention then you can imagine, although we know not to give them clothes, since that would break the bond, especially if the twins were to do so as each has been bound to one.

In any case, on another subject Aaren and I hope that you and Enoch are doing well and look forward to your mate spending a few weeks with us this summer just as I'm sure that his parents are looking forward to having you in their home.

It's been hard to know that my little boy is all grown since he now has a mate of his own, but neither one of us can really object considering that Aaren and I got together at the same age and you will be seventeen very soon in any case.

Both of us, along with suggestions from your sisters have fixed up one of the guest rooms, so that Enoch and you will be comfortable when you are here for part of the summer.

Make sure you inform Enoch that we always take a vacation for at least a couple of weeks and that he is a course, invited to come along, since I know the two of you will not want to be separated for so long, because I know that Aaren and I certainly wouldn't have wanted to be separated and I can't imagine you two being any different in that regard.

Besides, Enoch is now technically my son-in-law, even though you haven't officially gotten married yet, although from what I've read by accepting the Veela's bond means you were officially married as soon as you bonded and the Ministry of Magic does consider an underage chosen officially an adult once a Veela has chosen them as their mate, especially since Veela mating gene doesn't activate until they are 17, so yes, it is considered a marriage by them to.

Both Enoch and Brody smirked at that, for Spencer was right about the two of them not wanting to be separated for even a few days much less the two or three weeks that they would be gone.

We have already told Enoch's parents about our upcoming vacation and they have agreed to let him come along with us thinking it will be a good, not to mention educational experience for him and in any case, he doesn't really need their permission since he is seventeen.

I'll end this letter here and just sign off by saying that Aaren, your sisters and I are looking forward to seeing you in just two months so be good, study hard for your exams and we'll see you at the station.

Love,

Dad

P.S. Enoch will be coming home with us from the station and we will be going on vacation just a few days after he has a chance to settle in.

"Well, I'm glad to know that Lina is alright and so are the twins," Brody said finally folding the letter and putting it down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch in his and Enoch's common room.

"I am to, because from everything you have told me about them and although I know it's not exactly what is normal, they seem like they are an important part of your family."

"Oh, they are," Brody assured Enoch. "Lina was always like a second mother to me and all my siblings, my Godmother Althena of course, being the first. She and Donny and their children might do the chores that are around the house and take care of all the properties my parents own all over the world, but we've always treated them well and they eat at the table with us, which Lina and Donny objected to at first saying it wasn't right for servants to eat at the table with the family, but both my parent wore them down, so now to them and to us it just seems normal."

"Do they eat at the table when you have guests?" asked Enoch genuinely curious.

"Oh, no," Brody said shaking his head, "as they insisted that when we had guests like my uncle's family that they would not eat with us and finally both my parents had to give in since Lina and Donny can be very stubborn. In any case, there isn't really enough room for their family and ours if we have guests even though we sit at the dining room table and on those occasions we can expand it. My family having guests doesn't happen very often maybe two or three times a year. It was a compromise that both are pretty happy with."

Brody shrugged as if to say that to him anyway having house-elves as part of the family and not just as servants was just a way of life for him and his family.

"Both Rysa and Ayla will be spoiled rotten with any number of little toys and other gifts, except for clothes, which doesn't include diapers," Brody added.

"You know I've never seen a baby house-elf," Enoch mused. "I know you say they are adorable, but I have a hard time imagining that considering the adults won't exactly be winning any beauty pageants."

"Trust me, they are," Brody assured his mate. "Their big floppy ears and tennis ball sized eyes not to mention the way they gurgle. In any case, you don't have to believe me, because you'll see it for yourself in just a couple of months."

"So how long until a house-elf is fully grown?" asked Enoch curiously.

"Well, as I'm sure you know they grow much faster than a human because there's no way that the rich families who own house-elves will wait 14 to 18 years for them to grow up in order to be useful, so really they are big enough to be useful after about a year, but they still have a kind of unfinished look about them until they are about 5, so if Lina had to get pregnant again she chose a good time to do so, because it will be around 11 years before my twin sisters will be all grown up."

"I'm looking forward to seeing your sisters and parent's again and meeting the house-elves you say are part of your family for the first time," Enoch said graciously but also sincerely.

"And everyone is looking forward to seeing you again as well, especially my sisters," Brody told Enoch with a grin. "I'll warn you now that Angelica and Gabriella can be pests, but they're also very lovable and sweet. My parents are also looking forward to getting to know you as well and I'm sure they'll soon love you just as much as I do, just differently."

"I'm looking forward to getting to know your entire family better," Enoch assured Brody kissing him on the cheek. "my parents are really looking forward to getting to know you and your family better as well, even if you parents and mine have already started on that."

"Well, suppose we had better finish our homework so that we can do other things," Brody suggested finally, happy to just sit beside Enoch close enough that their legs touched and also holding hands.

"Yes, I suppose so," Enoch agreed. "We don't dare fall behind or we will never catch up since the teachers sure do pile it on and that I hear it is even worse N.E.W.T year."

The two young men went back to studying, but held hands the entire time, preferring to keep some kind of contact as they worked.

Finally their homework was done and they packed away their supplies.

"Would you like to play some chess?" Enoch asked.

"What you don't want to go to bed and make love?" asked Brody with a smirk.

"While I would love nothing more than to do that, we need to do something else for a couple of hours," Enoch said seriously and Brody nodded in agreement.

"I agree, I was just teasing. Life is more then staying in bed fucking each other senseless, as enjoyable as that always is. Chess is just fine," Brody sad and Enoch went to get his chess set without another word.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

Brody and Enoch, age 20

"So have you two decided when you are going start giving me grandchildren?" The question came from Enoch's mother Cyrilla who had been hinting at this very subject for the past six months.

Now apparently since the two young men had ignored every single one of her hints and just decided to give up all subtly and ask them straight out.

Baxter pretended to be eating his dinner and ignoring the conversation, but it was clear he was listening intently and was waiting for his son's and his bond mate's response. He too was anxious for grandchildren, even though they now had another child who was being fed by one of the house-elves. Little Tiernan has been born just six months ago and was a joy to his parents who had never expected the delight of having another child to raise, love and spoil rotten. They had finally passed all governmental hurdles to where they could use the Alchemia's hospital in Virginia to have a child. It hadn't been easy as Enoch's parents were both British unlike Aaren who was American and therefore, he didn't have to pass any governmental hurdles in order to use the hospital in Virginia to have a child. In any case, the healers at out Alchemia's had extracted the eggs from Cyrilla and frozen all, but one of them immediately. Baxter had been more than happy to donate sperm and the hospital had given them priority since they had paid extra and nine months later little Tiernan Castel had been born to the delight of the entire family.

Both Baxter and Cyrilla wanted at least another half a dozen children, and thanks to this process they could have them, although they planned to wait at least another two, perhaps, three years before having anymore.

"Enoch and I have discussed that subject on several occasions and that we decided that we wanted to get settled into our life before starting a family and we were just discussing the other day that we thought it was time," Brody said blushing a little.

"Of course, we realize that we're going to have to go through the same governmental hurdles that you went through and that will take awhile," Enoch added.

"Actually, no, you won't," Baxter said speaking for the first time with a pleased smirk on his lips.

"Why won't we?" asked Brody having not been looking forward to going to all the bureaucratic red tape.

"Because technically, you were born in America, even if you were raised in Britain and therefore, you should have American citizenship," Baxter explained. "All you have to do is produce your birth certificate and it should have the name of the hospital where you were born along with your name, eye color, weight, length and things like that. In any case, you should have dual citizenship since your uncle was originally American while your father is British."

"I hadn't thought about it that way before, since I've lived in England all my life. I consider myself British, yet on the other hand, even though I was born in America, I was only a few hours old along with my brother and sister when I was brought home."

"You know, you're right, dad, although like Brody I hadn't thought of it like that either," Enoch told his father with a pleased smile glad that he and Brody wouldn't have to go through all the bureaucratic red tape in order to have some children since he knew of all the trouble that his parents had gone through in order to do just that.

"So does that mean I can expect my first grandchild sometime in the next year?" Cyrilla who had been listening intently to the conversation asked with a coolly raised eyebrow.

Brody and Enoch exchanged resigned looks, as they knew they would be badgered until they agreed to have a child and it wasn't that they hadn't been considering it they just didn't feel like being forced to have a child before they were ready.

Brody knew that his uncle and father would be pleased to get some grandchildren, although they never would have pressured them into having any before they were ready to do so, but Enoch's mother was different apparently.

"We'll see about getting an appointment with a healer sometime in the next couple of weeks, but before we do, do any of us know any females that would be willing to donate some eggs instead of using somebody who's anonymous? It is kind of a personal request so it would have to be somebody that at least one of us knew well, in order to ask it," Enoch said.

"Don't look at me I don't know any females well enough to ask something so personal, except for my godmother and considering it was her eggs that were used to create me and my siblings I don't think it would be a good idea to use her," said Brody, "and my three sisters are out of the question as that would be to much like incest and even if it wasn't only Luisa is old enough to legally give consent."

"Your father and I know some witches that would probably be willing to do it," Cyrilla said glancing at her husband who nodded. "We'll set up a meeting with the half a dozen witches we know and you can decide on which one you want to use if they decide to come that is."

"Just tell them that we're willing to do the same thing that my father and uncle did and that is pay them a certain amount of money for each egg we use," Brody suggested. "Of course, they'll have to sign a magical contract just like my godmother did in order to prevent whoever it is from backing out of it at the last minute and also one that says that they are willing to give the babies up and not try to take us to court to get custody."

"They should also have to take a wizard oath to stop them from talking about it at all," Enoch suggested. "Your parents didn't have to do that with your godmother because, they knew her well and knew she was loyal to your family, but we don't know anything about these ladies at all. It's not that we're doing anything illegal, but still we don't want any interference from certain sections of the wizarding community where they either think we shouldn't be together despite the Veela bond or that at least we shouldn't try to have children. You know that some magical folks will think like that, even though they're laws about anybody that interferes in a Veela's choice and who will face the Veela council."

"That's a good idea, son," Baxter approved, proud that his son was showing his Slytherin cunning. "There are also people that think all magical creatures should be wiped off the face of the Earth and even though we're not full Veela that would still be true. There are still those that hold to You-Know-Who's ideals even two centuries later."

"True enough," Brody agreed, as he knew this to be true. "Anyway, we want somebody who's powerful magically, fairly intelligent, as we don't want any idiots just in case our children inherit that, someone who's in good health and who has no known diseases in their family."

"Before I forget how old are these woman we're talking about? They aren't your age, are they?" asked Enoch.

"Why does it matter so long as they are still young enough that their reproductive eggs have not degraded too much," Cyrilla said.

"Because I would feel kind of funny about taking eggs from somebody that was my parents age," Enoch said making a face.

Cyrilla laughed and it was a musical sound that echoed around the dining room that they were having dinner in. "Don't worry, honey, they're not as old as your father and I."

"That's not very reassuring," Enoch grumbled.

Brody didn't say anything, even if he happened to agree, but he kept his mouth closed as he wasn't about to put his foot in it

"Don't worry so much, honey," Cyrilla told her son gently, but with a sly grin that reminded everybody that she had been in the house of the cunning at Hogwarts just like Enoch had been. "The young ladies I'm thinking about aren't much older than you and Brody are as they are all around 25 or so. Between us your father and I probably know at least a dozen young women that are the daughters of people that your father knows from the ministry and I'm sure at least one of them would be willing to donate a few eggs. None of them are married so we won't have any problems from one of their enraged husbands and the wizard's oath will ensure that they won't be able to talk or even write on a piece of paper about it. Also all of them are fairly intelligent and also very pretty not that that's a requirement or anything. I'll set up a tea party and invite all of them just telling them that my son and his mate are looking for useful political connections. All the girls I plan on inviting have fathers or mothers or both that have those connections, so they won't be suspicious at being invited to tea."

"That's a good idea, as we can't just tell them the truth about our reasons for wanting to see them, because not only can owls be intercepted they might not come and so it's better to get them here first," Enoch said. "We don't need them spread our private business before they ever arrive and we'll have to make sure that they take wizard's oath's before they leave."

"Well, good," Cyrilla said to looking pleased. "I'll arrange something in the next week or two." Enoch's mother loved to plan all sorts of occasions and she often had her ladies friends over for tea and a nice long gossip session.

"Thank you mother," Enoch told his mother with a smile, "and now I am no longer uncomfortable considering that those young women are not much older than Brody and I and in fact we probably went to Hogwarts together for at least a couple years."

"Actually a couple of them went to Beauxbatons, but yes, the rest of them did go to Hogwarts and one was in Slytherin, two in Ravenclaw and the other in Gryffindor."

The four of them continued to discuss it over dinner and by the time the meal was over most of the details had been worked out.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"So let me get this straight you called all of us here in order to make this very personal request?" asked one girl who had blonde hair, although it wasn't as light as Enoch's, but then few people hair was as blonde as a Veela's tended to be.

Half a dozen girls had been invited to a tea and ranged anywhere from pretty to gorgeous. The nine of them had been having a lovely tea and chat at the same time. Brody for his part just kept his mouth shut as he was learning a lot without having to say a word.

"Well, we also invited you here for the reasons stated in my mother's letters to each of you," Enoch explained, "we just didn't state the other reason that we invited you here. Brody really does need to learn something about politics and the two of us need to form stronger political connections as well. Brody and I really do want a family and I grant you that we could just adopt a magical orphan and perform the ritual so that they would be indistinguishable from one of us, but we'd rather not have to do it that way. I know that you don't expect me to be forthright considering I was a Slytherin," the wry twist of Enoch's mouth let the six ladies see the joke, "but now is not the time for deception, because if any of you agree to do what we request we wanted it to be on your own free will. You will be paid very well for your services and the families of Castel and Reid will be in your debt."

The six girls perked up at that for being owed a favor by two very well connected families could come in handy someday.

"Yes, we'll both owe you a favor," Brody put in speaking for the first time, "but there will be certain conditions only at there some things that neither one of us will do. We won't commit a crime for you, we won't try to get you off if you do something against the law, we won't do anything that dishonors our families, we won't sleep with any of you." The six girls gasped at Brody's bluntness, while Enoch and Cyrilla hid laughs, for they knew very well that Brody could be very blunt when he felt it was necessary and apparently he wasn't in the mood to dance around the subject. Brody named half a dozen more things he and Enoch wouldn't do no matter what, but that still left a lot of leeway for a favor owed to be repaid someday.

"Well, that was very… Blunt…" One girl who had strawberry blond hair said hoping she hadn't offended him and Brody grinned at her.

"I can be as subtle as tripwire if I want to be," Brody told them his expression serious. "Or as blunt as a rampaging hippogriff."

"None of us would have to carry any of the children, would we?" asked one girl, which was something all six of the Reid/Castel guests had been wondering, but that none of the other five girls had had the guts to ask.

"No, you wouldn't," Cyrilla told them speaking for the first time. "There is the process where it can be done without inserting the embryo into a woman's womb. This process has been around several hundred years at least, though not many magical people know a lot about it at least here in Britain."

Cyrilla went on to explain the entire process and all six girls appeared fascinated as none of them had ever known that this could be done, which wasn't surprising considering St. Mungo's policy and it was unlikely that any of these young women would ever travel beyond the British Isles to discover different ways of doing things.

"I had no idea that could even be done!" exclaimed a black haired young woman

"Funny, that was exactly my parents reactions when they found out about it a couple years ago," Enoch told all six young women dryly, causing them to laugh, including Cyrilla.

"We had to go to America to Alchemia's hospital in Virginia in order to have Tiernan," Cyrilla explained calmly sipping her tea. "Baxter and I always wanted more children than Enoch, but it just never came to pass. It's well known that a lot of times pureblooded women have difficulty conceiving and I still remember the horror when I nearly lost Enoch twice before he was even born. The healer at the time recommended that Baxter and I not try to have anymore children after Enoch, as giving birth to him was very hard on me and he was afraid that if we were to try for anymore that I wouldn't survive the experience, which meant our dreams of having the large family that we had always wished for was never going to come to pass. Once we found out about this method from Brody's father and uncle since they can't have children the normal way, Baxter I decided to give it a try."

"Doesn't St. Mungo's offer this service?" asked the brown haired lady with beautiful hazel eyes.

"They do, but their operation is very primitive compared to the one in America and that's mainly because their attitude is that they don't approve of anybody that can't have children of their own naturally," Cyrilla explained. "We all know how stuffy and traditional us English can be and some of the healers at St. Mungo's, at least the ones in charge are very like the ones I've just described. Baxter and I got the impression that they thought it was shameful that I couldn't have anymore children of my own, so why they even bother to offer this service is beyond me, since I can't imagine very many couples use it with the way that the healers attitudes are. Luckily, Brody's father and uncle told us about the service in America and that was how they had their family. They also went to St. Mungo's first and like Baxter and I weren't very impressed."

"So how did your father and uncle find out about the hospital in America?" the lady with brown hair asked Brody directly.

"Well, my Great-Grandfather Landon and Uncle Grey used the same service decades ago to have their family," Brody began to explain. Brody explained the whole story about how his grandfather Landon had originally grown up in America and then gone to Hogwarts and met Uncle Grey. "In any case, my grandfather advised my dad about the hospital in America and how they had been so pleased with their services. The staff at Alchemia's couldn't have been more helpful, they were friendly and made the entire process extremely easy for my dad and uncle. Thanks to my Uncle Aaren being originally American, although his mother is British, which is how he got his invitation to attend Hogwarts in the first place, they were able to have all their children at Alchemia's in Virginia."

"So were they helpful to you Madam Cyrilla and your husband as well?" asked a redhaired lady.

"Oh, yes," Cyrilla said. "They couldn't have been more helpful and made the process easy. One of the healers extracted my eggs from my ovaries, which wasn't as bad as I feared and I was able to leave the hospital again after only a couple of hours. My only regret is that Baxter and I didn't know about this process years ago when Enoch was still young so that he could've had some brothers and sisters growing up instead of being an only child. St. Mungo's needs to get out of the Stone Age and accept new technologies and ways of doing things. If they had Baxter and I would've had seven or eight little ones two or three years apart instead of finding out about this process through sheer fate after Enoch had identified Brody as his mate and we had met his dad and uncle. I try not to think about it too much as it makes my blood boil and all I want to do is go to St. Mungo's and hex the people responsible."

"I really don't blame you, because I'd certainly want to hex their bits off to if they had kept information from me deliberately," said the black haired young woman as she took a sip tea.

The nine of them continued to discuss the subject for another half an hour or so, as they finished their tea and complimented their choices. Finally, the strawberry blonde haired young woman whose name was Odelia said, "Well, you have convinced me and I would be willing to donate the eggs that you require. Of course, I'm not doing it out of the goodness of my heart since you did mention a very substantial payment, for each child that you have."

"We did," Brody agreed calmly, "We can discuss the details a little later if you would like to come back tomorrow. I could have my uncle draw up some papers and before you protest this is as much to protect us as it is you."

"I would also like to donate some eggs," said another one of the women, who had brown hair like Brody, although it was really more of a blondish brown and her name was Zara. Cyrilla, Brody, Enoch all looked surprised as they had expected one of the young ladies in question to agree to their request not two or more. Both young women who had volunteered were both extremely gorgeous and Brody knew that one of them had gone to Beauxbatons School of Magic while the other had going to Hogwarts and been in Slytherin, years ahead of either him or Enoch, but still his mate should have met her at least causally once since they had been in the same house. Also the two of them were intelligent, because Brody and Enoch had gotten hold of their grades and they had mostly been Outstandings with a few Exceeds Expectations thrown in.

"Very well then, you'll both have to go through a thorough medical exams just so you know to make sure you're both in excellent health and if either of you object to this then you aren't the right person to help Brody and I have family of our own," Enoch said firmly.

The two women nodded by way of agreement for they had expected something along those lines. The two you men might want their help in having a family of their own, but they weren't about to take chances of some unknown disease affecting their family lines sometime in the future, so a thorough medical examination was the only option and was nothing less then they expected.

After a few minutes more of chitchat all six young women were ushered out of the Castel's home after they had each taken a wizard's oath that any of them would not talk about what they had discussed to anyone, but the other's present in the room. By taking a wizard's oath it would keep them from discussing anything that had been talked about doing the visit to the Castel's home as the words would literally not come out of their mouths if they tried.

"Well, that certainly went better than I expected," Brody said slumping down into one of the comfortable chairs that was in the living room of the Castel's home once all six of the young women had left. "I would've been much easier though if Enoch or I knew a female well enough to ask for such a personal favor though instead of six total strangers. Well, strangers to Enoch and I even if they're not to you," Brody corrected looking at Cyrilla, Enoch's mother.

"Veelas have trouble making true friends and not just people who want to be around them, because of their allure, as you know," Cyrilla told Brody with an understanding smile. "It's fairly difficult for even a part Veela to make true friends, people that will look past the allure that our kind produce. Even though the True Mate part of a Veela's heritage doesn't activate until their 17 they still put out a magnetism that draws both males and females to make fools of themselves when they are around. I suppose it's like a moth to a flame or a magpie to something shiny. Usually this starts to happen by the time they are 14 or at most 15."

"Mom's right," Enoch said remembering his experiences at Hogwarts well. "I only started making true friends after I found you as that allowed some of the other students to see me for who I was and not just for a Veela, that was trying to steal someone's girlfriend or boyfriend. Could I help it if both male and female acted like lovestruck dopes around me, well except for those too young to be attracted to my allure."

Brody shook his head as he had trouble imagining it. He had his two siblings of course, all the way through his Hogwarts years and they had always been there for the other, but he also had friends that weren't members of his family, but he supposed it was different for a Veela.

"That's hard for me to imagine, but then we didn't really officially meet until you were 17 and I was 16 so I suppose it's not really surprising since we were in different houses. Anyway I can understand why Enoch didn't have any close friends of either gender thanks to his Veela heritage, even if it's very hard for me to imagine such a scenario, but as for me I had a lot of close male friends, but I wasn't close enough to any female, well, except my sister, for me to request something so personal. I won't deny I dated some, long before I knew about Enoch's Veela heritage or before we had even officially met, but those relationships all ended within a few weeks or a couple of months at most. None of those relationships ever felt quite right, if that makes any sense. It was as if something in me was holding back from getting to attached to them. Part of it was that the girls I dated most of them were more then a bit shallow and I suppose part of me recognized that fact and that I needed more then how a girl looked on the outside to keep me interested."

"A lot of men and boys would go for that you know," Enoch teased his mate who just shook his head grinning wryly.

"Yes, I know, but I suppose a large part of the reason that I could never get close to those girls I dated is that I wanted what my dad and uncle have. Their relationship is anything, but shallow as they understand each other on so many levels that most couples never achieve," Brody said. "When you have that kind of example in front of you every minute you're growing up, is it any wonder that me and my siblings wanted to find something that would last for the rest of our lives? That we would want to find somebody that we could love that would love us in return, no matter what? Somebody to stand by us no matter how much we argue with them would never abandon us or divorce us like a lot of marriages, end up? To find somebody who would treat us as equals and for my three sisters this is, especially true as none of them will ever marry somebody that is going to treat them like their only useful to bare children or to keep house. My oldest sister is way too intelligent to get involved with anyone that would treat her so callously."

"I don't think that's too much to ask of any relationship," Cyrilla said gently understanding exactly where Brody was coming from since she loved Baxter just like Brody's parents loved each other. Of course, the Veela True Mate Bond helped with that and know that you had made the right choice, although a lot of humans never truly found love, except the very shallow variety that never lasted long, before it burned out.  
"I know I was very lucky when Enoch told me I was his True Mate. I know enough about those with a Veela's heritage to know that, even if I didn't at the time. I've learned a lot since then and I won't ever have to worry about him cheating on me or us getting a divorce. Now if only my sister could be as lucky as I have been."

Enoch kissed Brody on the cheek for that as he was very happy that his mate felt that way about their relationship.

The three of them continued to talk for a few minutes and then Brody and Enoch headed for the front door so they could Apparate to their home.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

"So have you two decided who's going to donate their sperm first in order to start your family?" asked Baxter as the three of them sat in the older man's study. It was a couple weeks later after the two young ladies had signed some magically binding documents that they gave their reproductive eggs on their own free will and also Enoch and Brody had signed some documentation that said there were going to give the two ladies 15,000 Galleons apiece just for going through the operation for the egg removal and that whenever one of their eggs were used to create an embryo, they would receive an additional 25,000 thousand Galleons. So, in other words, if six of their eggs were used they'd get 165,000 Galleons altogether if you counted the money they were being paid for the use of their eggs in the first place and that amount would double if it turned out to be twins. That amount of money was nothing to sneeze at so the two young woman eagerly signed all the paperwork required and that the two of them weren't being required to carry the fetuses and just donate some eggs was a bonus as far as they were concerned. Also one of the documents that had been signed had said that they could not be taken to court sometime in the future for custody of any of their children and that they gave up all rights to them.

"I'm the one who is the most anxious to have a family of my own since I was an only child growing up, which I don't blame either you or mother for," Enoch explained, "so I will be going first and have the healers use my sperm. Also due to the fact that I want my son or daughter to have a playmate and not have to wait for the next two or three years to accomplish that Brody and I have decided on having fraternal twins and are using my sperm and one woman's eggs."

"Twins are a lot of work son are you sure you two are ready to have two babies in your home instead of one?"

"We do have several house-elves and they'll be taking care of them when we cannot and if it wasn't for that then one baby would be plenty for us to handle," Enoch said.

"Neither one of us is going to leave our children in the hands of the house-elves all the time, but they do come in handy for looking after them when we have to work," Brody said. "House-elves love children anyway, so they'll take good care of them when we can't, because of other commitments."

"I see you have it all thought out," Baxter said both young men blushing at the compliment that was implied in the old man's tone of voice.

"Brody and I have spent several nights discussing it," Enoch explained. "We both want at least half a dozen children, three apiece and if we decide on more after that then that's okay too. My reason for wanting so many are different from Brody's since I was an only child, while Brody has five siblings."

"If we didn't have house-elves to help take care of any children we have we never would have agreed to have so many," Brody added, "and probably would've stopped at three maybe four."

"Not to mention that neither one of you is exactly poor," Baxter said dryly and both boys blushed at that, because it was true. Between the two of them they had more Galleons, Sickles and Knuts then they would ever need even if they had 30 children.

"Well, yes, that was factored into our decision as well," Enoch admitted and Brody nodded in agreement.

"That's why Enoch and I wanted such a large house so that we had plenty of room for any children we had to run and play and also have their own room instead of having to share, unless they are identical twins and want to, because Bradey and I didn't necessarily have to share at home, but we didn't mind."

"I'm glad that that estate that my family bought in France several hundred years ago is coming in useful for you," Baxter said. "I know it hasn't been used in at least a century not even for those of our family that were on vacation since it is kind of out in the middle of nowhere and not near anything else."

"Oh, it has and it was just the perfect size for us to," Brody said. "Also it's close enough to home that we can visit as often as we want, since there's only an hour time difference. Not only did it prevent the two of us from having to find a place of our own or having one built, it also has many ancient wards and spells on the property that we never could have duplicated without doing a lot of research anyway and even then we might not have been able to since a lot of magic has fallen through the cracks over the centuries."

The house in question was out in the countryside near Paris and it had over 30 bedrooms, which was still huge to Brody, but better then the hundred bedroom mansion that Enoch had grown up in. Also there was a large enclosed garden that any children could run around and play in, a potions lab in the basement, along with a wine cellar, training room, and an ancient weapons vault with weapons that the family had collected over the centuries. Each bedroom in the house was fairly large even the guestrooms although most of the rooms used for guests didn't have an attached bathroom and some didn't have fireplaces either. In other words, it was a perfect place to raise half a dozen children or more as the garden had plenty of room for them to run around and also a big house to explore, from top to bottom. The house in question had been a gift from Enoch's parents after he and Brody had gotten married after they had graduated saying it was a good place to raise a family which was certainly true, so they had accepted gratefully.

"And who cares if it is close to any shopping centers and other entertainment as we can always Apparate or Floo anywhere we need to go," Enoch said.

"Of course, when we have children it'll be different," Brody added grinning at the thought of a family.

"So dad, when are you and mother going to have another child now that you know about this process?" Enoch asked his father changing the subject.

"Not for another year at least probably two," Baxter replied, "as like you, your mother and I discussed it and want at least several more children this way even though the process is kind of expensive, but on the other hand, we do have the Galleons, as it won't even put a dent in our Gringotts vault. I only wish that Cyrilla and me had known about this process while you were still a baby because then you would've had brothers and sisters growing up."

"I'm sure you realize that your family is a lot less traditional then some of the really old pureblood families," Brody pointed out. "Most of the older pureblood family don't want anything to do with muggle technology or anything that was created using a concept that came from the muggle world. Most families that don't have at least some muggle background absolutely abhor anything muggle at all and that's especially true of the British wizarding world, although not so much for the American one."

"Yes, I see your point," Baxter said looking thoughtful. "Our family line is originally from France, which might explain why we're not so stuffy about using muggle technology and why we don't avoid the muggle world entirely like a lot of other English magical folks."

"Which is why you have that manor house in France in the first place," Enoch said in sudden understanding.

"Yes, we just never bothered to get rid of it," Baxter admitted, "as their really was no point since it had house-elves to help keep it up. You didn't know that? You did know that our family was originally from France since that was taught in your primary school days before you started Hogwarts."

"I knew that our family line was originally French and that we had a manor house outside of Paris, but it never occurred to me why that was," Enoch admitted sheepishly.

"So when are you going to Alchemia's hospital in America in order to do the same process that your mother and I did?" Baxter finally asked after a few minutes of pleasant conversation.

"Oh, sometime in the next few days," Brody said after looking at Enoch. "If we start the process sometime in the next couple of weeks you should be grandparents right about Enoch's birthday."

"Good that will make your mother very happy and me as well since I've been looking forward to some grandchildren," Baxter said pleased.

"I would think you had enough to deal with thanks to my little brother considering that he knows how to scream in order to almost bring the whole house down around your ears," Enoch said dryly with a smile.

"You were a screamer to when you were small, so why should his brother be any different," Baxter told his oldest son with a grin.

"Surely I wasn't that bad," Enoch protested halfheartedly.

"Oh, yes, you were," Baxter assured his son with a winked. "There is nothing wrong with my memory even though it was 20 years ago. Make sure you stop by and see your brother before you and Brody leave for your home."

"We will," Enoch assured his father, before getting up to leave his father's study Brody following.

~~~Aaren and Spencer~~~

9 months later

"Everyone I would like you to meet our son and daughter Xander and Selena," Enoch announced. Everybody who was an important person in Enoch's and Brody's lives were gathered at the Castel/Reid home in France to be introduced to the two newest members of the family. Brody's parents were there as were every single one of his siblings, including his ten year old sisters. It wouldn't be long now before they started at Hogwarts, as it was less then a year until they did.

Between Brody and Enoch they had managed to get rid of Professor Madison much to Brody's and his siblings relief and it was also great knowing that his sisters wouldn't have to put up with his sniping and belittling. Enoch had been right about taking their case to the headmaster and once headmaster Appleton heard all about what Madison had been doing he had taken their words seriously for he had been hearing rumors for years now, but no one had ever been brave enough to come forward. When the headmaster had asked Brody why he had come forward now when he or his siblings should've come forward when it had first started happening, Brody had replied, me and my siblings could put up with it, but my twin sisters start here in four years and there's no way in hell that I will subject them to the same treatment. Angelica and Gabriella, are very gentle and innocent souls and I will not have that worldview shattered by a teacher that will be nasty to them, just because of who their parents are. I really don't give a shit what he thinks of my dad's and uncle's relationship because it's none of his damn business. He's been taking it out on me Bradey and Luisa ever since we set foot in his classroom and now he takes it out on Marius too, well no more! My three siblings and I are tough enough to put up with his belittlement, but our twin sisters are a different matter altogether, which is why Enoch convinced me that it was time to come forward. If that man is still here when it's time for my sisters to come to school I'm going to convince my dad and uncle to send them to Beauxbatons in France instead. Belittling us every chance he gets and also taking points for no reason, is hardly professional and I understand he treats some of the other students in the same manner ones that he doesn't like for one reason or another. The only reason he's been working here for so long is because the students are afraid of getting in trouble if they come forward, but it's up to you to keep an eye on all your staff to make sure that they are living up to their responsibilities to provide a nurturing and safe environment in order to learn and potions class has been anything but for certain students that get on Madison's bad side.

I've been hearing rumors that have nothing concrete to go along until now, Appleton had replied.

Well now you have something more than rumors to go on, Brody had replied.

I should give you detention for being so rude to your headmaster, Appleton had said, but I understand where you're coming from so I won't this time.

It would've been worth it if it would protect my sisters, was all Brody had said.

After Brody had gone to the headmaster things had started happening and it had turned out that Appleton had started an investigation into his potion master which he couldn't do before since it was just rumors he had been hearing. That someone hadn't come forward before now had made it so that Appleton's hands had been tied, since someone had to officially file a complaint in order for him to act.

Apparently Appleton took his duties as headmaster very seriously and it had hurt him being unable to act before now, but he had to obey the school rules as well as the law.

Brody had heard that the headmaster had somehow found the students that were being picked on by Madison and how he had discovered those students when there hadn't been any announcement, Brody didn't have a clue, although he was certainly glad that it had happened. Brody had told his two brothers and one sister what he was going to do as he wouldn't put up with Angelica and Gabriella being abused by a teacher when they came to Hogwarts and they had agreed with his actions. They had also agreed to come forward if their testimony was needed as well as his and Brody knew that had eventually happened since they had told him. The headmaster owned a Pensieve and he had taken some memories out of some students heads with their permission so that he could view them and so he had more evidence to go along with the students being targeted testimonies.

What Appleton had discovered had him shaking with rage or at least that's what Brody had overheard from several of the teachers that he had heard discussing it when they didn't know he was there.

Unfortunately, Madison had not done anything against the law so there would no stay in Azkaban for him, but his verbal abuse against numerous students was enough to see him fired and Brody and a lot of other students were not sorry to see him go.

Brody's only regret was that he or some other student hadn't gone to the headmaster a long time ago, but he was sure that everybody had thought that Appleton wouldn't listen to a bunch of children thinking it was all their imaginations. In his experience most adults, especially somebody like a teacher often didn't listen to students when it came to something being wrong with one of their own. To a lot of adults if you were a kid you weren't worth listening to no matter what was being said, as you couldn't possibly know what you were talking about and that often didn't change until you often become one of the older generation, so Brody supposed that it hadn't been really surprising that no student had come forward before he had.

"Oh, aren't they just so precious," Cyrilla cooed, as she held out her arms for one of her grandchildren and Enoch was more than happy to place his daughter into them.

Both twins had blond hair almost the same shade of Enoch's own and at the moment their eyes were a cloudy blue, but the healers had assured Enoch and Brody that the color would change in about a year. Of course, they might stay blue since that was the color that the woman who had donated her eggs had had, or they could turn the same shade as Enoch's, which were silver or one might have blue eyes the other silver, since they were fraternal twins, but at the moment there was no way to tell.

"Here you go, dad," Brody said, as he passed his son to Spencer who took the baby gently.

"It's been a long time since any of our children were this small, hasn't it, Aaren?" Spencer asked, as he looked down at his grandson and no, it didn't matter in the slightest that it had been Enoch's sperm that had created this precious bundle in his arms, he still considered, both Xander and Selena his and Aaren's grandchildren as well.

"It has," Aaren agreed, as he looked down at the tiny bundle that his mate was holding gently, "though it seems like only yesterday that Gabriella and Angelica were born and we were holding them for the first time."

"Can we hold them?" Angelica asked and Gabriella nodded eagerly.

Enoch and Brody looked at each other and then decided that it would be alright. Both Angelica and Gabriella were both gentle little girls who were growing up rapidly and in fact their 11 birthdays were just around the corner since it was already December and just a week until Enoch's 22 birthday and only about six weeks after that were his sisters.

"All right, but you need to sit down and then we'll hand them to you," Enoch told them and the twins nodded eagerly.

Both girls sat down on the couch that the adults cleared off so they could sit together and then Cyrilla handed Angelica, Selena and showed her how to support the baby's head while Spencer gently placed Xander into Gabriella's arms.

"They're so small," Gabriella said, as she studied the tiny form in her arms being extra careful to be as gentle as possible.

"You and your sister were once this small too," Aaren said, as he watched his two daughters gently hold their cousins.

The two girls looked disbelieving that they had once been so small.

"Yes, all of us were one just as tiny, but all babies grow rapidly, especially for the first year or two," Baxter assured the two girls who he absolutely adored. Baxter was actually hoping that next time he and Cyrilla went to Alchemia's hospital in America to have a child with the IVF process that they would have a little girl to love and spoil for they already had two sons, one who was already grown up, not to mention already had a mate and two children of his own.

"Everybody starts out that size," Bradey added.

"If you don't believe any of us Aaren and I have the baby pictures at home to prove it," Spencer said teasing his daughters a little.

"Oh, Merlin, save us from having to look at baby pictures," Luisa groaned turning red in embarrassment. "Dad, did you have to mention those?"

"I don't know why you are so embarrassed, some of them you are so cute and adorable," Spencer told his daughter.

"And embarrassing," Bradey said also turning red, since they were pulled out often when they had company.

"I have to agree, they are," Brody said.

"You're going to have to show them to me sometime," Enoch said looking eager to see what Brody had been life as a baby and toddler.

"No! Absolutely not!" Brody almost shouted and the embarrassment coming down the link nearly bowled Enoch over.

Enoch sent some calm down the link to Brody who calmed down a little, but still looked ready to set those pictures on fire the minute they were shown.

"I don't know what has you so upset," Cyrilla told Brody with a very Slytherin-like grin. "Baxter and I certainly have pictures of Enoch as a baby. Ones I would be happy to show you."

"Mother!" Enoch protested now being the one who was turning red in embarrassment.

"What? It's only fair you know. If you want to see Brody's baby pictures he has a right to see yours," Cyrilla protested innocently.

"I bet you were absolutely adorable as a baby," Brody told Enoch with a huge grin causing his mate to turn red again.

"Can we get off the subject of baby pictures," Marius suggested, as calmly as possible also having blushed several times in the last few minutes as he didn't want his baby pictures shown anymore then any of his siblings did if the looks on all their faces were any indication.

The subject was switched, which made all the younger people in the room grateful for the change of subject.

"So who's the oldest Selena or Xander?" asked Baxter. "You never did say."

"Xander," Both Enoch and Brody answered at the same time causing everybody else to laugh, since they had sounded like twins just then.

"I believe it's somebody else's turn to hold them," Luisa said looking at her brother's children longingly clearing wanting to have one on her arms.

"Yes, you're right," Enoch agreed.

Angelica and Gabriella soon found the two infants gently taken out of their arms to give Selena to Luisa and Xander to Bradey. Angelica and Gabriella pouted, but knew they didn't have the right to hog the two newest additions to the family all night so didn't protest. The twins were then passed from person to person as all the adults in the room chatted pleasantly with each other and both Brody and Enoch knew that their son and daughter were going to be spoiled rotten, but then again that wasn't really surprising considering that they were the first two grandchildren to be born into what had become their rather large extended family.

And that was more than okay with them since the two of them would be spoiled with love and affection as well as material possessions.

Their children would never be without people that loved them and that was by far the most important thing.


End file.
